


Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by EvenEcho



Series: Like A Rollin' Stone [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Dark Harry Potter, Eventual Creature Fic, Good Death Eaters, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Harry is Lord Black, Insanity, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Philosopher's Stone, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus, Some really smart eleven year olds, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 160,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEcho/pseuds/EvenEcho
Summary: When Harry Potter is raised opposing Dumbledore.Now Cross-Posted on FF.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy c:

    It wasn’t everyday his Lord told him to go somewhere, in fact, Severus was a man who stayed behind walls and worked quietly. A discreet follower, and more importantly, the best spy in the magical world. He apparated with a crack and began to walk towards the house in Godric’s Hollow. He turned to look around and saw familiar grey eyes staring at him, mocking him and taunting him as they looked down at him much like they had done for so many years in the past. Sirius Black was jogging towards the house, his eyes trained of Severus, the greasy potion maker, he knew he would be behind all of this. Sirius and Severus both took off running to the door. Severus lagged behind but much like any great Slytherin would, he stunned Sirius from the back. The man froze and his muscles twitched as they seized and constricted keeping him still. Severus pushed past Sirius with a cruel smile. It was as if he came to gloat, but upon seeing James’ dead form on the stairs, he ran up, taking each step in twos, skipping up as his feet pounded against the hardwood floors. He fell to his knees soon enough and slid the rest of the few centimeters to Lily’s prone body. There was still a cool feeling of love and one that was stronger, one that felt like betrayal and anger. It was static and stagnant and it made Severus’ arms grow goosebumps under his robes as he wrapped those arms around Lily’s corpse and pulled her to his chest. He didn’t know if tears were falling or if he was even awake, all he knew was that there was a pain in his chest so deep that his heart and lungs burned with sadness as he inhales sharp and dangerous breaths. It took him a few minutes of a child’s crying to realize he wasn’t alone. How could he have forgotten Lily’s beautiful baby boy, little Harrison James Potter. He lay Lily down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her cooling forehead, her body growing colder by the second. Severus picked Harry up from his crib and held him to his hip. Sirius bounded up the steps and drew his wand.

    “Give me Harry, I know you’ll take him to your no good friends and I don’t want him corrupted.”  
    “I realize that you have a brain that almost rivals a worm’s but I wish only to keep him safe. I doubt he would be safe. You fall under everything that fool does for you. If you are to busy with your headmaster than who would care for the child with earnest tenderness and an ability to teach him what is wrong and right. I am not blinded by schoolyard rivalries and manipulative professors.” Severus didn’t have his wand out, so he knew that he was at a disadvantage. If he attempted to draw his wand then he knew Sirius would disarm him, and he would not, never would he ever, use Harry as an excuse to draw a weapon, and he wouldn’t draw it in front of the child although he wouldn’t remember, he would know what he did and that was enough to keep him still. Harry’s small and grasping hands grabbed onto Severus’ dark robes and then he reached up to pull on black hair. Severus hissed softly before lifting Harry up and holding him. “I’m taking him. I am his godfather as much as you are. At least I’m not-”

   “Sirius, Severus, I know you’re in there. Please, come downstairs.” It was Albus, there was a loud groan coming from the house and then the sharp click of heels. He had brought his followers. Perhaps the entire Order. Was Severus to be exterminated for trying to protect the last thing he had of his love, the last person who would see who he was without judgment of his actions and blindness towards his cause. Sirius grabbed Severus’ arm and dragged him down the stairs. Severus didn’t struggle, and his feet carried him down as he thought of a way to get out of this, how to break from this mess he was in. “I’m sorry to say that you cannot take Harry with you, as he is to be put in the care of his aunt and uncle. Where Lily will continue to protect him through the powerful charms and blood wards she had placed over that home in the event of such a thing.” Severus held Harry closer and Harry looked up at him and started to cry. He threw his little arms around Severus’ neck and cried before slapping his hands on him and Albus pulled Harry from Severus’ arms. Severus tried to pull him back but didn’t want to hurt the babe. Sirius watched as Severus deflated. He hated the stupid git but he didn’t think that they should have taken him away like that. He did just lose Lily, he could understand that, even if he was an evil bastard.

    “Headmaster, I don’t think that Harry should be raised with those muggles, I could raise him.”  
    “It was in Lily’s will, I helped her create it, I should know.” Minerva watched Severus, he had always been one of her favourite students because he was quiet and cared about learning, she tried her hardest to be fair to all students despite the house. She walked past Albus and put her hand on Severus's’ shoulder. He looked up at her. She was taller than him in her heels and with her pointed hat on top her head.

    “Don’t let him take him away. He’s all I have left, Minerva.”

    “I can’t. I do not have that authority. I’m sure you can find help with old friends,” she raised her eyebrows and leaned forward before turning at the call of her name. Albus waved Hagrid, who was suspiciously quiet, out of the home and followed him, his billowing robes not as flashy as Severus’ robes were but still quite dramatic in their movements, Minerva turned and followed them. The door slammed shut and Sirius walked out after them, he was going to demand he be able to raise Harry. Severus pulled him back, and held him with his arms, watching as the trio of the Light disapparated away.

    “We need to go to Malfoy Manor. I’m going to take you with me. Your cousin will help run you through what needs to be done,” before Sirius had time to complain he was being apparated with Severus to the gates of the Malfoy estate. Lucius met them at the door, the wards informing them of their presence. Lucius ushered Severus in and Narcissa took Sirius as far away from the side of the home were Lucius had all the death eaters waiting. Narcissa took Sirius to the sun room which was currently dark but still lightened by the moon and stars with the help of some flameless torches hidden in alcoves near the middle of the walls. Lucius whisked Severus away into his private quarters, where their Lord sat in a wingback chair behind a rich mahogany desk.  

    “You didn’t get my message? After you left, the Dark Lord came back here, he was hurt, he asked for you but I told him you had heard about Lily,” Lucius had a habit of talking with his hands when nervous. Behind the cold mask he wore in public, when he was worried it fell and he returned to old habits such as wild gesticulation to match his rants or panicked words. The Dark Lord held his side, he had removed his robes and shirt before trying to heal the wound but it wouldn’t close. Severus walked into the room and began to pull potions from his pockets. While he worked on treating his Lord, he spoke to Lucius about what he needed from him and what he would offer in return, as nothing came for free in this house.

    “They took Harry, they are going to have him raised by muggles, not any muggles either. Specifically the jealous sister and magic-hating husband of Lily’s. I fear that he has lied to everyone yet again, he must have gotten their wills sealed. I bet none of us will receive a summons to Gringotts in order to see what we received from our lost family.”

    “She put up quite the mask, it was almost as if she was possessed by a Slytherin. Lily will be missed,” Severus nodded as he handed his Lord another potion which the man drank down without question before gagging on the awful taste but trying to keep himself conscious so he wasn’t about to complain about flavours. Severus tried to heal the wound again but it wouldn’t close. He summoned bandages and wrapped his Lord’s side and stomach up with the gauze and then used a temporary sticking charm to keep it together and attached to his skin.

    “I tried to save her, Severus, you must know this,” this time their Lord let out a rasp and caught Severus’ attention. He nodded and started to put empty phials away in his coat and sort back his collection of potions into his pockets once again.  
    “Thank you, my Lord,” Severus felt a chilly hand touch his face.

    “Leave me now, both of you, make sure that the child is safe and here by the morning,” Severus and Lucius bowed before leaving and closing the door behind them, a soft click sounding before the door vanishes and returns to look like a plain wall. Lucius of course knew how to make the door appear, but it also was one of the safest rooms in the entire house due to the wards that kept it invisible.

   “Why don’t you go to one of the guest rooms and rest, I will go to the Ministry in about an hour, so that I can make sure that Bella meets with her mind healer, and I will speak with the department of magical child services and then send a letter to Gringotts informing them that a child will be brought in and will need full blood work. Anything else you think we should have done, while I’m out anyway?”  
   “No, thank you Lucius,” Severus let Lucius wrap and arm around his shoulders and pull him in for a side hug before leading him down the stairs and to the room he would be staying in, the one closest to the potion store room since he knew Severus would be up and brewing early in the morning, if not earlier due to his nightmares. He pats Severus on the back and Severus groans before thanking his friend once again for letting him stay at the manor before closing the door and setting proper wards of his own. Lucius did as he said and went to find Bella who was sitting beside Sirius and Narcissa. She was trying to listen through Sirius’ rambling and Narcissa’s crying. The floo sounded with a flare of flames and a burst of cool heat before a woman stepped through. She smiled and Bella stood, Lucius lifting her up by her hand with gracefulness taught to all purebloods. She walked with her mind healer to the empty balcony and sat down to speak about herself and ask questions and help fix her issue, help make herself better. Rodolphus and Rabastan were sitting in the sitting room, conversing quietly. Lucius held Narcissa’s hand and kissed her cheek and knuckles.

    “I need to go to the ministry and start drawing up the papers as soon as possible. Please,” he put his hand over Narcissa’s slightly protruding stomach, “get some rest. I will be back by breakfast, and if not I will be back before noon for sure. Sirius, call for Tilly and she will take you to a room you may sleep in, I expect you to treat everyone kindly, even if you do not like them. This is our house and you will behave yourself.” Lucius kissed his wife one more time as she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder for a few minutes before releasing him. She gave a hopeful smile before sitting down and trying to speak with Sirius, who had stopped his rambling and listened to his favourite cousin speak. Lucius went to the Ministry and passed Amelia Bones who was still up and working. In fact, there were many people still awake and working, most of the people were Aurors and they were running around like pestering gnats. Lucius sidestepped and watched out for many of the force until he made his way into his office. He took a seat and conjured the files he needed, many however did not come when called. He tried again and then a paper plane flew to him and landed on his desk before unfolding itself. He read the letter.

     _The files you seek are not cleared for your eyes._ It read in very loopy letters. He groaned, that old goat, he probably locked everything. Why was he so meddlesome? Why couldn’t they all just be left alone? Lucius looked at the files he did have and saw Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter’s records of schooling and then their parentage before Harry’s birth certificate. He noticed it was missing blood and then put them aside to try and write up a draft he could send to Gringotts. He wasn’t a wizard who doubted and treated the goblins like dirt, they were by far superior to many magic users that Lucius knew personally, but that didn’t mean the goblins liked him any more than any other wizard. He worded his letters politely, even if the topics weren’t polite. It was just natural to kill with kindness rather than rant and carry on like a mangy boar.

    Lucius rewrote his draft a good few times before editing everything once again and then transferring everything to a neater page without mistakes. He sealed it with his stamp and called for Dobby to take the letter to the owlery. Lucius then tried to summon the files once again. When he received nothing he stood up and took the files he currently had in his hands to the Minister’s office. He knocked and Millicent Bagnold called for him to enter. He stepped inside and stood by a chair.

    “What is it that brings you back to the office so late, Lord Malfoy?”  
    “You know you can call me Lucius Mrs. Bagnold, please, may I have a seat, I feel this is very important.” Millicent motioned for him to sit and then looked down at her notes, she picked up a quill and wrote something down. Lucius watched with an almost rapt fascination. What had she just written? He sat up straight, rigidly so and he opened the files and fished out the birth certificate.

    “I believe that there was a murder tonight. I had been informed to the situation by the child in question’s godfathers who are both currently at my home, waiting to take care of their charge. Of course, I find it curious that there is not blood on his certificate, especially when goblins are so punctual.”  
    “This wouldn’t be Mr. Potter would it? The boy in question. You are not the first who has visited me so far. I was floo called by Albus Dumbledore, informing me of the child’s situation. Do you know where he plans to put him. Is he not with the godfathers?”  
    “No, he has taken the child to a muggle family, related to his muggle born mother. From what Lily Potter’s best friend, and the man she allowed to be godfather of her son, the muggles he is to be placed with hate magic and tortured both Lily and himself while they were children out of jealousy,” Lucius’ mouth closed and formed a tight line as Millicent took the certificate from him and looked it over, she nodded and gave a hum. She took a seat back at her desk.

    “You understand why we must put our faith on Albus Dumbledore with this matter. I understand your concerns, but he has said that it was You-Know-Who that attacked young Mr. Potter, and that he is in a prophecy to save the wizarding world. Do I personally believe this? No, I do not. He is a child and I think Albus is being a cruel man who wishes to take over a child’s life, but I do not have the authority. Only the parents have the authority and from what he told me, he has guardianship of the child. In fact, here are the papers.” She waved her hand and a file appeared in her hand. She levitated it to Lucius who took it and opened the file and flipped through the pages. “He even warned me that you would be here to speak to me about the boy. He called you a death eater and an evil man. I also don’t believe this, but as you can see the paperwork is in order.”  
    “I believe that the child is in danger, living with hateful muggles, and is not going to be properly cared for by that man,” he wanted to call Albus a lunatic, a ranting, crazy wizard who was as evil if not more so than the first Dark Lord, Grindelwald, the man he not only loved but destroyed. “As such I will be filing for guardianship for the godparents. Do you have any objection to this, Mrs. Bagnold?”

    “I do not. If you take all the legal channels and navigate the system, then I find that you are quite fit to raise a child, it is quite a feat to do something like adopt a child, but even more so to adopt them while they are from another wizard’s care, especially a wizard as powerful as Albus Dumbledore.” Millicent stood up and brushed her robes off and gathered all the paperwork before handing all of it to Lucius. She also provided the files on all the hidden wrongs and misdeeds that Albus had miraculously gotten away with. She winked and put her hand on his shoulder. “I hope you have a great night and good tomorrow, Lucius. Now, you must excuse me, I would like to make sure my secretary hasn’t fainted or anything, she is quite light.” Lucius and Millicent walked out of the office together before parting ways near the elevator. Lucius went back to his office and sat down to read the reports. A letter came in and he put it off to the side while he went through quite a list of transgressions committed by the headmaster. He would be sure to bring them up at the next school board meeting. A large pile of papers appeared on his desk and he looked through the top papers and thought about who he was going to put as guardians. He looked at the letter than came in and opened it. It was from the goblins. He had a long night ahead of him.

 

    Harry was a small nine year old, far too small to be nine years old and far too skinny and mature. He did the cleaning, the cooking and he was also quite the stress relief when Vernon was angry or Dudley was feeling mean. It was a particular night when Vernon was especially angry that he world would change. He was sitting in his cupboard and reading a book he had snuck home from the library. He usually wasn’t allowed to read, they didn’t want him to get any dumb ideas about magic or about life, they also didn’t want him to get any smarter, he was too damn smart for his own good. Petunia called for him and he hid the light novel under his bed pillow, or whatever you would call the padding of a flattened and holy mattress he had to sleep on. Harry walked into the kitchen where Petunia had the dishes stacked in the sink.

    “I had to clean the fridge out myself. That was a chore of yours and you failed to do it. Just wait until your uncle gets home, young man,” her chicken legs carried her off, her hips swaying unattractively as her flat ass was covered by an awful orange pencil skirt. She always wore the most atrocious clothes, even Harry’s favourite teacher didn’t wear such ugly clothes and she was in her eighties! Harry started washing the dishes and when he heard the door open he knew he should have spent most of his time on cooking because he wouldn’t have dinner ready in time. He rushed to get things going faster than should be possible. Dudley ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to raid the fridge for pudding cups and jello. He pushed Harry down on his way out and Harry just got back up and tried to get things done in time. He pulled out dinner and burned himself on the hot pan before he started to serve plates up. He carried them to the table where everyone sat expectantly.

    “What took you so damn long, freak?” Vernon’s face wasn’t purple yet, but he was certainly getting there. His face turning red as his veins looks like they would burst from under his fat neck and plump face. Harry let out a small apology and Vernon grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the table where he sat on his knees, waiting for punishment he knew was going to come. Vernon and Petunia talked to Dudley and it really felt like Harry didn’t exist, he felt like he wasn’t real but he knew he was and wasn’t that sad? Harry was pulled off with Vernon while Petunia grabbed Dudley and the car keys. She took Dudley out for ice cream so he didn’t have to see Harry get beaten. Harry held his hands up while Vernon stripped himself of his belt and brought it down over the boy’s palms, it curling and slapping him across the face. It burned and Harry curled in on himself, covering his face with his hands and Vernon continued to hit him. He kicked him for good measure before dragging him to his cupboard and throwing him in. Harry was sobbing into his hands, it shouldn’t have surprised him, and he wasn’t crying because of the pain, he wasn’t crying because his family hated him, he was crying because he hated himself. If he had just been better than he would be loved, it was his fault. Why couldn’t he have been like Dudley, why couldn’t he be perfect like him? Harry was jealous and envious. Vernon locked him in the cupboard after screaming at him about how he was not a baby and shouldn’t be crying. When Harry continued to cry, Vernon dragged him out of the cupboard.  
    “If you’re going to cry, then I’ll give you something to cry about!” He slapped Harry across the bum and he hurt, his hand moved to his back until his purple face was about to explode. The whites of his eyes looked red, like a devil. Harry sobbed and tried to hold it back but he couldn’t. Vernon shouted, a noise that was like a dying elephant and he wrapped his hands around harry’s throat. “Why couldn’t you just be better? You stupid freak! I’ll kill you, boy.” Harry was coughing, his own face red with his crying and pain and finally the door opened.

    The angel before Harry had curly black hair and alabaster skin, she was perfect and clad in a black dress. She held out a curved stick and a jet of light hit Vernon and the fat man dropped him. He crawled to the woman and wrapped his arms around her legs. Behind him a man walked in, he looked similar to the woman but his hair was straight and his nose was crooked. Who were these people? Were they there to save him? Even if they weren’t, they had saved him and he was going to love them forever. Two blondes walked into the room, a woman and a man and they pushed their way past the two dark haired beauties and looked around.

   “That’s not right, there should be two other muggles here. Bella, take Harry, Narcissa, you will need to go to, and Severus, you know that you will have to go as well.” A man walked in, his voice was speaking but Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying, his ears were ringing and the noise was far too loud for him to hear over. It was like a sharp pain was drilling into his head. The man walked into the room and reached down to pick the boy up. The pain stopped and he wrapped his arms around the man.

   “Thank you for saving me,” Harry started crying again. Voldemort just ran his hand through his hair and handed him off to Bella who was followed by Severus and Narcissa out of the house and to the apparition point. They apparated to the manor and were greeted by Rudolphos and Rabastan who were sent, along with Sirius, to the Dursley's home. Harry was carried inside and Narcissa and Severus started pointing their wands at him and getting readings of his injuries. A parchment appeared and it started to list his wounds and injuries. Then Severus got another parchment which was longer and seemed to keep growing until it touched the floor. He was reading it and frowning. It was never good if the parchment was any longer than a foot, so if it was nearly as tall as Severus then it definitely was no good. Narcissa handed the parchment to Bella who had Harry in her arms. She read the paper over Harry’s shoulder. She also frowned, her face twisting in anger, a blind rage to avenge such a poor and helpless child.

    “What’s your name? Are you Harry Potter?” Bella asked. Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper and her eyes were softer than they had been years previous. Her work with the mind healer was doing her wonders, and Voldemort approved. He was quite a nice man after you get over his slight loss of sanity for a few years. He was simply blinded by the power, but he was much better.

    “I think it’s Harry. Maybe. At school nobody talks to me, so I’m not sure,” he started crying, “If I was better than I would have a name. I’m sorry, I’m bad, I’m no good, a freak. Why did you save me? You should have let me die.” Bella ran her fingers through his hair and Severus took a seat next to her and Narcissa as well. They both placed their hands on Harry and just tried to offer comfort of being with people.

    “You do not know me, but I am your godfather. One of them. The other went to help with your other _family_. This is Bellatrix, you can call her Bella, I’m Severus, and she is Narcissa, you may call her Cissa or Cissy. We will take care of you. Do you know anything about your parents?”

    “They were drunks. Mum died because dad got drunk and wanted to kill me, she died because he hated me, and they had to get away, they left me at their house so I would learn to be a good boy. I was born bad, you see?” He moved to show him his scar, “Dad carved it into my head so I would remember that I ruined their lives.” Harry was too tired to cry, and he had no more tears left but Severus and the girls almost started to cry. Harry kept his arms around Bella and he smelled her hair. It smelled like a mother should, like clean clothes and flowers and cookies and everything that Harry thought was good in the world, really she smelled of sweat but he just wanted someone to love him.

    “I cannot begin to tell you how incorrect that is. Your father well...let’s not talk about him. Your mother however, she was brilliant. Smart, courageous, loving, she loved you so much. She died to save you. There is a very bad man who wants to get you. His name is Albus. She died fighting him, to save you, because she loved you. You are a wizard, just like her and your father. She was the most amazing thing in my life, but now that you’re here, I’m sure we can learn to like each other,” Severus didn’t know how to talk to children. He hadn’t seen once since school, at least any that weren’t Draco, his other godchild. He looked at Narcissa who petted Harry’s head.

   “We all love you very much. That bad man has been trying to keep you away from us, we knew that you were being hurt, we just got your guardianship and we were going to get you in the morning but we came to save you. Would you like to live here? We don’t have a room made up yet, but there are plenty of guest rooms, or you could sleep with Draco if you’re scared.” Where was her son anyway? He must be reading or studying for the test that Marvolo, Voldemort, was going to give him about magical theory and spell creation.

   “How can you love me. You’ve never met me before. I’m a bad child. I get punished very often, because I’m bad,” Harry closed his eyes as Bella rubbed his back, her nails tracing small circles between his shoulder blades.

   “You are _not_ a bad child. They are not _good_ people. You are a wonderful little boy,” Narcissa tried to hide her anger, not wanting to scare the boy, but tears started to fill her eyes and her lips quivered. She was so angry that someone could hurt such an innocent boy, he was so sweet and deserved so much more than those filthy muggles. She would kill Dumbledore herself if she saw him. “Let’s get you to your room. Would you like something to eat? You look hungry,” she meant that he looked starved. He shook his head.

   “Last time I ate I got so sick because I guess I don’t eat that much, so my body doesn’t like it,” he perked up, “my book, I have to return it to the school. Oh, they’ll be so cross with me if I don’t return it on time.” Severus smiled, the child did take after his mother, that was good as James wasn’t a good person either.  
    “I’m sure we can return the book for you. You will never have to see anyone of those people again either. Let’s get you something soft to eat, do you like gelatin?” Narcissa was leading the way, absently talking. It was second nature for her to take care of people, but it came quickly that she needed to take care of a child who needed it much more than others.

    “I’ve never had any before. Dudley eats a lot of the red jiggly stuff with fruit in it. That’s gelatin right? We called it jello,” Narcissa shook her head. Muggle brands. Stupid things. She sighed and opened the door in the children’s ward of the manor. It was next to Draco’s room and they had to share the large walk in closet as it connected their rooms.

    “This is your room, we will let you pick things out for it later. Tilly,” Narcissa looked around and Tilly popped into the room and bowed.

   “How can Tilly be helping Lady Narcissa?” Harry looked at the house elf and Bella set him down on the bed. He crawled over, hissing as his ribs and hands hurt. He reached out and touched Tilly’s big head. The house elf turned to look at him. “Hello, I’s be Tilly,” she looked at his clothes and then at Narcissa. She hoped that Narcissa would say this boy wasn’t a house elf, he certainly looked like a house elf, with his oversized clothes and doe eyes that looked like he would be scared not to do what anybody told him.

    “Can you make Harry some gelatin with fruit cut small.” Severus was digging around in his pockets while Narcissa was ordering Draco’s house elf to work for Harry. Severus pulled out a few phials and Bella helped hold them in her hands until he found the right one and started shoving the others back into his pockets. He handed it to Harry who looked at it as if it would kill him.

   “You need to drink it. It is a nutrition potion, I will make more tonight so you can have some in the morning, you will need to take these often as you are very underweight and malnourished. He pulled the rolled up parchment from his pocket and looked over the major concerns at the top. **Malnourishment, Broken Bones,** it gives a list of all the bones that had been broken and the list of the ones that were not properly set, nearly all were on both lists, **Bound Core,** and **Physical Trauma** , it gave a list of what it meant and specified areas. Severus skimmed it, not sure how to take care of all of it at the same time. Something caught his attention: sexual assault, battery, oil burns, and abnormal scarring of tissue. He sighed and looked at Harry who looked at him.

    “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, his voice wavering and Severus was quick to assure him that he did nothing wrong.

   “Bella would you mind staying with him until we come back. Narcissa, I need to speak with you alone.” Narcissa nodded and was lead off by Severus who took her near the upstairs library dedicated to children’s books and shorter stories of lighter materials. “Look at this,” Narcissa took the parchment that was shoved into her hands. She looked over it and the same things caught her attention. She nodded and handed the parchment back. Severus rolled it up and shoved it into his pocket, the ones filled with various potions that only a potions master would be able to tell apart.

    “Many of those seemed to have happened when he was younger, it could have been continuous abuse, systematic and bordering manslaughter. He was being asphyxiated today, what would stop that muggle from doing other things to him?” Severus and her nodded and pushed the library door open to sit down and talk out of the hall where someone else could hear, at Narcissa’s insistence. It was a long half an hour until there was rustling coming from the back of the library.

   “Draco, get out here this instant,” Draco walks out from the back of the library. He was wrapped in a blanket, had it tied around him like a cape and held a few books and parchments with a self inking quill, which he wasn’t supposed to be using as Marvolo thought that learning the arm of dipping perfect quills was quite a good characteristic.

    “Hello mother, Severus,” He nodded to them both and Severus groaned, “There’s a boy here? Who is he? Do I know him? Who hurt him so bad? Was it the muggles you kept cursing? Why would he be living with muggles? Is he a mudblo-”  
    “Draco, please,” Narcissa snapped and Draco’s brow furrowed as he thought about who could be in their manor, who was taking a bed next to his. He rocked back and forth on his heels and Severus raised his brows at him before Draco nodded.

    “I will take my leave, goodnight mother, Severus,” Draco left the room and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him. He went to the closet and opened his side before walking it and putting his ear up to the door. Inside he heard his aunt talking with someone, he sounded really young, half his age maybe. Why would they have a random mudblood in the house? He waited until Tilly popped into the room to crack the door slightly and look inside the room. He saw Harry and Bella. Harry ate the gelatin and held up a phial that Bella talked about. It had been a nutrition potion. Why did he need that? Was he older and just really unhealthy or was he a little boy? Severus and Narcissa walked into the room and Harry looked at them all. Severus moved to stand in front of the door, walking back until it clicked shut. Draco knew Severus was too smart for his own good. He walked into his room and got under his blankets and the lights dimmed. He pulled out his book and started to read it, flipping pages casually as he looked for interesting passages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Well, I have a lot of this fic written. There's a ton of stuff that I'm adding to it because I want a fanfic out there that I would personally want to read, so that's why I'm making this one. I will try to update often. Thank you!

    Harry was dressed in an old robe and a cloak that he wore up over his head. It was turning into the winter months so it wasn’t too conspicuous as it was cloak season. He wore Draco’s old clothes and they were nicer than anything he had ever owned. The best part is that Narcissa and Lucius insisted that he be taken to get fitted for his own clothes. He was going to get his own clothes. When he made a deal out of it, Dobby, the house elf he knew very well, and Tilly thought he was a house elf that grew differently. They punished themselves for saying that but Harry told them to not punish themselves. Why would anyone do that? Lucius tried to explain but it was a moot point. Bella was walking, in a cloak similar to his but all black and Severus was also walking beside him and Marvolo was there as well but he was covered as well. They told him that inside Gringotts they were safe but out in the public people would want to attack them. Harry held onto Bella’s hand and stayed close to her as Marvolo and Severus walked behind them, talking quietly between them. 

    It had only been a week but Harry felt more loved than he had at the Dursleys. When he entered the bank he looked at the goblins which were about as tall as he was, but short compared to his parents. He smiled at the one that approached them. 

    “Hello, sir.” Harry greeted with a smile after pulling his cloak down. The goblin turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised and his mouth a solid frown. Was this child mocking him? “I’m Harry,” Harry smiled widely, his teeth showing, cute baby teeth that were still coming in. The goblin grinned, his teeth sharp. 

   “I’m Rangok. I knew the moment you walked through that I have your vaults, I am used to working with your,  _ friends _ . Mrs. Black, Mr. Riddle-Gaunt, Mr. Snape and you Mr. Potter, please follow me to an office, I assume you would like this meeting to be more private than what this hallway can provide.” He turned and they all followed the goblin into a large room, it seemed to get bigger to accommodate the amount of people and chairs popped up for everyone to sit on. Bella sat down and pulled her cloak down. Harry climbed into her lap and Marvolo sat beside her and Harry while Severus sat behind them. Rangok took his seat behind the large desk. He peered over the reports that had appeared on his desk. “What brings you to the bank today? I haven’t seen either you in a long while.” Marvolo smiled, he was helping the goblins gain more rights, a perk of being the Dark Lord and ruling over people. He was quite popular with the goblins and they showed him the same respect as he showed them, not tolerating anything less from the man they aligned themselves with. 

    “We are here for Mr. Harry Potter. We do not have his key but we would like to do a blood test. He is with us after he was being mistreated by muggles, he isn’t ours entirely legally yet. We are officially his guardians, well, Severus is, but we would like to adopt him, Bellatrix and I.”    
   “Is your husband happy with this progression, Mrs. Black? Of course, it’s not my place to ask such questions, simply curious as I have known you since you were Mr. Potter’s age,” Rangok smiled pleasantly, once again showing off his sharp teeth. Harry shoved a finger in his own mouth to feel his teeth. He smiled at Rangok. 

    “Everyone we know are so nice!” He exclaimed, “Mr. Rangok, sir, I know this may seem odd, but I would really like to live with Bella and Marvolo, they have been taking really good care of me. Can you explain how this works though, Lucius -- I mean Lord Malfoy -- tried to explain this process to me but I’m stupid so I don’t understand.” Bella’s arms tightened around him and Rangok just looked at Severus and Marvolo curiously, his eye twinkling yet he wasn’t using legilimency like they would have assumed if they saw his gleaming eye. 

    “I doubt you are below average intelligence. You, after all, are surrounded by the most talented witches and wizards I know. Now, what will happen is for this adoption to happen we will take you, alone, to the cleansing waterfall. You will sit under the water and it will wash away any magic that is not yours. We do this as our ritual otherwise can harm you if there is any other magic interfering with your own core. Then, we will do a inheritance test. It will determine your family lines and your Lordships. It will also tell if you have any special abilities due to being in that house, for example, Slytherin’s heirs are parseltongues, or so I’m told, and Le Fay heirs are able to master both dark and healing magic harmoniously easily while it is quite difficult for other witches and wizards, or so I’m told,” he smirked when Marvolo rolled his eyes, “Then we will wait until a potion is brewed in which to add your parent’s blood and then your name may change if you like it and it will change your magical documents. It will be very difficult to tell you and your family apart, it will be as if you were born of their blood.” Severus passed up the potion needed for the ritual. Marvolo handed it to Rangok who set it down on his desk. “We have time now if you would like to proceed now rather than later.” 

    “Thank you. Harry, will you be okay? We can’t go with you but Rangok will take care of you,” Bella just got him, it had only been a week but she didn’t want to let him stray too far. She knew that the goblins take their jobs very seriously but it wouldn’t shock her if Dumbledore tried to pull one over on them all, it wouldn’t be the first time. Harry nodded and she let her arms loosen around her. She set him down on the ground and Rangok hopped down from his seat. 

    “You may stay in here if you like. This may take up to three hours, hopefully it will be over at the minimum of one hour,” Rangok lead Harry through a small door that got bigger to fit Harry inside and it shut behind him, sealing itself shut. In the chamber there was a long platform and iridescent water that cascaded into frothy white bubbles that floated around the edges of the pool. “Here, you may change into this robe as to keep your clothes dry.” Rangok handed it to Harry who looked at it and it dressed him, switching the clothes on his body to the clothes in his hand. Harry handed the folded clothes to Rangok who put the clothes in a warded chest for the people who come to the waterfall. “Now, you will want to walk to the platform and sit under the waterfall, it should feel like a cool breeze blowing against you, not like water. Don’t be afraid. You close your eyes and count backwards from ten, can you do that?” 

    “Yes, sir,” Harry’s hands opened and closed nervously as he walked to the waterfall. He sat beneath the ripples and it felt like frosty air nipping at his skin. It also felt magical, as if he was being sung to by fairies or something heavenly. Harry closed his eyes and started to count backwards from ten and soon enough he was asleep. 

    When Harry woke up, he was still under the waterfall but Rangok was near him and pulled him up to his feet. 

   “Let’s get you changed and back to your family,” Rangok didn’t know if the boy that went in was the boy that came out. He was very different in appearance but he didn’t seem different any other way. He of course had a different magical signature, there must have been someone powerful to put a cap on someone’s signature. Harry touched his clothes and he was changed and the white robe he had worn was taken by Rangok who made it disappear in his hands and reappear on a hanger a few meters away from them against the wall. Rangok lead Harry back into the room with Severus, Bellatrix and Marvolo and he went to his mum who picked him up and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. 

    “This new look really suits you,” Marvolo drawled before watching Rangok prepare the small dagger and special parchment. Harry held out his hand as instructed and Rangok pricked his finger with the blade and three drops of blood fell onto the parchment and it started to fill itself out. There were things that shocked the goblin and things that shocked the rest in the room as well.    
    “You’re already related to Marvolo, how odd,” Bella mused quietly to herself. She looked at her Lord and he frowned looking over the parchment.    
    “Yes, he is a Slytherin heir just like me. Perhaps we are more closely related than I thought. It seems to be on your muggle born mother’s side. Likely came from a family of squibs. She was likely a Gaunt in some form since they became squibs and were the heir to Slytherin as well,” he looked over at Harry who was watching him with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth, his lips parted and his teeth pulling in the bottom lip to bite it and make it bleed as he ripped dry skin off. “We will, of course, speak of this at a later date however. When you are more familiar with our customs and heritages.” Rangok peered down at the paper. He pulled it out of their view and held it so he could read it off as he was supposed to do. 

    “Heir Harry James Potter, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter and Black, descendants of the Gaunt, Gryffindor, Fleamont and Peverell houses. Likely ability to speak Parsel and an affinity in transfiguration. You’re magic is attuned to grey magic, meaning you can cast and succeed with both the light and dark arts. Your mother is Lily Potter nee Evans and your father is James Potter. Do you know of anything else that is not documented here?”    
    “No, sir.”    
    “Excellent. Let’s prepare the potion for you to blood adopt Mr. Potter,” Rangok pulled the stopper out of the phial and handed the phial and the dagger to Bellatrix. She dropped three drops of blood into the phial before handing it to Marvolo who did the same. He handed the items back to Rangok who took the phial and put the stopper back in. He swirled it twice clockwise and once counter clockwise before once again pulling the stopper out and handing it to Harry. “Would you like to put in a change of names?” 

     “What do you want, Harry?” Bellatrix was shaking slightly, her foot tapping against the floor rapidly as her nerves were at a high.    
    “Who would you like me to be? I am not attached to my name, I didn’t even know that it was my name until I was six,” This made both Marvolo and Severus grow angry once again but they knew that nothing else could be done to the Dursleys as they had been slaughtered, all by Dudley who was then put with cruel muggles, or so they assumed.    
    “I like Hadrian, is that suitable for you? Perhaps Black-Gaunt for your last name? You are heir to both of those houses,” Marvolo spoke with amusement, because he was very much amused. He looked down at Harry who looked between him and Bella with worried eyes. Marvolo reached out and placed a hand on the little boy’s shoulder, a shoulder too small to be on a nine year old’s body. “You can tell us if you do not like it. You will not hurt my feelings. This should be what you want.” 

    “I like it. I’ll be Hadrian Black-Gaunt, but people can call me Harry still, right?”    
    “Of course. Whatever you would like,” Marvolo looked back to see Severus with a shit eating grin that could put the goblins to shame. Marvolo glared but Severus just raised his brows and nodded his head towards Rangok who was giving the potion to Harry and changing his name officially.    
    “Would you like to manage your accounts at the moment, they haven’t been checked in quite a while by either of your families,” Rangok watched as Harry tilted his head back and drank the potion. It was slowly but surely changing him ever so slightly. Lily’s eyes dimmed and his hair only got curlier and darker. There wasn’t the same liveliness to his eyes that screamed care even through the hardships he faced, they dimmed and grew greyer but never did the green leave completely. That was the most that changed, his body remained small and his face was still as sharp under his shocking, non existent baby fat. He smiled and watched as Bella and Marvolo pulled their cloaks back up over their heads. 

    “Will you send us a statement of all the accounts including the Potter vaults. We would like to revoke the use of Harry’s key and limit it to blood access only. Thank you Rangok, we must be leaving, we will also like to take out five hundred galleons from the Gaunt vaults,” Marvolo’s face hid behind the shadow cast by his hood, Bella nodded and stood up, holding Harry’s hand. Severus was next on his feet and Rangok held out a bag, withdrawing the two galleons for the pouch with all the charms included to keep it safe, with the money asked for and Marvolo took it as he rose to his feet. “May your gold flow and your enemies grovel before you.” 

    “And to you as well,” Rangok led them out of the office and into the main entryway of Gringotts. The group walked outside and Marvolo helped put a glamour on Bellatrix, taming her hair and putting it in a royal braid down her back and then changed her eyes to be green before she pulled her hood down. She smiled, looking different but only subtly enough for her to not be recognized by most people. Marvolo said his goodbyes and how he would see them at the manor before disapparating leaving Harry with Bella and Severus. They looked down at him and the bag of money left with Bella for Harry’s clothes and books. 

    “The manor has all sorts of books,” Severus started as he followed Bella who was leading Harry to Twilfit & Tattings. “However, I would like to get you the books required for my class, the ones that you can write your own notes in. I will be one of your tutors and then a professor if you attend Hogwarts,” he frowned. He didn’t like working at Hogwarts, but as a potion’s master he felt obligated to try and teach the younger minds and hope that they didn’t grow up to be complete idiots. “However, I believe you will be attending Durmstrang with Draco when you grow to be eleven. Anyway, you will learn a variety of different things from tutors until that time.” 

    “Stop lecturing my  _ son _ , he is bright and will be able to learn at a rate that will please you. Now, Harry, let’s get you fit for some clothes,” Bella held his hand and led him inside the store. Inside there were a variety of robes ranging from highly professional to decorative to dueling to casual. It was amazing and Harry ran his fingers along a velvet robe he passed. A pointed man walked to them, his nose long and sharp along with his chin and cheekbones. Overall he looked very angular and his outfit was just as sharp. He looked down at Harry but not before smiling at Bella. 

    “Good afternoon, Mrs…”    
   “Black, I’m Marquise Black’s cousin,” The man’s face pinched and she raised her brows, “This is my son, Hadrian, he would like seven casual robes, two formal robes, a two dueling robes and a decorative robe. We would like two cloaks, one lightweight and the other heavier and with warming charms. He would also like seven pairs of trousers, four dress shirts, two vests and undergarments. We would like two pairs of shoes, one formal and the other causal. You know how young boys like to run around and play,” she let out a pompous giggle before the man nodded, trying to remember everything she said, luckily a piece of parchment, ripped from a notebook, flew to him with her order. He showed Harry up to the pedestal and a measuring tape started to measure him while a quill wrote down his measurements according to what the man told the quill. 

    “Alright,” the measurements were done and the man held the notepad and looked at the measurements, “Let’s try some of these,” he waved his wand and robes flew to them. He held them drape over his arm and handed two at a time to Harry who went to the small dressing room and changed into them. He didn’t know how to put a robe on so he asked for help. Severus assisted him in dressing in his robes and Bella waited for him to show her how adorable he looked. 

    “Oh Merlin no, that hue is terrible with your complexion and your eyes do not match, you need purples and greens, blacks and blues, that colour is ghastly,” She frowned and Harry went back to change into robes that were along those colours. It took around four hours to pick out the right robes and another hour for books and supplies. By the time they went back to the manor, Harry was exhausted but Bella was still very excited and went to help Harry hang up his clothes in the shared closet. When they went downstairs to have dinner they were greeted by the sight of Sirius and Severus arguing quite loudly, or at least Sirius was being loud while Severus deflected everything he said and made Sirius sound and feel like an idiot. Sirius saw Bella, who had returned back to her normal self, although she left the braid in her hair.    
    “Good evening Bella,” he looked down at Harry and ran to him and scooped him up in a hug. Harry didn’t know what to do with his hands who he wrapped them around Sirius, much like Sirius had down to him, and patted his back. Sirius pulled back, “I’m so glad to see you. I would have come sooner, but after that night I was quite busy. How are you doing, pup?” 

    “I’m doing well sir, how are you?”    
    “Oh, no. I’m no sir, I’m Sirius, you can call me Padfoot. I’m your godfather. Just like Snivellus, I mean, Severus,” He meant to say that and Severus knew that he did, Sirius fooled nobody. Bella smiled awkwardly and pulled on Sirius’ collar so he would release her new son and then they all walked to the dining room. Rodolphus and Rabastan were seated and Bella sat beside her husband and Harry sat beside her. He was to the right of the head of the table where Marvolo sat and in front of him was Severus who was seated beside Lucius and Narcissa and then Draco was staring at him from his seat. Sirius sat beside Rabastan and made sure to complain about not sitting close to Harry while Severus got to and how it wasn’t fair. Dobby, Tilly, Minky and Dot all started to place food upon the table and drinks. It usually wasn’t like this. It was usually people getting meals in small groups so the elves didn’t have to worry much about serving everyone at the same time. Usually Minky and Dot did the kitchen work as Tilly and Dobby were more friendly house elves. The elves popped out of the dining room and everyone started to eat. People talked and had a good time speaking about light hearted things. The adults drank while Harry and Draco got to drink extra chocolatey hot cocoa. 

    “How’s Remus doing?” Narcissa asked her cousin and Sirius smiled thinking about what was appropriate for the children to hear. 

    “He’s been fine. His time of the month is coming soon though and he always gets very stressed around then. He’s been eating so much chocolate that I’m surprised we haven’t spent all the Black fortune. He is of course, trying to reason with the werewolves to stop turning children that could have their lives ruined, wizarding children shouldn’t be turned, they should be cared for by wizard parents. He’s been very diplomatic in his approach though, better than I could do.” 

    “That’s wonderful,” Narcissa smiled, it was fake but she couldn’t tell him that she didn’t care about what he had to say and that she only asked because it was polite. Sirius nodded and poured himself another drink, he was already quite tipsy and had been drinking more than anyone else, but then what should they have expected from an immature man like Sirius? 

    Harry finished his food, having something Italian that he couldn’t remember the name of even though Marvolo had spoken well of it since he had tasted it before. Draco and Harry were taken to their rooms by Tilly who brought them their dessert of treacle tarts and then she gave Draco double chocolate cookies since he, like Remus, loved chocolate. Draco took Harry to the library, the downstairs library with all the serious books.    
    “You can read, right?” Draco hadn’t thought about it. When did muggles learn to read anyway? Harry looked at him as if he was stupid. Draco just nodded and then continued to pull him along with him. He pulled a chair up to the bookshelf along the back wall and climbed on top of it and scanned the titles. He found two on goblins and goblin law. He passed them both to Harry who read the title out loud, curiously. 

    “ _ Little People, Big Plans _ ,  _ Blood and Gold _ ? Will your father be angry that we’re in here? Am I allowed to read these?”    
    “Of course you can read them. I’m not going to give you books and forbid you to read them. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right? The number one rule here is ‘don’t get caught,’ so we’ll be in and out. They’re all getting funny anyway, didn’t you see that they were drinking?” Harry wanted to cry, what happens when people drink? They got drunk and then they hurt him, they punched him and called him mean names, his uncle would get drunk and hurt him. He reminded himself that these people weren’t his aunt and uncle but the fear was still making his stomach roll. He waited for Draco to push the chair around to a different area and climb on top and pulled down a few different books before moving the chair back, his little arms buckling at the elbows as he pushed and pulled the heavy thing. Draco picked up the three tomes and lead Harry back upstairs to their room in a way that hid them from the dining area. 

    “Would you like to stay in my room and read? I have parchment and quills if you would like to take notes. I take a lot of notes, Mr. Marvolo says that it is a very good habit to take notes.”    
   “My, well, he really thinks that?” That made Harry want to take notes so he could impress his new father. He nodded and Draco smiled pulling him into his room and the candles around the room lit themselves and there was a soft glow of magical lights that hovered close to the ground to brighten the areas that the candles couldn’t be due to the open flame. Draco let Harry sit at his writing desk in the corner and then lit another candle on one of the candles by his bed and put it in a holder on the writing desk so Harry could see. He got out his parchments and quills and let Harry pick which one he wanted out. “Severus helped me pick out books today that he said I could read. How did you know that I was interested in goblins?” 

    “Well, you went to the bank today. It was your first time seeing goblins, I just assumed you would be interested. They’re the first magical thing you saw,  _ I’d _ be interested if I was in your position,” Draco dipped Harry’s quill into the pot of ink for him. The feather was orange with black flecks and tip and Draco tried to tell him what bird it was from, a ruddy kingfisher feather, but Harry didn’t really care. It was small enough for his smaller hands. “The bigger your hands get, the bigger quills you need, and that limits natural selection of the types of quills you can use, but then you can always have them enchanted bigger if you are set on having a certain quill. Don’t you think this one is beautiful?”    
    “It is,” Harry didn’t know how to respond. What if he said the feather was ugly and he hated it, he hated the colour orange. It was bright and just an eyesore. Draco frowned, he knew Harry was lying, but he also knew that the boy didn’t want to hurt his feelings. It was just a quill, he had a million others. 

    “I don’t particularly care for it. It looks like a bloody Weasley. Dreadful family if I’m being honest. ‘They have more children than they have sense’,” Draco just walked to his bed and let Harry write and read in peace. He opened his own books. Between  _ Flesh Eating Trees of the World _ ,  _ Secrets of the Darkest Arts _ (one of the books he would have to get back before morning) and  _ The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion _ , he wondered if he should take notes. What would happen if someone were to find those notes, he would get in trouble.  _ Don’t get caught _ . Well, he just wouldn’t get caught. He would hide them somewhere nobody would suspect him, perhaps he would hide them in Harry’s room. No. He scratched that idea. He didn’t want Harry to get the credit if he was onto a breakthrough and shockingly enough he didn’t want the boy to get in trouble. Although he doubted anyone would even raise their voice to him in a tone that was anything but loving or excited, he still didn’t want Harry to  _ feel _ as though he got into trouble. The boy was making him into a bloody good child and that was not who Draco Malfoy was, no sir. 

    “--aco? Draco? Can you hear me?” Draco turned his head and looked at Harry. “Can you help me, I’m scared to smudge everything and I don’t know what to do, I’ve never used a quill before. I don’t understand how you can write with these,” Muggles didn’t use quills? How did they write? They probably made some stupid gadget to do it for them. Those fools, poor idiots without magic. Draco got off the bed and held Harry’s hand as he put him through the motions of re dipping the pen and then moving his hand to create a beautiful alphabet, if not a little messy himself still. Draco went back to reading his books, deciding to read the one he had to return first. He didn’t understand some words or concepts so he wrote them down to make sure to review and try and find out what they meant at a later date. Once he was to read the book for real and become a master, he would have it ready. He would be a genius. Severus knocked on Draco’s door and Draco pulled his blankets over his books and Harry stood up and ran to the bed before sitting down and smiling at Draco, starting to ramble about something that Draco didn’t understand. Something about a television, or whatever that was.    
    “Come in,” Draco called. Severus stepped into the room, his cheeks were slightly pink but other than that he showed no signs of being anything out of the ordinary. 

    “I have been sent to tell you that you must go to sleep now. Harry, you may stay in here, although I’m sure Bella would like to  _ cuddle _ ,” Severus’ frown deepened while Draco held back his laughter, “So perhaps it best if you slept in your own room. I have also been informed that you will be moving to 12 Grimmauld Place and living with Bella and Marvolo there, I thought that you would like to know so you don’t fall in the habit of leaning on Draco too much.” 

    “But what would happen with Draco?”    
    “Draco will stay here, as this is his home. You will be able to visit him and he will be able to visit you. Now, like I said, goodnight...and make sure to return those books you’re hiding. Lucius may be  _ inebriated _ at the moment but that does not mean that he won’t check to make sure you haven’t stolen his texts again. He will be quite well in the morning,” because Severus was sent away to send the boys to bed and to make sure they all had a ready supply of hangover cure and if not then they all expected him to have it prepared anyway. He closed the door behind him and went back downstairs to tell Bella that Harry was going to bed and that he would be retiring for the night, and by retiring he would be in the potions lab brewing for them. 

    Harry hugged Draco and Draco hugged him back. “Good night,” they both whispered before Harry ran to his room through the closet, stopping to run his fingers over his new clothes and then he shut the closet and climbed up onto his bed and under the covers. Bella came in a few minutes later with a book. She lit a single candle and sat in a chair she transfigured a quill into. She of course made it fluffy and full of feathers. She sat back and smiled at Harry who was looking at her with rapt fascination and care. 

    “I’m going to read you something that helped me fall asleep as a child, it will also let you know a little bit about the families that we have grown into and the traditions passed on from such families.” Harry nodded and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, his head under the blankets, just his face poking out so he could breath and see his mum. She opened the book. Not to the first page but to a page that she had her fingers between when she entered the door. She looked down and found her place.    
    “ _ In the Peverell line, now extinct due to the lack of a male heir, it is rumored that the families and descendants of the most noble and ancient house of Peverell left three magical items for their children's children. As it was one of the first lines to disappear, it is rumored that the families have died as well. According to the Pure-Blood charts however, there appears to be some descendants. The House of Potter and The Most Noble House of Gaunt… _ ” Bella shut the book, making sure to keep the page number known for easy access to the next part of the passage on Harry’s heritage. She got up and kissed Harry’s forehead before she left the room. No cuddling tonight, but he wouldn’t be able to not cuddle with her when they moved back to Grimmauld Place since Sirius was living with Remus, far away in a cottage by the sea. She could finally show Rodolphus her aunt’s home, not where she lived, but they still spoke with her aunt as least. Walburga Black, the nasty and bitter old lady was still hell bent on elitist ideals, even Bella had relaxed in her beliefs, but she was dead, the dead don’t change, not portraits anyway. 

    Bella took Rodolphus to her room and they got under the covers and Bella rested her head on his chest while he played with her braid before she pulled her hair out and shook her head, bouncy curls rippled down her back and she sighed before falling asleep, she loved her husband but he was more like the best friend she never had due to her insanity rather than a lover but Marvolo was with someone already, which shocked her that he wanted her to be Harry’s mother with him, but she knew that it was for reasons that he couldn’t tell her and not just a choice out of kindness. There was always something being played, someone who was being deceived, and they liked to stay on the player’s end rather than the played. 

    Marvolo was thinking similar thoughts as his moved his arm out to touch the empty bed beside him. His stupid dungeon bat was making potions and he was lonely. Alcohol, particularly firewhiskey, always did that do him. Severus had stopped to let him know that Harry and Draco had been to Lucius’ library but he couldn’t tell him what books. He just hoped they weren’t reading anything that could desensitize them or make them lose their sanity like so many people have once learning the dark arts. Hell, it had happened to him. He was better now. Bella was also better thanks to a loyal follower who is also a renowned mind healer. He felt bad for agreeing with Lucius when Lucius suggested that Severus  _ find _ some hangover cure but he knew that agreeing with his right hand man was the reason why he was being punished by being left alone and so utterly bored. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning I -- kinda/sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to do two updates because I really want people to read it and get a taste of it before deciding that this fic is shit, so yeah. I mean, I also love reading the longest fanfics out there, so I usually look for how long the story is so I can get invested. This is proving to be pretty long so yeah. Thank you!

    Thankfully by the next morning Severus had made more than enough cures and everyone was back to normal. Sirius had slept on the couch in the sunroom much to Lucius and Severus’ disapproval. By breakfast everyone was downstairs, save Harry and Draco who were still sleeping. Most of them had woken up due to headaches and the twisting in their stomachs. Their bodies not happy with them for consuming the amount that they had. Harry is the first to walk downstairs, dressed in a pair of slacks and a shirt with the perfect cut for being able to make potions without worrying about the fabric touching or ruining ingredients but also maintain normal movements. It was Severus’ suggestion. Technically he was co-parent with Marvolo just as Rodolphus was co-parent with Bella and no son of his would be a dunderhead, even if he wasn’t attending Hogwarts. Which was for the best, to keep him away from the traitorous Headmaster. Harry smiled and hugged Bella and Marvolo before sitting between them and then being served waffles with a variety of different syrups. Choices between cherry syrup, blueberry syrup, butterscotch syrup and maple syrup. It was all delicious and he made a mix of them all, drenching his waffles in sugar and flavouring which wasn’t terrible when combined. He made sure to remain a child and got the food all over his face. Bella wiped his face with a napkin and spit much to Harry’s dismay. Luckily Draco was still asleep and couldn’t hold Bella’s motherly antics over his head. 

    “Are you ready to see the new house? Severus and Rodolphus will be joining us there. I’m sure that Severus will enjoy the potion lab and Rodolphus will enjoy the many fireplaces to keep warm,” she smiled and Harry forced a smile. He was scared, more anxious than anything though. How was he supposed to see Draco, or Lucius or Narcissa, they had also been so kind to them. What about the other men his new father spoke to, the big, tall ones that always seemed angry. He hoped they weren’t going to live with them, but he supposed they didn’t even live there as they didn’t seem to stay for very long and sometimes he heard them scream when he passed by the hidden room that his father stayed in most of the time. Bella frowned and looked up to Marvolo who in turn turned to Severus. Someone who had actual experience with children. Severus raised his eyebrows and Harry couldn’t help but to feel as though there was some conversation happening and he just couldn’t understand. Finally, after a soft sigh Severus turned to look at him, since it became custom for when they all sat at the table, he sat across from Severus. 

    “I understand that you are nervous. I would be as well. It’s a scary thing to just be brought into something you don’t know about and then have what little stability you have started to grow into be uprooted once again only for you to have to start over on your recovery. It’s difficult, but we know that you can do it, because you’re strong. We don’t want you being too strong, you aren’t supposed to go fight  _ unstable _ people who want to hurt you, in fact, we expect you to do the opposite. You’re strong because you’re alive and you have been through alot and still find things to stay here for, and you have people that care about you and only wish you the best. I’m sure if you voice your concerns things that be discussed, however if you are scared that we will leave you, then I want you to know that leaving you is not the case. I am certain that we, all four of us, will remain with you until you don’t want or need us anymore, and even then, you can always count on us. Would you like to say anything, you look nervous.” 

    Harry was bouncing in his seat, radiating nervous energy. He leaned forward, across the table and waved for Severus to come closer. Severus didn’t want to partake in such a childish display but he leaned forward anyways and Harry cupped his hand around his mouth and Severus’ ear. 

    “Okay, but what happens when you find out I’m a stupid freak? You don’t seem to realize it yet.” He pulled back and Severus frowned. It took him by surprise, that wasn’t what he was expecting. He was expecting something sweet and childish, maybe something foolish, but that was okay with him, he was indeed still a child.    
    “Can I tell them what you said to me?” Severus caught the hint that both Bella and Marvolo were leaning closer now, expecting something else to be whispered. Rodolphus was looking at them but there was a glossy eyed, distant look on his face. He likely wasn’t in the proper headspace for a conversation about children or anything important. Harry looked around the table and Rabastan, Lucius, Sirius, and Narcissa had left and he wondered why. Severus knew that the others had left the table in order to give them space. With the others gone, Harry nodded. 

    “I asked what will happen when you learn that I’m a stupid freak, because you don’t know it yet.” 

    “If that’s what those vile muggles told you then you’re wrong,” Bella shrieked, Rodolphus snapped out of it enough to put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to keep her calm. She moved her shoulder to brush his hand off, “You are the most talented little boy I know. You came into our world late and you’re already learning and you have a handle on manners, and eloquence, you are powerful and I think that we should have let me handle those pieces of filth,” she was calmer but that honestly didn’t mean much. Severus frowned, her outburst was not going to help, in fact, Harry inched away from her since she was shrieking so close to his ears. She fumed, it was like you could see the steam blow from her ears and her face turn red, although she would never admit to such a thing as it was unladylike (but then how much did she actually care about being a lady?). Marvolo reached out and put his hand on Harry’s forearm, Harry flinched at first but Marvolo didn’t retract his arm.    
    “Hadrian, my son, I want you to listen to me as if you will never hear another thing in your life. You are  _ not _ a stupid freak. You are not a freak at all, and I doubt you are stupid. I’m not going to tell you what happened when I was a child, but it was similar to you. I don’t understand exactly what happened because everyone has bad things happen differently, and it affects them differently too. I know that you may, deep down, think that what they said is true but I need you to stop thinking that and replace it with the truth, because you are a very bright and normal young boy. You are  _ better _ than them. They had no  _ right _ to try and supress you like they did. Now, to make you feel better, if we do ‘find out you're a  _ stupid freak _ ’ then what we will do is love you and help you become whoever you want to become because what someone tells who you are isn’t who you actually are. You could do anything you want, be anyone and anything you want, we will help you along the way.” Severus and Bella nodded, Bella did so rapidly but Severus gave a brief nod to let him know that he agreed but not that he was a bobble-head. Marvolo smiled and stood up. “I think we should go see the house. I think we should let Draco know that you will be leaving but we will be coming back here for the night since we have to get everything done in the house before we actually stay there. Would you like to wear something more casual, perhaps a T-shirt?”    
    “You know what a T-shirt is. I thought you only had nice clothes.”    
    “Well it would be transfigured of course so it’s not like it’s a muggle item. It’s just so you are comfortable. You will need to wear a cloak though as it is chilly outside. I assume you got him a cloak yesterday.”    
    “We did,” Bella chimed in, her tone much like a singing bird. Marvolo nodded and they walked into Harry’s room. He had been up before he had gone out, he was taking notes on the books Draco had for him. He was going to sneak them back down so Draco didn’t get in trouble. Marvolo looked down at the bed and examined the books and notes he was taking on them. 

    “We will have to get you a journal for your notes and your own quills and ink. I hear the Black library is twice the size as the Malfoy library so you will likely have fun if you want to learn,” How could the child think he was stupid if he was going out of his way to learn about a race of people he had only met once and wouldn’t meet again until he was older. Harry swelled with pride, he had done something that his father had liked, he was being good, he couldn’t be a complete failure if someone would offer to help him learn by providing for him. Hell, they even gave him food, that was a rare occurrence. Even living there for a week, every time he woke up and realized he wasn’t in his cupboard he felt shocked that he was actually being taken care of. They waited in Harry’s room while he walked into the closet and pulled out the lighter cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, pinning it shut between his collarbones before walking through the other side of the closet and pushing the door open. He saw Draco’s naked back. He turned around. 

    “Goodmorning Draco, I’ve just come to tell you that I’m going to be gone for the day, but I will see you at dinner,” Harry also closed his eyes. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, they were both boys, they were similar, but what if Draco had scars that Harry didn’t want to see? Harry had scars he didn’t want anybody to see and it was just rude to stare. He should have knocked, but would Draco have let him in anyway?    
    “Okay,” Harry froze as arms wrapped around him in a hug. Draco gave him a hug before pulling back and continuing to button up the shirt he had pulled on, “I will see you at dinner then. Is my father awake yet?” 

    “Yes, he is.  _ I’ve-gotta-go-bye _ !” with that, Harry rushed back through the closet and into the arms of Severus who looked up at Marvolo with shock. Why did the child gravitate to him? He wasn’t a nice man in any sense of the word, but he did care for the boy who was wrapped around him. Severus patted Harry’s back until the boy pulled away from him.    
    “Are you ready?” Severus was quiet, and Marvolo eyed his lover before Bella wrapped held out her elbow for Harry to put his arm in. Harry reached up and bent his arm through her arm and she giggled.    
    “Let’s go,” she and Harry walked to the floo with their arms interlocked and Rodolphus walking silently behind Severus and Marvolo who spoke about the war and what they had to do and what needed to be done first opposed to later. Rodolphus liked to tune out when Severus spoke, not because he disliked the man but because it was expected of him to not know certain details, of course if they were spoken while he was one of the only people in the house they weren’t going to censor everything but they still kept it quiet and vague in fear that Harry would hear of even their inner circle death eaters. Severus was taken as a consort, he had privilege under the Dark Lord, it was a much different hierarchy than what Dumbledore portrayed to the masses of gullible and frightened witches and wizards. Under Severus was Lucius and by extension his wife followed by his inner circle. Of that inner circle he would honestly have to trust Bella to keep the most secrets and to be the most loyal to him. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know of Severus’ double spy work, in fact he told him certain things that he wanted Dumbledore to hear and Severus agreed it was better to work that way. Severus was very good at his jobs. 

    Bellatrix held out the floo pot for Harry who looked at it in his small hand and then back at Bella with big eyes.    
   “Rodolphus, come show Harry how to floo. We’re going to Grimmauld Place so you must say ‘Grimmauld Place’ as clearly as you can, understand? It may be a little unpleasant at first.” Rodolphus grabbed a handful of the green floo powder and then stepped into the cavernous fireplace and threw it at his feet, enunciating ‘Grimmauld Place’ and then he was gone. Harry’s eyes got even wider and Bella ushered him into the fireplace. She smiled a crooked smile, although it was filled with all the love she had, and Harry copied the actions of Rodolphus. He shot through the floo and into a dusty house. Rodolphus pulled him up off the ground and to his feet. Harry couldn’t help but to wobble on his feet, he held onto Rodolphus’ hand until he could balance himself. Next Bella was through and then Severus and Marvolo. Bella squealed looking around, her excited noises making the portraits wake up and bicker. She ran to the large portrait that had the curtains tied back to show it off. She was the loudest and green mucus flew out of her mouth as she shouted. She calmed upon seeing Bella. 

    “Aunt Walburga, I would like you to meet my son, Hadrian.” Bella waved Hadrian over and there was a good reason that he was nervous, the woman glared down at him through the confines of her frame. 

    “Hadrian, like the Emperor that named the Antonios Constellation, one of the forgotten and old constellations if I remember. I assume it was a compromise between our traditions and Rodolphus’ own input.” Harry opened his mouth to correct her and tell her that Rodolphus wasn’t his father but Bella put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed it as gently as possible but enough to startle him into silence. 

    “That’s right. We’re going to be living here. That disgraceful Sirius has left to live with his wife.” Harry once again opened his mouth but there was another hand on his opposite shoulder and he pouted, frowning and glaring up at the portrait that seemed to dictate what he could and couldn’t say. “We have the man who wished to reform the imbeciles at the Ministry along with his left hand man, they will be staying, and it is an honour that we are housing them, so please be nice to them. They are giving us the rights that we deserve.” Bella’s tone changed, from loving to political and also to a forced inflection. Walburga made a grumble before she nodded and mumbled something about how dirty half-bloods were and then her curtains closed over the portrait. The other portraits silenced and went back to talking quietly amongst themselves or idly sitting around and staring at the visitors and soon-to-be residents. Bella nodded, that was done and she was glad it went as smoothly as she did. “Come along then, the second floor has two rooms, two master beds, matching bathrooms and the library and the third floor has four rooms, two of which were Sirius’ and Regulus’. We will need to have you choose one of those two because the other is filled with some less than friendly items and antiques. Cissy will be able to sort through them to make sure everything is safe. Bella led Severus and Marvolo to the room on the right, they peered inside the dreary room. The single window across from the door was quite depressing. There in the middle was a tall four poster bed with elegant curtains framing the dark space of the bed itself and then there was a writing desk in the corner near the window. The back wall was cut out and made into a bookshelf which was filled with hauntingly wicked books but they would be quite useful in the long run. There were two bedside tables on either side of the bed’s sides which had candles that flickered eerily as they walked into the room. The one across the hall and past the library was quite similar but instead of books the wall was filled with knick-knacks and junk that their family had collected over the years and couldn’t seem to part with. 

    The five of them moved up the stairs and into the liveable rooms. The first was Sirius’ closest to the stairs leading up to them and more importantly down the stairs and out of the house, which is where Sirius liked to stay. His room was sparsely decorated, a Gryffindor banner hanging on the wall although it was tattered and the bed was crimson coloured with it’s plush blankets. It was overall a warm room but what turned Harry off of the room was the horrendous colour schemes. How could someone stare at such bright colours. He liked the dark and prefered cool colours as they made him feel relaxed. He was used to staying in darkness in his cupboard. 

    The Malfoy Manor wasn’t light either, although it felt  _ lighter  _ than  _ this _ home did. Harry chose to stay in the other room, even without seeing it. Inside it was decorated much more with several Slytherin items and a bold and house-themed colour scheme. It stunk of dirty socks and something else that everyone else knew was the stench of sex but Harry didn’t quite understand nor could he place it. Bella ushered Harry out of the rooms. Marvolo raised his eyebrows expectantly and when Bella couldn’t answer, Severus did the same. 

    “Well, you see, I will have Kreacher clean these rooms, everything can be tossed away in these rooms, except the books, and then they can be cleaned and we can start fresh. Of course, I’ll be paying for Harry’s new room, as any good mother should,” she called Kreacher who frightened Harry into falling back when he popped in next to him and glared giving out a sick moan. 

    “How can Kreacher be of assistance Madam Black-Lestrange?”    
    “I would like both of these rooms cleaned and the items inside, the worthless items anyway, tossed away. All books to the library, and all antiques and knick-knacks are to be moved into the spare rooms or your den. I know you like to keep Auntie’s things due to your loyalty to her. That is fine with me, just tidy this house up, it’s a disgraceful mess. I expect better from a servant to the most ancient and noble house of Black.” Kreacher bowed and apologized.    
    “Kreacher will do as Madam Black-Lestrange wishes. Madam Black-Lestrange is still honoured in the Black family. Not a nasty traitor or mudblood, she isn’t, no…” he digressed into frantic mumbles about dirty blood and purity while he twitched and walked into the rooms to start his cleaning. Bella gave a shy smile to Marvolo who looked less than impressed.    
   “Aunt Walburga was quite...fanatic in her beliefs and years of taking care of elitists and supremacists has seemed to rub off on him. Please forgive me, my Lord.”    
    “It’s quite fine, just keep his ideas away from Harry. Although I agree with some of your aunt’s notions, others aren’t quite right. We are all half-bloods and if anything we are stronger than some of the purebloods we know,” Rodolphus disagreed but he was not going to interrupt nor give his opinion on the matter. Bella nodded and took Rodolphus down the stairs and into their room which she started to discuss on what she wanted to do to it to make it livable. She could care less about the dreary atmosphere it was really how soft the bed was and how dustless her room was to be, she supposed it could also be Rodolphus’ room as well, but he was more of a friend staying over and sleeping with her in a purely innocent meaning of the word. 

    Marvolo and Severus swept away into the library and Harry followed them, leaving his mum talking to Rodolphus who was bickering with her. He didn’t want to be there if anyone got angry and decided to take it out on him, it was better to hide and stay safe than to risk getting hurt when it could have all been avoided by being smart. He followed behind Severus’ billowing robes and they dusted off some of the couches. The candles started to flicker on and the room grew brighter with the same eeriness that engulfed the rest of the house. Through the glow of the fire the dust became more apparent and Harry swatted at clumps of floating dust before doing as Draco had done and pulled a chair up to look at the books on the higher shelves. 

    “What are you doing?” Marvolo asked, standing beside Harry and looking at the books his son was looking at. 

    “Draco did this to get the books in his father’s office,” Harry blushed, “please don’t tell Mr. Malfoy about it though, I don’t think Draco will get them back in time but if he does and still gets in trouble I don’t want to be responsible for him getting punished.” 

   “Oh, no, I won’t tell Lucius. In fact I think it’s quite brilliant that he thirsts for knowledge at such a young age. I hope he continues to seek information once he starts going to an actual school.”    
   “I  _ thirst _ for knowledge too,” Harry whispered and Marvolo smiled, pulling a book down. 

   “Of course. I think you are brilliant as well, I even think that Severus is taken by your ability to adapt to new situations, especially finding out about the magical world. You took to that quite easily. It is a good ability to have,” he looked at the book that Harry was staring at before pulling it down and reading the first page. “You can’t read this book. I think I know why Draco likes to be taller, because all the more mature books are placed up high so tiny hands don’t grab them and read them. This book is about a topic that you will not be learning about for a long time yet. Don’t be discouraged. I saw some charm books near the front of the room, against the wall. You won’t even need a chair to reach them. Next to them is some potion books as well. I’m sure you can find anything you’re looking for.” Marvolo put the book back and held the one he was going to look at under his arm before picked Harry up and setting him on the ground and using his wand to place the chair back in the place Harry got it from. Marvolo took a seat next to Severus who had taken it upon himself to take out his potions journal with all the dangerous and ingenious potions that he wished to learn more about and brew himself. It was shocking when Marvolo saw Severus find a potion that he didn’t know about. Severus’ eyes glazed over slightly due to the excess liquid to shield his eyes as he wouldn’t be blinking while he studied and copied texts down. He would relax as well and that was always quite a sight. 

    Harry took to what Marvolo said and found one of the textbooks that Severus had bought him. He opened it up and there were scribbles in the margins but it was stupid things about crushes, not about potions. He sighed and took it to the seat beside Severus anyway and opened it up. He had to take time to think about what page he was on in the other text but decided that if he couldn’t remember the topic then he should just restart and see what he could remember so he could find his place the next time. He read a few pages, it was extremely dense with information, fact after fact, and Severus caught his attention. The man had his greasy hair pushed back behind his ears and out of his face while he was scribbling notes with passionate vigor. Marvolo was also staring and their eyes met and Marvolo smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and then went back to watching Severus. 

    “I can feel your eyes on me...both of you,” Severus frowned in concentration after minutes of feeling their eyes watch him with engrossing curiosity. 

    “You feel no such thing, I assure you. Not from me anyway. Harry is also reading a potions text. I’m sure he would enjoy if you helped him read it. You do know best, of course,” Marvolo smiled smugly when Severus turned his head to look at his lover. There was a deep sigh and then Severus snapped to look at Harry who was trying not to giggle. Severus couldn’t help but to smile at how adorable Harry was. 

   “Okay, what are you reading about? That is the first potion text you would be dealing with at Hogwarts, I see.”    
   “There are notes about cute boys in the margins, and then underneath there are notes correcting the information and saying that girls are cuter and then it seems as though there was a written argument on top of one of the diagrams,” Severus frowned and Harry continued to laugh, “but I’m not paying attention to that. Why would I have to add the porcupine quills after I take it off the heat? Do I have to do that every time I use porcupine quills?”    
   “Yes, porcupine quills have an adverse effect when paired with heat. If you are reading the first potion in the book, which should be a Cure for Boils, then it would melt the cauldron and cause boils after exploding and touching someone’s skin. In all my years of teaching, nobody has done that though as there is a warning, you should see it and if not there then in the updated version which you do have, but I never say never because one day I have no doubt a student will decide to not heed the warning and do something idiotic,” Harry had stopped laughing and was listening. Severus raised his eyebrow when Harry looked down and flipped some of the pages. He looked at the ingredients. 

    “Are monkshood and wolfsbane the same thing, or are they substitutable with each other?”    
    “They are the same thing, commonly known as aconite,” Severus was curious as if the boy was going to remember any of this, but had no doubt that with the upcoming lessons that Marvolo had insisted he taught for Harry, he would learn these things for sure. Harry held the book out to him, Severus looked down at it. In front of him was a text about moonstone. “Yes, what part of this confuses you?”    
    “Is this all about moonstones, or are there more things about them but just not in this textbook? It says that they work in potions by hitting on the pleasure receptors to make someone believe that they are calm or feeling a similar sensation to love, but their has to be more than that. It’s used in tons of love potions, if that’s all it does then why are all the potions different? Is moonstone just a base? It’s in calming draught, so why isn’t it in other calming potions and nerve numbing elixirs?” Severus smiled and looked at Marvolo who was staring at both of them, watching their interaction.    
   “How about this, I’ll give you one of my journals from when I was taking potions and you can see what I wrote about moonstone. I got a O plus on it so I know it’s correct, that and I just know I’m correct. I’ll get it for you tonight if you’re still interested. I think you should find  _ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _ to help you understand some of the concepts and herbs in that book. Understanding the ingredients will help you create your own potions one day, and it can help you be cost effective if you are in need of expensive ingredients but can’t afford them at that time,” not like Harry of all people would know how it felt to be poor or in need of money, “Okay? I’m sure it’s over where you found this text.” Severus felt interested, like this child had something, an interest in something he was interested in, so there was a connection. He watched as Harry jumped out of the chair and ran to the bookcase. He would have to set some rules in the library, like no running. What if he tripped and hurt himself. Severus rethought that, and then let out a chuckle which cause Marvolo’s stare to widen as he tried to see what was wrong with him. Severus frowned and looked down at his book and continued to make notes in his journal. 

    Harry got bored eventually and put his books away before letting the couple in the library know that he was going to find Bella and offer to help her with whatever she needed. Harry walked up to the room that Bella and her husband were going to be staying in and saw Bella with her hair tied back and bickering with Rodolphus still who was getting angry and clenching his fists. He looked through the crack in the door and watched their interaction. Bella took out her wand and poked Rodolphus on the chest with it before Rodolphus pulled out his wand and cursed her. She collapsed on the ground and started to scream. Harry stood up and bolted to the library. Marvolo and Severus were already on their way out. Harry started crying and Marvolo passed him to Severus who took him back into the library and let him cry on him while Marvolo went in and broke them up.    
    “No, I shouldn’t have done that, but she -”    
   “I don’t care what she did. Did she curse you? Were you writhing on the floor in pain? I didn’t think so.” Marvolo  _ crucioed  _ Rodolphus, not knowing how to deal with it besides showing him how it felt, not unlike it did the other times that he had been put under the curse. Bella stood up and was crying, she called for Kreacher and Kreacher took her upstairs so she could help with cleaning up the rooms, just to give herself something to do while she worked off her frustration and pain. Marvolo pulled his wand up, breaking the curse on his follower. “I may act nice in front of my son but don’t think for a second I feel bad for hurting you or any of my followers, I think you should go and find your brother and let him know about this incident and how you are not wanted here at the moment.” Rodolphus didn’t even know why Marvolo -- no, Voldemort -- wanted a child. He was shocked that he had a lover. All the years he had known him he had rejected affection and broke families apart. Ever since he visited that mind healer he had grown soft, too soft for Rodolphus to follow. Rodolphus knew that he wasn’t soft though, because he had just tortured him. He stalked out of the room, moving past his Lord, head down, and to the floo where he left to find Rabastan, who was honestly a more respectful follower and much less hostile. 

    Marvolo walked upstairs and went to Bella who was weeping quietly on the bed that Kreacher had stripped and surrounded by a room that was being cleaned quite thoroughly. Marvolo sat down beside her. 

   “Why were you fighting?”    
   “We were just bickering, it was harmless but I took my wand out. He was threatening me and I pulled it out and poked him in the chest, to remind him that I’m strong and that I can take care of myself. He is supposed to be my friend!” She cried into her hands, her wand clutched between shaking fingers. Marvolo didn’t hate Bella, but he didn’t love her like he loved Severus, he thought of her like a interesting and productive employee or maybe a sister, he had never had siblings, and he didn’t want any either. “I’m sorry, my Lord. I will keep it away from Harry, he doesn’t need to see  _ that _ .”    
   “You know that I care about you, I also know that now that we aren’t  _ insane _ that we act differently, in a more calculated manner. Neither of us are who we used to be. Rodolphus is mistaking that change for weakness and it’s not. I would like you to continue what you have been doing, You can take Harry out to pick his bedroom decorations and whatnot and I’ll talk to you husband. Get your mind off of things. There is a reason why I don’t use that curse anymore and it’s not because I feel  _ bad _ about it. It’s because I know it can ruin someone’s mind, and we don’t need that. Now, let’s go get Harry and you can take him shopping.”    
    Harry clutched onto Severus’ robes and eventually his crying quieted to huffing and deep breathing as he calmed himself down. Severus held Harry in his arms while the boy cried and he waited for Marvolo to tell them that everything was fine. He heard the second drop and the shouting from when Marvolo had cast the curse on Rodolphus. He knew why his lover didn’t cast that specific curse very often, if he wanted someone to hurt he used worse forms of torture like killing loved ones, no matter how quick someone died, losing someone hurt more than any torture. Marvolo and Bella walked into the library and Harry hopped onto his feet and hugged Bella’s legs, his crying once again sounding, his wailing as he sobbed into her dress. 

    “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” He cried into her and she picked him up. 

    “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. We’re going to go shopping though. Is that okay? Would you like a cooling charm? Your face is all puffy, darling.” He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried. 

    “He hurt you. You were screaming,” Bella knew, she had experienced it, but she just waited for Harry to stop crying. He didn’t understand what had happened, but he knew that she had been in pain, that it was because of a fight and he was too familiar with both of those things for being so young. He calmed down and she set set him on a chair, getting on her knees in front of him and holding his face in her hands. She pulled her hair tie out and pulled a little lock of Harry’s hair in front of his face and started to braid it. She tied it up and pushed it back. He laughed. “Stop, that’s girly. I don’t want to look like a girl.” 

   “What wrong with being a girl, I’ll have you know it’s quite fun,” Bella smiled at him and he smiled back before he pulled his hair out and then got up. He led her to the floo. 

   “Let’s go shopping now.” 

   “Okay, we will head to Diagon Alley but you don’t have to buy anything you don’t want. There are muggle stores that sell things too, and we would just have to stop by Gringotts-”   
   “Will I be able to see Rangok again? He’s really nice!”    
   “I suppose we could see him if he isn’t busy. Like I said, we could stop at Gringotts and exchange our galleons for muggle money or we could go to the French version of Diagon Alley: Ruelle de Lignes.”    
   “We can go to France? That’s so amazing. We should go to France, we should also eat lunch there, mum,” Bella smiled and nodded. 

    “We can. Let’s go, first to Diagon Alley and Gringotts to withdraw money and then we will look there and then head to Ruelle de Lignes, okay?” Harry nodded and he grabbed floo powder and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron on Bella’s orders. She pulled her cloak up over her face and went through the floo. She stumbled out, although she did so with grace. Harry found her and reached up to take her hand. They ran into Sirius and Remus at Gringotts. Remus was talking with a teller and Sirius was standly behind him and rocking back and forth on his heels, wishing that he wasn’t there. He saw Harry and ran to him, sweeping him up. 

   “How are you, pup? I’m sorry about last night. Isn’t it great? Meeting you twice in the same week,” he looked up to Bella who nodded and pulled her hood down. There was a few redheads that were being spoken to a while away and they all looked scared and disappointed. Harry stared at them and Sirius followed his eyes. “Those are the Weasleys. We know them quite well, would you like to meet them?” 

    “Can I?” Bella sighed and nodded before walking to a teller. Harry had all by forgotten about Rangok but he saw him and waved. The goblin smiled and waved at him as well.    
   “Arthur, Molly, come meet my godson.” Bella knew that it wasn’t tactful to talk to people in a bank unless you knew they were there for happy reasons. Nobody, especially the poor, wanted anyone knowing about their lack of money. Arthur frowned but forced a smile for Sirius and Molly looked at the little boy. He definitely look like a Black. They didn’t notice Bellatrix who was talking with a teller near the middle, blocked from them by Remus who was still in a discussion with one of the goblins who held his application to be a curse breaker for them. He couldn’t find work ever since the stupid Werewolf Restriction Act and he knew the goblins would be more sympathetic because they dealt with similar prejudices but they were just being cold towards him, likely because Sirius was always very rude to them all. 

    “Hello, who are you?”    
    “I’m Hadrian Black-Riddle. My mum’s here too, but I think she’s busy with one of the goblins. What’s your name?”    
    “I’m Molly Weasley, but you can call me anything you like. It’s nice to meet your Hadrian. These are three of my sons and my daughter. Fred and George,” she pointed to the twins who grinned and waved at him, “it’s their first year at Hogwarts coming up. This is Ronald, he’s only nine, and Ginerva who is eight and my only daughter. Are you an only child, dear?”    
    “Yes, but Draco is my friend. Can we be friends too?” He asked the other children. Ginny looked scared and Ron looked him over. Didn’t this kid know it wasn’t polite to bombard people? 

    “Yes, we sure can.” Fred and George said reaching out to shake his hand. When Harry went to shake both of their hands, Ronald stopped him. 

    “You don’t want to shake their hands, Hadrian. They’ll prank you. They like to prank people. I’ll be your friend. When you said Draco, what’s his last name?”    
    “Um, Malfoy. Are there more Draco’s. If I had two friends named Draco I would have to number them to keep track. Although I’m not sure how many Draco’s there are with white hair,” Harry smiled and looked at Ginny who wasn’t talking to him at all but staring with wide eyes. Molly looked back at Arthur who was standing rather still, especially for  a man who just got rejected for the loan they needed in order to keep their house. They would have to move back to the Burrow at this rate and it wasn’t that stable but it was where they were always forced back to. Ron hissed when Harry said Draco’s last name and then pulled him to the side. The adults watched with curiosity. 

    “You can’t be friends with Malfoy. His family is full of death eaters. They kill people. You won’t get killed because you’re a pureblood, but if you don’t agree with them, then You-Know-Who will kill you. Do you want to die?” Ron got louder and Molly pushed past the wall her children made and grabbed Ron by his ear. 

    “You listen here Ronald, you will not be scaring him and telling him mean things about his friend,” she looked at Harry and smiled, “I’m sorry honey, perhaps you can visit us sometime. We have many children that visit. Neville Longbottom visits quite often and he is really sweet as well.” Molly dragged Ron back to the group by his ear. “I’m sorry Sirius, but we need to head home. It’s been lovely meeting you Hadrian. We hope to get an owl if you ever want to visit.” Molly forced her kids out and Arthur met the eyes with Bella and called Molly’s attention to it and Molly frowned at Bella who grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled her cloak up. Molly was about to march right back up to Bella, Ron was being a dumb little kid but he was right, because Harry really was with death eaters. Arthur stopped her and nodded to Sirius who was talking with his cousin. 

    “Sirius is watching out for him.”    
   “Who would have a child with that  _ witch _ ?” Molly huffed and the children filed into the Leaky Cauldron to go back to their home and move their things back to the Burrow. Bella regretted letting Harry talk with those Weasley brats. They would likely corrupt his thinking. She let Harry hold his own smaller bag of gold. She gave him one hundred galleons for whatever he wanted, no matter what it was, she was going to let him have it, as long as it was appropriate of course, she wasn’t a bad mother. She said goodbye to Sirius and then bye to Remus who looked at Harry with sad eyes, like a kicked puppy. 

    “Mum, what are death eaters? Do they kill people? Are they going to kill me?”    
    “Oh no, honey, the death eaters are...well...I’ll tell you when we get home, okay?”    
    “Okay, but you’ll keep me safe, right?”    
    “Of course, I will always keep you safe,” She lead him into a small store but when they entered it was as large as Grimmauld Place. He looked around with wide eyes and Bella hoped he would forget about the death eaters so she didn’t have to explain it to him yet. He found some sheets that he rubbed his face against and insisted that they buy them. They were light blue but fine cotton and he didn’t mind if the sheets were so bright, without muggle lightening the brightness wasn’t horrible like it was with oranges, reds and yellows. He picked out a purple comforter. He watched as Bella shrunk their purchases and put them in her pocket. She took him to the Leaky Cauldron where they saw Remus arguing with Sirius and Sirius trying to comfort him and eventually they hugged.    
    “Why is Sirius’ friend so sad?”    
    “Because there are laws which make his life very hard. It’s not fair but your father wishes to change that, so he can be happy again. Let’s go. Let me pronounce it for you  _ Laine de Chauve-Souris _ . Let me hear you say it first.” Harry repeated it with Bella’s encouragement until he got it right. Then she let him floo. She flooed behind him and stepped out, placing her hands on his shoulder. She pushed her hood back, nobody in France would recognize her unless they were similar to her in status. Definitely no Weasleys or Longbottoms. Whatever Molly was spouting about. She led Harry out to the shops and they found a stationery shop that Harry seemed to like more than Amanuensis Quills in Diagon Alley. Harry found large wood duck feather quills and they were blue and brilliant. He also picked out some regular black ink but asked for silver ink as well and he got some when he paid for it with his own money, two galleons worth. He found the pet shop. They had been in Magical Menagerie but they only had Hogwarts regulated pets. He was in  _ Précieux _ and he saw a very odd sight. Under a light was an egg, but in the cage there was a fat toad that was half submerged in water and kicking water on itself over what looked like a chicken egg. He was staring at it and a man who reminded him of his uncle approached. He smiled. 

    “That is going to be a great basilisk, of course there will be sheilds over it’s eyes. They are quite rare and aren’t bred or allowed in many places. This one was a gift to the shop but it should be hatching soon. I’m sure you don’t want him though, you need to be very insightful about magical creatures. If you’re looking for snakes, we have many. Do you have an idea?” He had a french thick accent and Harry struggled to understand what he was saying. After a moment of reviewing and making out the words the man had said he nodded.    
    “I want one that can get really big, and is fun to talk to,” The man took a second to think about one. He wasn’t going to give a young child a poisonous snake. He led Harry to the snake cages and Harry saw a boomslang and knew he wanted it. But it was highly poisonous and the owner did not want to have something go wrong. 

    “ _ Hello little one, can you hear me? _ ” Harry spoke in Parseltongue and the man looked at him, nostrils flaring and eyes dilating with slight fear but more with the need to learn more. Not many, if any, French wizards spoke Parseltongue, he didn’t even believe people when they said it was an actual language. 

    “ _ Why hello, speaker. You are but a hatchling. What are you doing here alone? Where your mother? I see my master by you. Are you looking for a companion? _ ”    
    “ _ Yes, I am. Would you like to come home with me? Would you like that? _ ” Harry waited while the snake slithered closer to the glass barrier between them. 

   “ _ Please, take me! _ ” Harry heard and both the boomslang and Harry looked down at another cage with a large snake, “ _ I need to be free, will you take me? I could teach you so much. _ ” 

    “ _ Don’t listen to him, _ ” the boomslang said, tongue flicking out to brush against the glass, “ _ I’m obviously the better choice anyway. He is a disgusting python.  _ n’t know which one to choose. Bella walked into the store, seeing Harry through the glass. She puts her hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

    “You move so fast, darling. Oh, snakes. Your father loves snakes. He can-”   
    “You know more people that can talk to them?” The man interrupted, shocked that there was more than one person who had the gift to talk to snakes. She nodded and Harry looked at the large snake, too large for it’s cage. 

    “ _ What’s your name? _ ”    
    “ _ I’m called Sorm, what is your name hatchling? _ ” Sorm, the large, green, magical snake raised it’s head and tried to get out of the glass cage he was confined to. The boomslang complained loudly letting Harry know his displeasure with a speaker rejecting him but Harry chooses Sorm and purchases him and supplies for him for the equivalent of fifty galleons. Bella helps Harry wrap the snake around him and then they decide to head home for the day. When Harry had disappeared to the pet shop, Bella had finished buying a new writing desk and journals for Harry. Marvolo heard them come through the front door and thought it curious that they didn’t floo back home.    
    “Severus! Marvolo! I got a pet, come meet him!” He called, letting Sorm slither around him and giggled while the snake got comfortable. He was only about a foot long but he was still bigger than the boomslang. 

    “ _ I will grow as you grow, speaker. I’m already starting to shrink you little runt. _ ” The snake hissed and Marvolo heard the snake. 

    “ _ I don’t think they can understand you. My father is looking at us. Would you let him hold you? He likes snakes, that’s what mum said _ ,” Harry started to unravel Sorm from his body. 

    “ _ You speak Parsel? That’s quite interesting _ ,” Marvolo hissed out and Severus bumped into the back of his lover as he stood still. Severus groaned and crossed his arms. Marvolo was pushed forward and moved to the side to let Severus close to him. Harry smiled. 

    “Father, you can speak to him too? I think mum may have mentioned it. I knew the shop worker was quite startled. This is Sorm. I was going to get a boomslang so that we could use his shedded skin in potions. I thought Severus would like that, but she was rude.” Marvolo chuckled and rubbed Sorm’s head before looking at Severus who stayed far away from the snake. He wasn’t afraid, he just didn’t like it when they weren’t just husks of skin ready for potion making. Why did Harry know about Polyjuice anyway, he didn’t remember if the book he had been reading mentioned it but it must have. “Mum has the stuff for my room. I’m going to put him in there so we can go back out and eat lunch. We’re going to eat in France. That’s a whole different country! Would you like to come with us? It’ll be like a family outing.” 

    It surprised Marvolo that he adapted so well to Bella and him being parents. He knew that it was going to be a healthy thing for both of them. With a child then they had to make sure that he was taken care of and let them have less time for thinking about crazy things. He also knew that Bella had wanted children, she had mentioned it a few times but Rodolphus didn’t want kids mostly because Bella refused to have sex with him in order to get pregnant. Marvolo wanted children, he was deprived a family and who better to have a family with than his most trusted and loyal: Severus and Bellatrix.  

    “Why don’t you go put Sorm up in your room while Severus, your mum and I discuss it, all right?” Harry nodded and ran up the stairs. Severus heard the hisses when the child started to talk with his snake. Severus gathered around the chairs and couches where Marvolo and Bella had taken seats. “We should indulge him. It is probably very exciting for him. I want him to have experiences like this.”    
    “Too bad Rodolphus couldn’t be here,” Marvolo had visited Rodolphus while Bella had been gone. He of course had to simply disagree with his follower and remind him why he was in control of the entire operation. He thankfully hadn’t done anything that would cause lasting damages, he couldn’t waste a good supporter, even if the crime was something he wouldn’t stand for. Marvolo nodded at Bella’s words. Yes, it was too bad, wasn’t it?    
    “We could discuss some important things with him while we’re out. Like where he would like to go to school and we could discuss the dangers of certain people. I’m partial to  _ Le Apotres de Pigalle  _ but it’s been so long since I’ve been to France that I wouldn’t know. Perhaps we should keep him in wizarding company, what are your thoughts?” Normally, Bella wouldn’t question her Lord, but at the same time, it was customary for her to also be raising a child and she would politely suggest when it came to Harry. 

    “I thought we were to send him to Durmstrang. They teach a variety of magic, not all light and not all dark. It would also be safer as he would be away from the war. I’m not sure if we should give him a choice. I don’t think he should be in any more danger than he has to be,” Severus wished to teach Harry, he seemed genuinely interested but he nodded because he agreed that the course of action Bella wished to take would be the best. Marvolo tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair and Harry ran downstairs, nearly tripping but Severus was there to save him from crashing into the wall and cabinets full of dark artifacts. Severus held Harry’s hand and led him to the chairs where Harry crawled up on Severus and rested against him. 

    “I would have to agree. I just wish he could experience the wonders that Hogwarts has to offer. He would also be so far away, but the distance is safe and should be expected,” Marvolo looked at Severus, “You are the youngest potions master in the world, you should be able to procure a job at Durmstrang if you so wish it. I know you would like to teach the boy who shows such interest in your favourite subject.” 

    “Draco said that Durmstrang was the best,” Harry chimed. He looked at Bella and Marvolo who both looked lost in thought, glassy eyes and large pupils as it was rather dark in the room. “There was another school that he spoke about but I can’t pronounce it. It starts with a ‘B’ but I don’t know how far away that is at.” 

    “Beauxbatons? Yes, that is actually in France. It is closer but I’m not sure of the education requirements. I know that they focus on Transfiguration there but that is all I know,” Marvolo sighs before rising to his feet, “How about we get something to eat and then we will decorate your room. By tomorrow our rooms will be clean enough for us to transfer out things here and it should functional to live in within the week,” Harry rose to his feet and Severus stood behind him. Bella walked to the floo and called out  _ Laine de Chauves-Souris _ and she was gone in a puff of green flames and dissipating smoke. Severus did it next and then Harry followed. Marvolo followed after him and they all looked at the nicer establishment that they had arrived in. Marvolo could safely say he prefer this over the Leaky Cauldron. Inside they saw some students with their family. All home but soon to leave again as the winter holidays were nearly over. Severus knew that he would miss Marvolo and even the new child but he had a job to complete no matter how trying and difficult it may be, he couldn’t leave the school without a potions master and it would be ridiculously hard to gain access to the order if he didn’t work there, which would raise suspicions. He was surprised he hadn’t been called for more than the previous two meetings, emergency meetings of course, because Harry Potter was missing and that ‘ _ no-good _ Lucius Malfoy’ had something to do with it. Bella led them out of the small but nice tavern and out to the muggle streets of Paris. Bella pulled them all aside and helped transfigure their clothes into more muggle appropriate attire. She put her wand away after helping Harry who wore a cute jacket the same colour as his coat had been, olive with brown fur poking out from underneath and his slacks which she helped turn into regular jeans as no child in her company would wear such a casual jacket with nice, formal dress pants. Severus was still wearing what he usually wore but his robes were a nice frock coat and he pulled his hair back in a braid before Marvolo wore something similar but it was a little lighter as a white shirt poked out from under the coat and a waistcoat. Bella wore a long trench coat, stylishly, over a long black dress that fit her in a regal manner. His family looked like kings and a queen. He held onto Bella’s hand as she led them down the streets and Marvolo told them about his last time to France which was ten years before Harry had even been a notion in Lily and James Potter's’ minds. He also let them know about his trip around Asia and the rest of Europe and some parts of Africa when he went to visit the Uagadou School of Magic. 

    They arrived at the fancy looking restaurant with sleek black and cool grey walls and gold font on the outside name of the place. Harry felt so special eating at such a high quality restaurant. They took a private room after Bella did something to separate them from the normal muggle populace to the wizarding folk who dined in. There were so many families and children eating and talking, it was such a calm environment and everyone behaved well. Harry stood up straighter while they were led to a private room and took their seats. Marvolo got a bit of everything so that Harry could decide what he would want when they came back, he offered to pay since he was there and Bella had paid for everything that Harry had in his room, although that had been the arrangement. Severus looked as uncomfortable as harry felt however. Being in the presence of such high class people was a little disconcerting when you were used to not eating and living under the stairs. 

    “Severus, did you like your family when you were a child?” 

    “My father was a mean muggle man, he hated me and my mother. She died early on, and I was subject to cruel punishment for just existing. I loved my mother but Tobias Snape was a very evil man, much more evil than people like to think we are.” 

    “Why do people think we’re evil?”    
    “We want to help change the world. Make things fair, and some people don’t like change,” Severus gave a soft smile, his lips barely twitching up in a smile. He stared at at his hands, thinking about if that was appropriate to tell such a young child or if he had been in the wrong. He decided that it was for the best, but then he got lost thinking about his past, which was highly unpleasant. Marvolo snapped him out of it when they were ordering their drinks. Severus wanted tea and Harry wanted a milkshake but decided that lemonade or gillywater was best according to Marvolo who hadn’t been wrong so far. When food arrived, Harry watched as everyone around him interacted and then brought him into conversations and asked for his honest opinion and he felt like he finally had a family. It was a great feeling. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven is a great age to start stressing out.  
> Updated/revised - 4/11/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy c:

    Harry was turning eleven, in fact it was his birthday. Draco was at Grimmauld Place and everyone he knew was sitting on the couches and lounging on chairs. Even Walburga seemed pleased and wasn’t spouting her blood purist nonsense that usually gets her stunned and her blinds closed. She seemed generally happy for Harry, enough that she made him smile and thank her for her compliment, even if it was mostly due to being polite to the monarch of the home. Lucius and Narcissa sat with everyone and some of the death eater inner circle was there. Theodore Nott’s father and Theo were at the house to attend the party as well as the Parkinson heir and her parents. Blaise Zabini made it along with his mother, no father due to him being ill despite being the sixth husband and perfect healthy before the marriage. Blaise laughed about his mother being a murderer but everyone knew it was a sore subject so they didn’t mention it around him or at all. Marvolo brought down Sorm who was talking quietly with him and he set the snake on Harry’s shoulders. The boy laughed and kissed the top of Sorm’s head while Pansy complained about how real snakes were disgusting and then reciting something she read in a book about a cloaca. Harry tuned it out because he didn’t want to know about that and he talked with Draco who was fiddling with his robes, just waiting to show Harry that he got the best gift of them all. Marvolo and Bella silenced everyone and everyone looked at Harry expectantly as the owl tapped at the window. Bella let the owl inside and then another larger owl hooted and was let inside. Then a dove knocked on their window. He had officially been chosen for all three schools, since he applied to all three, except Hogwarts which he was already programmed to be invited to, even under a different name. 

    “Let’s see which one you like best. Remember that we have decided that Draco must go to Hogwarts despite wanting to attend Durmstrang, Cissy just couldn’t be too far away from her precious little boy,” Bella let out a cackle before sitting down beside Rodolphus and watched as Harry opened all the letters. He read through them and wished he could have gone to Durmstrang. He didn’t like Gellert Grindelwald because he was an evil man, but he respected his power like he respected the death eaters, who he still didn’t know about thanks to Bella and Severus’ constant shift in topic anytime he wanted to talk about it. Not even Narcissa would give him a straight answer, always explaining that he would learn when he was older. He was older now, he was going to school, he wanted to know everything.    
    “I would like to attend Hogwarts. We all know that Draco would be lost without me,” Harry smiled and Draco pouted and muttered something about Harry being a prat. 

    “I would check your tone, little mister,” Cissa commanded and Draco looked up and continued to pout but this time he was silent. Marvolo wrote the letter to respond and confirm Harry’s choice of schools and sent it back with the owl who brought it before dismissing the owl and dove who had stayed and waited for a response.    
    “We will go tomorrow to get supplies then. I would have expected you to go to Durmstrang, you seem quite taken by them. Well, time will tell if you chose the right school,” Marvolo sighed and Severus nodded approvingly at Harry who grinned, he was happy that his father approved, even if it was only one of the two and he knew that his mum was more than ecstatic with his choice. He had heard that there was a death eater who ran the Durmstrang Institute but the only people he heard that had been scared of death eaters were the Weasleys and Sirius had expressed a dislike towards them before shooting Lucius and Severus glares but Harry didn’t think much of it. Bella smiled and kissed Harry’s cheeks before pinching both cheeks and cackling, she went to the kitchen and moved the cake to the dining room. It was dyed a soft purple since it was Harry’s favourite colour and in green and silver writing was ‘Happy Birthday Hadrian’ in elegant curls, much like Narcissa’ writings or the print she scrawled on all of her letters to him or invitations. She had written the invitations for this gathering for Harry and she let Harry take the credit because she knew Harry disliked the way his writing looked. Bella called for everyone in the living area to come to the dining area.

    Once everyone entered, Harry looked at the cake and smiled, it was beautiful and large enough to feed everyone. 

   “It’s vanilla bean, just like you asked, with fresh strawberries,” She stated as she let Harry admire it a little more before she started to cut the cake and dish out slices on beautiful plates with flowers and butterflies on them. The plates decorations were in dark blue which contrasted to the background of porcelain. The children ate their cake, no matter how many times being told to chew or slow down while eating, with vigour and then were ready to open the presents, or at least watch Harry open their presents so they could know who got the best present. Blaise and Pansy offered their presents first. Harry tried to take the wrapping paper off as nicely as possible, trying to keep from tearing it but with encouragement to ruin the paper by Bella, he ripped off the paper. Inside was a set of cauldrons, many different ones and some harder to find ingredients. 

    “Oh, Blaise!” He smiled and threw his arms around his friend before kissing his cheek. It didn’t shock anyone because Harry was quite an affectionate child and kissed everyone, even Lucius who didn’t like it but didn’t dare complain because it was so sweet and Draco would never show affection like that, especially not in front of others like Harry did. 

    “I hope you like it. I know you probably have all the potion stuff you could want, but mum helped me go to Knockturn and we found some dragon blood, it was really expensive but we got you two vials and an occamy egg. They’re eggs are pure silver and super useful, or so Mr. Snape said when I asked,” Harry let Blaise go and Blaise sat back down and Pansy skipped over to give Harry the small box she had for him. There was no need to unwrap it as he just pulled off the top and inside was a pair of silver arm cuffs, both snakes and both with beautiful maw sit-sit eyes that had perfect flecks of black in the stone. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.    
   “Thank you so much. They’re beautiful.” He would have added ‘just like you’ but it sounded too cheesy and he didn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression and making them marry when they reached majority. Pansy sat down and glared at Blaise who glared back, having had a rivalry as soon as they told each other they were going present shopping. Harry was handed Theodore’s present and he opened it only for it to expand. It was a bunch of books, but not any books. They were books about snakes, bought from muggles as they were new looking and bright compared to leatherbound and ancient. 

   “I bought them at a muggle store. I made my father take me, he wasn’t happy with me, but I saw these on passing and knew I had to get them for you. There is one book that isn’t muggle and it has all the uses of snakes and snake-like beasts that you can come in contact with,” Harry did similar to Theo and hugged him before kissing him. Theo made a show of wiping off the kiss from his cheek but he really did enjoy it because Harry made him feel like he could do no wrong and that he was a good person, whereas people judged him usually and called him a death-eater-in-training. Bella cleared her throat. 

   “I’m going to let you pick out a book that I found in Knockturn that I think you will like. I’m not going to give too much away but let’s just say only you can read it, well out of all your friends.” Harry nodded and waited for Severus to rest the present in front of Harry. It was in purple paper and there was a matching purple bow. Harry didn’t rip the paper, instead he was going to keep it in a journal as a bookmark, it could be very useful. He looked inside and hid it with the paper, grinning like a madman. He looked at all of his friends before pulling the paper off completely to show everyone the dark curio in his possession. Draco gasped, maybe his present wasn’t the best.    
    “I expect you to take care of that. It was in my home and I thought you would use it more often than I do.” Bellatrix touches it and Severus sneers, “We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours,” Bella glares before removing her hands and leaning against the wall. Severus just didn’t want Bella to get any bizarre ideas and go searching and make a mess in her wake like she did so often, he didn’t mean to be rude, but dealing with brats for hours on end could harden a person. Harry nods and hugs Severus before kissing his cheek and resting against him a little longer. Severus tapped his back to let him know he still had gifts to open. Harry detached himself and went back to his presents. Marvolo motioned for Draco to give his gift. Draco pulled out a box and slid it in front of Harry. When Harry opened it he grabbed the book inside. 

    “It’s a twin journal, enchanted to another that connect. They are great for talking about things you don’t want to be intercepted or read by anyone else. The only problem is if someone finds them then they can read them. But father helped me put special wards and charms on them. The same that we are supposed to put on our chests for school,” Harry hugged Draco and kissed his cheek and nuzzled his face to Draco’s neck before pulling away. Draco was blushing and trying to remain impassive to Harry’s actions. Marvolo waved a hand in front of Harry to get his attention.    
    “I got Sorm a companion. You will have to take her into the Chamber of Secrets once at Hogwarts and let her live there with Antonius, the other one of her kind,” Marvolo pulled a cage from behind the china cabinet and set it on the table. Inside was a baby basilisk. In front of her eyes were shields that followed her gaze and made her blind to her surroundings, but she didn’t need to see when she could hear. 

    “ _ Hello, small one. You are quite beautiful _ ,” Harry hissed and Marvolo smiled. Leave it to his son to try and entrance a snake with his words. The basilisk raised her head and looked at Harry before flicking her tongue out and slithering up and out of the cage and onto Harry’s outstretched arm. 

    “ _ Another speaker. Amazing. I hear that there is another of my kind. Are you going to take me to him? _ ”    
   “ _ Yes, I will try. _ ”    
   “ _ You’re so helpful, hatchling. I met Sorm. He says you take great care of him. I hope to be praised as much as him as I am the Queen of Serpents _ ,” Harry chuckled and agreed quickly before holding her with Sorm. They conversed as quiet as they could while on Harry’s person while Harry continued to talk to the guests. 

   “Thank you so much for coming. We are all going shopping tomorrow? Can we all go? I don’t want to run into those  _ people _ again,” he was referring to the Weasleys who always seemed to make him feel bad about his family, which wasn’t their fault since they didn’t mean to do it, but it hurt nonetheless.    
   “Well, it is up to Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Bella as they will be taking you. I have to attend a meeting that they are exempt from,” Marvolo lied smoothly, but there was no point in having Harry learn a crueler truth about them just yet, perhaps when he was older and understood why they did what they did rather than guide himself based on his emotions which would make him distant if he learned about their pasts. 

   “I see no problem with it!” Narcissa said happily and got a nod from Bella. Lucius and Severus exchanged looks before shrugging and nodding. They all agreed. They would all go to Diagon Alley the next day and get their supplies for school. It was so exciting! Harry was nervous but happy, he hadn’t been to a formal school for wizards. He had only been to a muggle school and he was treated poorly by everyone because of the lies of his cousin and uncle who hated him the most. He pushed them away, he didn’t have to stay with them anymore, he had a better family that loved him. 

    Everyone left eventually and Harry took his basilisk, whose name was similar to Antonius the Basilisk in the Chamber, (Tonia) and Sorm to his room where he put them down and got out some of the mice from their cage and fed them to the snakes who liked to chase their prey before striking and eating. He then fed the mice he kept with pebbles of food and then went to his bed to write in his journal. He looked down at the twin journal, his was bound in thick leather but it had been dyed to a faint purple colour so it was warm. He opened it and the cover cooled down to reveal a message written. Draco’s immaculate handwriting was on his page and he felt a rush of excitement of having his friend talk to him through the journal. 

_ Did you have a fun birthday? I hope you had fun. I certainly did. Thank you for inviting me. Have a good night and may your dreams be sweet. -Malfoy _

_ Sweet dreams -Black _

   Harry closed the notebook and looked through the books that Theo had gotten him. He flipped through and looked at all the pictures. There were so many pictures and they were all in colour unlike the books they had in the magical world which were mostly in black and white unless they were handwritten, then there was a possibility of different colour inks or drawings, but mostly in shades of grey. He wondered what muggles did to make books in colour. He saw the designs in the library when he went to muggle school and they were all in colour, gaudy and gross, but colour no doubt. He put the books up and went downstairs after telling his pets that he would be downstairs and not to worry. 

   Downstairs, Severus was in he and Marvolo’s room and was paging through his lesson plans for the upcoming school year. He was half under the covers and Marvolo was in the bathroom taking a shower. Harry knocked on their door and Severus told him to come in. Harry crawled up on the bed and rested his head on Severus despite the sound of discomfort coming from his other father. 

   “Goodnight. Thank you for an amazing birthday,” Harry let Severus kiss the crown of his head before he sent him off to Bella, letting him know he’ll give the message to Marvolo once he was out of the shower. Harry knocked on Bella’s door and she answered, she was in her nightdress and reached up and picked Harry up despite how much he had grown he was still light compared to her nephew.    
   “Goodnight, mum. Thank you for an amazing birthday,” Harry said the same to Rodolphus who nodded in recognition before Bella put him down and kissed his cheek.    
   “Be up early tomorrow, we want to get there before the masses attack,” Bella laughed and Harry nodded before running back up the stairs and to his bedroom. Bella went back into her room and got under the blankets before waiting for Rodolphus to turn out the light and go to sleep with her. She was extremely tired from all the interaction for the day. Severus let Marvolo know what Harry had to say and then went upstairs to find Harry asleep and curled up on his bed. Beside him was Sorm who had grown to be nearly as long as Harry but minimized himself by wrapping in a tight coil. Tonia was resting under the blankets beside Harry and her head was poking out from under the blankets while Harry’s chest rose and fell beside her. Marvolo blew out the pesky flickering candle and then smiled at Harry before shutting the door and going back down to his room to go to sleep. 

 

    The morning came too fast but despite the tired feeling Harry was left with, he got up and disrupted the snakes who hissed at him. He apologized before taking a shower, where Sorm slithered into and rolled in the water around Harry’s feet. Harry hopped out of the shower, plugging the tub up and letting Sorm enjoy himself. Harry saw Tonia join Sorm in the water and before he knew it, he was dressed in his nicest clothes. A light grey button down and deep plum trousers made of velvet, his favourite material due to it’s softness and feeling against his skin. He put his shoes on, his nice dress shoes and went down the stairs. Marvolo was awake as he always was, even when Harry got up very early, Marvolo seemed to only require a few hours of sleep. He was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking black coffee. Kreacher popped in to offer Harry some breakfast. Harry had been warned to eat Kreacher’s food with caution as he could easily poison them, but Harry hadn’t gotten sick so far so when Kreacher offered some fruit tarts and tea he accepted and sat at the table. Kreacher placed the food on the table and smiled up at Harry, a disturbing expression to say the least and Harry just smiled back. 

   “Thank you, Kreacher.” 

   “You’re very welcome Master Black-Gaunt. It is Kreacher’s honour to serve Master Black-Gaunt, sir,” Kreacher popped out of the room to do something else: likely clean some of their older antiques that Harry wasn’t allowed to touch due to their curses and magic that could hurt him. Marvolo scoffed at Harry who dived into the plate of tarts. Severus walked out of the room, he rubbed his eyes and pulled his robe around himself tighter. He looked so human compared to how he tried to seem. His hair wasn’t greasy and that was only because he hadn’t been brewing potions, or at least not too many potions so he hadn’t needed to coat his hair in fume resistant potions that he needed in order to brew more due to the chemicals the steam releases. Severus sat down at the table only to be joined by Bella and Rodolphus. Bella ate one of the tarts on the platter, also not afraid of the deviousness of Kreacher, and then asked for some tea. Kreacher answered and poured her a cup of tea and did the same for Rodolphus. Kreacher muttered something about a half-blood when he passed Severus and Severus just let out a sigh and brushed it off, standing up to get his own coffee, definitely not trusting Kreacher. Out of all of the people he would poison, Severus would be the one, and he would be the one with the antidote, the ability to tell what kind of poison it was and how inferior it would be compared to his own poisons. 

    “Are you ready to go out and get your school supplies?” Bella asked, inching closer across the table. 

    “Yes, I’m excited to see everyone again. I hope we can get the best potion ingredients, I don’t want to go to class with inferior ingredients that make a mess and fool of myself.” 

    “That’s very wise, I will help you so you will know how to pick the best in the future,” Severus intoned, drinking coffee and frowning, adding some sugar to it. He was quite the sweet tooth when no one was looking or he assumed no one was paying attention. 

   “I am going to brush my teeth and then I’ll be down here and ready to go,” Harry walked up the stairs and brushed his teeth. He drained the water since his snakes were done playing in it before moving the blanket around in the muggle dog bed for his snakes to snuggle up under. There were several heating charms to keep his pets from freezing and he didn’t want to cage them, they should be free. He said his goodbyes and went back downstairs. Severus was dressed in his black robes and Bella was in her usual clothes, a black dressed and a dark green cloak. Bella held out the floo pot and Harry took it and went to Diagon Alley before Bella and Severus followed and looked around at the students that were already crowding around. Lucius stood tall above most of the people and Severus was only slightly shorter. Lucius waved them over. Pansy, Blaise and Theo’s parents had dropped them off with Lucius and the rest. Harry joined up with Draco and reached out for his hand, Draco took it but then quickly pulled away. 

    “I’m not allowed to hold your hand in public,” Draco whispered to Harry and Lucius looked down at his son before ushering all the children out of the way for families to use the floo. The kids walked in front of the adults who talked amongst themselves while Draco and Harry led the others like the alphas of the pack. They stopped at Madam Malkin’s but only because she was the only ones who sold the Hogwarts robes, all of the children prefered Twilfit & Tattings, but they would survive. Pansy had a bag of gold as did all of the children besides Draco and Harry because their supervisors held onto their money. Pansy and Blaise were the first to be fitted and stood on the pedestal while Madam Malkin took measurements. Then it was Theo and Draco’s turn and when Theo left Harry stood up to be fitted. Harry didn’t understand why they couldn’t just use the measurements that were taken at the other shot for their Hogwarts robes but Madam Malkin made comments about how ‘cute’ they all were before ringing up all the robes and having everyone pay. Draco and Harry led the others to Flourish and Blotts only to run into a bushy haired girl. She looked at them as they stared at her. Draco turned away but Harry continued to stare. Harry approached her. 

   “Hello, I’m Hadrian Black-Gaunt. I haven’t seen you around before, are you new?”    
   “Yes, I am a muggleborn,” she looked up at Lucius, “do you have a problem with that?” She had been warned by some other wizards when she had passed them when she first arrived, wizards with red hair, a boy her age.    
   “No...why would I be? Well, what’s your name?” Harry watched her face grow red. She put her hand up to cover her forehead. 

   “I’m sorry, I was just told some rather mean things about the group you are with by some wizards I met on my way in. Professor McGonagall is around here somewhere, helping me gather supplies, I suspect she expected that I would do well in a bookstore. I love to read. I’m Hermione Granger. Is that your mother and father?” She pointed at Severus and Bella who stared at him due to his interaction with the girl. 

    “Yes, they are. He’s Professor Snape, he teaches Potions at Hogwarts, he is the youngest potion master in the world,” Harry heard Draco come up behind him and snake an arm around him and gently tug on him, they needed to avoid her. 

    “That is giving you quite an advantage, being the child of a professor. I bet you get will get good grades in potions,” her eyebrow furrowed and her lips tightened, “I must be paying for these and leaving. If you would excuse me.” She carried the several books to the counter and paid for them, she also had more than just school books. Books to help educate muggle born children. Severus turned and looked to get the other three texts that Harry didn’t have while Bella helped get the other children’s books from the higher shelves. Lucius pulled Harry aside along with Draco while Narcissa looked at the books and their list. 

    “Harry, we do not talk to random people we see. She could have,” he motioned something vague with his hands, “we just don’t do that.” 

   “Why not? I was just being nice. She seemed scared, I had a friend when I first found out I was a wizard, what if she needed a friend too?” Lucius couldn’t argue with the boy, he had good intentions. He looked to his son for help, perhaps he could relay the information he taught him in a manner that a child could understand, a child that wasn’t his son at least. Draco grasped the pureblood concepts easier because he was a pureblood himself. Draco nodded at his father. 

    “Harry, there are some people that we don’t associate with. Not because we don’t like them, but because it isn’t regarded as proper in high society. We are high society. What my father was trying to say is that he knows you are friendly, but we keep our friends to certain groups. Remember when you tried to talk to the Weasleys and they scared you? Well, that’s how she feels when we talk to her about things, she is probably scared by us. We’re intimidating and that’s a good thing,” Draco looked up at his father, waiting for his approval. Lucius gave it when he nodded slightly, only enough that his son could see it. Draco smiled, “Now, father, may I hold Harry’s hand?”    
   “I suppose,” Lucius moved them back to the group as everyone was paying for their books. Blaise and Theo ran into the quill shop for their stationery items while Draco, Harry and Pansy stayed with Severus who gifted the others with trying to reason with the bitch of a witch that ran that particular quill shop. She was so snooty that it made the Malfoys look like toddlers. Of course Narcissa and Lucius held on their mask of indifference since they were in public but Bella wasn’t so nice and she left, slamming the shop door behind her. 

    “Might I remind you that we are supposed to keep attention away from you?” Severus said as she walked beside him. They walked into the apothecary and the man behind the counter sneered. Severus sneered back, as if it was their own, special language. Severus took Harry and Draco back since they were the only ones who seemed interested in the art of potion making. Draco had explained his wish to be a potions master when he became an adult and Harry expressed the desire to be a healer, both of which required an understanding of potions and potion making. Severus showed them how to pick out the best snake fangs and check the quality of Standard Ingredient mixtures. They each chose a unicorn horn that fit Severus’ standards and then how to choose the proper porcupine quills for the best results. “Of course, once learning the basics of the potions once might learn to substitute properties or add, with caution, to make a potion  _ better _ .” The others bought the first things they saw and Severus frowned at them but they had been in his company long enough to know that very little pleased that man. Draco and Harry had their parents carrying their shrunken purchases but the others had a bag filled with their shrunken supplies. They all went to the wand shop, Narcissa volunteered to help with Pansy, Theo and Blaise while Bella took the other two, along with Severus and Lucius, to Knockturn Alley to buy Harry’s present for his birthday, along with Severus needing potion ingredients from the higher quality apothecary for his personal ingredient stores and Lucius was going with Bella to keep her out of trouble. Severus part ways with the others as he turned down toward the apothecary and Bella led the boys into  _ Moribund’s Books _ . Lucius followed behind Harry and the boys lit up. It was common for the two adults with them to visit this particular bookstore but the two children had never been inside this one, in fact they hadn’t been to  _ that _ many shops in Knockturn Alley for fear that someone will accuse them (the shopkeepers) of corrupting innocent children with their  _ dark _ ways. Harry looked through the shelves and found some interesting books, all lined up. They were potion texts. He read through them and Draco came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. 

    “What is that jibberish?”    
    “It’s English, do you suddenly have a problem reading?” Harry turned to look at him and then really looked at the book only to realize it definitely wasn’t in English, “I apologize, it seemed as if I was reading another book. It must be in Parseltongue, that’s the only language I know that isn’t English,” Draco nodded and approached his father with a book. Lucius looked at it and took it from his son.  _ The Dark Arts and What Not to Do in Order to Succeed _ was what his son wanted to purchase. He wasn’t sure if he should have been proud of his son looking into the finer and darker parts of magic or if he should be worried as some of the Dark Arts could cause a lapse in mental stability, ethics and morality. Lucius took the book to the front to purchase and a bent over man came to look at the book. He glared, but everyone knew that he wasn’t actually glaring, it was just his resting face that seemed to be cruel. Moribund opened the book and looked over what it contained once more.  

    “Thirteen galleons,” he spit and Lucius fished the galleons from his coin purse before the man shrugged and waved them off. Harry and Bella approached the man while Lucius mentally complained to himself about how he disliked Moribund, but he couldn’t go against him since he was the only retailer of dark arts books in the UK. Harry watched as the man attempted to read the first page. He tossed it back onto the counter. 

    “Do you speak the language or are you just curious as to what you can see with the pictures?”    
    “They are actually diagrams, sir. I can speak parsel, just like my father. If you would please, I would like this book,” Harry watched as the man reached under the desk and set down a big pile of books, all in parsel.    
    “I’ve been waiting for a speaker. I have plenty of books, most from the Gaunts and Slytherins but I have a few others of different lines that inherited the trait. Some from the States even. I’ll give you all of these for fifty galleons,” Harry and the man both looked up to Bella who looked conflicted. She nodded and pulled out the galleons and counted them for the man before he took them and shrunk the books. Harry moved them to his mother’s purchase bag and then they left. Lucius was still fuming no matter how silent he was and Draco had let his father shrink the book to keep it hidden.    
    “You cannot take that book to Hogwarts with you, but you may copy it and take your copy with you. Remember-” 

   “Don’t get caught,” Bella finished for Lucius who frowned at her before Severus rejoined them on the cobblestone path. They rejoin with Narcissa who is ready to take the children to buy scales and cauldrons. Narcissa and the children head to Fortescue’s Ice Cream while Draco and Harry get their wands. Draco walks in and a man, who was still standing behind the counter, looked at him with wide eyes, he flips a pair of glasses down from the frames and his eyes only grow to be larger in appearance. His frazzled grey-white hair stuck up in random patterns and in random places. Draco went first. 

    “Oh, yes, your father, Lucius Malfoy, 18 inches, dragon heartstring, elm and your mother, the beautiful lady that just left my shop. Willow, eleven inches, unicorn tail hair. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, let’s see here. Try this one,” Draco had his right hand held out, so no need to ask him which hand was his wand hand. Draco gave a flick and the wand knocked over a pile of boxes, luckily there were no wands in them. Garrick Ollivander plucked the wand from his hands and replaced it with another wand. This one emitted a brilliant glow when Draco gave it a swish and Ollivander nodded, “Yes, hawthorn, ten inches, unicorn hair. Particularly suited for healing magic. Now, let’s see, who are you?” 

    “I’m Harry Black-Gaunt,” Ollivander’s eyes narrowed and he looked around his shop. 

    “Is your father perhaps Tom Marvolo Riddle?” Before Harry could answer Bella stepped beside her son and Ollivander dropped it to praise Bellatrix and her wand. He looked down at Harry, “Is she your mother?”    
    “Yes, sir,” Ollivander nodded, his eyes twinkling as he observed Bella and then the boy. He knew of her, he knew of the horrible things she had done, especially to the Longbottoms. In fact, he had just seen Neville earlier with his grandmother who came earlier in an attempt to avoid the cause come the last week before school. So many people thought the same things that it was nearly as crowded as it was during that week. Ollivander gave Harry several wands to try and none of them fit. He broke a vase, or he caught something on fire, but nothing gave him a radiant glow like Draco’s had. Harry took the next wand, nearly cleaning the wands out trying to find his, and flicked it like Draco had done and he was engulfed in a silver light and it calmed down only for Ollivander to squint, flipping his spectacles up. 

    “Curious...very curious…”    
    “Well, what’s so curious?” Bella asked, and Ollivander’s eyes flicked to her for a moment. 

    “That wand has a phoenix tail feather, that phoenix gave one other feather, but only the one. In fact, his feather was given to You-Know-Who, years and years ago. I never knew I was going to sell this one.”    
    “Who’s  _ You-Know-Who _ ?” Harry asked, taking a step closer and the man’s eyes shot open, he was at a loss for words. How did the child not know who his father was? Bella paid for both wands quickly and rushed Harry from the shop. Harry turned to his mother and asked the question again. She bent her knees to get level with him as they stood outside the ice cream parlor. 

    “We will discuss this with your father, I promise. You should know before you attend Hogwarts,” That’s all she said before ruffling his hair up and then calling for Narcissa and the children. “Will the children be heading home or are we responsible for them the rest of the day?” 

    “They will floo to their homes,” Narcissa said, sensing that something wasn’t right. Bella had never been so tense in her entire life. Lucius looked similar and Severus looked too distant to call to. Narcissa led the children back to the floo but not before they bumped into the Weasleys. Harry hid behind Severus and Draco. 

   “Ronald, you will stay away from them,” Molly called and the twins snuck behind Harry and touched his shoulders. Harry jumped and held onto Severus. Severus swept around and picked Harry up. “Fred, George, you will leave them alone!”    
    “Hello Professor Snape!” They cheered together and Severus sneered at them. “We can’t wait until we are back in your class,” Fred grinned and George nodded before they scampered off towards their mother who looked worse for wear. Molly glared at Lucius and the man turned to look away, he wouldn’t resort to such pettiness with the likes of a Weasley. 

    “He’s eleven, why can’t you hold me mum?” Ginny called and Molly shushed her before Severus put Harry down on the ground. 

    “I’m sorry,” Harry said, holding his head down. Severus put his hand on his shoulder and Draco hugged him before Narcissa helped the children into the floo. Narcissa made sure they all got home before she and Draco left, followed by Lucius. Then Bella left, Harry and lastly Severus. Harry ran to Marvolo who sat on the chair in the living area. He jumped up onto him and pulled his knees up. “Father, who is You-Know-Who. Mum said she would tell me about it because I’m old enough now. I remember that Ronald Weasley told me that he and  _ death eaters _ killed people, do they really kill people.”    
    “They used to, but they’re different now. They are a political group. They are helping the magical world. Remember when I told you that people are scared of change? Well, You-Know-Who is trying to help people like vampires, werewolves and goblins gain their rights back. He is also helping people practice the magic that they would like. Practicing the Dark Arts here is a punishable offense, however in other places, people don’t get harassed for being ‘dark’ wizards or praised for being ‘light’ wizards. He wants equal rights, but that’s applicable to the magical people. Muggle born children should be raised by magical parents, the parents could get a squib or a child without magic while the child with magic is raised with our traditions and beliefs. Muggle ideas are hurting our world, ideas are corrupting our views and You-Know-Who wants to stop that, and fix the magical world. Death eaters, they help him. They used to be really mean, but they are different. You-Know-Who lost his mind for a few years, but with the help of a death eater, who is a mind healer, he got help and is better now. He even has a son. Do you want to know who he is?”    
    “Do I know him?”    
    “You do.”    
    “Is it Draco? I bet it’s Draco. The Weasleys hate Draco,” Harry nodded as Severus and Bella moved closer, hesitant of what is going to happen next.    
    “No, it’s you. Because I’m You-Know-Who and your mum and Severus are death eaters,” Marvolo looked at his son and waited for an adverse reaction. Harry thought about it, biting his lip and furrowing his brows. What options did he have? He could believe that his family was evil even though they had only been kind to him or he could believe that they weren’t evil and return to normal. What if he decided to leave them? Where would he go? Back to the Dursleys? They would hate him, but Harry didn’t even think they were alive anymore. Not after Marvolo’s fury. He had killed people then. He was evil. Harry rested his head on Marvolo’s chest, and moved his head under his father’s chin. 

    “Did you kill my uncle and aunt?”    
    “Yes, I did and I don’t regret it.” 

    “Okay. I’m going to go write to Draco, I can tell him, right?” Harry pulled away and stood up. Marvolo made a motion with his hand, a gesture that looked like he was trying to swat a fly but with grace. 

    “He already knows, but yes you may tell him,” Harry was shocked, why hadn’t Draco told him then? Friends don’t keep secrets. Harry bolted to the stairs and took them two at a time until he was in his room. He opened the journal and dipped the pen into the ink before writing. 

_ Did you know my father is You-Know-Who and my mum is a death eater? -Black _

    Harry told his snakes who nodded their heads, flicking out their tongues. Bella knocked on his door and helped unshrink all of his purchases. She levitated Regulus’ old trunk into the room. There was the Black crest on the top and with a little help of magic, his other house crests surrounded the Black crest. Peverell, Potter, Gaunt, Slytherin, and Gryffindor surrounded the large Black crest. He looked down at the chest. She explained how the different compartments worked. You would flip a switch and it would change, each had a password and he could assign them by asking the chest to change the password as the heir of the House of Black since it is attuned with the magic of the most ancient and noble house. 

    “Thank you mum. Tell Severus that I found some potions books that I will translate for him. They are in Parsel.” Bella nodded and ducked out of the room. The journal on his bed grew warm and Harry opened it to find a response. 

_ Yes, but my father told me that it was your family and none of my business to tell you. I believe it was the right choice. Are you angry with me? Are you still my friend? -Malfoy _

_     Of course I’m still your friend. I just thought you didn’t tell me because you were embarrassed or something. He killed my aunt and uncle. Father told me. He said he had killed people before and so had mum and Sev. Has your father killed anyone? -Black _

_     I can’t tell you. If someone finds this journal it could be incriminating. I will tell you the next time we meet, hopefully on the Hogwarts Express. I will wait until then to inform you on my father’s habits. I however think it would be an honour to be a death eater. Especially under your father, he is really smart. Knowledge is power. -Malfoy _

_     Goodbye until then -Black _

_     Until then -Malfoy _

    Harry closed the journal and tucked it under his pillow before putting his things into the compartment for ingredients and text books. He put his textbooks in the provided shelf. It was nice and held everything. He had a whole compartment, which was double the size of the actual trunk, for clothes with hangers, drawers and shoe racks. Inside there was a compartment that you could climb into and read in, it was about the size of Harry’s room and was filled with bookshelves, all empty and awaiting his own collection. He put two of his parsel books, both on the dark arts and spell creation before he went back up into his room. He looked at the potions text and opened up his special potions journal and started to make notes and copy potions down into the little book. Kreacher came in to inform Harry that there was a snack waiting for him. Harry asked him to bring it up but Kreacher said that the other Masters were wanting him to go downstairs and see them. Harry made his way down the stairs and to the dining area where everyone was sitting, waiting for him. Rodolphus was absent but he was always gone. Harry thought that his mum and dad don’t like Rodolphus being around him, and he was okay with that because he didn’t like Rodolphus but his brother Rabastan was all right. 

    “Harry, what have you been doing up there?” 

    “I’ve been translating the potion books for Severus to see. I have one from Salazar himself and another from Merope Gaunt, I believe she was your mother, father. There are quite a few since Salazar was a potions master, it is quite interesting. I’m translating so that you can read them, Severus. It is very interesting, you will like it,” Harry looked at the slices of cake and pie that littered the table. He ate so many sweets because Bella loved to cook or assist Kreacher in cooking when she was stressed, and she was quite a frazzled woman. “What kind of pie is this? Pumpkin?”    
    “Yes, it is pumpkin, there’s yam, pecan and I think we have blueberry somewhere,” Bella bit her nails and her hair bounced as she vibrated through the kitchen, her body shaking with all the nerves that were misfiring. “The cake is lemon,” Harry took a few slices; sliced rather small because he wanted to try them all. He took a forkful of pie and smiled, looking up at his family as they watched him, all of them seemed nervous. Harry frowned. 

    “Did I do something wrong? What is going on? Do you not want me anymore? Why are you all looking at me like that?” Harry put his fork down and swallowed what little he had left in his mouth. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Marvolo and Severus were quick and both started to speak over each other. Severus got quiet and watched Harry begin to curl in on himself. 

    “No, you did nothing wrong. We are keeping you. We love you, you are very special to us. We’re watching you because we are nervous as to how you are going to react to the information you have been given.” 

    “You killed some people, that’s okay. I don’t mind, they would have killed me if you hadn’t saved me. You aren’t evil, you are good to me. How can someone who loves someone else be evil? Doesn’t love make everyone good? Sorm doesn’t believe in ‘evil’ he says it’s a dumb human social construct built to keep people in the places that truly evil people want to keep them in.”    
    “Sorm is very wise. I’m glad that you do not think that we’re evil. We will always protect you from people who we believe will harm you. In fact, I’m happier that Severus is working this year because I know he can make sure you’re safe. There is a very mean man who works at Hogwarts and he will try to hurt you. You have to let Severus know if he does anything,” Marvolo thought about who else could be a danger. He knew that McGonagall was sweet, she was there when he was in school, as a student. Flitwick was nice as well and cared about how hard people tried as opposed to getting it right immediately. He had an issue with Hagrid just because he didn’t think for himself and praised Dumbledore but he would be easy to avoid. Quirrell was a death eater who was working on teaching the children proper ways to defend themselves against  _ all _ kinds of magic. Sprout was as docile as a daisy and that was all that he could think about. Of course Severus complained about all of them, except for Filius and Minerva of who he was great friends with. 

    “Who is the man? Will he try to hurt Draco. I’m okay with being hurt but if Draco got hurt then I would...I wouldn’t be very nice, that’s for sure.”    
    “He might. He is the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He put you with those muggles who hurt you and made you stay there. He nearly fought Lucius in a duel when he found out what had happened,” Marvolo stopped, his train of thought running away. Severus nodded and Bella watched with giddiness as Harry started to eat again. He was so precious and she just wanted to wrap him up and keep him safe, but what mother wouldn’t. She saw him when he was broken and hurt and now he was a fine, if not depressed, young man. Of course there was the slight co-dependency issue with Draco, but nobody cared enough or found it harmful enough to stop it or explain and help them fix it. 

    “Can I have a glass of milk?” Kreacher popped in and poured Harry a glass of milk before Harry dismissed him and he popped out. Harry drank down his glass of milk before continuing to eat his pie and the slice of cake he had served himself. Nobody said anything if they thought it was too much for him to eat. “I can’t wait until I’m at school, even though there is a mean man there. I mean, I will be able to learn and meet people and make friends. I love friends, I love all of you.” 

    “That’s very good,” Bella chuckled and kissed his forehead before clearing up the pies and cake and putting it in the cooling cabinet. Harry finished his food and put his plate, fork and glass in the sink for Kreacher to wash. Harry smiled and went back to his room. He came down for meals and to speak to his parents. He wished them goodnight before he went to sleep like he had gotten in the habit of doing. Soon Severus had to leave to prepare his classroom and move his things back into the castle. Harry missed Severus but in a week’s time he would be going to Hogwarts. Draco hadn’t wrote to him and he didn’t want to push his friend into conversation when they agreed to speak on the train. 

    Soon, if not a little too soon, Harry was at the train station, on the platform and watching as his trunk was loaded onto the train with the help of magic. He looked around for Lucius as Bella held his hand, her cloak up to hide her face. Harry saw the Weasleys come through the wall, the way if they were coming from the muggle entrance. Bella had just apparated him there. Harry kissed his mother’s cheek and she waved him off as he loaded onto the train and took an empty seat. He peeked out of the compartment he was sitting in and watched for Draco but he didn’t see his white-blond hair anywhere. He looked out of the window and saw Draco’s mum waving to Draco as he loaded onto the train. She was crying and Lucius was rolling his eyes but trying to keep himself professional and indifferent, something that he had learned when he was Draco’s age. Draco entered the compartment that Harry was sitting in. 

    “It’s good to see you. How did you mum react? Is she okay?” Draco leaned closer and then waited for a reply before Harry jumped on him and gave him a warm hug. Draco hugged back and Harry slid off of him and sat across from him. 

    “She was fine. I think she was crying but I gave her a kiss and told her I would write to her as soon as I got sorted and send it off in the morning. She was pleased with that idea. I was worried you would be late, I couldn’t find you. I guess we came earlier than most because mum was nervous that I would be late,” Harry grinned and then their compartment door slid open. It was none other than Ronald Weasley. 

    “Can I sit with you? Harry, right?” It was obvious that he knew Hadrian’s name, he was just dismissed Draco who stood. 

    “I don’t think you are welcome here,  _ Weasley _ ,” Draco put his hand on Harry’s chest and stood in front of Ron to keep him from doing anything stupid, like Weasleys tended to do. 

    “I think Harry can answer for himself,” Ron looked past Draco and at Harry who looked nervously at both of them. If he rejected Weasley then he was being mean but if he didn’t let Draco defend him he was making Draco feel incompetent and like a useless protector. A protector and right hand man much like Lucius was to Marvolo. 

    “Draco, will you please find Pansy, Blaise and Theo, I would like to give  _ Weasley _ a piece of my mind.” Draco looked down at his friend and nodded before roughly pushing past Ronald and walking down the train to find their friends. Ron slid into Draco’s seat and Harry cringed because that was Draco’s seat, his Draco. “I know you and Draco have bad blood between you for some family feud, a blood feud actually. Now, we must make this quick because once my friends come here they will want you gone. You can take their compartment as I’m sure they’re all sitting together. What would you like to tell me?” 

    “I know who you are. You’re Harry Potter! Why didn’t you tell me before?”    
    “I am  _ not _ Harry Potter,” the name rolled off his tongue like putrid milk, “I am Hadrian Black-Gaunt if you must know. I don’t even know who Harry Potter is, wasn’t he killed as a baby?”    
    “No, he was killed when he was nine,” Harry paled at Ron’s words. He didn’t know what they did to make him looked like he was dead, but Ron seemed to believe he was Harry Potter despite the fact that he had died when he was nine.    
    “I’ve always lived with my parents. I don’t know what you’re talking about...I think you should leave.” 

    “I think you’re a liar! You’re Harry Potter and you’re talking to baby death eaters! Don’t you know that you killed You-Know-Who, he hates you, you’re his worst enemy-”

    “Shut up! He is not! He loves me!” Harry and Ron both grew quiet. Ron stood up. 

    “That’s all  _ I  _ needed to know,” Ron stalked out of the compartment and Harry was left crying softly, pulling his knees up and placing his head between his kneecaps to hide his face. When Draco came back in, he was beside Harry and pulled him to his chest and shushed him while rubbing his back. 

    “He think I’m Harry Potter. I’m not. I promise. Father hates Harry Potter, he loves me. He loves me…” Draco nods and agrees while Pansy goes to sit on the opposite side of Draco and put her arms around Harry. Blaise and Theo watch the interaction between their friends and the children they grew up with, except Harry who they had only know for two years but welcomed into their group easily. Harry had calmed down when the bushy haired girl, Hermione, opened the compartment and glared down at them all. 

    “Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his,” She saw Harry’s puffy eyes and couldn’t help but to remember how he had been nice to her. She walked into the compartment and shut the door. “Are you alright? What was your name again?” 

    “Hadrian. You’re Hermione Granger, I spoke to you in Flourish and Blotts,” she nods and Harry nods, looking out through the window. “I haven’t seen a toad. Tell him that I will look and that I hope he finds it. I know what losing a pet you really care about feels like. I couldn’t even bring mine.” Hermione squeezed in between Harry and Pansy and put a hand on his knee. 

    “Why couldn’t you bring them? Are they dangerous? Their is a boy who brought a pet tarantula. There are special cases where people may bring other pets, but it’s not common and the headmaster must approve and take safety measures.” 

    “You sure know a lot about this,” Pansy sneered glaring and crossing her arms. She was just pushed aside by some mudblood, how could she not be irritated. Pansy looked at Blaise who looked to Theo nervously. Theo loved muggles, he loved anybody who could teach him about muggles too. He thought they were brilliant and ingenious with all the ways they learned to function without magic. They were amazing creatures. 

    “It in  _ Hogwarts: A History _ under the safety clauses and school rules section. Follow down to the traditional rules and you will find it. In fact, they gave an example when someone brought a snake. It was said that Salazar Slytherin allowed people to bring snakes and encouraged all parseltongues to do so in order to have them learn and teach their companion. I don’t know any parseltongues because they are send to be extinct but I’m sure whatever you have isn’t as dangerous as a snake.” 

    “Actually, I have two  _ snakes _ , they’re both magical...I can speak Parseltongue, just like my father. It’s a genetic trait.” 

    “That’s brilliant!” Hermione exclaimed loudly, which caused everyone to shudder, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I’m just excited. Well, I hope to be in Ravenclaw but Gryffindor wouldn’t be bad either. I’m sure you would like to be in Slytherin.” 

    “Yes, everyone in my family is in Slytherin. I think you would do well in Ravenclaw...Gryffindors are rude and brash, I wouldn’t want to go there,” Harry smiled up at Hermione and everyone around him nodded at his words, giving their mumbled agreements and soft opinions that they wouldn’t usually let anyone but their friends hear in fear of someone judging them or insulting them. Hermione stood. 

    “Well I must be leaving. I hope to see you around, Hadrian. And remember, if you see a toad, Neville is looking for one, you will know him when you see him,” she smiles, waves and then slides the door shut behind her. Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and Draco held his hand. Pansy scoffed. 

    “How rude. She forced herself into our compartment and then tried to comfort a stranger. I bet nobody will want to marry her. There will be no contracts for that silly mudblood,” Pansy’s pug face turned up in a snobbish act of dismissal of Hermione. Harry shrugged. 

    “I thought she was being nice. She just learned about being a witch, I would be nervous. Lord Malfoy and Draco told me that she was scared and that it wasn’t nice to bombard her with a friendship because it would make us look bad,” Draco nodded and petted Harry’s hair. Blaise relaxed, putting his feet up, throwing them over Theo’s thighs and resting his back against the windowed wall. He picked at his fingernails. 

    “I suppose she is just curious. We could help educate her in our ways so she doesn’t go off on any foolish rants,” Blaise wondered if anybody was going to tell Harry about what Bella had done to Neville’s parents. He should know about his mum’s actions. What if Neville tells him and he starts crying in public, that would only make him look bad, and what if Severus swept in like he always did to comfort him, what would be even worse is if he just remained impartial to his child as well, that would make Harry feel terrible and he wouldn’t understand the need to remain calm and collected in the face of adversity. He hadn’t had to learn that like the others had yet. “Harry, do you know about Neville Longbottom an-”    
    “Blaise,” Draco’s voice raised but only a little, just to indicate how serious he was, “Harry will learn when it’s the right time. I think this conversation would be best with his family. Perhaps over the holidays where his mother can tell him herself,” Blaise nodded and turned back to picking his nails. He started to bite them down and Theo slapped his hand. They digressed eventually into quiet laughter and petty but not harmful insults that would make each other laugh and try to out insult each other. Pansy and the others all got changed. Harry would hold his robe out and cover his friends while they changed until it was his turn and then Blaise held up his robe to cover Harry. Blaise saw the scars on Harry’s back, legs and chest but he didn’t say anything, instead he made a note to ask Draco or inform Draco about them. He didn’t know much about Harry, just that he was Bellatrix and the Dark Lord’s long lost son that had been stolen from them by Albus Dumbledore. They met when they were nine when Harry was invited to Draco’s birthday. Ever since they had all been friendly and eventually called each other friends. 

    The train pulled up and eventually eased into a slow stop. The first years were the most excited. The rest of the school separated to get to the carriages but the half giant was calling out ‘Firs’ years, firs’ years’ until every first year was around him. “Four to a boat unless yer big, then three.” They all got into their boats. Harry, Draco Blaise and Pansy climbed into their boat and Theo sat by Hermione so he could ask her questions about living in the muggle world and how it was. Harry was taken by the sight and so were all the others. It was bright, beautiful and huge! Hagrid led the children up to the portcullis and there stood a tall woman with grey hair and tiny spectacles hanging off her pointed nose. She looked down at the students and took them from there, dismissing Hagrid to the feast. She set down her ground rules, losing points, and gaining points. Everyone nodded their heads as they understood. Neville leaped forward and tackled his toad at her feet. Draco snickered but Harry swatted his side to make him stop. He shouldn’t laugh, it would embarrass the boy and that would make him feel bad. They all started to walk towards the Great Hall and once again they were all shocked. Their little eyes staring at everything and their little heads turning frantically to see everything there was to see. Professor McGonagall looked to the seat with a dirty old hat and all the first years froze as it started to sing. The rest of the school erupted with applause and laughter but then McGonagall unrolled a long scroll. 

    “Abbott, Hannah,” she said and a girl walked to the front before the hat shouted, just as it had been singing. “Hufflepuff!” It screamed and Harry nearly fell back. He didn’t like loud noises, it reminded him of fighting and he hated fighting. Soon it was Harry’s turn and Ron was telling all the people gathered around him that Hadrian Black-Gaunt was actually the famous Harry Potter. McGonagall looked down at him and then to Severus who gave a brief nod. She set the hat ontop of his head and he began to speak to him. 

    “ _ Let’s see here. You would do well in all of the houses. Ravenclaw, you’re smart, and have a desire for knowledge, yes, ‘knowledge is power’ you aren’t the first to come here with that idea. Gryffindor, you are brave, you’ve been through quite a lot for someone as young as yourself. Slytherin, you are ambitious and cunning, you get what you want. That and you are related to him as well, and Godric, you have two parts of me in your blood. How amazing. Let’s see, Hufflepuff, you are loyal and you love your friends. You want to go to where? Let me see… _ ” Harry was frozen, there was a talking hat on his head and it was reading his mind, he could feel it gently push through his memories. “ _ Slytherin, hmmm? I’ve been told to put you in Gryffindor, but the old man doesn’t control me. The castle does, must be… _ ”    
    “Slytherin!” Harry breaks a sweat before going towards the table. There were claps at Slytherin, calmer than Gryffindor who was staring and booing, if not quietly. He saw three red heads already seated. The Weasleys, they had to be. They all looked down at him and he didn’t know why. He sat beside a girl, Gemma Farley, who smiled at him and patted him on the back. Draco was in Slytherin, along with Pansy, Blaise and Theo. Crabbe and Goyle also got in, but he didn’t know why. They were as dumb as a box of rocks and held not ambitions, he thought they would have been better in Gryffindor. Ron got into Gryffindor while Hermione was sorted in Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom was placed in Gryffindor as well. Those were all the people he knew, but there were still several others to join the houses. Dumbledore stood up. He looked down, somehow Harry felt as if he was being stared at by the headmaster. He rose to the podium and gave a few words. After something relatively normal he starts shouting, “Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you,” he returns to his seat and food appears on the table. Enough to feed three armies. Harry watches as the older students dig into the food and he waits until everyone else is served so he doesn’t take the last of something that somebody else might want. He piles food onto his plate and drinks a glass of milk and another of pumpkin juice. 

    When everyone was full, the girl beside him smiles and rises. “First years, I’m Gemma Farley, you’re fifth year prefect. Follow me please!” She leads the anxious first years to the Slytherin common room. “The password changes every fortnight, check the message board for the update, if you are locked out you will have to wait until someone either lets you in or Professor Snape rushes you inside after curfew, or you’ll be caught by Filch and get detention,” she smiled widely and gives the password: Dittany. She leads the first years into the Slytherin common room. Beautiful green light illuminates the cavern and against the wall is a circle cut out of the stone and is a window to see into the Black Lake. Holding onto the window is a giant squid, it’s tentacles floating around while it’s arms are suctioned to the glass. Some grindylow swim and then lower themselves down into the vegetation at the bottom. There are sleek black couches and bookshelves full of interesting things and books along one side of the wall. There’s a chart of all the Slytherin heirs and on the bottom is Harry’s name, right under Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Some people are looking at the chart, seeing a newer name that hadn’t been there. It was only two years old, but it was of an eleven year old in their presence. The magic of the castle surrounded Harry and gave him chills until he was drawn to the tapestry and took a look at it. They were pushed to sit on the floor, a plush green shag carpet on the ground surrounded by chairs and couches. In from a side door walks Severus. He looks at everyone and stands in front of the largest fire pit in front of the seats. 

    “Welcome to Slytherin, you have all been chosen by one of our founders and he likes you enough to give you to the most prestigious and graceful house of them all. Some of the things that are to be remembered is that curfew is eleven o’clock and I do make occasional bed checks to make sure that children aren’t roaming around. Eleven is a sound time and if you would like to stay up, do so here in the safety of our common room. One thing that will help you greatly in this house is the phrase: Don’t get caught. I don’t care if you’re deciding to hex your Gryffindor transfiguration partner or decide to slip a sleeping potion into someone pumpkin juice, whatever you do, don’t get caught and we won’t have a problem. Are there any questions so far?” He ignored the few hands that raised, “Direct them to your prefects, they know more about this than you do and I don’t wish to explain everything, I have potions that need to be brewed. You are to come to me with any concerns that cannot be handled by your peers and anything that is to remain confidential. I am your head of house, I am here to ensure you have the greatest possible education given to you. A few more things that you will do well to remember, we do not fraternize beyond this house. That means no interaction with those in the other houses. I say this with care because some of the students of other houses are great people, I understand your desire to be close with them, however not everybody  _ likes _ Slytherin. We are usually held the most accountable for actions we didn’t commit and even the things we did do are severely punished although the same crime would be a slap on the wrist to any other. We are feared but we are respected. Another thing, at the last that I will say tonight or until further notice is do not antagonize anyone and stick together. We are a united front. Any argument with another Slytherin is to not leave this dungeon. Any issues you have will be dealt with here and will be done quietly or with assistance of a prefect or myself. We do not fight with others in public. If we remain strong in the eyes of others we are strong in the eyes of everyone. Stick together, don’t walk alone in the corridors and be careful who you trust because not everyone is as kind as some of you are,” He looked at Harry who was already frightened of what was to happen. “I will be passing out time tables tomorrow at breakfast. Gemma and Igor are your fifth year prefects, Heather and Terry are your sixth year prefects and Beatrice and Gregory are your seventh year prefects. Goodnight. Hadrian Black-Gaunt, please come with me.” 

    Hadrian got up and some of the students started talking about how he was the child on the tapestry. He followed Severus through the portrait and into the potions office.    
    “I didn’t mean to frighten you. You have a look of a lost deer in your eyes, I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”    
    “It’s okay, I understand...Why are we hated? Is it because,” his voice got quiet, “You-Know-Who?” Harry watched as Severus frowned, he hated that silly hyphenated name that his lover was gifted by the public who were scared of saying his name due to the Ministry’s taboo.    
    “It is. The other houses are scared of us. Even when I was attending this institution I was harassed by other students. It is not fun and I don’t wish it upon any of my charges while they attend this school as well. Now, your father wanted me to give you a letter, he asked you were given this no matter where you were sorted and that you reply tomorrow when you send your letter to your mother,” Harry took the letter and turned to walk out, “And Harry,” Harry turned around, “I’m proud of you. Have a good night and sweet dreams.”    
    Harry skipped out of the room and to Draco who had kicked someone off the couch and saved a spot for Harry. Harry looked at the letter in his hand. There was the fancy writing of his father, and the seal of his house as well, stamped in shimmering green wax. He used his index finger to rip open the seal and he looked down at the letter. Inside was a picture of the family and a shrunken frame. He read the letter while Draco looked over his shoulder, throwing an arm around Harry and peering down, trying to be cunning but failing as he was just an awkward little kid. 

_ Dear Hadrian,  _

_ I hope your trip went well, I have written this letter two weeks before you will be attending Hogwarts. I didn’t want to tell you too much to ruin the surprise and beauty of it all when you arrive for the first time. The shock of how amazing it is never goes away, even if it becomes a prison to you, trust the castle to keep you safe. Her loving arms have probably recognized you already and she has showed her affection. Your mother doesn’t know that I am writing to you, and I don’t want you to give her any crazy ideas, but I thought you would like a photograph of us together. Keep it wherever you like, nobody but the people who know me recognize me and you will be respected due to your mother. I feel that I haven’t warned you enough for your education at Hogwarts. The headmaster has probably already sent one of his followers, or a child of his followers to speak with you. Ignore what they tell you. I’m sure they will try to convince you that I am evil, and I remember our discussion where I thought you would think that as well, but you didn’t. For that I am very happy, because I have grown very fond of you, son. I expect weekly updates until i am sure you are safe. I am trying my hardest to put someone besides Severus at the school that can know about you and our family. Keep Draco close, he knows many things that you don’t and it’s for good reason. Tell Severus I love him and expect him to keep you safe. Also, please be nice to Professor Quirrell, he is a stuttering idiot but he is a follower of mine and has been placed where I need him.  _

_     With the warmest regards,  _

_ Your father _

   Harry looked down at the letter and flipped it over in his hands. Draco picked up the frame and asked Gemma to put it back to it’s normal size. She did and then sent Draco back over to Harry. Draco put the photo in the frame and handed it to Harry. The picture moved, a picture of Marvolo and Severus standing beside one another, Marvolo’s hand on Harry’s shoulder and Bella crouched down to give Harry a kiss. It moved to show Bella kissing his cheek and Marvolo’s smile, a proud smile that only a father can have for his child. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by all the six prefects calling out names. Terry called for Harry, Draco, Vincent and Gregory, all by their last names. They ran to see what he wanted, well Draco and Harry ran, the other two waddled with speed. Gregory and Vincent took the bunks on the left while Harry and Draco took the ones on the right. At the head of the bed was a trunk and at the bottom of the bed was another trunk. Harry got to sleep on the top bunk and Draco took the lower bunk. Green sheets and blankets with the slytherin crest on them covered their beds and Harry got his trunk at the foot of the bed. He put the photo on the writing desk near his trunk, his writing desk for the year, and got his pyjamas on before pulling out his potions notebook and his parseltongue copies. He had finished taking all the interesting information out of two notebooks, and he was halfway through transcribing the last notebook on potions. He had done a little work with charms as well but he wasn’t nearly as interested in that since he couldn’t practice them outside of school and they were dark magic, so anyone could feel the energy it radiated and he didn’t want to be expelled. 

    Draco climbed up onto Harry’s bunk after getting his pyjamas on and then lay on his stomach besides Harry.    
    “Are those the same potions texts?”    
    “No, this is the last of the three I got. I have charms, wards and a book of spells and that will be all of them in parseltongue. I could translate some of them for you like I’m doing for Sev-- Professor Snape,” Harry corrected himself before he said too much and looked down at Gregory and Vincent who looked like idiots but at least they were strong, with hulking muscles hidden under baby fat. They would likely come in handy. Draco thought the same thing and his father knew their fathers, it wasn’t a coincidence they were put together with the strongest first years with the least likely chance to ask questions after defending someone. Harry ripped out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to his mum. “I almost forgot about writing back. I’m so excited to be here, it’s going to my head.”    
    “You better write to your mum. I better write to mine. They could get jealous and get in a fight. They were highly competitive, if one gets a letter and the other doesn’t they’ll make it a challenge, I reckon.” Draco slid down the ladder and sat at his desk and wrote his mother a letter with a few lines dedicated to his father. He knew his father would lecture him by sending anything of too much importance by owl as they are easily intercepted and Dumbledore was getting desperate in his attempts to find a reason to get Lucius suspended from the board and wizengamot. Draco heard Harry giggle before he saw him slide down the ladder and get into his trunk and find his seal and wax. He stamped the letter closed and then wrote his father’s letter. He stamped it as well and then hid them in one of his schoolbooks before going back up onto his bed and shutting everything, hiding his twin journal under his pillow and putting his potion journal with it. He let the original book levitate itself down, a charm placed on them so he could throw them and keep them from being damaged.    
    “Goodnight, Harry,” Draco whisper-yelled. Harry looked over the side of the bed and at Draco.    
    “Goodnight, blondie.” He smirked and slid under the blankets to go to bed. He heard Draco arguing with Crabbe and Goyle while they insisted that they should always call him blondie. They were a little smarter than Harry gave them credit for but then they were still dim as an unlighted candle. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early because it seems like people are liking this, so I'm excited that people are reading it! Thank you!  
> Updated/Revised- 4/11/17

    The morning was nice, and with it came Harry who was up and ready to go by six. He had his school robes on and slipped into bed beside Draco. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and Draco went to slap away whatever was tickling his face but Harry couldn’t help but to laugh. Draco blinked his eyes open before rubbing sleep from them. He smiled and kissed Harry back on the cheek before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and Harry who pushed him off of him and stood up. He was ready to go and eat breakfast, he was feeling every word that could describe nervous, both good and bad. Draco went to the showers and turned them on, shivering he took his shower and used strawberry scented shampoo that Harry had got him in abundance when he realized that Draco loved the smell of fresh strawberries dipped in a little bit of sugar. He smelled like fresh fruit and it was great, really. He got dressed and went back to the room to put his pyjamas away and took out his wand and books. Harry had his book bag filled with books and stationery, his shoes were on his feet and his wand was in his holster attached to his wrist. He was ready to go. Harry waited for Draco to get ready and then they walked out into the common room. Nobody else was awake but when they went to open the portrait to go out, they heard a shout. They both stopped and turned around. It was Igor and he padded over to them, his feet hitting the cold cobblestone floor.

     “Do you know how early it is?”

    “Yes, we were heading out to eat, why?” Draco looked up at him, Igor was at least twenty centimeters taller than him and Draco liked to think he was quite tall for his age.

    “Breakfast isn’t served until seven-thirty, but be my guest. If you want to sit at the table and wait you can, just remember the rules and stick together. We don’t need a snake in the infirmary on the first day,” Igor turned and walked back to his room. Harry and Draco left the common room and went to the Great Hall. They took their seats at the end of the Slytherin table, nearest to the front of the room. Harry felt for his letters in his book and pulled them out.

    “Don’t get too comfortable, let’s go give our letters to the owls,” so Draco let Harry lead the way to where he _thought_ the owls were and eventually they found their way. The sun was rising by that time and they quickly attached the letters to their owls and told them where to go before heading back in, but this time taking an easier route back to the Great Hall. When they got inside some of the other students had gotten up, nearly half of the Ravenclaws were up, some of the Hufflepuffs, a third of the Slytherins and not a single Gryffindor. Harry and Draco took their seats across from each other and leaned on the table. Draco knew that at home, both his mother and father would be awake by then and he thought that the dark Lord would be awake as well. Severus though, he expected to stay in bed a while longer as he often stayed up during the night to gather ingredients or brew potions, even when he could do it during the day, he prefered to do it at night. He blamed habit but Harry and Draco liked to think he was a vampire. If anyone could pull off being a vampire, it would Severus.

    “When do you think the Gryffindors will be awake?” Harry asked, ready to place a little bet.

    “I bet they will show up twenty minutes after food is served,” Draco was confident in his abilities of guesstimating. Harry nodded, there was no need to bet if they agreed.   
   “I agree,” Harry and Draco watched as people trickled into the room, the tables filling up and then food was on the table and they were eating. Harry was too hungry to care if people got what they wanted, and he loved breakfast. It was the best meal of the day, he could eat sugar or salt of bitter or decadent, it was such a great time to eat food with so many choices. He watched as Draco systematically chose what to eat and what would please Severus so he would tell his father he was making mature choices but Harry knew his parents didn’t care and thought he needed to be a kid and rot his teeth out. It was part of having fun and growing up. He got pancakes and syrup and bacon and hashbrowns and a piece of quiche. It was all so good and he was shoveling big spoons and fork fulls into his mouth. Then Severus came into the hall and took a seat. By this time every Slytherin and Ravenclaw was at the table. Most of the Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors sat to enjoy the food. Only the first years, especially the muggle borns and middle class to poor half bloods, were enjoying the meal, but that didn’t mean that Harry and Draco couldn’t eat like they would never eat again. Draco finished and drank a glass of milk. Harry speared a strawberry and a piece of mango before shoving it into his mouth. Severus ate quietly, and he ate more than he did at home just because he knew he wouldn’t get poisoned at the school because he didn’t make much poison and if he did nobody would be able to get to it. When all the students were in the hall he got up and handed out the time tables to all the first years since they were all fast eaters and were done. He waited another ten minutes, chatting idly but cooly with Draco and Harry who decided to keep the subject on something that could be intimidating: potions. Severus then continued to hand out the time tables and when he was finished he stalked out of the room to prepare his class as most of the students were getting up and leaving. McGonagall did the same and Sprout took a piece of quiche with her as she left to her greenhouse. All the teachers were gone but Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table and finished eating before going to his office where he had many plans to work out and ideas to implement.

   The first year Slytherins’ first class was Potions with the Gryffindors. Harry and Draco took seats with each other and the rest of the class paired themselves off. Slytherins were in the class first. As the Gryffindors came in the class was already starting. Once everyone was seating, Severus burst through the doors and walked quickly up the side aisle of desks and then to the head of the class. He started talking and then started to call roll. He said Hadrian and Ron said something about how he was a Slytherin just like his father so he was going to get the best grades and Severus stopped. He calmly lowered the parchment.   
    “Ah, yes. Ronald Weasley. Hopefully the last of the ginger spawn. Do you know what the Angel’s Trumpet is used for in potion making?”   
    “...No, sir,” Ron’s ears turned red, nearly as red as his hair.

    “Of course not. What is another name for Felix Felicis?”   
    “I don’t know, sir,” Ron’s cheeks started to turn pink and he shot a glare towards the Slytherin side of the room, all of whom were holding back laughter as he was made a fool of.

    “Yes, I see. So, where would I look if I were to ask for a bezoar?”   
    “I would look...in the supply cabinet,” some of the Gryffindors snickered, Nevill did not and instead looked like he was about to faint, and Severus raised his eyebrow.   
    “It looks like you beat your brothers at something. First day and you already have a detention. I’m sure your parents are proud. Mr. Black-Gaunt what is the Angel’s Trumpet used for?”   
    “It makes Angel’s Trumpet Draught which is highly poisonous. In fact the entire plant is poisonous and has a recipe that no one in the past century has been able to replicate as it is extremely difficult and requires so much time to brew. There is one other recipe, of course, but I think that’s even too advanced for this class. Angel’s Trumpet is also used to make an elixir similar to muggle drugs due to the effects of the poison on a person’s brain.”   
    “Thank you. Mr. Malfoy would you care to tell which another name for Felix Felicis?”   
    “Liquid Luck,” Draco looked back at Ron, who looked as red as his hair by far, in fact the little quip about the supply closet was long forgotten while he was being called out as an idiot in front of everybody. When Pansy told Severus where the bezoar would be found, he turned to Ron.

    “Would you like to repeat what you had said about getting outstanding grades due to the fact that I take care of him? No? I didn’t think so,” he raised the parchment and continued to call roll until he reached Ron and then he was finished. He tapped his wand against the board and instructions along with the page number appeared on the blackboard in nice chalk writing. Harry opened up his modified text book, filled with his own notes written in the margins. The Cure for Boils was simple, he knew that Severus was testing them to see what they already knew and that whoever passed this was going to be a rather good student as compared to a not so good student. Harry and Draco split up what they were to do. Harry went to fill the cauldron with water and Draco went to find the ingredients in the supply closet. He took out the quills they had purchased, knowing that their supplies had been transferred to the stores so that the less fortunate could also have enough supplies since not everything could be harvested from the Dark Forest. Draco came back and Harry was already preparing everything. He and Draco started to brew the potion. Around the time when everyone was adding the quills, except for Harry and Draco who worked more efficiently and had gotten to the point where they were pouring their potion into a phial for grading, there was a hiss and a shout as many of the Gryffindors started to stand on their stools so the potion, which exploded and mangled a cauldron, didn’t eat through their shoes. Neville was covered in boils and screaming as the liquid continued to run over his skin and soak into the dermis. Severus walked up to the situation with a face that to others would seem indifferent but the people who knew him saw how scared he was.   
    “Stupid boy,” he vanished the potion and asked for assistance. Harry went to help and Draco set their potion with their names on the label on the table. Severus looked at Harry and almost asked for someone else but Harry offered their potion. Severus nodded and they gave some of their potion to Neville who didn’t want it but drank it anyway. The boils that had sprouted from his skin dissipated leaving on some burns from the hot potion, “I assume you added the porcupine quills before taking it off the heat. Hadrian will you escort Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary?” Ron stood up, his chair sliding back and hitting nevill’s table.

   “He can’t do that! His mum tortured Neville's’ parents!” Harry turned to look at him.

    “What?” He asked and Ron opened his mouth to continue speaking.

    “Hadrian, please escort him to the infirmary,” It was firmer, Harry nodded and helped take Neville to the infirmary. Draco spooned another potion from their cauldron into the vial and left it on Severus’ desk before he was dismissed. The class, mostly the Gryffindor side, was alive with whispers and gossip. Everything was already being twisted but the main part was that Hadrian’s mother was a death eater and none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, it was help to Ron who gave out the facts, facts he swore not to let people know for the sake of Neville but he thought they needed to know because Hadrian was dangerous. Severus told Ron to stay after class and silenced everyone who then continued to work on their potions.

    “Harry!” Draco called, running up behind Harry who waited outside the infirmary, nervously tapping his foot. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, “What’s wrong? Is it what the Weasel said? You just have to ignore him. You remember what your father said.”   
    “I’m starting to think that maybe my family isn’t as nice as I thought they were.”   
    “Hey,” Draco pulled away from Harry and walked to look at his face. Draco cupped Harry’s puffy cheeks, his bloodshot eyes looking up at him like he had been crying or terrified out of his mind, “Your family is great. They are helping people. They’ve done some bad things, but everybody does bad things, it helps them fix themselves so that they don’t do those things again. I was going to wait until the holidays and ask your mum to tell you about it but your mum and her husband tortured the Longbottoms. She wasn’t in her right mind, though. It doesn’t make it any better, and I know you’re scared and hurt, and Longbottom is probably scared right now too. She is better now though, and I know she would never do that again.”

    “My father told me that he wouldn’t regret killing my uncle, what if he doesn’t regret killing anyone. What does that make me? I love someone who can kill people? Am I evil? Am I evil because I care for someone who is evil?”   
    “He is not evil. He’s just...eccentric. Yes, he’s eccentric. Let’s make sure Longbottom is feeling better and then we can go to our next class, okay? Our cure worked, it helped his boils, did you see that?” Harry nodded and Draco pulled him towards the bed that Neville was sitting in. He was covered in balm and wrapped up and he pulled away when he saw Harry.

    “How are you feeling?”   
   “T-thank you for the c-cure. P-please don’t hurt me,” He ducked his head down and Harry looked at Draco, his eyes getting moist and soon to be pouring with tears.   
    “I won’t hurt you. Why would you think that? I didn’t even know. I’m sorry,” Harry turned around and walked away, his neck and shoulders looked tense from where Draco was walking behind him and Harry felt his shoulders and neck hurt from being so tight. He tightened his grip around the strap of his bookbag and walked towards the classroom he knew they had next. Transfiguration. He hoped Neville would be all right. Harry waited outside the classroom and a flock of third years spilled from the class. Harry walked in when Professor McGonagall allowed him inside. Draco followed behind and they were quickly met by Pansy and Blaise who were concerned about what had happened. The Ravenclaws come into the room and Theo takes a seat next to Hermione and she smiles at him, asking him how his day went.

    “Honestly, not very well. Harry’s mum hurt Neville Longbottom’s parents and they’re in St. Mungos...oh, um, it’s a wizarding hospital. They are in the mental ward, because they’ve lost themselves. So, Neville had to have Harry’s help to get to the infirmary after a potions accident. He was scared of Harry and now he feels bad because of what his mum did. Isn’t this interesting? It’s only the first day and there’s already drama. Is this how it was in muggle school?”

    “Muggle school is a lot less fun, trust me. I hope they’re both all right,” She started to get out her supplies. She had learned how to use a quill during the month that she had after learning about the magical world. She had dedicated it to the art of studying how to write with it. She found a pen in the bottom of her bag and pulled it out and Theo grabbed it from her.   
     “What is this? Is it muggle made? Can I have it?” He asked rapidly. Hermione smiled and nodded. “What’s it called?”   
    “It’s a pen. You can write with them. You don’t need to dip it in ink because there is ink inside of them already,” Theo watched as she plucked it out of his fingers and wrote her name on the paper. She handed it back and he decided to use it during the class.

    Once everyone was seated Professor McGonagall walked from the door where she was greeting students inside to the front. Her heels clicking and her hat bouncing on her head ever so subtly. She greeted them all, similar to how she had done it at the door.

    “Welcome to your first Transfiguration class. I’m Professor McGonagall. First I would like you all to know that I am here for any house that needs me. I see you all as bright young students and there shouldn’t be a divide just because you have different qualities,” She looked over her class and saw Theo writing with the pen, making doodles, “Mr. Nott, what are you doing that is more important than my classroom?” He looked up and put the _pen_ down.

    “I’m just writing Professor.”   
    “See to it that you pay attention. Transfiguration is the hardest magic you will learn here at Hogwarts and it required you to pay attention. Now, I will show you how to turn matches,” she flicked her wand and matchboxes started to pass themselves out to the desks, “into needles. You must watch carefully, it is important.”

    Hermione managed to get her matchstick into a needle but most of the other students either couldn’t transfigure their match or made metal matchsticks or wooden needles.   
    “Good job Miss Granger. It seems you have completed the transfiguration. To all of you, I do not want this to discourage you. It is going to be a tough subject to learn but I know you can do it. I hold study sessions every Tuesday and Thursday from eight to half ten at night for those who would like extra help. Now, you are dismissed.” The students shoved their books and items back into their bags and they run down to the Great Hall for lunch. Once caught running they are reprimanded but as soon as the prefects turn their backs, they are racing. Harry sees Neville walk in for lunch, parts of his arms and hands still covered in paste and then bandages. Ron glares up over the other Gryffindor’s heads.

    “What did I do to make him dislike me so much?” Harry turned to look at Draco who then looked at Weasley who was staring at them. He scoffed and shook his head, he didn’t know why he was being such a twat. It wasn’t Harry’s fault and it was mean to constantly remind him that his parents are death eaters. Maybe Draco should go put him in his place, those poor little beggars, he could make him stop talking down to Harry and ruining his reputation around the rest of the school, as he was higher up in Slytherin’s ranks.

    “I think his parents are just mean people, I know his eldest brothers left as soon as they could. Probably couldn’t stand their own family,” Draco put more on Harry’s plate since he wasn’t eating enough compared to what he should have been eating. Harry was underweight even though he loved to eat. He burned it off and then he would go weeks without eating because he was too busy to pay attention. He always made an appearance but sometimes he just didn’t feel hungry or he just didn’t want to eat the food offered. Bella was especially bad at not making him eat but she felt the same way as a child so she let him miss more meals than he should. It’s been like that since the months after he left Malfoy Manor. Severus didn’t make an appearance at lunch and neither did Dumbledore but McGonagall made her way to the Slytherin table and handed Harry a note.

    “You need to read this now dear, and take the postscript into consideration,” She walked away and when Harry opened the letter it was from the headmaster.

     _Dear Hadrian,_

_I’m sorry to be calling you away on your first day, but it seems some important issues have arisen about your enrollment and I would like to speak to you and clear things up._

_P.S. I am particularly fond of acid pops._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

    Draco looked at the letter, “Your parents told me to not let you go to him by yourself. I’ll go find Severus and tell him about this, I’ll see you after lunch.” Harry kissed Harry’s cheek and scampered off with as much dignity as possible while one scampered. Pansy smiled and looked at him.   
    “Well, I understand that you have known each other for two years. I also know you give lots of kisses, but never have I ever seen Draco Malfoy kiss or even hug anybody but you. I would say he has a crush.”

    “What’s a crush?”   
    “It’s like what your father and other father have. When you love each other,” She waited for Harry to realize she was teasing him but Harry’s face twisted in thought.

    “But I love all of my friends. I don’t think I want to have what my father has with my other father with all of you. That would be weird, but just to be clear, it means I should share the same bed with Draco. My fathers sleep in the same bed after all.”

    “No, nevermind Harry,” Pansy rolled her eyes and nibbled on a piece of chicken that dangled off her fork. Harry stood and excused himself.

    “I’ll see you all in herbology,” he started to walk down the corridors and looked around. He was alone, didn’t Severus say not to walk alone? He continued, if not walking faster than usual, to find Dumbledore's office. He ran into Percy Weasley. He looked down at him and Harry looked up. “Do you know where the headmaster’s office is?”   
    “Yes, it’s up those stairs and to the right. Also, don’t talk to Neville, I won’t have you threatening him like I was told you did in potions. I will tell Professor McGonagall if I continue to hear about this,” He turned his nose up and walked away. Harry watched him leave, scowling. What a little arse. He said that he threatened Neville? He hadn’t done anything of the sort. He took the stairs two at a time and saw the stone statue that must have led to the Headmaster’s office. He heard his name being called and he turned around to see Draco and Severus walking up to him.

    “I thought I said I was going to find Severus? Why did you come here alone?” Draco was worried, he was rarely worried about anything so it just made Harry even more anxious to know what was happening. Severus turned to Draco.   
    “Please go and stay close with the other first years. I will bring Harry to you or send him with a prefect when we are finished. Thank you for coming to me,” Severus turned back to Harry, “acid pops.”

    The statue turned and waiting for them was a staircase. Severus took Harry’s hand and led him up the stairs. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking at faux documents that had several of his signatures, all practice for when he had to actually sign something. One could never be too good at maintaining a distant and unique signature that would be very difficult to forge. In fact, it was a very good idea and he knew there was nobody that could steal them because of the levels of security protecting the school and his office from invaders and evil eyes. Dumbledore was shocked to see Severus when he looked up. Severus had let go of Harry’s hand but Harry snaked it back up his sleeve and held onto it as he shook with nerves.   
    “Please, have a seat,” Dumbledore gestured to the two lush chairs and Severus took a seat and waited for Harry to sit. He fell into the chair and stared at everything in the room. There were books on the wall and more importantly a phoenix sitting on a perch, just waiting to be talked to. He wanted to touch the bird, he had never seen a phoenix and he had seen more magical creatures than anyone else he knew. He had a pet basilisk for goodness’ sake. “Yes, this is Fawkes. You seem quite taken by him. A interesting thing phoenixes they only let the pure of heart near them,” Dumbledore smiled with his best grandfatherly smile before his eyes twinkled. He was trying to get inside the boy’s head. What had he been privy to? Severus touched Harry’s shoulder and the boy turned his head, breaking contact and not letting Harry’s mind be accessed. Harry stared at Severus and then down at his feet. His legs swung back and forth in the chair and he wiped his sweaty palms against his trousers.

    “What do you need to see Mr. Black-Gaunt for, headmaster?”   
    “I was just curious as to his schooling choices. I hear you received letters from all the schools in Europe, is that correct?”   
    “I didn’t want to be limited in my choices, sir.”   
    “Very wise for someone so young. In the form you had filled out you didn’t list a father, can I know why?”   
    “It may jeopardize his chances at befriending other students, because I am his father, Headmaster,” Harry never felt like Severus had been so serious or scared before. Earlier when Neville was hurt he was scared that the boy would be scared or hurt indefinitely, but there was a logical sense behind it telling him that the boy was fine and that accidents happen. He also learned that one of his students for the next seven years would be highly incompetent. This fear however was deeper and it stemmed from the uncertainty that he knew the headmaster, and only the headmaster, could control. Albus’ eyes grew darker, he looked down and made the document appear for them.   
    “All you need to do is sign the form. This will remain private. However I fear that some of the students may already know,” Dumbledore extended his hand, a quill gripped between his wrinkly fingers. Severus didn’t make a move to touch it.   
    “This is highly unethical. It is not right to ask only for a child to come to the office to discuss his family where there is no cause for concern. I believe that Harry will be leaving, he had a class to attend and I would like a word with you,” Severus gently pushed Albus’ quivering hand, shaking due to his old age, away and looked at Harry so the boy would stand up.   
    “I don’t believe you have the authority to dismiss him, Severus. I know you are trying to protect _your_ son, but it is a known fact that his mother is Mrs. Bellatrix Black Lestrange and therefore his father would be Rodolphus Lestrange unless she had dishonoured her family.”   
    “Headmaster,” Severus bit out, “You have no right to judge his mother and I believe, as his legal and magical guardian, I will be taking harry to his next class. His education is much more important that family ties, am I correct?” Severus stood and gently gripped Harry’s shoulder pulling him towards the exit.   
    “Severus please stay. I will have Professor Quirrell escort him out. He is waiting already in the hallways for him,” Severus stopped and nodded at Harry. Harry ran down the steps and towards his DADA professor who was as shaky as he was, if not more so. He was so pale, like he saw a hostile ghost, not one of the friendlier of the bunches that resided at Hogwarts. Severus turned back to take a seat.   
    “I didn’t know you had a son. I was aware however that you and Lucius Malfoy are friends. Is it correct if I assume that this friendship extends beyond what is necessary for you to infiltrate You-Know-Who’s circle?”   
    “He made a bad choice, he is still my friend.”

    “And Lucius Malfoy won Sirius and yourself custody of Mr. Harry Potter two years ago. Is that the time that Hadrian walked into your life?”   
    “I don’t care for what you are assuming. Making assumptions is very unflattering. I have a class, that should be full, of Gryffindors and Slytherins, and unless you would like for the Weasley Twins to have fireworks blessing my office with their grandeur designs then I would like to take my leave. You can take all of this up with Lord Malfoy is you are concerned.”

    Severus walked out of the office and made his way to the dungeons. He saw Harry on his way out, speaking with Professor Quirrell. Severus wondered what they were talking about but he hadn’t been exaggerating about the twins of terror and Quirrell would rather die than do something wrong and have the Dark Lord torture him, because if he did something -- anything -- to hurt Harry then he was as good as dead. Severus entered his class with a flourish of his robes. He glared as the twins looked up at him with big eyes and then from his cauldrons came a tall blaze of light and everyone started laughing. He groaned and made sure to put out any stray fires and sparks.

    Harry was listening to Quirrell talk about something not important and rather boring. Harry looked off to see a perfect running down the stairs.   
    “Professor, there is trouble with the fifth years,” he waited for Quirrell who turned to Harry.

    “I’m s-s-sure you c-can make it to c-c-class on your own. D-don’t forget what I s-s-said.” He stuttered before walking behind the prefect for Hufflepuff that had called for him. Harry went to the greenhouse and handed the note from Dumbledore to Professor Sprout and apologized for being late. She told him to take a seat and he took the empty seat that Draco had saved him.

    “Now, as I was saying, there are certain herbs and fungi that all wizards and witches should be able to tell apart. It could mean the difference between life and death. You should be learning about dittany in your potions class and I will help you for that assignment by having you complete a twelve inch report on the uses of these common plants,” she touches the chalkboard with the tip of her wand and a list of plants, commonly used in the wizarding world for simple things that anyone could do, appeared. Everyone began to copy down the names while she continued to speak. Professor Sprout smiled while she put a variety of plants on display for the first years to see and then let them look at dittany as it might one day save their lives. They were dismissed and went to History of Magic, which was their last class of the day. Of course when they entered, the ghost hadn’t even noticed the class had changed. A prefect came in to remind the ghost that they had a new class and he stopped and switched his books to the history about goblins.   
    “We will be learning about the the European witch hunts and then onto the goblin rebellion for this term. Please open you book to page thirteen,” he waited for everyone to open their books and then he started droning on. Not all the student were in their seats when he started to speak. He was talking as if talking to a rock, not answering any question and honestly not caring. He relayed the information and didn’t seem pleased to be doing so. Harry tried to read along in his book while Draco took a nap but he couldn’t focus. Pansy and him sent notes back and forth. The Ravenclaws in the room were also trying to pay attention but Hermione just spoke with Theo for the class period by passing notes similar to what Harry and Pansy were doing.

     _Why were you late? Did you get in trouble?_ Harry looked up at her and scribbled his reply.

     _The headmaster wanted to see me. Draco got Snape and he went with me. They argued and then I was sent out by_ _Seve_ _Snape. Quirrell talked to me about my father too and then left me in the hallway._ He handed the note back to Pansy and she mouthed, ‘are you serious?’ and then went to continue writing.

     _Oh. What did the headmaster want? Why did they fight?_

     _He wanted to know who my father is, and Snape refused to sign his name even after he said I was his son. I think he thinks that I’m Harry Potter._ Harry passed the note back and then cast a tempus. There was still a whole fifteen minutes left of class. It was ridiculous. Pansy tossed the note back.

     _That could be problematic._ It read. _Perhaps you should talk to your father about it. Both of them in necessary._ Harry read it and nodded before turning back to the boring teacher who continued to speak in boring monotone that reminded Harry of being numb. It must suck to be a ghost. Never being able to eat things, touch people, be hugged or loved. It would be terrible. He would want to die or at least move on so he was never trapped in some weird place between the living and the dead. The class was out and he was only reminded this by a prefect who poked his head in and shouted at the professor to let the poor children out. He woke Draco up and Professor Binns disappeared through the back wall without another sound, his book falling and thumping on the ground. Draco jumped up at the loud smack of the book hitting the ground. He looked around while Pansy and Blaise snickered. Theo had decided to walk with Hermione and hope Snape didn’t see them.   
    “You slept all class?” Pansy asked, already knowing the answer.

    “Of course not. That would have been very rude. I just slept through the boring parts,” Draco slung the book bag over his shoulder while the others did the same and left the class for break and then dinner. Back in the common room, Harry was quite busy reading his texts in his room, up on his bed and away from others. Draco had been talking to Pansy and Blaise who were scoffing at all that he was spewing about being strong and brave. Of course Blaise countered this with calling him a Gryffindor and Draco changed his tune about defending Harry and giving Ronald Weasley a piece of his mind. Draco left his friends with a huff as some of the older students started to head out for dinner. Draco knocked on their door and when he heard the sound of Harry’s quiet voice chirp out an answer he walked in.   
    “Almost done?”   
    “Yes, I have two more lines and I’ll be finished. We should stop by and give this to Sev -- I mean -- Professor Snape. Do you think he would mind if I called him his name when it’s just us or would that be disrespectful? I’ve never had one of my guardians as one of my teachers before.” Harry finished transcribing the text and then left the book out to dry, handing it open to Draco who held it and blew on it. Harry slid down the ladder and onto the ground. He took the journal from Draco and started to exit the room. Draco followed behind him.

    “I don’t know. Maybe you should ask him.”

    “He will think I’m being stupid if I ask him?”   
     “Ask who what?” Severus said as he swept into the room. Harry smiled, he would be able to give him the journal and it was still so early into the school year. They would be able to brew all of them during their free time.

    “Harry wants to know if he has to call your Professor Snape when it’s just us.”   
    “No you do not. I am also your father, or one of your fathers, just don’t call me that in class. The snakes here will understand but the others won’t. Especially after what the Weasleys said. It was quite disrespectful and not to mention rude. What do you have there? Is that your journal?”   
    “Yes, it’s finished. I have transcribed all three books. I had to add a lot of paper to it so that’s why it’s so thick, but I will tell you that it’s full of everything we need to know. I left out certain things like why we are supposed to remove the cauldron from heat before adding something that we know shouldn’t be added…” Harry handed him the journal and Severus looked down. His handwriting had been improving. It was very smart for him to practice his writing, it would be much easier to grade papers.

    “Yes, thank you. Did you want to say something else?”

    “Well actually, I want to know if I did the right thing. The Weasley prefect told me that I had apparently threatened Neville but I don’t remember saying anything. He asked me not to hurt him and I told him I didn’t know until then and that I was sorry before I left. Why did mother hurt his parents?” Severus sighed and told them to follow him. He walked into his office and continued down a small hallway and past a picture frame. Inside was his own quarters. He had food delivered to them on the small table and the boys sat down.

    “What your mother did, she did it a long time ago. It was a year after you were born and she was there because she was angry. I know it sounds harsh but in defense they did try to hurt you. Your father may have killed your parents, but it was because of Dumbledore who gave _someone_  a false prophecy. We learned it to be false when that _person_ accidentally pushed into the seer’s mind. She had been paid to ruin your life so that you could be raised as a weapon in a war. When he thought he had you he was going to have the other boy killed. Through _that person_ the Dark Lord found out about another child, who could also have been the destroyer of him. He wasn’t entirely sane, neither was your mother. That _person_ still feels horrible about it all. I’ve spoken to him about it and he only wishes for the best for you and even for Mr. Longbottom. He regrets what he did and I know he cares about you. I just don’t want you to hate him, he doesn’t have much and he’s quite bitter...eat your green beans, they’re good for you,” Harry and Draco both took his words seriously and shoved a forkful of green beans into their mouths and chewed them fast so they could speak.

    “Who is this person you know about? He’s a spy right? Only a spy would be able to know about what’s going on with both people,” Harry asked, quickly eating more green beans and narrowing his eyes as his father narrowed his back.   
    “Yes, he is. But as he is a spy I cannot tell you who he is. You will find out when the time is right. Just know that now you will not have to fight in a war, and neither will Mr. Longbottom who wouldn’t do so well even if he was facing mortal danger. You handled the situation fine and I assume that Mr. Weasley, the youngest, said something due to the detentions he now has with Filch. He will be most unhappy. I however need my best students to help me pick herbs and fungi in a few weeks. I have chosen you and Draco because you make a great pair. You will be accompanied by a Ravenclaw girl. I believe you know her, Miss Granger. She made an excellent potion today, but don’t tell her I said that. I can’t have my students thinking I’m soft or else they’ll walk right over me.”

    “I know you’re soft, dad,” Harry smiled and finished his plate and chugged his pumpkin juice. Severus let him chose what he wanted for dessert and Harry served himself a nice serving before finishing it. “Can we try to brew one of these potions tonight?”   
    “I have to help brew for the infirmary tonight and all through the rest of this week but after that we will start brewing the potions in your journal. I will read over them and take note of which ones I will want you to learn right now. Some could be a little more dangerous. I will also have to make more elixir to help save your hair from the fumes. Your hair is simply too nice to be ruined,” Severus drank tea, not wanting to eat. If anything he would go to the kitchens during his nightly runs to make sure the students are in their common rooms and give detention to those who aren’t. “How were your days today?”

    “Draco slept all through History of Magic!”   
    “Harry, I thought you weren’t going to tell anybody? What if my father finds out?” Draco had dropped his fork and swallowed mostly unchewed food so he could speak, nearly choking himself in the process. Harry laughed.

    “He won’t hear anything from me. I remember Professor Binns. I do expect you to get a passing grade on your final exam. I believe self studying for History of Magic will be perfectly acceptable,” Draco let out a sigh of relief and Draco wanted to think about how much Draco was like his father. It was stunning to think of it that way but he was like a mini Lucius Malfoy, he even had the right attitude. Lucius however never showed affection to anybody, not even his wife and still doesn’t. Perhaps Draco would grow into that or maybe he was a separate entity. Draco picked up his fork and resumed eating.

    “My day went mostly well after the potions incident. I don’t think it’s fair we only have potions twice a week. How will anybody learn anything? Why do we have Defense every day? I don’t think I need to defend myself very hard if I have been doing it for years,” Harry set his fork down on his plate and saw his journal still in his father’s hand, it made him happy to think that his family was proud of him and he knew that Severus would be very proud of what he had accomplished and written in that journal.

    “Because we are technically still in a war. Once that war is over I’m sure that we will cut back on so many Defense classes. As for potions, not many have the passion nor the talent so it is easier for wizards and witches to think they do more than they actually do as to not make them feel incompetent. Most pureblood families have private tutors even if they have a good potions professor,” Severus cast a tempus and saw that it was only an hour into dinner. He could spend time with Harry if he wanted to, or even fire call Marvolo and Bella. “Harry, would you like to talk to you mother and father tonight? We can fire call them if you would like. Draco, you can stay too if you want I can’t contact Lucius as it would look rather suspicious to contact both people and I’m not sure if I’m allowed to have anyone but Harry in my personal quarters.”

    “I understand, and I wouldn’t mind seeing my aunt,” Draco finished his dessert and put his fork and spoon down on the plate. Severus called one of the house elves to them and he took away their dishes. Severus stood up and placed the journal on the table near the door and hid it in a drawer so he would remember to look through it after his sweep of the castle. He waved the children over to the fireplace and threw floo powder inside and placed his face in the fire.

    “Marvolo. Bella. Are you there right now?” Severus pulled back and they watched as the fire turned into a green picture of Marvolo.   
    “Harry, Severus, Draco. How was the first day back at school?”

    “Interesting,” they all answered and Marvolo chuckled.   
    “Hadrian helped a student in potions today. Of course something happened with that. I will explain later. Is Bella around?” Severus sat back on the balls of his feet as Marvolo’s head shifted and he called for Bella. She hopped in and they could all hear her voice questioning as to whom he was speaking to. “Our son, Severus and Draco are here.”

    “Oh, hello,” she said, her face appearing, “I heard something about potions. Is everything alright? Also, I got your letter Hadrian, it was wonderful thank you. I’m glad you were sorted into Slytherin. And so are your parents, Draco. We didn’t expect any less from you two,” she backed away and Marvolo came to the forefront.

    “This is just a joy call, right? Or did something else happen that I need to be aware of?” Marvolo sounded worried and Harry looked to Severus who took a moment to think of how he should word his next statement. Finding there was not elegant way to put it he sighed.

    “The headmaster called Harry to his office today. I told them I was his father and refused to sign my name. Of course, he is suspicious and has expressed his concerns towards him having another identity. He thinks that he is Harry Potter. Of course I will squash that claim. It’s not decent for  headmaster to be so direct with such a young student on such an eventful day,” Marvolo’s floating face nodded and looked back up at Severus who was to the right of the two boys who sat on the loveseat in front of the fire.

     “That simply won’t do, but I expected as much. Terrify our son at the earliest convenience and sway him to his side… Can I come through?”   
    “Yes,” Severus stood up and took a few steps back. Marvolo came through the fire and looked at Severus before pecking his lips. Small things like this helped give the illusion that they were a proper couple, perhaps even healthy together, when it was really a weird sort of relationship, somewhere bordering on unhealthy to slightly obsessive rather than romantic. Severus grumbled and conjured a seat for both of them. Bella also came through and ran to the boys, wrapping her arms around their shoulders and pulling them into a hug. She kissed the sides of their heads and smiled. Harry stood up and let her sit down before crawling up into her lap.

    “Well, I hope he understands that his actions were quite a low blow. I feel as though we will need to-”   
    “Mum, did you torture Neville’s parents?” Harry looked at his mother who looked down at him. Her eyebrows drew together and she tilted her head. Her fingers splayed across harry’s back and her free hand brushed back a stray curl to rest behind his little ear.   
    “Who told you this?” Marvolo and Severus both looked to their son and Draco who was squirming uncomfortably. Bella looked confused but something flashed in her eyes that was scary for it was rage.   
    “Ronald Weasley said so. Neville asked me not to hurt him. I would never hurt him. He’s just a little boy, just like me. Severus tried to explain but I needed to ask you, just to be sure. You would never torture us would you? You said you would always protect me,” Harry pressed his cheek to her chest and held onto her as she pulled him closer and rest her chin on the top of his head.

    “Oh, my sweet, innocent child. I should have told you earlier, but I was worried you would dislike me. I did, but that was a very long time ago and I am truly sorry for my actions,” Harry looked over to Marvolo who was sitting quite casually and relaxed as if he hadn’t been worried. Harry expected to see his father pretend not to be worried, in fact, he didn’t like showing too many emotions, however Harry had a knack for seeing through his charades. Severus wasn’t so keen on hiding what he felt, not in the presence of family anyway. He seemed to be mean during potions but only to those who don’t take it seriously or question him.

    “You said that a Weasley told you this? I knew that family was in Dumbledore’s ranks but to say something that mean to a child just to convince him is very inappropriate even for him. Perhaps you could give Dumbledore a message from _your Lord_ ,” Harry thought he saw Severus shiver but it was a little drafty in the dungeons so maybe that was it, “Tell him that...that we know that Harry Potter is dead, because we killed him. Tell him I bragged about it and that we would be going for Mr. Longbottom next. We won’t actually do this of course. If we were to do anything it would be gaining their sympathies to our cause, but he doesn’t need to know this.”   
    “I will bring it up in the next Order meeting. I believe there is one scheduled two weeks from tomorrow.” Bella smiled and combed her fingers through Harry’s hair.   
    “Have you been good in all your classes?”   
    “Of course I have. I know when respect should be given and when I should question their authority. I haven’t had to do much questioning though. Everyone is really nice, all the professors anyway. Ron is mean and his brother told me that I threatened Neville and I never did so I think people are already spreading lies about me,” Harry put his hands on his mother’s shoulders and looked at her face. She looked at him with the utmost curiosity and engagement in their conversation. He moved his hands to hold his mother’s face and he pressed her cute cheeks. He gived her a kiss on her forehead and hops off his mother’s lap and grabs Draco’s hand. “I love seeing you, but I need to go work on some of my homework. It’s the first day and I’ve already been assigned two papers! Not to mention that I have to re-read all that drivel that Professor Binns was spouting -- I mean, he informed us generously about the European witch hunts and I found it quite informative but I must go and review because I didn’t _understand_ it. I’m taking Draco because I don’t like being with Crabbe and Goyle alone. They’re four times my side and scare me. Draco can defend me. He’s strong. Come on, come on,” He was pulling Draco awkwardly and Draco was trying to talk to Bella who was just nodding and holding back laughter. Draco let go of the arm of the loveseat and almost hit and knocked Harry over with the built up force. “I love you all. I will send you a letter and tell you how my week has been. Then I will send one every other week.” Harry dragged Draco, who was trying to remove Harry’s hand from his, out of the portrait and back into the corridors. He smiled.

    “Father looked like he wanted to have father time. When they start saying, _My Lord,_ without being around the _others_ then that means they want to be left alone. Also, I need to get to translating the charms. I wonder if there is a duelling room we can use to practice. We are both too advanced to just learn what they want us to. We must have the incentive to go above and beyond in our studies if we ever want to be as good as father and mum.”   
    “What does father time mean? You mean like sex?” Harry put his hand over Draco’s mouth and looked around.

   “Don’t say that word. That word is not good. I don’t like it. It sounds vulgar and repulsive. And that hurts, why would they do something that hurts. They kiss and cuddle because they love each other. That other _thing_ is not what they do. You don’t do that with someone you love,” Harry pulled his hand away from Draco and then continued to pull him down the cobblestone hall and down to their common room portrait. They spoke the password and the portrait swung open. They rushed inside. Harry ran to his bedroom and climbed up the ladder and onto his bunk. He took out his wand and tried to summon his book.

    “ _Accio_ charms book.” Draco came into the room slightly slower than Harry.

    “Don’t use your wand, just call for the book,” Draco threw himself onto his bed. He was thinking about what Harry had said. That’s not what his father had explained to him and it wasn’t like he could ask his father for further help on such a subject nor could he ask his mother. It was either his uncle Severus or he would simply have to wait and read about it. Harry fell back on his bed as the force of the book hitting his hand pushed him back. He opened the book and tried the same, to summon his other things and he ended up nearly losing an eye to his quill, nearly crushing the pot of ink and once again was pushed back by the inertia from the summoned journal. He was all right though and he continued on his merry way, humming a muggle song he remembered hearing a long time ago. He couldn’t remember the words but he remembered the middle of the song, the chorus, and he continued to hum it over and over until he just made up what sounds he was going to make next. Draco looked through his books.

    “Can I go into your library. You have books in English in there, right?”   
    “Yes, I only have six books in parseltongue. The rest are in english. I brought some fiction in case I got bored but it’s all organized. The shelves are marked and they are in alphabetical order after their category by the author’s last name,” Draco flipped the compartment to the fourth one. “Password?”   
    “ _Four_ ,” Harry hissed and the trunk opened. Draco descended the ladder and into the library. It was lit with blue twinkling fairy lights and there was a nice chair inside next to a completely lit area. He looked through the books. He read the back of the fiction novels and then read the first few pages of other things that interested him. He wanted to learn about what ‘father time’ or sex was. His father didn’t explain it well and every time he had wanted to know something and asked for a continuation of what had been stated, his father simply said: You will learn when you are older. He was older now though and he wanted to know. Where best to look than Harry’s library. It was half of the Black Library fit into a small space. All were copies of the original books as the tomes in Grimmauld Place were priceless and original. He found a health book, on anatomy and proper areas to strike to kill someone and then a novel that was hiding in the back of the room on a small shelf attached to the wall. The books looked muggle, but they still looked old. Draco tossed the books up through the top of the trunk and heard them thump against the floor. He climbed up the ladders.

    Harry was still writing but he had locked the door. He unlocked it when Draco came back in.

     “I made sure the brutes wouldn’t come in while you were away. What did you find?”   
    “Oh, well _Proper Place to Target: A Duelling Reference_ and _Phaedo_ . This one looks old, but there is parts in English and others in Greek? I think. Well, I’m going to read them both and I will return them when I am finished.”   
   “Okay,” Harry went back to writing and Crabbe and Goyle both decided to come into the room but they tried to walk in at the same time and couldn’t get through. Draco watched them try to force their way into the room for a whole five minutes before saying something.

    “I recommend coming in one at a time. Here, Goyle take a step back and Crabbe, you walk through the door. Goyle you let him through and then you may walk through the door...there, see, it’s easy,” Draco rolled his eyes as they grunted in response. When Severus talked about dunderheads he felt bad that they had been sorted into his house. What a duo of idiots, they had a lower IQ than a candle, he would have said a cat but that would have insulted the poor cats of the world. Draco opened both books and read them, looking at diagrams in reference to what the other book was saying.

> _...polluted, is impure at the time of her departure, and is the companion and servant of the body always and is in love with and bewitched by the body and by the desires and pleasures of the body, until she is led to believe that the truth only exists in a bodily form, which a man may touch and see, and drink and eat, and use for the purposes of his lusts, the soul, I mean, accustomed to hate and fear and avoid that which to the bodily eye is dark and invisible, but is the object of mind and can be attained by philosophy; do you suppose that such a soul will depart pure and unalloyed?*_

    He didn’t know what it all meant because he was twelve and with no offense to twelve year olds, he didn’t understand. He copied the entire page, starting from the middle of the first page and ending at the last sentence of where he wanted to end it. He had no idea what to make of his information. What were pleasures of the body? Like when someone tickled you? That wasn’t pleasurable it was annoying! His cheeks grew warm sometimes when Harry did or said something nice but that was all that he could think of. He stood up on his bunk and looked up at Harry who was contentedly writing and translating his book.

    “Hey, Harry?”   
     “Hmm?”   
    “Can you go ask someone what this means? I don’t understand it and I don’t want to ask for help,” Draco kept his voice low but even if he spoke normally he doubted the other two boys in the room would be able to string together a proper sentence. He now thought that the feeling he was feeling with Crabbe and Goyle is how the Dark Lord must feel with everybody beneath him because they were all stupid compared to his old knowledge.

    “Sure, let me finish this sentence and I’ll go ask Gemma. She seems nice,” Harry finished his sentence and hopped off the top bunk. He looked at the copied page and took it to the common room where some people were lounging. He saw Pansy but he didn’t see Gemma. “Hey, Pansy, can you find Gemma for me in the girls dormitories? I need to ask her a question about a book,” Pansy looked up from her cookie that she had smuggled in through his pockets and was snacking on. She would never admit to eating that cookie but she would enjoy it.   
    “Yep. What book is it?”   
    “ _Phaedo_ , it’s an old Greek book about philosophy and stuff, I think. I wasn’t reading it, but I was asked to ask a question about it.”

    “Okay,” She continued to eat the cookie, shoving the last bite into her mouth and walking into their dorms. Gemma and Pansy arrived a few minutes later. Gemma looked down at Harry, he extended the paper up to her and she took it.

    “Oh. Okay. This is some heavy stuff. What are you reading it for?” She was curious as to why he was reading such a thing, it was muggle, even if Plato wasn’t, the knowledge recorded spoke little to nothing about magic, including all subtext.   
    “Draco is reading it. I told him about ‘father time’ and he got curious I think,” she raised an eyebrow and led him to the couch near the giant glass window that looked out over the tall grassy and into the small mermaid village. One of the many that resided in the Black Lake.

    “I think I know what you are referred to, but you’re just a little kid, how do _you_ know what that means?”   
    “Well, my fathers like to read and kiss every night before bed and then want to be left alone. That’s what I call it when that happens. It happens rarely, maybe twice in all my time living with them -- I mean -- in my _entire_ life, because I have lived with them my entire life, because they are my parents, and children live with their parents until they’re adults. Silly me, sometimes I just get so confused,” he smacked himself in the side of the head and smiled so wide that his eyes closed, when he opened his eyes again she still have her eyebrow raised.   
    “I don’t want to know. Anyway, this doesn’t talk about anything to do with ‘father time’. It is about the concept of the soul being immortal and what must be considered for a soul to be tarnished by earthly actions. Or, here, let me put it simply for you. The soul is immortal, it lives forever, but does doing bad things while your alive, mean that when you’re dead, you are still bad? Or are you forgiven and your soul is still good? Unless father time is happening the same time one of your parents is to meet their untimely death at the hands of misanthropists then I think you should look for a different book. I have one, but you have to come to me for answers, and you can’t let anyone else know that I’m the one who gave it to you,” Harry nodded and she excused herself for a moment.

    Harry tapped his fingers against his lap and he was sure that Draco was watching him. He turned to look at the dorms and peeking out of the door was Draco. His white-blond hair reflecting green light and turning his hair a funny shade. Harry turned back when he felt the seat beside him dip down. Gemma had sat down, her right leg sliding under the left as she did so.

    “This book is a little more,” She looked down at the worn book, “You know I probably shouldn’t give you this...who are your parents?”   
    “Well, my father works here, but he won’t mind. I read a lot anyway,” Gemma gapes.

   “I am definitely not giving you this. You know what. I will copy out all the appropriate parts and you may read those. Let me just,” she summoned a journal and opened the book, copying certain parts that she thought he could read. “Who is your father, or fathers?”   
    “Professor Snape is my father, and Bella is my mother and Marvolo is my father too.”   
    “Holy shit! Are you serious? He has a child? I am very shocked. Your mother is Bella…”   
    “Black Lestrange, but you have to promise that you won’t tell anybody. Nobody is suppose to know, but I thought you should since you are trusting me with all of this, and you asked very nicely.”   
    “And Marvolo?”

    “Oh, I can’t talk about him no matter what, but he’s quite brilliant. Draco’s father knows him quite well,” Gemma nodded and handed the copied parts of the book to Harry, it was a short story anyway. “Thank you. I can keep these copies and put them in my library? Or would you like them back?”   
    “You can keep them but remember what I said and also _don’t get caught_ ,” Harry nodded and bounced out of the seat and walked to the room, looking down at the journal and book in his hands. Draco rushed to his bed and stared at Harry.

    “So, what happened?”

    “She said that this book wasn’t what father time is about and it’s about being good or bad and this one is more about father time. You are wanting to learn about that right? Or am I wrong? I am quite okay with learning about it if you don-”  
    “No, no, it’s fine. I will just take this. I will put your books back and then I will read this,” he took the books from Harry hands and gathered all three texts and had Harry open the trunk again before he climbed down the ladder and put the books away. He sat in the chair surrounded by clear light. He opened the book. The first page read: _Alcibiades_. He began to read it. Harry came down when he was finished and re-reading it, just to make sure he read it correctly and wasn’t missing anything.

    “So, how was it?”   
    “Um…” Draco blushed and then walked to the ladder, “It was good. I’m going to keep this for a while and er...take notes. Just don’t tell anybody.” Harry nodded. He sure had a lot of people telling him to not tell anybody else. What was the big deal? They were just books and books couldn’t get anybody in trouble. They just make people smarter and are fun to read! He put away the charms book before climbing out behind Draco. Draco gathered his things after dropping the book onto his bed and shoving it under his pillow. He went to take a shower. Harry snatched the book from the bed and began reading it. Considering how much she took out of the book, there was still quite a bit, but it wasn’t as long as he was used to reading and he got done faster than expected. Draco came back into the room, his arms and face red from washing his body so roughly. He looked at Harry who was resting on his bed.

    “Don’t read that!” He practically shouted making both tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb look up at him. He apologized. “Don’t read that, not right now. I was just curious, it’s embarrassing,” Draco was in his pyjamas and he pulled his long hair, about to his shoulders like he had been growing for a while to look like his father, up and tied it with a ribbon. He took the book from Harry, almost angrily and it shocked Harry. He hadn’t seen anything bad in it.  
    “What’s wrong with it? I didn’t see anything bad? Gemma took out most of the _inappropriate_ parts.”   
    “You wouldn’t understand. You think that...you think that kissing is how babies are made.”   
    “Obviously, but only on the lips. I don’t to make babies with you,” _right now._ “Father wants to make babies with Severus, so they kiss on the lips. Is that so hard to understand?”   
    “You make babies by having sex, Harry.”   
    “No you don’t!” Harry pushes Draco’s shoulder, “No. Because if my birth father did that to my mom then he’s an evil person! He’s evil and I hate him!” Severus knocked on the door.   
    “Is everything alright in here? Do you need assistance with an argument. I’m sure your roommates don’t appreciate your shouting, it’s nearly midnight,” Harry ran to Severus and wrapped his arms around his waist.

    “Sev, tell him how babies are made. They’re made by kissing on the lips. He’s wrong.” Severus frowned and looked at Draco. One hand was patting Harry’s back who had started to cry and the other pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want nor did he have the patience to try and explain this and he wouldn’t be doing it with two onlookers no matter how big of dunderheads they are.   
    “Hadrian, I don’t think it matters at the moment. You don’t want to make babies, right? Why does it matter?”   
    “Because if babies are made by having sex then I hate my father and my actual father, and I never want him to touch you again. I hate him,” it took a moment but it suddenly dawned on him. Harry’s only experience with anything similar to sex was horrible abuse that left him injured and scared when he was only nine. He never accidentally walked in on his parents because Severus was careful and Bella didn’t want to have sex with her husband because she thought of him like a brother, no matter how cruel he was. No, he needed to explain. He had just come back from quite an interesting time with Marvolo, he should have asked him to stay, but how could he have expected something like this to happen? It had been two years and it had never been brought up before.

    “I will talk to you about this later. Draco, stop antagonizing him. Babies are made my kissing until I say otherwise. Understood?”   
   “Yes, professor.”   
    “Good. Now, go to bed, it’s late,” Severus waited to move until Harry pulled away and climbed onto his bunch. He waved out the candles and shut the door. Harry cried silently until he fell asleep and Draco felt like he assumed his father did when Lucius said something to make his mother angry with him, except Harry was crying and his mother just refuses to acknowledge his father’s existence. In fact, that would have been preferable to hearing Harry sob all night.

    By morning however, Harry was acting as he always had and shocked Draco with a kiss to the cheek. Draco made sure to keep the journal in his trunk, just in case. And so nobody would find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Phaedo 81b


	6. Chapter 6

    Weeks turned into months and before they had a chance to realize what the date was, it was Halloween. Harry had heard about Halloween when he lived with his aunt and uncle. He could remember the smell of candy and watching Dudley shove candy bars and other sweets into his face until he grew to be ten times Harry’s size, the second year of that, when he commented he distinctly remembers his punishment, but he didn’t like to talk about it or think about no matter how detailed it remained. In fact, the whole castle smelled like pumpkin which was bring too many memories to him anyway and it was going to be an unpleasant day. It was a Thursday and Harry was up and dressed just so he could avoid running into Ron in the Great Hall. Everything had been quiet. The Headmaster had left him alone and there was no need to worry his mother or father as Severus was taking care of him and when something bad did happen, Severus was always there for Harry to cry on and hold him until he felt better, leaving too many snot and tear stains on Severus’ robes but he couldn’t just reject the poor child.

    Draco was up and talking to Millicent Bulstrode who had been teasing Tracey Davis. Draco was trying to join in on the teasing but Millicent told him to back off and then continued to tease Tracey who acted like it was offensive but blossomed under the attention no matter if it was good nor bad. In fact, she thrived under the spotlight and she loved when everybody focused on her. Millicent was only too happy to oblige her. Draco was up early, as early as Harry had been up. Harry woke up every morning and woke Draco up. Harry and Draco would go to the showers and get cleaned up before heading to the common room where they would wait for their friends to get up before heading to the Great Hall. Sticking in their pack of first years was a defense mechanism as it had become very apparent that Slytherin was not liked and were bullied quite often. There was safety in numbers and they all knew it. After herbology they went to spend their break outside but they managed to get split up while out. It wasn’t on purpose but Draco wanted to look at the shack of a hut that sat near the forest and the others wanted to sit by the lake and see if they could summon the giant squid and play with it. Harry went with Draco and Blaise followed just to make sure everyone was staying safe. Hagrid came out of the cabin and was practically shouting about the break in at Gringotts. When he saw Hadrian approaching he only got louder but then softer so they would remain interested. He spoke to Ronald Weasley who stood in the doorway with Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan. Harry got closer, wanting to hear what had happened but when Ron saw them he started shouting at Hagrid to be quieter and there was a lot of talk about how slimy they were for being snakes and how they were going to wind up death eaters so they shouldn’t be getting taught how to defend themselves and it was useless to try and help them. Harry was about to march up and tell him he was wrong but both Blaise and Draco held him back by his shoulders.

    “You don’t want to pick a fight with him. They’ll think you really are a death eater,” Blaise said as he came from a neutral family and didn’t understand the implications fully as he was never one to worry about the war in the first place.

    “Why can’t I dish back what he’s saying to us. Why don’t they have a mean name. What are they a bunch of losing chickens?”   
    “I do believe they have an Order of a Phoenix, so yes, they are big fire chickens,” Draco thought about his joke and thought it was pretty decent but Harry just got angrier. He could call them fire chickens, they were horrible people. Why did nobody else see this? Were they blind? Hagrid came up to them as they had strayed too close to the Dark Forest.

    “Ye need ta backup. Yer almost in the forest and i’s ferbidden. I don’ wanna hafta get ye in trouble.”

    “Yes, sir. Sorry.” Blaise pulled Harry away and Draco followed. They were to be going outside that night to gather herbs in the forest. Draco, Hermione and Harry were anyway. The three top students in potions. Severus thought about taking Neville as Pomona offered him as he was great at herbology but something about the experience he had while dealing with Mr. Longbottom had made him keep it to the top potions students and not any herbology students as he didn’t want to have the boy hurt himself or something ridiculous which was bound to happen with the boy.  Harry was excited for the chance to see what grew in the forest but at the same time, he was scared. Draco said that there were werewolves that lived in the forest. He didn’t know much about lycanthropy, but he knew that his godfather’s husband was a lycanthrope and he had heard Sirius on more than one occasion speak about how terrible and dangerous he could get. That would scare anyone. He heard other things about them because he was sure that they were much more vulgar and immature than his fathers. Sirius reminded him of a child and Bella had the same spirit but channeled her childishness into more productive things.

    “Let’s find Pansy and Theo. They’re probably wondering where we are. We shouldn’t have come down here,” Draco wouldn’t say I’m sorry, not about his actions unless they had hurt Harry. He would never admit it but it was obvious he was a different person when in the presence of Harry. When Harry was absent, he was crueler and nastier in general. He had even called Hermione a mudblood when Harry was busy talking with his father, but when Harry was around he became softer and nicer, as if his best friend would break from his usual ruthlessness.

    Draco cast a tempus and groaned. They had about ten minutes to get to Transfiguration. They groaned and zombie walked to their class. At least they had the Ravenclaws and not Gryffindors in this class. Harry wouldn’t be able to handle himself if he had to sit through a class with the Weasel and his lackeys. They took their seats and Theo sat beside Hermione. They were trying to turn bugs into matchboxes. Hermione had a butterfly and Harry got a spider. He felt bad but knew that he could change it back if he tried hard enough. Professor McGonagall demonstrated how to cast the spell and explained how it was the reverse to the needle to the matchstick, which they all had finally completed between studying the alphabets and the measurements and different things taken into consideration when transfiguring an animal or item. By the end of class Harry got it down and he was so excited that he left the class speaking about it to Draco who listened with faux interest as to not hurt his friend’s feelings. He complimented Harry and Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled before spinning around with Draco. Draco groaned until Harry let him go. They had History of Magic and DADA. On Thursdays however they had flying practice with Professor Hooch where their break before dinner normally was. Harry was quite good on a broom but not the best as he didn’t want to be so far off the ground. He was busy watching as Draco flew around and when he wanted to, it was like he wasn’t even on a broom and was just _flying_ , it was very freeing but then the reality of how high he was in the air made him nervous and he had to land. Where Harry was proud of his accomplishments academically, Draco wanted to be the seeker for the Slytherin team and win them the house cup every year, to keep their streak of winning going. He couldn’t fly because he was a first year but Harry knew he could do it, and he always encouraged Draco to practice and learn all the interesting strategies that he read about in different Quidditch books.

    In Defense, Slytherins had the class with the Ravenclaws, who were seated on opposite of each other around Professor Quirrell. They had learned about shooting red and green sparks and were required to learn the theory and practice the knockback jinx. They were going to be covering the subject for quite a while before they were to learn about doxies and imps and their similarities and differences. Harry was paired up with Draco and they were throwing jinxes at each other. Harry was a stealthy little guy because Draco could not land the jinx to save his life. Harry made use of everything in the room to hide behind or evaded jinxes like a master of movement. Draco finally bent over to take a breath, throwing so many jinxes in such a short period of time was really quite tiring for his growing magical core. When he breathing Harry landed a hit and Draco shot back in the air and fell on his butt. Harry ran to him, Draco glared up at his friend and gave an even darker look to anyone who dared to laugh or even smile. He stood up, dismissing Harry’s offered hand.

   “That was quite a tactic you used,” Draco sneered and Harry frowned, he had made his best friend angry when he didn’t mean to. What should he have expected though, nobody ever did anything better than Draco Malfoy, and what made him different.   
    “I’m sorry,” Harry started and Draco raised up his hand to silence him. Professor Quirrell approached the small scene, some of the other children gathering around to watch the affair.

    “Don’t worry about it,” Harry looked up at Quirrell after Draco stared at the man, avoiding Harry’s eyes to look at the unmarked death eater.

    “Is e-everyth-thing all right h-h-here?” Their professor’s stuttering was an annoyance but it had never made anyone angry, it just made them pity him, but Draco looked angry. He pushed past the group.

    “We’re fine, thank you professor,” Draco took up the stance his father had showed him when actually duelling and waved Harry over. Draco relaxed enough to explain what they were doing. Quirrell didn’t have time to tell them to stop before Draco disarmed Harry who watched his wand fly up in the air to be caught by Draco. “What will you do without your want, Harry?”

    “I understand. Can you please give it back?” Quirrell wasn’t used to teaching such a subject, he had been a professor for years but DADA was a position he got after joining and being subjected to the trauma of the Dark Lord, he was mostly just a whimpering mess opposed to someone who knew what they were doing, but he did know how to keep things from escalating too far.

    “G-give Mr. P-P-Potter's wand b-back, Mr. Malfoy,” Draco handed Harry want back to him and Draco swore that he saw something change in his friend. Harry took the wand and looked up at Draco with a scowl, never had he ever seen a face like that made by his over sensitive and loving friend. Draco took a step away from Harry and then Quirrell had them sit back down to gather their things as the class was coming to an end for the day. Harry’s jaw snapped and Draco went to touch his shoulder but Harry pulled away and after class he left Draco alone with Blaise and Millicent who were chatting to Pansy about Theo’s obsession with muggles. They headed to flying practice and Neville was an idiot like always. Hurting himself in the process of flying practice. Draco would have taunted the stupid Gryffindors but he felt horrible for making Harry feel bad. He would have gone to the common room but he didn’t. When he took his seat in the Great Hall, Gemma pulled him to the side to speak with him.

    “I heard you and Harry got in a fight today. He’s been crying in the dungeons ever since. I think you should bring him out here before anything else happens. Talk to Professor Snape, he will help with whatever you two need to work out. He’s really great at getting to the truth behind things,” Gemma sent Draco off. He was on his way to the common room when he saw Quirrell run into the Great Hall from the dungeons. Draco looked into the direction he came from and starting running closer to their common room.

    Harry had wiped his eyes clean and logged the experience in his journal along with ways he would deal with his current situation. It wasn’t that he was humiliated, it was that Draco had been so...so insensitive when he had just been doing what was assigned. He didn’t know about the composure and masks that Lucius drilled into his son like a muggle would drill words for a spelling bee. His parents didn’t put pressure on him, they just loved him and knew he would one day be great because he had been through so much and only the people through the worst could grow up to be the best. Something about personal experience and empathy. Harry opened the portrait to leave the common room for dinner when he smelled something horrific. Like all the rotten fish, bile and death in the world was set in a giant heap before his nose. He looked up with bloodshot eyes and staring at a mountain troll. He shouted and ran back into the portrait. The troll swung his club and it broke open the frame, the snake and woman leaving their portrait and finding safety elsewhere. The troll was met with a solid wall but he broke through that and took the manual way into the common room. He broke down into the large corridor and walked down to the actual entrance to the room. Harry pounded his fists against Severus’ office door and shouted for him until he heard the loud stomps from the troll get closer. He ran to his room and shut the door.

    As the prefects started to take people in account they had two first years missing. Severus asked for the names and groaned. Of course it would be the two that he was in charge of.   
    “You all stay here, it’s not safe in the dungeons at the moment,” He counted everyone once again before leaving. He knew that this was all a setup by Albus, it had to be. Who else would let a troll into the school besides maybe Albus’ number one fan, Hagrid, who was more than capable to get the beast all the way into the dungeons. It was like he was targeting someone, and he knew that it was Harry that he was after. He looked at the destroyed hallway and heard childish footsteps and walked into his office and out through the door that led to the common room. He saw the troll turned around and dealing with something. A flash of hair and he knew it was Draco standing there, trying to get away from the troll. Severus shot a stinging hex at the beast so it would face him. It wobbled around on elephant-like legs.

    “Draco, turn around and run. Where’s Harry?”

   “He’s somewhere in there, I can’t leave him. It’s my fault that he’s here!”

    “You will do as I say and run,” Severus snapped and the troll stumbled forward. “Salazar forgive me --   _Sectumsempra_.” The troll’s torso slid from its legs and it’s skin broke open with sprays of blood and sewage into the room. He saw Draco and he was already running through the puddles of blood and gore and towards the dorms. He pushed their door open and Harry attacked him, tackling him to the ground.

   “You’re alive!”   
    “It appears so, unless we’re both dead,” Harry frowned and pulled away from Draco, he was still angry and he felt something evil bubbling inside of him, like a festering wound that kept getting dismissed until it was rotting and so very deadly. He choked back a cry, the only thing keeping him from exploding into a rage fueled fight. He had seen so much and had so much happen to him, and he pushed it away. It was all ‘fine’ it was good but he was just an eleven year old and he was challenged with the world before him and that was way too difficult. He turned to face away from his friend and clenched his fists. He dropped his wand and it clattered against the floor, he didn’t want to snap it like he felt he wanted to. Instead he took a deep breath. Severus was talking with the other professors who had come to the scene and were discussing what they were to do with the carcass and how they would go about cleaning the common room. Albus knocked on their door.

    “Harry, Draco, are you alright, my boys?”

    “I think so, sir,” Draco started but Harry closed his eyes, he was fine, he was alright. This would pass like it had before. He had never felt so angry with his friend, so annoyed with everything and it was all for something so small. It was really over all the small things that were getting to him. Everything combined is much harder to deal with than perhaps Draco’s humiliation.

    “Harry, my dear boy?”   
    “I’m fine, Headmaster. Thank you,” Harry turned around and his fists released, his body relaxed, “I think we should go to the Great Hall to let the others know we are safe. They are probably worrying about us.”

    “That’s a great idea. Here, Professor Quirrell will escort you to the Great Hall while we take care of this mess,” Albus called Quirrell over and he took the boys through Severus’ office and classroom before he led them to the Great Hall. He stopped before entering and turned to them.

    “That wasn’t just a random troll. I’ve been asked to inform you both that there is something that the Headmaster is planning and your father would like you to stay away as far away as possible and always be with Draco or Severus. He wanted me to warn you that if it becomes too dangerous you will be pulled out of school. Okay? Go to your classmates, they’re worried,” Quirrel twisted away and shrunk in on himself, so different compared to the way he had spoken and acted when he gave them the Dark Lord’s message. Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall and saw everyone stare at them. Draco had some blood on him as well as gore on his shoes and the others saw it.

    “What happened? I am so sorry. I didn’t know that you were in danger when I asked you to bring Harry to the feast,” Gemma started to ramble her apologies and Draco just shrugged it off. _It was nothing_ and Harry nodded making sure to hug the prefect to assure her that they were fine. She was satisfied with everything and especially the way that Harry wasn’t crying anymore before the other children in the first through third year pestered them about what happened in the dungeons with the troll. Draco went into a bloody recollection of how _awesome_ Severus had been and Harry just nodded along since he hadn’t seen anything up close and was shielded away from the gore by the gathering of professors as they planned their next actions. The food was served again and the other students ate in their common rooms where the house elves set up extravagant meals for them while Slytherin ate in the Great Hall, all alone. They all liked being in there alone since there were no glares, no insult being muttered and most of all they could talk about anything and not be persecuted for their views. Harry heard someone refer to a _mudblood_ more times than Kreacher mumbled it and even talk about half bloods from the purebloods. Of course the Dark Lord was brought into the conversation and Draco had to back out, not wanting to share the details of his Lord’s circle with the others, especially the few who didn’t have ties to death eaters or the Dark Lord at all. Blaise was one of those who hadn’t any ties as his family had remained neutral in the war and therefore he wasn’t as scared as the others.

    “He’s actually not hurting people anymore,” Harry called when someone spoke about how Voldemort was still murdering muggles and how he sent his death eaters on new families every month. They looked at him. He got a lot of insults for daring to ‘lie’ to them, they who knew more about him than Harry and those who were in his ranks, the few of the seventh years. Harry started to feel angry again and he stood up on the bench.

   “I bet none of you even know Him, you've probably never seen Him, he is far above any of your ranks. Of course he wouldn’t bother with schoolboys and girls because you aren’t as strong compared to his inner circle!” He got more glares.

   “And how would _you_ know this?”   
    “I can’t tell you, but I know Him better than any of you and he wouldn’t just kill muggle families, not after He got healed,” Draco tugged on Harry’s sleeve and Harry sat back down. He ate a little bit of the candy on the tables but stuck with the caramelized ham and mashed potatoes since that was tasting better than the sickly sweet candy. In fact, he didn’t trust the candy either, not since he saw the headmaster shoving pieces of candy in his mouth as he walked down the halls and spoke to students while he was on his way to meetings and other things. He seemed to smile at Harry every time they passed each other but never spoke to him or engaged him. Especially since Draco would lead Harry around him and pull him in another direction. Draco knew he had to be Harry’s right hand, just like his father. It was his duty as Harry’s best friend and to the Dark Lord.

    By the time dinner ended, the common room was clean but still stunk of death and rotting meat. Severus had finished helping with the cleaning charms and spells before he helped levitate the corpse out of the hall and out to the forest with Quirrell which whom he spoke to vaguely about the attack and if the stuttering professor knew anything. Quirrell didn’t, which didn’t surprise Severus, and they resumed cleaning the mess created. The portrait and magic was fixed by the time the slytherins came to the door. It opened automatically and Severus watched as they filed into the common room.

    “The password has been changed early and will be posted on the message board,” he stated before moving to his office and then down into his personal quarters. He fire called Marvolo. Marvolo insisted they talk in person and Severus rested on the couch while Marvolo paced in front of him. “Hadrian hid in his room and Draco refused to leave him behind and got a hefty spray of blood on him before he ran past the mess and to Harry to make sure he was alright. It was stunning to say the least. However, how the troll got into the most secure place, after Gringotts, is beside me. The only explanation is that someone let it inside the building and the only one with the power to change the wards is Profe-- Dumbledore. He hasn’t called us at all to hiss office but he has been holding meetings for the Order that I am no longer privy to. We can only hope that Lupin or Black can glean more information if they are allowed to those meetings, if not then we may either need another spy or turn one of the others onto our side. I don’t know what to do, I’m sorry, I’m trying,” Severus was stopped when Marvolo pulled his potions master to him and wrapped his arms around him.

    “I know. I know. We may have to pull Hadrian from this school but that is an extreme measure to be taken. You are doing all that you can and that is the best you can do. Don’t run yourself into the ground. If anything he has Draco who is beyond loyal to him. I know what the old man has hidden here as well. I had Quirrell look into it and he has told me that the Philosopher’s Stone is being held within the castle walls, somewhere I do not know. You can get it… for me?” Severus looked up at Marvolo who had a disturbing glint in his eye before nodding.

   “I will try, my Lord.”   
   “You will succeed because I know you and you have never failed me before,” he knew that his Lord knew well, in fact he was quite excellent in many areas of their relationship, but communication and understanding limits was not one of them. He overestimated his follower’s strength and faith in him while underestimating the opposers and their army. Severus didn’t want to die, he care for Marvolo, he truly did but he wasn’t going to kill himself for his lover, he wasn’t stupid nor was he not of sound thoughts, he was quite sane and lucid so agreeing outright to a deadly end is not something he would be doing.

    “And if I fail?”   
    “Then I will… I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it, I wouldn’t torture you, what would Hadrian think of us if that happened, and I don’t need you submitting to the darkness in that curse. I like you submitting to me and only me to be quite honest. It won’t be pleasant whatever it is…” and Severus looked up at him with sad eyes and Marvolo looked down into them, pulling Severus closer. His potions master didn’t belong in the field, he was not a fighter. He had known that when he recruited him so long ago, when he had taken an unhealthy relationship in a sixteen year old boy who grew into a brilliant man and follower. “I would have sent Quirrell but without my full guidance he is useless and I cannot leave these chambers without being found out. He would recognize me and so would all of the portraits,” Severus backed out, pulling himself away from Marvolo’s arms and looking away, he sat on the couch and crossed his legs and arms, as if he was pouting.

    “I understand then. Do you require anything else from me?” Marvolo sat down next to him and touched the side of Severus’  face, pushing his hair away.

    “Don’t be like _that_ ,” Marvolo watched as Severus’ brows furrowed and he had to force himself to look away, he was obviously conflicted, not knowing how to react.

   “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Severus was forced to look at Marvolo when the man gripped his jaw between his fingers and made him look in his direction. Severus felt like a child again, like he was about to be hurt by his father, or maybe his mother would have taken a beating for him but after she died it was always focused on him, and it always hurt, there was no relief from the pain. Severus couldn’t push his master away but he didn’t want to be in the position he was in. That was an issue with having your lover as your master, as your owner and God. Not only were you forced to worship the ground he walked on and do as he said but you couldn’t reject him without fear of his wrath.   
    “Look at me when I’m talking to you,” his voice was harsh and Severus flinched. Marvolo released his jaw, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I will leave. I trust that you will complete your mission, you have always been the best at serving me,” Marvolo walked through the flames and back to Grimmauld place. Severus took a deep breath and stood up walking to his room. He shed his robes and crawled into bed, not wanting to shower, not having the energy to do so. He rolled onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow. He hated everything and it had been that way for so long. When his lover was gentle and kind he was very much so but when he wasn’t he was also the opposite very much so. He was two extremes and while Severus cared for him more than a normal follower and servant would, and he knew that Marvolo cared for him in a way that superseded their servant to master relationship, but sometimes he couldn’t stand him as he was sure all relationships suffered from at some point. Even with Lily she had hated him sometimes and he had been quite angry with her as well no matter how much he cared for her. He stretched his arms up and crossed him as he rested his cheek against them and closed his eyes. He would deal with everything another time. Those papers he needed to grade could wait. He had just fought a mountain troll, he was allowed to take an early night. His nightly rounds would be missed but then whoever was foolish enough to sneak out after a troll attack then he hoped they were eaten by something horrible and from the Dark Forest or they were caught by a prefect.

   The comment about how he was the best at serving Marvolo made Severus’ skin crawl and not in any pleasant way, in a distinctly uncomfortable and disgusting way. He wondered if it was normal, or if normalcy was a good thing to stick to because what had it ever done for him but cast him aside without giving him a chance. Marvolo had given him a chance. Severus swore he was socially inept. He had been in two relationships, one was unrequited and he had cried into her corpse and the other was his Dark Lord, and no matter how enticing to say that Marvolo was _his_ , the reality was that Severus was very much _his_ and only truly _his_ because _he_ would have it no other way. It bordered on abusive at times but what else could he expect, whatever he had done to get himself into his current predicament was his own fault, he didn’t do anything without either relinquishing control or giving it freely.  He didn’t not love Marvolo, because he was sure that he loved or does love him just like he had loved Lily but even when they had sex, passionate or otherwise, he didn’t know if he was _in love_ with him or if he was confusing his perceptions of caring with things that didn’t belong, but Marvolo desired him, no matter how it stunned Severus to think someone would want a greasy-haired, broken-down, potions maker like himself and maybe that was why he was staying with Marvolo, or at least keeping his own feelings of something that felt like love towards Marvolo. Because he didn’t think anyone else would and he was lonely, so very lonely and he was truly alone in most senses but he had fallen back on Marvolo once before, and if he ever fell again it would be into Marvolo’s welcoming if not terrifying arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a pretty brief smutty part with Severus and Marvolo, and I it's not there just to have some sexy time in the story, but it really does help build onto their characters (this isn't just random porn after all). Just a warning if you don't want to read it. I'll post a summary of the chapter at the end notes so that you can skip this chapter if sex bothers you or you feel uncomfortable with it. There's also mention of sexual abuse and just bad things that aren't fair and shouldn't happen, so that may also be troubling. You can skip that. I did put these things in the tags though, so I'm assuming you know and it won't make you too sad, but yeah. 
> 
> Also, the sexy part was based on something I wrote, but it was fixed up and written by Kiizamis, and I'll leave a link to his fanfictions (He's my super awesome boyfriend) and he has some good, angsty, ficlets and one-shots so yeah. Here's his account: http://archiveofourown.org/users/kiizamis/pseuds/kiizamis
> 
> Another thing, the last thing I promise, if anyone who reads this, who would be willing to edit this, I would really appreciate it. I'm really depressed, so I don't even know how I have managed to get this far (it's probably because I can escape from reality while I write tbh) but I can't focus enough to go back and reread everything and make corrections. I know it's really wrong of me to ask this, but if someone would be willing to help, that would be great and very much appreciated (you'd get to see all the chapters before they even come out too!). 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy the chapter (or summary, whichever you prefer)

    It had been a week since the incident with the mountain troll and the Order gathered in the unused board room at Hogwarts. Familiar faces flooed into the room and took their seats. Severus, Sirius and Remus had been left out of this conversation due to the subject matter and their involvement with the wrong people. It wasn’t that Severus wasn’t trusted by Albus, because he was sure that whatever was wrong with Severus was due to his overwhelming ache for acceptance and that he would go to whoever gave the illusion of accepting him into their life as much as possible. Albus could do that, he had done it before. He had done it to manipulate him as a child and thought he did it quite well even into his adulthood. Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley took their seats. They asked how Ron was doing and Albus said he was fine, something he would say to all parents when asking about their children. He didn’t keep personal tabs on the Weasley brat, he was just a means to the end and so were his expendable parents. Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody was next and he twitched as he took his seat, his large glass eye staring at everyone while the other eye focused on Albus. Few others joined and the new member of the Order, a young and barely out of school Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror in training under Moody. 

    Once in session Albus greeted everyone individually.  

    “So, Mr. Potter didn’t complete the task we gave him, in fact he was found hiding in his room. I’m not concerned that we have the the wrong child. He has proven that he can care and is very interested in Defense, just as we expected from Harry. His friends call him Harry instead of Hadrian but that may mean nothing. Of course, he denies it and doesn’t show many other traits. He doesn’t have a scar where Voldemort put one,” he paused, he had tried to curse Harry after he was finished fighting off Lily who was a spy on the dark side, her husband was a casualty of war and the child was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord but at the same time, if the Dark Lord knew of this, which he was sure of because he had Sybill have her ‘prophecy’ in front of Severus who thought he was hiding in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, would have attacked and tried to kill his greatest threat. The Longbottoms being tortured was just a bonus as he hadn’t had to do it himself. “I’m sure he is the right boy. He has the same signature he had as a baby, and the one that was over his loving parents’ home before he was taken from them. I feel that Severus isn’t telling me the truth and that may be a problem.” 

    “I told ya that, that greasy man wasn’t on our side. I say we turn him in for being a filthy death eater. He probably tells all of our secrets to the dark. That fucker!” Moody exclaimed loudly, banging his fist against the table, frightening Nymphadora and Mrs. Weasley. 

    “I offered him a home with us but he didn’t take it. He is Sirius’ godchild as well and even if he is living with that disgusting werewolf he is still on our side,” Molly tried to reason. If Hadrian Black-Riddle was Harry Potter then at least he wasn’t surrounded solely by death eaters if he had Sirius and Remus with him. Albus shook his head mournfully, it made the others want to question if he was alright if they were alright, had they been killed by death eaters and been hidden from them? 

    “I fear that Sirius and Remus have joined the dark. They are no longer invited to our meetings. I am greatly shocked and displeased with this development but with Sirius staying at the Malfoys for periods of time it must mean he has business there and he shouldn’t have business with any death eaters, not even his estranged cousins,” The Weasleys gasped and so did Augusta and Shacklebolt. Moody made a huff and nodded his head, he had seen this. Like he said: constant vigilance. They all nodded and knew this would eventually happen, Remus must have swayed him. McGonagall walked into the meeting. 

   “I’m sorry I’m late, there was a fight among the students that I had to break up. Everyone’s getting stressed since the holidays are approaching,” she took her seat and Albus nodded to her.    
    “We were just closing the major details. I would like to hear all your reports, starting with you Alastor, please,” the reports were on seemingly mundane things but they trusted and believed in their leader, he was the light and he would get them through this war alive and right. They didn’t ask too many questions and that’s why they were the perfect followers.

 

    Severus was pushed against the wall, his hair held in Marvolo’s fists as he kissed and bit Severus’ neck and jaw. Marvolo came through the floo hours before Severus even had a chance to see who came into the room, but when he entered after his last class, so he could take a fifteen minute break, he was assaulted by Marvolo who was waiting like a snake waits for a mouse. Severus let Marvolo take control of him. Their last meeting and the horrible taste it left in both of their mouths was forgotten as Marvolo bit and sucked bruises under Severus’ robes, sure that they were in places that nobody else would see. They didn’t need prying eyes ruining the limited time they had together during the school year, nor did Marvolo need a pissy Severus the next time he needed a little  _ stress relief _ . Marvolo pulled Severus away from the wall and pushed him to walk backwards into his sleeping chamber. Severus’ calves hit the base of his bed and he fell back. Marvolo made a show of crawling up onto the bed and between his lover’s legs.    
    “What are you doing here?” Severus asked, but he didn’t receive an answer as Marvolo started to unbutton Severus’ robes and pushed his hands up under the tight but perfectly cut shirt that Severus wore. Severus wanted to make a comment about how Marvolo came here to demand sex and he knew that if he did say something that Marvolo would either withdraw or he would be very rough, not that Severus minded, but Marvolo would make sure that it really hurt so that Severus knew not to make the same comment again. Severus had made the mistake before. Marvolo’s fingers started to unbutton Severus’ dress shirt and then pushed it back off his shoulders before kissing and sucking his chest. He paid attention to Severus’ nipples, bringing them to their full hardness before biting with gentle but still rough bites. Severus tried to grab Marvolo’s dark hair but his hands were batted away until they were bound above his head. Severus tugged at the binds, normally not minding but everything was so silent. Yes he could hear both of their breathing and he release a keen as Marvolo dragged his tongue over his hip bone and nipped the skin, but Marvolo usually has something to say. “You’re very quiet…” Severus said. Marvolo gave a warning bite and Severus didn’t take it as much of a warning, “What’s wrong?” Marvolo stopped and looked up at Severus who was trying to hold himself up without his hands to stare down at Marvolo. 

    “Nothing’s wrong, I just needed some… I needed you,” Marvolo slid up over Severus’ bare chest and reached down to palm between Severus’ legs and pressed chaste kisses against his jaw before biting his earlobe and whispering, “I’m sure you at least want me too? Can I infer that?”    
    “Infer what you want. I think you’ve already found you answer,” Severus let himself fall back and let Marvolo continue to touch him. It wasn’t that the touch was unwanted because it wasn’t. It felt very good, he was enjoying it quite a bit, but there was something not so nice behind the motive for coming here and wanting him. He was sure something was bothering Marvolo and he needed something to do, something relatively healthy to focus on as a channel to his stress or frustration and Severus was happy to oblige, he just didn’t want to later be blamed for not doing all he could to help his keeper. “I can’t touch you with my hands tied up,” Severus wanted to touch Marvolo as well, and his hands felt numb without being able to touch and tease, to strip Marvolo, but his master didn’t want that. He had bound him for a reason and he told him so. Severus made a hissing sound as Marvolo bit into his collar bone deep enough to draw blood in a teeth shaped circle. 

    Marvolo unbuttoned Severus’ slacks with one hand and pulled down the silly muggle zipper addition to them before reaching down with both hands, sitting back on his knees, and pulling the slacks off of him. He tossed Severus’ pants on the floor but waved his wand once to make them fold themselves. He then dragged Severus’ boxers down and tossed them aside. Severus’ aching length hit his bare stomach and he could feel the slick of precum dribbling onto his skin. The bite is what had him so responsive. If only Marvolo would do it again.    
    “Can I not see you?” Severus drawled as Marvolo undid his pants and pushed them down enough to let his cock spring free.    
    “No,” Severus nodded and let his head fall back as Marvolo kissed between Severus’ legs, nipping the inside of his thighs and pushing apart his thin legs. He licked Severus’ length from base to tip before taking to tip into his mouth and sucking softly. Severus pulled his hands down as hard as he could but the binds wouldn’t break. Marvolo pulled back and clicked his tongue. “That won’t do,” Marvolo stopped touching Severus and instead helped him to rest against his headboard, his hands still tied and hanging above his head. Severus watched as Marvolo finally started to strip,  unbuttoning his shirt but leaving it on. Marvolo moaned as he pinched a nipple and trailed his hand down to his cock, which he tugged softly and then smeared pre come along it before pumping his length as he made Severus watch. So that’s what he wanted, he wanted to feel in control. Something must have gone wrong or he had been made feel inferior.    
    “Please,  _ my Lord _ , please touch me.”    
   “Touch you how?”    
   “Touch my cock, bite me and fuck me into the bed,” Severus hadn’t felt so hazy for a while, since the beginning of the summer the previous year and now it was nearing Christmas. Marvolo wouldn’t say no to such a pretty beggar. Marvolo ran his thumb over Severus’ slit and kissed his shoulder before biting it, once again drawing small pinpricks of blood in the teeth shaped indents in pale skin. A perfect cast of his canines and others pressed into his lover’s body. Severus closed his eyes and let the soft moans fall from his lips as Marvolo pleased him. He felt a cleaning charm making him feel so empty and then a lubrication charm making him slick. Marvolo didn’t bother with fingering him open, instead he just grabbed Severus’ hips and shoved himself inside his follower, his perfect pet. Severus grunted and let out a cry, his eyes opened just enough to see Marvolo leaning over him and his perfectly concentrated face start to break as he felt Severus constrict around him. One would think that Severus would be quite stretched and not very pleasurable but that was just the perk of being magical. Severus wrapped his legs around Marvolo and the hard but steady rhythm nearly drove him crazy. He could feel himself getting closer but it wasn’t happening as fast as he wanted, as fast as he needed and he was sure that Marvolo was just fine, torturing him in such a nice way. It was times when Severus didn’t have to think about anything important that he wondered if his Lord took more than him as a lover. Ultimately it was him who he shared a bed with, so they were no jealousy because even if there were others, Severus knew he was the best, or at least good enough to warrant all the extra attention and little, soft pleasantries like kisses and domesticity. Marvolo heard the soft knock on the door but he assumed it was the thumping of the bed against the cobblestone wall. In fact, he didn’t want to stop even if it was the door. He moved faster and Severus rolled his hips, trying to meet Marvolo’s thrusts, but he was so blissed out that he couldn’t really do much at all, he was letting Marvolo use him, and he would be happy if Marvolo used him in anyway he wanted. 

   Hadrian hadn’t seen Severus all day and he had been knocking on his father’s door for ten minutes but nobody answered. He didn’t want him to be in trouble, what happened if he was attacked? If a troll could get in, then anything could get in. He knew his father was strong, but he wouldn’t be able to take a whole group of beasts if need be. Hadrian walked into the office and knocked on the portrait to his chamber. When he was bored of waiting he told the man the password and the portrait swung open. He heard a cry, a moan and he didn’t quite comprehend that Severus could be in pleasure as how would he be having pleasure in his dungeon? He knocked on the bedroom door once and heard the bed move. He pushed the door open slightly and stared inside, first just wary in case the beast was still in the room but he saw his other father and Severus’ clothes on the floor. They must have been having father time. He stared for a moment longer and realized that Severus couldn’t possibly be having a good time, his father was doing the same thing that others had done to him and that was horrible. He knocked on the door louder this time and Marvolo almost growled. He turned to look at the door and he stopped upon seeing Hadrian. He hadn’t had any of his clothes off but that still didn’t mean he wanted his son to see them in their current position. 

   “Could you give us a moment, please?” Marvolo turned back to Severus and whispered Hadrian’s name. Severus flushed and reached around for his robes half hanging off the bed to pull over his chest. 

   “Why are you doing that? Why are you hurting my other father? How could you?” Harry slammed the door and went to the intersection where the couch and the chair met and hid in that nook made. Not two minutes later, Marvolo was out of the room, cleaned up as much as possible.    
    “Hadrian? Where are you? I can hear you…crying…” Severus was putting his clothes back on and brushed his hair out from under his shirt to rest against his robes. He exited the room and looked in the usual places that Hadrian felt comfortable in. The corners of the walls and in closed off corners where his back was against something solid so he could focus on the danger in front of him. Severus held Marvolo’s hand and led him to the last place he could think of Harry being and he found him. 

   “Hadrian… Harry… What you saw, that wasn’t hurting me,” Harry looked up at Severus, “That’s what people do when they love each other, it was us being close.” 

    “No! You’re wrong, that is hurtful, it hurts, it hurts so bad! Why was he hurting you? Were you being bad? I thought that something was hurting you and I found father, and he was and I hate him!” He turned to Marvolo, “I hate you!” Harry put his hands on his head and Severus got down on one knee and Harry slid to him and held onto him. “They did that to me. That’s how they hurt me and I won’t let him hurt you like that either.” 

    While Harry wasn’t completely right, he wasn’t completely wrong either. Severus held Harry as he mumbled and cried about when he was hurt and Severus let him cry until he was too tired to cry any more.

    “Harry, you know how you asked what sex was, a while ago, and I told you that we would talk about it. You’re eleven, I know you aren’t exposed to sex too much, I think we should talk about it now, so that we can help clear some things up,” Severus looked at Marvolo who nodded. 

    “Sex is when people shove their privates in you and it hurts and they laugh at you and make you touch them and it’s gross. They make you do it and if you say no then they just hit you until you can’t say no anymore. I hate it. I hate it so much. I don’t want you doing that, you know it hurts, you’ve felt it too. Does he laugh at you too? Father, do you call him a freak? You’re no better than them!” 

    “Hadrian, that’s what happened to you. That wasn’t what was happening between us. That was horrible abuse and you should have never been subjected to that. That was torture and I love your father, I wouldn’t… Sometimes I’m scared that I hurt him but I don’t want to ever hurt him,” Marvolo watched as Harry straightened up and rested in Severus’ arms. Harry curled his fingers in Severus’ hair and let his cheek press against his father’s shoulder. “Sex is when two people really love each other and they want to be closer and it’s… they… Severus, please help me with my wording.” 

    “Sex is usually how people make babies. That’s when people kiss and they make babies together in bed. It’s a little different since to make a baby there has to be a woman involved but it feels good. It shouldn’t hurt, if it hurts then it’s not right. Okay?” Harry looked at both of them, back and forth. Both of his fathers looked scared and sad and it made Harry worried. 

    “You guys hate me because I said I hate you? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. I thought that you were hurting father, father and I was angry. I’m so sorry. I love you so much, I love you both so much. I’m sorry. I’m not a freak, I’m not a freak…” Harry continued on and he would have been crying if he had any tears left. Severus rubbed Harry’s back and let him rant at them and spew apologies until he felt better. Draco knocked on the portrait. Harry had wanted to talk to Severus but dinner was over and he hadn’t showed up so something must have happened. Marvolo opened the portrait and pulled Draco inside. 

    “I need you to help comfort Harry. He saw some things and isn’t feeling well,” Draco looked up at Marvolo and then at Severus who was holding Harry who was almost asleep, his eyes red, puffy and bloodshot. Marvolo said goodbye and stepped through the fire. Severus closed his eyes and let a few tears of his own fall, but he would never admit it. Draco sat beside them and he reached out and held Harry’s hand.    
    “Severus… father has told me about you and the Dark Lord, he told me not to ask questions or mention it but you aren’t being hurt, are you?” 

    “No,”  _ not purposely _ . Severus thanked the Gods it was Friday and that he hadn’t been called to the Order meeting, even if it was important and he was being excluded because of their horrible plans for Harry. “What did Marvolo tell you?” 

    “He told me to comfort Harry because he saw some things. I’m assuming he saw ‘father time’ and isn’t having a good reaction.” Severus thought about those words for a moment. ‘Father time’ must be when Marvolo and Severus had been alone and Harry had picked up on the cues and couldn’t deal with thinking of what happened with him so gave it a different name. An innocent name. Severus felt so protective of the boy, he felt so horrible that he hadn’t gotten to him earlier to save him from everything that had happened. 

    “If I’m assuming right then yes he saw ‘father time’ and we had to tell him some things. I think he took it well considering his past, but I wouldn’t know how one would react to that,” he had been the opposite. When he learned what was going on, he knew that he could get things done by bribing people with sex, it was easy to blackmail people into giving you things when you let your body be thrown away. It’s not like he needed such a fickle thing, he was worthless anyway. Severus frowned, thinking about his past was also painful and he knew that Harry was going through horrible and difficult things, not because of his current life but because of where he had been raised for so long, where he had been subject to pain as well. Severus wished he was there to kill them, but he had been taking care of Harry, he couldn’t have left him for revenge. Harry was finally asleep and he wrapped his arms tighter around Severus, one of his hands tugging on his hair gently but enough to startle him. “I will take him to the room later, once everyone else is asleep. You should go to bed. Goodnight, Draconis,” Draco frowned at his full name and gave his goodnight as well before leaving the rooms and going to his own bedroom. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to do homework but they were probably too stupid to really understand anything that was happening in the books they were trying to copy out of. Draco lay on his bed and got out the twin journal. 

_ I love you. Sweet dreams.-Malfoy _

    He put the twin journal under his mattress and went to take a shower. When he went back to the room, he crawled under his blankets and into bed. He knew that Harry wouldn’t see it until later, but just knowing he was there and that Harry would get his message made him feel better, like he was doing all he could to be the best friend that anyone could ever want. He would never admit to this. 

     Severus took Harry to his room and put him in his bed, spelling him out of his clothes and pulling the blankets up over him. He was tall enough to kiss Harry’s forehead before closing the door. Harry had been too tired to wake up, too tired to beg to stay with Severus, to tell him that he didn’t want to be alone and Severus didn’t know how to deal with Harry, and it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t understand how to treat his son but it wasn’t helping him while he tried to do what he did best and figure it out and do it quickly. Severus doubted Marvolo would be back anytime soon and he wasn’t going to get the reason why he had showed up and demanded a performance that evening and he was okay with that development. Not everything needed to have a solid reason, and he didn’t need to know the reason for his Lord’s every action no matter how much he wished he could be more involved to protect Marvolo and he would have to really step up and start protecting Hadrian even more, especially with what has been thrown at him so far. There was no reason to believe that Harry’s trials would lessen any as Dumbledore tried to find a reason to name him Harry Potter and take him away to mold him into his perfect weapon. 

    Harry woke up in the middle of the night and was crying. Dry sobs and he pulled the blankets over his head and didn’t stop until Draco climbed up onto the bed. When Draco touched his shoulder Harry pushed him away, he didn’t want to be touched. He couldn’t stand it, not then anyway. 

    “Harry, hey, it’s me, Draco. I’m here,” Draco didn’t touch Harry but he lay down beside him and waited for Harry to calm down. He opened his eyes all the way and reached out for his friend and pulled him closer, he was better now. He was safe with Draco, Draco was safe, he was kind, he cared about him and he wouldn’t hurt him, he couldn’t, he was too good to hurt him. When Harry was reflected back on when Draco disarmed him it stung but it didn’t hurt as bad as knowing that somewhere there were still people who had hurt him, and he felt his rage flare up. He wanted to hurt them, he could do it, he could hurt them so horribly. He let Draco wrap his arms around him, albeit he didn’t want to be constructed, so Draco held him loosely and put his chin on the crown of Harry’s head. 

    “Draco…” 

    “Yeah?”    
    “Thank you for being my friend. I love you,” Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, a lump in his throat caused by the endearing words that he was scared to reciprocate. He had his mother’s love and his father’s love no matter how indifferent he was towards him, and he had known that Harry had loved him. He showed it and he had mentioned it in the past, but it felt so much more meaningful in his sleepy state, because he knew there was no lying, he wasn’t lucid enough to lie, and it felt good knowing that he was cared about in such a way. 

    “You’re welcome. Go to sleep now,” Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s hair and Harry froze for a moment before he relaxed and fell back asleep. The night was rough, Harry woke up and would push Draco away before going to him for comfort. Draco learned that Harry was hurt very badly, much more than he thought, and some of his sleepy muttering made Draco aware that he was very much like his father, but not Severus. Severus was too shy and reclusive to take revenge, he didn’t fight, he wasn’t a fighter, he was a manager and strategist. Harry was an action taker, he let Draco know, through sleep talking, that he wanted to hurt all of those people, and when he started to go on into detail, his words blurred together in unintelligible noises that Draco couldn’t decipher. Draco was awake the rest of the night but Harry got some sleep, despite it being quite restless. In the morning, Draco’s eyes burned. He had forgotten to blink and when he closed his eyes they filled with moisture and leaked tears due to his eyes overcompensating for being so dry. They burned and he kept them close until they stopped their burning. Harry woke up and sat up in bed. He looked down at Draco and went to pet his hair. Draco’s eyes cracked open and his eyes were red from staying awake as well as his current eye problem. 

    “Have you been crying?” Harry asked, running his fingers through Draco’s hair. He was sure that if anybody else did this, Draco would throw a fit, but Draco was different with him. He was sure it was because they were best friends and they were the best of friends that any friends could ever be with each other. Which meant they cared a lot and Draco let the small things slide when it came to his best friend. 

    “No. I just didn’t sleep very well. How are you this morning? Are you alright?” 

    “I’m fine, thank you. How about you?”    
    “Fine as well. Thank you. Let’s get dressed, I think we should see if we can brew with Severus, if you want to see him. Or we could get ready for the holidays and make sure everything is packed. Only a week left and then we can go home for almost a full month.” 

    “We can do both. I’m going to take a shower, come with me?” Draco nodded and he let Harry get off the bed first before following him down the ladder. Harry and Draco got into their trunks and grabbed their clothes. Harry liked a specific soap that Severus made for washing the hair-coating salve from his hair but Harry really liked the smell of the herbs and ingredients in it because it reminded him of being around people he knew were safe, they were all so nice to him even though he still thought he was a freak. No matter the little voice in the back of his mind and heart telling him that they’ll throw him away or the beatings will start again once they find out he’s weird. 

    Draco got two towels and tossed one to Harry who caught it, nearly dropping his phial of shampoo. They walked to the showers. They were the only ones awake and taking a shower since it was six in the morning on a Saturday, not many people were up at that time unless they were cramming for finals or doing homework. Draco and Harry started the water, it coming out hot and perfect without needing an adjustment to the temperature and not needing to heat up like muggle showers do. Harry scrubbed his hair and knocked on the divider between the stalls. He saw the top of Draco’s head peak from over the divider but they were still rather short and not tall enough to see over the misty glass barriers. 

    “Yes?”    
    “How to do you feel about sex?” 

    “What?” Draco nearly dropped the bottle of shampoo on the ground. He quickly massaged shampoo into his hair and made sure nothing was in his hands in case his friend decided to ask other bizarre and inappropriate question while in the shower. Harry repeated himself. “Yes, I heard you the first time. I think it’s okay. I’ve never do  _ it _ but I wouldn’t mind -- I mean, look, it’s not something we should be talking about. It’s off putting and weird, especially since we’re in the shower, we can discuss this after Crabbe and Goyle leave for breakfast so we have the room to ourselves.” 

    “Okay, that sounds like a plan, but why is it weird? Because we’re naked? I don’t think it’s weird to be talking in the showers.” 

    “Well, yeah. Because we’re nude and that isn’t a question one brings up in idle conversation,” Draco heard Harry give a ‘hmph’ and then continued to wash himself. Harry was out of the shower first and he wrapped a towel around himself and dried himself off before pulling on his clothes and then leaving the stall. He tossed the towel in the hamper where it disappeared upon contact into the connected clothes basket in the laundry room where the elves did the laundry. Draco came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and he pulled on his boxers, nearly tripping himself over a rather slippery tile while balancing on one foot. He straightened himself and put on his shirt, removing his towel and going to the sink. He wasn’t ashamed to have his body out, he liked it and he wanted others to like it as well. He was fine looking and he was proud of that. He of course, didn’t want to actively seek attention, or at least seem like he wanted attention, so that’s why it was best to remain mostly modest but he was sure after years of growing up with the boys in first year, they would all grow to be comfortable with each other. Harry stared at Draco and stopped brushing his teeth. His eyes squinted and he picked his glasses up from the sink. He had taken them off because they were steaming up unlike the mirrors which were charmed against fogging up. Draco looked at him and tossed his towel into the basket before pulling his shirt over his shoulders and summoning his toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it before brushing his teeth next to Harry. By this point, Harry has returned to brushing his teeth normally. Harry finished his morning routine and went to his room and sat on Draco’s bed. Draco joined him ten minutes later, about the time that Crabbe’s stomach growled so loudly that Goyle woke up with a yelp. They grunted and rubbed their heads and faces as they woke up. They changed clothes and went to the Great Hall where they would eat and maybe come back to shower if they decided to shower at all. They usually showered at opposite times because they didn’t want to see each other naked but they didn’t mind shoving their faces with more food than the Weasel every meal with each other. 

    Draco sat down beside Harry and pulled his feet up onto the bed. He rested his back against the wall and Harry did the same. 

    “So, yeah, about that subject you want to talk about. Draco got up to shut the door and then went back to his previous position against the wall. “Well, I feel like I want to try it, because I just want to do it. I’m almost a teenager and I’m a boy, I mean, it’s just going to get awkward and sexual anyway, why not enjoy the ride, am I right?” It wasn’t as calm as he would have usually put it, because normally he was smooth. He did have his moments, usually the more significant times, when he wasn’t himself, but he rushed his sentence and practically shouted the last three words with a nervous chuckle and a wavering smile. 

    “I suppose. I don’t ever want to have sex. Father says that it’s what people do when they love each other but I think I can love somebody without having sex. I love you, don’t I, and I don’t have sex with you. Severus said it happens when two people want to get closer but when you hold me you’re close to me, are you not? I don’t know, I’m just not sure if I understand the appeal? Does it appeal to you?” 

    “Yeah, it does,” Draco rubbed his head and then smoothed his hair down before giving up and pulling it back while Harry grabbed a ribbon from inside of Draco’s trunk and helped tie his hair up in a ponytail. “I mean, it feels good. I want to feel good.” 

    “I feel good without sex though.” 

    “Then that’s okay. You don’t need to have  _ it _ , but I want it so when I find someone, or when I enter a contract to be married like all purebloods do, then when it comes time I will consummate that bond with my contracted partner, usually a woman because I need an heir for the Malfoy name.” 

    “Do I have to have a baby so I can have an heir for my titles?”    
    “I wouldn’t know since I only have one title and you have several. I would ask your father, not Severus, your other father or your mother. They are both knowledgeable when it comes to lordships and the expectations of the heir to provide for the family line. You could also ask my father or mother, they would love to enlighten you, I’m sure of it.” 

    “Thank you. Do you have to be married first though?”    
    “I suppose not but mother said it is indecent to have intercourse before the wedding ceremony takes place.” 

   “Oh, nevermind then. Let’s go eat breakfast and then we can see if Severus is up for brewing. We’ve only gotten three of those potions done since he’s been so busy and I want to make them all by the end of the year!” They boys got off the bed, Harry ran and tried to drag Draco along but Draco scolded him kindly and told him that Malfoys don’t run for food like starving beggars and Harry slowed down. He had been a starving beggar at one point but he didn’t want to bring it up, but it sort of stung like Draco knew that Harry wasn’t good enough for him. Harry frowned and walked beside Draco the rest of the way, he even let go of his hand. Was his friend trying to hurt him or did he just not realize that he said mean things sometimes? Harry sat down beside Draco who sat down beside Millicent who was talking loudly to Pansy who giggled and held her cheeks as a faint blush appeared. Theo sat down and looked at Draco. He slammed his hands on the table to get his attention and Draco slowly looked up from his porridge with blueberries and raised his eyebrows. 

    “Yes?” 

    “Where did you get the twin journals? I would like to purchase my own pair,” Draco shushed him and looked around, the headmaster wasn’t at the raised table and nobody had looked at them or seemed interested in the artefacts they were talking about. 

    “I made them. They are highly regulated by the Ministry. If word gets out that a bunch of eleven year olds had them then I don’t know what my father would do. It would be quite an interesting day, I can assure you. I will help make you a set, but you owe me.”    
    “Sure. I’ll owe you,” Theodore, who really should have been put in Ravenclaw was smart but he didn’t see the darkness that lingered with Draco’s offer. Draco snatched up the promise before it could be reversed or Theo could back out.

    “Great. I will need you to collect two journals of whatever you like and give them to me. I will start the process of making them once I have both journals. You aren’t doing this for that  _ mudblood _ are you?”    
    “Don’t call her that,” there was no anger in his voice but instead there was a sigh as if he had heard Hermione be referred to a mudblood so many times that he was just bored when someone called her by that term, “She’s the smartest witch of the generation, you know,” Draco just nodded and gave a fake ‘alright’ before he continued to eat his food. Theo served himself a plate and Harry gorged on the food, loading his plate with food but then when he went to eat it, his appetite turned to ash and he poked at it with his fork until he was finished with it. He drank some juice but when Draco was finished, he got up as well. 

    “Let’s go now, Severus left the table a while ago,” It was common knowledge that Severus would get up and go to the raised table for breakfast where he would poke at whatever was on the table and then drink a cup of coffee, black, and a cup of tea while reading the paper before heading back to the dungeons for the day. He rarely if ever ate lunch in the Great Hall simply because he didn’t want to walk to lunch and all the way back, many of the professors felt the same but liked to go to keep up their appearances. Severus didn’t have an appearance he felt he had to maintain besides maybe his biased commentary when the idiots in potions failed. Severus heard the soft knock on his office door and he let them enter. 

    “Do we have time to brew a potion today, father?” Severus looked down at Harry who seemed to be completely fine when the previous night he was distraught. The way the boy could compartmentalize his emotions so well was highly disturbing and Severus felt like they needed to have Harry see a mind healer for a short while, just to make sure he is alright because no eleven year old should have to be dealing with what he was dealing with. 

    “We may. Which potion would you like to brew?” Severus pulled the notebook from his desk drawer and Harry opened it up, looking at the ones that had been flagged. There was a colour code. Ones with blue dots meant that they were safe to brew, ones with green dots were dangerous and ones with white dots were okay but they had to be very cautious. Harry found one and set it open to the page. Draco and Severus moved to get a better look at the potion. It was a sleep potion. It had a white dot and Severus was wondering why he had marked it as a risky potion but then he saw the ingredients. Death-Cap and Infusion of Wormwood were not things he liked to see when making something that was not a poison. Those things were very deadly. Some of the other ingredients counteracted this like moonstone, asphodel and unicorn horn but death-cap was especially dangerous. 

     “I’m afraid I don’t hold a supply of death-cap here at the school in case someone accidentally mistakes it for something else and poisons themselves. However it can be replaced by nightshade. I believe two death-caps is the equivalent of four buds or flowers. I do hold a supply of those as they are needed in some other more advanced and NEWT level potions. Let’s go to my personal laboratory for this,” he waved the boys off in the direction, Harry picked up the notebook and ran off towards Severus’ brewing room. Both boys got the hair protection potion on their hair and then tied it back, out of their face. They knew that Severus never did but Severus was taller and didn’t get too close to the potions, they however were not that lucky. Draco got the copper cauldron that the potion called for and filled it with a base of water like it said in the notes. Harry went to gather ingredients. Moonstone, nightshade in exchange for death-cap, asphodel, unicorn horn, Infusion of Wormwood and valerian root. He took them to the larger table and station. It was much nicer in Severus’ brewing room than the classroom which was dwarfed compared to his room. On the counter in the back were simmering cauldrons and cold potions under the stasis charm unless they were sitting to wait as many potions called for. Severus was making a double batch of Felix Felicis to show his sixth year class and then had a cauldron of four doses (one phial) of veritaserum that had been asked of him to brew for the Ministry. 

    Severus whipped in beside them and watched as they worked together, almost in some bizarre marionette of actions, like they were being played by the nimble Gods themselves as they managed to get the potion to the proper stage in which it needed to sit for a month, as it had time to stay under a full moon, even if not in direct contact with it. Severus watched as the boys cleaned up the area and relaxed around Severus. 

    “How should we test the potion? I didn’t see any antidote in case it was deadly in the book,” Harry looked at Severus after voicing his concern. He wanted to try the potion but he knew that Severus would not allow him to be the test dummy, not after their last incident which was to never, under any circumstance, be repeated to anyone besides the three of them. “Oh shit! -- I mean -- oh, darn,” Harry looked up to Severus who had a raised eyebrow and he gave a wide grin as if trying to please the man, “The potion will be done in a month, but we will be gone in a month’s time as it will be the holidays. Should we keep it under a stasis charm or could we perhaps move the potion to the manor?” 

    “I believe that we could place it under a  _ tarda _ charm and it will be ready in two months compared to the one. It does state however that it could be left under the moon longer, but it must be finished on exact dates, we cannot do this on a monday in a month, it must be on a Saturday that we finish this. I believe it states it could grow stronger but we don’t want that as I assure you nightshade and infusion of wormwood are extremely sedative in effects, and paired with valerian is nearly a Draught of Living Death. Of course, I believe the unicorn horn that we will add in the next stage and moonstone will keep it from being a poison or such a sedative potion, and we will test it on…” he wanted to say Hagrid. Wouldn’t that make for a sight, or even slipping it to Albus would be interesting, “a rabbit, or some other animal we can find when we go on our trip during the spring to harvest next year’s ingredients.” 

    “Thank you father,” Harry kissed Severus’ cheek and grabbed Draco’s hand, “May we be excused, we would like to make sure we have all of our things packed and ready to go for when we leave for the holidays.” 

    “That is a very good idea. I will see you out. Make sure you eat lunch, I didn’t see you eat a single bite at breakfast, Hadrian,” of course, of all the people, Severus would be the one to catch him not eating. Harry nodded as Severus walked them into the common room. He walked into the common room and waved his wand, pushing apart the two people snogging on the couch before turning and walking back into his office. He had things to do. He loved showing the boys how to make potions, because they loved what he loved and he wanted to share that with them, but he had to make sure Madam Pomfrey had a ready supply of Skele-gro and blood replenishing potions before he had to get the veritaserum to the Ministry, which he would send through Dumbledore as he had been told to do by the Minister, who had also boasted about how well and how good the Headmaster was years earlier when he first started working for the Ministry. Marvolo had been very opposed to the idea of sharing his potion’s master with the enemy but he saw how they could use his position to their advantage and he found he was quite alright with it. 

    Harry made a display of folding all of his clothes while Draco did the same. Harry put all the clothes in his clothing compartment and then he opened his trunk to his library. He waited until Draco was finished putting his clothes away and taking out the clothes for the upcoming week and resting them on the top of his things.    
    “Come with me into the library,” Harry waited to start climbing down until Draco motioned for him to do so. Harry climbed down and then Draco followed. Harry scanned the tomes in his library and ran his fingers across the spines of all his books. “I wish I could live here, in my own little world. I want to redecorate but I don’t know how I want it. Perhaps you can help me redecorate during the holiday.” 

    “I would love to. I am quite good with interior design thanks to mother,” Draco walked behind Harry as he dreamily moved through the shelves, weaving in and out of the tall bookcases. Draco lost Harry and then he saw him move through the shelf in front of him. He saw Harry against but this time he had pulled out a book. Harry bit his lip. Should he show Draco this book? Was he too young to read such a thing?    
    “I found this in the Black library. I thought we could read it together, or at least I could re-read it with you. It’s about the Olde Ways, and old magic. I would like to share this with you because I want to do a certain ritual, but I need you to help me with it.” 

    “Well, alright then. Let’s see,” Draco stood behind Harry and Harry opened the book in his hands, flipping through the pages until he saw the ritual. Draco scanned it over with his eyes and sighed.. “This is extremely dark magic, Harry.” 

    “It’s only dark because it’s not accepted by the masses of wizards, it was normal back before there was a difference between light and dark magic, when it was just Magic herself and all of those who she had gifted,” Harry moved to sit on his chair and Draco stood next to him as there was only a single chair in the library and it was lit by blue fairy lights that twinkled around the ground and up against the ceiling. Draco got down on his knees and rested his arm on the arm of the chair. Harry’s feet were hanging off the chair and he still didn’t reach the ground due to years of not being taken care of properly. No amount of nutrition potions could help fix years of neglect. 

    “How would you like to do it then? Where would we get some of this stuff? I don’t know any werewolves and I am very scared of vampires thank you. What the bloody hell is a naga? And how many full veela would let a wizard be close to them?” 

    “Don’t you want to unlock all your potential though? We will change and we will be the strongest. We can do anything we want.” 

    “We can do that anyway! Your father is the dark lord, for the sake of the Morrigan. What I’m trying to say is,” Draco frowned, “I’m scared of what might happen if we continue on and try to perform the ritual. Not only that but dark magic is powerful and dangerous, it’s addictive. I read my fair share of books and I study behind my father’s back but our magical cores aren’t strong enough to handle such an influx of magic.” 

    “I just want to be perfect for you and my fathers and mother. I want to be the best, the strongest, so that you will always stay with me,” Harry looked down at the book. They needed to harvest the blood of four creatures and fill bowls with it to offer it to the four corners before dipping items related to their powers into the blood and then mixing them together and adding it to the potion, which they could brew, and drinking it. It didn’t seem that hard but the power that would course through them would be insatiable and overwhelming. Harry knew that. He just didn’t want to disappoint anyone. He had been thinking about it for a long time, but after his outburst with Severus and his father and his questioning of Draco, he felt like he needed to do this soon or else they wouldn’t want him anymore. Who would want broken goods? Nobody wants a used toy, but if that toy was the best and the strongest and  _ wonderful _ then everybody would want him and nobody would leave him. It had been two years, but what happens in a year when they realize that they don’t want a child, when the novelty of having their own child wears off, or when he grows older and loses his cuteness? Draco stared at Harry, and then met his eyes and stared into them for a long while. So long that he heard Crabbe and Goyle enter the room but didn’t do anything to greet them. In fact, he didn’t move at all.    
    “I will  _ never _ leave you. No matter what you think or what anyone has told you,” Draco reached out and tugged the book from Harry’s hands. He closed it and pushed it against one of the lights. Harry’s lip shook and he bit down on it to keep himself from crying or showing his overflowing emotions. He had cried so much, he didn’t want to cry anymore. “I love you, and you are my best friend, I care about you so much. Don’t think that I will ever want to be away from you.” 

    “I love you too,” Harry choked on a sob and he got down on the floor to sit beside Draco. He reached out and took his hand, running his thumb over Draco’s soft knuckles. Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips before leaning back. “That’s how much I care about you,” Harry hugged Draco who slowly moved to hug him back, “Please don’t leave me.” 

    Draco and Harry climbed out of the trunk and out into their room. Crabbe and Goyle were munching on chocolates and sweets they must have either gotten from their parents or had stolen. The boys went to dinner, after missing lunch much to Severus’ annoyance, and Harry ate some food, just enough to appease Draco and Severus, both of whom were staring at him and making sure he actually ate the food. 

    The week ended and Harry was on the train back to Platform 9 ¾ where Narcissa, Bellatrix and Remus planned to meet them both. Draco had received two beautifully crafted journals with a note from Theo just before they left and he knew he would have to crack out his father’s books and try to remove the trace from his wand or manage to get ahold of his mother’s (much like he had the previous time, and of course he had his mother’s permission). When the train pulled to a stop, Draco and Harry got out of their compartment. They didn’t have to worry about the Weasleys because he was staying at the school. Theo departed and then went to look at Hermione’s parents, who were glared at by Theo’s father for being muggles. Draco saw them first and he went to his mother and leaped into her arms. She hugged him and tugged lightly at the ribbon in his hair. Harry had tied it into a nice bow and nobody could tell him it looked bad because it was cute and he knew it. Harry was close behind Draco and hugged Bella who kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair before he looked up at Remus who looked pained and he held himself like he was scared. Remus reminded Harry of a dog who perpetually had his tail between his legs and he felt bad for the older man. He felt bad for him because he was stuck with Sirius who was so extravagant, even more so than his cousins, and he was sad because he knew the man was a werewolf. He wouldn’t have minded being a werewolf, but to think and to live it were completely different things, but one thing was for sure, if he was a werewolf he wouldn’t be cowering and letting the oppressors keep him down, he would rise up and fight against them. Remus smiled and greeted Harry before they held onto the children and apparated to Malfoy Manor, where the holidays would be taking place. Harry was given his old room, the room he had stayed in for a little over a week as well as anytime he stayed over with the Malfoys, and Kreacher brought his clothes and some of his nicer dress robes. There was to be a ball, as the Malfoys held one every year. Harry had never gone because he had been in hiding, but he was in school, he was old enough to start attending and he wasn’t Harry Potter, he was Hadrian Black-Riddle and it was great. Kreacher stayed with Harry and brushed his hair for him before braiding it and tying it with a ribbon. 

    “Thank you, Kreacher. Are my pets here yet?” 

    “Kreacher is asking Dobby if Master Hadrian’s pets are here,” Kreacher popped out and then popped back in to inform Harry that his pets were downstairs along with Marvolo who was going to be staying with them as well. He of course couldn’t attend the ball as himself but he could put on a good face, or a nice glamour honestly, and be the Slytherin heir who had been lost for centuries and he had the Lordship rings to prove himself. Marvolo smiled when Harry ran to him. They had forgotten about the run in with him and Severus and were back to normal, at least superficially. Harry still held a bit of resentment towards him for hurting Severus, but he didn’t dwell on it much. Bella was excited and lifted Harry up, spinning him in her arms. 

    “The ball is in two days. How do you feel? This will be your first ball. We must teach you to dance!” She was far too happy but Harry didn’t have it in him to crush her spirit. He loved it when his family was happy and she was so pretty when she was happy. Draco walked out of his room and down the stairs. Harry felt something slithering up his leg and looked down to see Sorm and then Tonia. He let Sorm continue to climb him until he rested along Harry’s shoulders and Harry reached down to pick up Tonia. 

    “ _ How are you, precious? _ ” Harry hissed and Tonia’s tongue flicked out. Sorm answered for them both. 

    “ _ We are well. Perhaps you should take Tonia to the chamber where the other King lies. She does miss the company of her other Kings and Queens. _ ” Sorm said it as if he was angry or at least jealous. Harry set Tonia down and she slithered through the house. Lucius walked into the room and nearly jumped when he saw the growing basilisk slithered towards him. A chill ran up his spine before he settled beside Bella. 

    “Hadrian, I hope you are quite well. Narcissa is going to be teaching you how to dance as well as refreshing Draco’s memory at half three in the ballroom,” Harry nodded and put Sorm down apologizing and telling him that he would feed him an extra big rat and then made his way to the ballroom. They had two so he had to find the one that Narcissa was in. He walked into the lit room and saw Narcissa dancing with Draco. Draco wasn’t paying much attention to when Harry entered but he was doing great in leading Narcissa. She smiled and kissed her son’s forehead. 

    “Hello, Harry dear, would you like to put on your formal shoes so you can get used to them. I’m sure you aren’t used to wearing them after wearing your school shoes for so long.” Narcissa summoned the shoes to her and then handed the pair to Harry. Harry took his shoes off and put his other shoes on before rising to his feet and watching as Narcissa swept him into her arms. She taught him how to lead a dance, and he wasn’t horrible but he wasn’t good either. She would have him practise again tonight and then tomorrow and then before the ball. She then had Draco lead him and he wasn’t any better but he wasn’t any worse. He stumbled but it was to be expected as he hadn’t had to dance before. Narcissa wanted to keep them for an extra hour but Bella came to collect her son and nephew. Bella took them out of the ballroom and to the library where Marvolo was waiting with Lucius and some of the other inner circle. Most of the death eaters were wearing masks and it frightened Harry at first but he eventually settled for staring on one death eater who was a little shorter and wider but had jewels on his mask along with silver spikes and other ornaments to show he was of a high rank. 

    “Harry, Draco, I haven’t spoken to you about the troll incident, and we would like to listen to what happened from your point of view. We have reason to believe that the Headmaster is trying to put you into danger so he can have you do a heroic deed and claim you to be the long lost Boy-Who-Lived,” Harry frowned and Marvolo sighed, resting back in his chair, crossing his legs but still retaining his air of superiority and strength. “Severus will be here for the ball and then on boxing day and New Years, but between those times he is required to stay at the school. Another thing I feel like the Headmaster has decided to do in order to try and isolate you. Has anything suspicious been happening,” Marvolo followed Harry’s eyes to Nott’s mask and looked back at Harry. “Nott, take off your mask and take a seat, I think it would help if he knew that you aren’t all strangers and are actually people who relatively care about his wellbeing,”  _ even if you only care because you’re scared of what will happen if you don’t. _ Nott removed his mask and pushed his hood down, conjuring a chair and taking a seat. The other death eaters moved around to accommodate the addition of the piece of furniture. Harry nodded. 

    “Well, I was in the first years side of the rooms, in our room. I hadn’t left the room for quite a while. I was upset and didn’t want to…” he didn’t want to do a lot of things. He hadn’t wanted to show too much, or explode and start throwing the hexes he had seen thrown while watching the duelling in the duelling room, or if he just wanted to hide that he felt so horrible even though it didn’t seem like such a big deal. “...I was just not feeling well, and when I left the room in order to go to the Great Hall I smelled something putrid and then there was a troll in front of me. I ran back to the room,” he looked down, “I’m sorry if I seem weak, I was really scared.” 

    The death eaters knew better than to talk about that last comment, no matter how quiet it was still heard. They knew that Marvolo had gotten better, as in he was insane and threatening them with torture or death constantly but they knew he hadn’t gone good enough to disregard his son’s words. When he just nodded, they all looked at each other. Marvolo sensed the movement and held his hand up. 

    “Stop those pesky thoughts; you can’t block your minds from me,” his inner circle started to stay still, rigid in their posture, and silent beside the sniper breaths they took as to remain as hidden as possible, even if they were visible. “And you, Draco?” 

    “Gem -- Miss Farley I mean -- is our fifth year prefect and has been very kind to Hadrian and I, sir. She was concerned that Hadrian hadn’t come out for the Halloween feast and I knew what was wrong so I went to go help calm the situation. It was my fault, my Lord. I made Hadrian feel bad, but I went to apologize for my behaviour and I saw Professor Quirrell running from the dungeons. I started running to the dungeons. I was frightened that something bad had happened and I needed to get there to protect Har- er, Hadrian. I saw the troll and it had broken into the Slytherin common room. I tried to get it’s attention because I knew that Hadrian was inside, and then Severus came and killed it. He told me to run but I didn’t want to run because I’m Hadrian’s friend and he needed me. So when the troll fell over I ran through all the blood and got to our room and Hadrian was fine, if not shaken. That is it, sir.” 

    “ _ Alright _ … Anything off recently around the headmaster since then or since the first day? Severus has told me nothing has been happening but I know he is quite busy and cannot keep a constant watch on you.” 

    “The Headmaster has been walking in the hallways and talking to students. Anytime he comes close, Draco pulls me away and we take a different route so we can avoid him.” Draco is to him as Severus and Lucius were to Marvolo, or at least that’s how Harry liked to think about it. Draco was his right and left hand man to his overlord or whatever his father liked being called. 

    “That is very good, thank you Draco. Now, I am sure you don’t want to go back to learning how to dance, You are dismissed, all of you, except for you Draco and Lucius you may stay as well. Hadrian, your pets are in need of your affection and Bella would like to discuss what you will be wearing to the Malfoy’s Yule Ball,” Harry watched as the death eaters left the room, all bowing with quiet ‘my, Lord’s as they left. Bella nodded and stood, taking Harry’s hand and leading him out of the room. Marvolo motioned for Lucius to take Harry’s seat so he could sit in front of him. “Why was my son hiding in his room? Did something happen? Have those devil children attacked him?” 

    “No, sir,” Draco was scared to admit it but he stood up straighter, “In Defense, we may have gotten angry with each other. I retaliated when he knocked me back in front of everyone else and I...I took his wand and he looked so angry before he left,” He looked to his father and then at Marvolo, both of which were frozen in place, “I swear I didn’t mean it. He has...he has been  _ weird  _ lately too. Will you promise not to tell him I am telling you this. I believe that I should tell you for his safety. He is reading about very dark magic, very  _ old _ magic. It was magic to bring for creature genes that are recessive to a blood line. It was a ritual, he’s says he’s been studying the Olde Ways. I know about them but I have been warned not to look into them too deeply.” 

    “What exactly did he propose? Is it a spell or a ritual? A potion even?”    
    “No… it calls for the letting of four creatures and then a mixture of their blood before drinking it. You understand why this concerns me, right?” Draco realized he was practically screaming and he was leaning forward in his seat, his hands gripping the arms of the chair as if he would die should he let go. He looked down and relaxed, “I’m sorry for shouting, my Lord.” 

    Marvolo let out a soft laugh, “While I appreciate the honorifics while there are others around, like a few moment ago, I give you permission to call me Marvolo. You are my son’s best friend.” Sometimes it shocked Marvolo that he had a son, especially if his son was the child that caused him to nearly lose his mind, but he was also the reason he sought help. When he had been brought to the manor, bloody and beaten, he felt something snap. He couldn’t let someone else suffer like he had. He was better, Bella was better and she had wanted children. He wanted an heir and someone to praise and dote on, so he adopted Harry. It was proving to be much more taxing than simply showering him with affection, even more so with his trauma and the way he was dealing with it. “I will speak to him about looking at such magics. I understand that your friendship is important but you did the right thing. His safety and sanity is much more important. I know it is hard to hear, but I know that if you could have Harry angry with you but alive you would prefer it over him happy with you but deceased...anything else, as you so eloquently put it,  _ weird _ that he has been doing?” Draco flushed and thought about the shower conversations. Those hadn’t stopped, in fact they had simply gotten more detailed until Harry would ramble the entire shower about things that Draco was normally too embarrassed to bring up or even think about. Lucius didn’t look at his son but when Marvolo raised a brow and turned to Lucius, Lucius turned his head slightly. Draco was nearly as red as the Weasley’s hair. 

    “Are you alright, son?” 

    “Yes! Of course. May I be excused, father, my Lo-- Marvolo?” 

    “You may, unless you would like to speak with him, Lucius,” Marvolo drawled, he had matters to discuss with his right hand anyway and he knew that Lucius knew that he wished to speak with him.    
   “You may leave. Please let your aunt Bella have her time with Harry. She has missed him greatly. You have the entire rest of the holidays with him...I suppose you are mature enough to read from my personal library, since you can distinguish between what is dangerous and what is simply disregarded and disliked by the majority, but don’t let your mother know. You are still young and she would have my head.” 

   “Thank you father,” Draco stood and scampered off. He went straight to his father’s office and looked through the books. He found one that he thought was the book that Harry had showed him. He only saw one book like that. He shut his eyes and tried to let his magic take him to what he wanted and he kept walking until he bumped into the back wall. He groaned, his magic was being stupid. He did it again but this corner was calling to him. He took out his wand and waved it around, flicking and swishing and finally he tapped it and it did, extraordinarily, nothing. He sighed and put his hand against the wall, before leaning against it and it fell through, he tripped and landed in the darkest and dustiest room he had ever seen. There hadn’t been a house elf in this chamber for  _ way _ too long. He waved his hands out in front of his face to push away the cobwebs. He looked around and candles flickered on and lit up the small but nice chamber. Draco pushed dust off the spines of the books which remained in the best condition despite being very old, much older than the other books. There were scrolls and parchments of information that he thought was lost to the family. He was looking around when he was drawn to a book and he plucked it off his shelf. He was in for a long night. 

    Lucius  was look at his Lord who bent forward and put his elbows on his knees. 

    “Is something wrong, my Lord?”    
    “As observant as always,” Marvolo bit out coldly, “yes, something is wrong and I don’t know how to help him with it.” 

    “About Hadrian I presume,” Marvolo just nodded. Most of his problems were about either Severus or Hadrian and the occasional worry about Bella or himself lapsing back into insanity, “I have asked something of Severus. I have never felt wrong for torturing people, even after I was healed, I regretted torturing no one. If I say so, I’m lying, but I don’t want to hurt him, and I would do anything to keep Hadrian safe. I see myself in him so much that it frightens me. I would like to speak to you as a friend, or someone with whom you have given your life to, as I do hold your life in my hands, not as your master. No need to kiss the hem of my robes, I need your fatherly advice.” 

    “I understand. What would you like to speak about?” 

    “Hadrian… Well, let’s start with this actually; Narcissa and Severus noticed the night that Harry arrived, on his work up of ailments and injuries that he had been sexually assaulted. I was informed after they had discussed it. Severus has… he understands unlike you or I could, and I feel like that had only made him care for the boy even more. That is a good thing, but recently Hadrian has been interested in less than innocent things, usually asking or bringing it up around Draco. I feel that it is healthy for boys to want to talk about things like that, boys will be boys just as girls will be girls, but his reactions are less than healthy. Severus told me that, around the beginning of the year, Harry and Draco had started a conversation and Harry had started to cry. He had said he hated sex and that it was horrible and wrong. He equates it with pain, because that is what he felt, because he must have been scared, he was just a little kid, he’s still only a little kid. I just, that’s not the first time it’s been brought up, it was really bad when he thought Severus was  _ in danger _ and walked into his room to see some less than pleasant things. Of course he had not reacted like most children. How would you have reacted?” 

    “I would have apologized and left. I definitely wouldn’t ever want to know anything more. Children don’t think in terms of  _ things  _ such as that, they, or at least I, would have pretended it never happened partly out of shame and partly out of embarrassment. Nobody wants to catch their parents doing something like that. I couldn’t even stand it when my mother was kissed by my father,” this could have also been because Abraxas was a very, very cruel man and he simply did not like him, but he thought this to be true of all children. He knew that sometimes Draco would look away or excuse himself if he kissed Narcissa too long or showed affection, even innocent touches, he got embarrassed, but it was because he didn’t think of his parents as people with needs, they were just his parents. They were perfect. His father and mother were perfect. 

    “As would I if I had ever had the experience, but Harry started to cry and he said that he hated me and that when he was  _ abused _ ,” the words came out as if falling into a vat of spoiled milk and and being thoroughly covered in the stench and tasting a horrible taste. Not because he was disgusted with Harry, but because he was disgusted that someone could do such a thing to someone else. “He said they laughed at him, and he asked if I laughed too and called Severus ‘mean’ names. He cried himself to sleep after I left, according to Severus. I’m not sure what happened after that but when Severus did his rounds at three to make sure nobody was still awake, as it would be very irresponsible to let a growing child stay up so late with school so early, he said that Harry was crying and mumbling but Draco was in bed with him.”    
    “I’m sorry, I will speak with Draco-” 

    “-No, no. There is no need. Although the way that Hadrian has become attacked may not be the healthiest way to deal with his past, it is much healthier than what he was muttering about, or at least what Severus had made out. Even I wasn’t that angry when I was that young, it took me years before I was a perfect Dark Lord and now my son is feeling the same hatred so much younger. Him wanting to do a ritual to unlock recessive creature genes is much more advanced than what I was doing as well and I’m not sure if I should restrict him from such material or be proud that he is so intelligent,” Marvolo leaned back in his chair and watched as Lucius’ frown deepened as he thought. There was much he was having to consider. He wanted to suggest a mind healer but he didn’t want to imply anything as they were still a little taboo even though his Lord had seen one, he had been very damaged, one could say that perhaps his mind was gone without chance of being repaired or healed, but he had been. He had gotten better and even though he fought in the beginning, he really wanted to get better. He was sure that Harry would want to get better as well. Lucius slowly opened his mouth. Marvolo watched as his right hand closed his mouth once again and opened it.    
    “Fish gasping is not very attractive, Lucius.” 

    “I’m sorry, my Lord, I just was thinking that perhaps you would consider having Hadrian see a mind healer. I could look into it and find one that works well with children,” Lucius waited for rage but he stayed still, not willing to show his weakness even with the possibility of pain. He was far too proud for that. Marvolo didn’t shout, he just sat back humming in response as he thought over Lucius’ suggestion. 

    “Severus has brought it up in the past and I brushed it aside. Perhaps it is needed however. We should see to getting him a healer as soon as possible. I’m sure if we tried to spin it in some way Albus won’t have any objections. He doesn’t have to know unless it becomes necessary that he know. I will speak to Harry about it after the ball. I would like Draco present as well, he calms Hadrian down quite well. Maybe he should look into being a healer instead of a potion’s master,” Lucius scoffed. No son of his would be a potion’s master, he was to be like him and his father and so on and so forth, a politician, ruling the wizarding world with a strong grip and somehow managing to slide the agenda past through so many unsuspecting noses. He would be a master of words and cunning as much as any Slytherin if not more. Marvolo didn’t look pleased, “Did you wish to see your son take your job in the future.” 

    “I did. I have been training him-” 

   “-Don’t groom your child, Lucius,” his voice was harsh, almost angry, “I don’t think Draco’s talents lie where yours do. He is much more like his mother,” Lucius’ eye twitched. Marvolo dismissed him before they got into an argument and something bad happened that he did not wish to happen. Perhaps he had gone too far, Lucius was very prideful and he took pride in his son being smart enough and good enough to take his position over in the ministry, but at the same time he was so blinded by what he wanted for his son he didn’t think about what his son wanted. He shouldn’t have outed Draco’s desire to his father, but maybe this would be a good step in trying to get Lucius to realize that he couldn’t control Draco’s life. In fact, Marvolo didn’t want Draco to feel like he had to follow in Lucius’ footsteps. He didn’t want Draco to be a follower of his, he wanted Draco to remain dedicated to Hadrian. 

    Tonia slapped her tail against the wall that hid the door and Marvolo opened it with wandless magic. She slithered in and up to Marvolo’s feet. Marvolo reached down and picked her up. She was growing bigger, in fact, she was going to be growing to be as big as his pet snake Nagini, where ever she was at. She had left him upon his insanity and hadn’t return. It hurt since she was his familiar and he cared for her very deeply. Tonia would grow to be as big as Nagini was in half the time and one day, centuries down the line, when Harry passes the parseltongue trait to his children, their children and descendents will find Tonia and befriend her as he had done to Antonius who was likely still down in the Chamber even then. 

    “ _ How are you today, old speaker? _ ” Tonia asked as Marvolo let her wrap around his arm and eventually climb to rest along his shoulders.    
    “ _ I’m worried about my hatchling. Has he told you anything that is dangerous or frightening? _ ” 

    “ _ He has spoken about his mate but that only ends up with him crying and scribbling with the feather in his diary. _ ” 

    “ _ Where does he keep his diary? _ ” Marvolo didn’t want to read it, but at the same time he felt like he should. Just to be safe.

    “ _ He keeps it in the bottom of his pillowcase. His other journal is under his pillow and he has a special book under the mattress. _ ”    
    “ _ Thank you. I must go quickly, _ ” Marvolo let Tonia down on the ground and walked behind her as she slithered down the hallway and stairs, he knocked on Harry’s bedroom door and Bella answered it, ushering Marvolo inside and calling for Harry to come out and show him the robes he was to wear. He walked out and was wearing light blue robes with silver accents. Bella told him to open the robes and underneath he was wearing a light blue button up shirt and a pair of silver, very reminiscent of grey with a few shimmers as opposed to actual silver, trousers and his light blue penny loafers. He looked uncomfortable and he squirmed under their gaze and Marvolo smiled. 

    “You look wonderful. Are you comfortable? We can get you something else if you are uncomfortable,” Bella coughed, reminding them of her presence. 

    “He can’t change his clothes, Narcissa and I planned the colours out perfectly!” She kissed Harry’s cheek and spun around before helping Harry take the robes off as they were heavier compared to his school robes. Bella cast a tempus as Harry was stripping off his shirt. “It’s almost dinner! Oh, the time has simply slipped away. Let’s get you changed and we will head to the table,” Harry let Bella guide him around and dress him again in softer clothes, his pyjamas, before putting nice purple casual robes on him and then leading him down to the table. “We hope you can join us, my Lord.” 

    “I will be there in a moment,” Harry turned back as Marvolo shut the door to his room. He would have brought his journal with him from school and if he has a tendency to have hid it in his pillowcase at their home then it was likely there now. He slipped his hand into the pillow case and pulled out a small book. He enlarged it and opened it up. He copied the texts onto his own parchment. He shrunk the diary and put it back in the pillowcase. He looked under the bed for that book but couldn’t find it. He probably had it in his library, that was much safer than keeping a book so important to him under a school bed, that was dangerous and could easily get things stolen. He walked to his study, shoving the folded parchment into the pocket of his robes. He thought about reading it but then he decided to let his presence be known once again in the Malfoy home, although this time it wasn’t to govern and leech from them, he was there as a guest but he still had to be their Dark Lord. He could keep in company with his right hand’s family. Marvolo walked down the stairs and to the dining room. Lucius was silent and drinking a glass of wine while eating his food. He looked up when Marvolo entered and nodded to acknowledge him and then continued eating along with the rest of the family. They had all been served and were happily eating. 

    “I’m sorry father, if I knew you would actually come to eat I would have waited for you,” Harry said quietly as he was sitting beside the head of his table where his father had sat when they stayed or ate at the Malfoys, but he was used to the seating arrangements when Severus was there so he stared at the empty seat in front of him.    
    “It’s not a problem,” Marvolo smiled at Harry who didn’t know what to expect before Minky popped in and set the plate down in front of Marvolo as well as a glass of water and one of wine. Minky popped out of the room when she was done serving Marvolo dinner. He looked down at the small bird that was cooked and dressed fancily. He missed when he could just eat canned soup or specialty breads with soft butter, but this was suitable. He wasn’t going to deny that it was pretty to look at but it seemed so factitious, but he poked at it with his fork before eating as elegantly as Lucius was. There was small conversation happening but Marvolo opted to listen while Narcissa and Bellatrix spoke about how adorable both of their boys were and then they went to ask if they had met anybody they thought suitable for a marriage contract. Lucius glared down the table but not at Marvolo, no, Lucius wouldn’t dare. But he was quite deep in thought as he looked over Marvolo’s shoulder and finally snapped his head away. 

    “I do not think we should worry much about contracts until they are old enough to understand what they want in a partner,” he looked to Narcissa who was giving him a dirty look, but to everyone else it seemed as though nothing was out of order. Bellatrix looked at Harry. 

    “So you haven’t met any girls? How about the Parkinson girl, she seems to like you.” 

    “No, mother, Pansy likes Draco…” Harry asked to be excused and was granted the permission to leave. Bellatrix felt like she had done something wrong but it wasn’t clicking in her mind as to what exactly she had done that was wrong. She asked Narcissa and she asked Draco to go to his room or to check on Harry while she explained what happened to Bella who was never good at picking up social cues. She was much more of a ‘do it and get it done’ person then ‘stalk and wait until the time is right’ person and that meant she lacked observational skills, although she was a great duellist who could hold her own probably against the Dark Lord even.    
    “I think that Hadrian likes Draco, the way that you insinuated Pansy likes Hadrian,” Narcissa let her sister’s gears turn for a moment before Bella frowned.    
    “I need to go apologize. I didn’t mean it like that. I just want him to be happy, mummy never let us be happy, I want him to be very happy,” Narcissa grabbed her sister’s elegant wrist and held her when she tried to walk away. 

    “I would give Draco a moment to try and talk to Hadrian about it. You know how sensitive he is. How about we go to the sun room and we can look through who is definitely coming to the ball over some wine, does that sound alright to you?” 

    “It does, thank you, Cissy.”    
    “You’re very welcome Bella, let’s go.” Narcissa stood up and sat the napkin that had been folded on her lap on top of the table and took her sister to the sunroom where the lights came on and she called the box of invitations and letters of confirmation to them. Bella started to mark families off their lists and made sure that they would give Harry a brief explanation of who was who and honestly, who was more important in who in order to benefit oneself. 

    In Harry’s room, Draco had knocked on the door and when he heard a soft ‘enter’ he walked inside and sat on the bed where Harry was curled up. He had discarded the robes onto the floor in a heap and was in his soft, cotton pyjamas, under his covers coiled as tight as he could as if imitating his snakes. Draco took off his robe and pulled his tucked in shirt out from his pants and then climbed into bed with Harry. He toed off his shoes, since had them on from dancing seeing as he never took them off, and then he wrapped a leg around Harry, pressing his nose into Harry’s spiral of a body. 

    “Harry,” Draco cooed and Harry grunted before huffing out an irritated breath. “Harry,” Draco was singing this time and he slowly started to pull Harry’s blankets off from him. He felt Harry’s body tense under his leg and he pulled the blanket down. Harry wasn’t crying but he was on the verge of doing so. He pulled the blankets back over his head. 

    “Leave me alone,” Harry sounded so defeated, like he had lost a war that he had spent his entire life fighting, “I’m tired. Goodnight,” Draco wasn’t satisfied. He knew not to get too close, not to touch him in certain places, not to make him feel too constricted but he wrapped his arms around him before he let go so he could slip under the covers. When he wrapped his arm around Harry he felt the dampness of tears on his puffy cheeks. “Draco, please, leave me alone. I don’t feel well.” 

    “Harry, I don’t want you to be sad. You’re always sad and it’s always my fault. Why do I always make you sad? I can change, I’ll change it because I don’t want you sad anymore.” 

    “It’s not your fault. It’s mine… just, seriously, I just want to go to sleep.” 

    “Do you mind if I sleep with you then?” Harry tensed and Draco retracted his hands and leg. Harry turned to look at him and nodded into his chest as he moved closer. This time Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and he gripped the back of his shirt and a few more tears were shed before he fell asleep. Draco didn’t know how to react. What was he getting himself into. What had he done when he befriended the, at the time he thought him to be, mudblood, or at least a muggle raised child? He brushed his cheek against Harry’s growing hair. It was long, it flipped up around his shoulders but it kept the angelic waves. Draco pulled the blankets down off of them so they could breathe fresh air and then used his free hand, the one not constricted by Harry’s hands, and pulled the blanket around Harry’s shoulder. Harry slept quieter than he had the last time Draco had slept with him, but he was still quite restless. He would shake Draco off only before going back to him for comfort. He had to be in control, when he felt trapped, it registered in his dream and he got scared and would wake up enough to still be afraid only to want to curl back up with his protector. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus holds a meeting, he had sent the troll after Harry and he has informed his order that Remus and Sirius have turned to the dark, and that it was clearly Remus' fault since he was a dark creature. He doesn't invite Severus because he knew Severus would grow apart from him, and he can't have his manipulations of Severus fail.   
> Harry finds his fathers having intercourse which scares him, as he had been in pain and it hurt when he had been molested by Vernon and whoever Vernon brought home. They speak to Harry about this and Harry tries to understand. He tells Draco that he loves him while Draco tries to comfort his friend. In the showers, the next day, Harry asks Draco about sex again, and this time the can talk a little more about it. Harry says he will never have sex and Draco says that it's not required to have sex and that Harry could do whatever or not do whatever he wanted.   
> They return home for the holidays and there is to be a Ball at Malfoy Manor (arranged by Narcissa with input from Bellatrix). Harry is taught how to dance and then he and Draco are taken to Marvolo's office where there are many inner circle death eaters. Harry tells them about the troll and he is dismissed. Draco confesses that he had been the reason that Harry had been in the dungeon while everyone else wasn't. He also said that Albus had been hanging around the halls. He brought up a ritual that Harry had told him about. A dark ritual that would release your inner magical core and revert you back to your original form, which is a magical creature (as all wizards came from magic creatures).   
> At dinner, Bellatrix mentions how Pansy Parkinson likes Harry but Harry says that she loves Draco and then excuses himself to his room. He is followed by Draco who claims that he would change himself, anything that Harry didn't like, if that would make Harry happier. They fall asleep together, despite Harry wanted to be alone, he allowed Draco to lay beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a suicide attempt here, which is really sad (it's always sad when people are so beat down that they consider suicide) but it is especially sad because he is only eleven. I mean, that's pretty young. (I just turned 17 so maybe my reference point is off, I don't know)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy (or don't, it's up to you).

    Marvolo had used the chaos of Bella and Cissa to leave the room. He left and the only one who had noticed was Lucius but he wasn’t about to question his Lord. He was, after all, a loyal and subservient follower and he wouldn’t ask too many questions of demand much from him. Not only this, but Lucius was still thinking about what Marvolo had said about Draco not wanting to follow in his footsteps. They were quite bit footprints, he would have to fill a lot, but he thought Draco loved learning about what he did and all the laws. He always seemed so interested.

    In the hidden office Marvolo sat down at the desk and spelled a fire back into the dying fireplace before levitating more wood into the flames to keep it ablaze. He put his wand down and pulled the copied parchment out of his pocket and unfolded it, setting it on the desk before him. He looked down at the scribbles, he could already tell that nothing good would come of this, but if he knew more then he would be able to help more. It was a logical and reasonable excuse to do what he was doing, it made sense. Parents do this often enough it’s to keep the children safe. Marvolo was having a hard time believing it. If someone had read his diary when he was in school he would have hexed them to Hell and back again.

    Marvolo lifted the papers between his fingers and started to read.

     _How am I supposed to start this? Should I start with ‘dear’ as if I was writing a letter or should I just voice my everything or whatever? I read somewhere that a lot of people who had a bad childhood should write stuff down so here I am. This is stupid, you’re stupid Harry. You stupid idiot!!_

    The first entry ended and Marvolo felt like there was more emotion behind those few words than the short passage liked to let on. He needed to look at that later. He couldn’t have Harry thinking that he was stupid, he wasn’t! How could the boy think that? He was brilliant and even if he was stupid, they would love him anyways.

     _23 of April 1990_

_Sorry, I haven’t written in you for a while. I sometimes wish that you could hear me. If someone could talk back and tell me what to do, to help me. I’m so lost. I saw Draco again today, he’s my best friend. You will probably hear about him alot. He’s been with me since I was rescued. That’s what I’m calling it now, my rescue. I don’t know where I would be now if I was still with_ them _but I probably wouldn’t be writing and I wouldn’t have people who love me and I certainly wouldn’t have Draco. I hope nobody finds this. If someone read this then they would laugh at me. If someone I knew read this they would send me back, I’m sure of it. When they learn about me. What if I were to publish this one day. I would come out as Harry James Potter the stupid ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ or whatever that rubbish is that I saw in the trash, by a Skeeter woman. What a big ugly beetle she is, she doesn’t even know me, but I’m not Harry Potter. I have a family now, one that doesn’t hate me, and they don’t care that I’m whatever that woman wrote about. I’ve never heard them say any of those names, they’ve never looked at me. Not like The Weasleys had, they looked at me like I was scum. The twins scared me with their rough hugs and cheek pinching and Percy glared at me. Ron just called my mother a filthy death eater again and I didn’t have the energy to correct him. I don’t even know what a death eater is. Why would I care if she was one. They can’t be that bad, she’s so nice. She makes me sweets and Kreacher likes her. I like Kreacher. He’s my house elf at Grimmauld Place. Is it under a fidelius charm? If so then I can’t publish this? What if I just get rid of the charm since I will inherit the line._ **_NO_ ** **.** (There are multiple scratches and stray ink marks disrupting the words making them impossible to read.) _you are stupid, you are not an heir. You’re Harry Potter, the freak who lives in the cupboard! They will get rid of you. Stop being stupid and selfish. Why am I so selfish? Why can’t I do anything right. I hate this stupid book!_

    Harry’s writing had degraded from nice loops to chicken scratch and furious stabs in the book, no wonder he had gone through so many quills.

     _25 April 1990_

_I ruined you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you ugly. Now we have something in common, right? Why do I hate myself? Father says I should be a kid and be happy but everytime I’m happy I just remember that I’m worthless and stupid and a freak. I should be back with my uncle, at least he made sure I was doing something. I try to clean and mother scolds me for acting like a house elf, I try to bake and father questions what I am doing. I don’t know what to say. I lie and tell them that I didn’t know or that I was expecting Kreacher to help and I was being nice. They bought that. They think I’m nice. I’m not nice. I think really bad things. I think about hurting people, I want to kill people. I’m as bad as a serial killer. I should just make sure I’m gone so that I don’t hurt anybody else. Why do I have to exist? If magic loved me, she would have killed me by now. Just let me finally know peace. It’s not fair that I have to try and fix all the damage that I didn’t ask for. I hate it, I hate me, I hate everything and I want to just stab them all, burn them, I want to hurt them like they hurt me. I would lock them up and…_

    Marvolo looked away, not wanting to read too much more of that passage. He could see vivid words that he wouldn’t have expected a nine year old to use but he was a genius he probably picked them up from listening to their conversations. How he heard words like ‘decimation’ (or as he used it, ‘to decimate’), raze (as he used it to refer to razing everything they cared for all their structure and order until there was only chaos) and maculate (used as he was maculate and therefore not wanted) Marvolo didn’t know. He must have read them, but that said a lot about how lenient they were with what they let him read. He had read similar, maybe not as dark, and Severus had lived in the restricted section at the library so he probably read similar things. Severus had also always been very articulate, it’s just who he is.

     _31 of July 1990_

_I turned ten today. I stayed up all night and when it was my birthday my family came into the room and hugged me. I didn’t know they knew but they let me sleep in their arms. Severus was the warmest but I think it’s because of all the potions he’s around leeching into his clothes. He’s probably toxic but I love him. He loves me too, or at least he tells me he does. Father let me buy a book, any book I wanted and I bought something I thought I could do with all of them so I could spend more time with all of them. It was about the dark arts. I remember Draco reading something about it and when I stay at his house he reads dark arts books and he tries to hide them from me. I want to learn, I want to be powerful. I want to be the best, because if I’m the best then nobody can see me as bad. If I’m the best then nobody can hurt me, nobody can tell me that I’m weak, nobody can do anything to me. Father knows this. He told me that knowledge is power and I know that he is telling the truth. Severus had said it too once before. I think I read something about that phrase a while ago when I first heard it. I think it’s wrong that Sir Francis Bacon got all the credit for that when it was his secretary Mr. Hobbs that really said it. There are many things like that._

_I know that there is an evil man after me. He is a headmaster at the school Severus works at. He is the one who put me with those_ muggles _, I hate muggles. With their stupid ideas and pathetic attempts at magic. They’re so easy...and weak. I’m stronger than them. I don’t have to fear them, but I do. Because I’m not good at magic and while I’m being protected, how many other kids are going through what I did? How many are there to replace me? I’m ruining lives by being happy. I don’t deserve to be happy, it’s all my fault. I am a horrible person I’m ruining lives! I hate you, you hate you, hate, I hate_ (once again the text turns into illegibly scribbled words) _I’m putting you away, I don’t need you anymore._

    Marvolo turned the page. He had read front and back of one piece of parchment and rested that to the side, making sure he covered it with something if someone did enter, not that it was very likely, but just to be cautious. Marvolo looked at the writing, it once again started nice and turned into angry scribbles. He skipped through that lot and came across some newer ones. They seemed to be nice all the way through.

     _3 of August 1991_

_I have been at Hogwarts for three days. It is very nice here. I was scared because the evil man works here but Severus protected me. He loves me. He said he was my father. I like having two fathers. I just have one extra parent, that means I have one extra person to love me. How do all of those other Weasels think about that? Speaking of Weasels, Percy, I think or maybe he is Charlie (It ended with an ‘ee’ sound)  threatened me. Neville is scared of me. I talked to Severus who told me that mother used to be crazy but she’s okay now. She saw a mind healer. I’m scared because I think I need to see a mind healer, but I’m NOT crazy. I’m angry at Draco still. He told me that sex isn’t bad. I know what sex is. I’m eleven years old, I’m not a complete dunderhead. I know that it hurts and that I cried alot. I think I cry too much. I think Draco is bored of me because I cry too much, I’m sorry that I cry, I just don’t know how else to express how I’m feeling without hurting people. I don’t want to hurt Draco. I love Draco. If I ever had father time with someone, I would want it to be Draco. He kisses my cheek when nobody's looking and I kiss him. I want to kiss his lips but then I would want father time and I don’t want babies. Not because Draco isn’t pretty because I’m sure we would make pretty babies but I don’t want to pass on my freakiness. What if my kids have to go through what I did, I would hate myself, I hate myself already but I would hate myself even more. I would never let that happen not after they...nevermind. I don’t want to talk about it, diary. I know you listen but you can never give me advice. You can never tell me what is going on in your head, if you had a head. How was your day? You could answer with my day is good, or it was terrible. You could be like Lord Malfoy and deflect the question until someone else answers it for you and then after gauging everyone else’s reaction you could say the thing that would have the most beneficial outcome. I’m going to sleep. Goodnight. I’ll write you tomorrow._

    The boy didn’t write the next day. He didn’t write until nearly three months later, on Halloween.

     _31 of October 1991_

_I didn’t write in you like I said I would. Sometimes I’m thankful you can’t write back because I feel like I would be a horrible friend. Speaking of horrible friends, Draco was very mean today._ (There were tear stains on the original copy which distorted some of the words on the copy but Marvolo was able to infer what words were written) _he took my wand. I hadn’t meant to make him angry with me, he was so good at blocking and I am good at moving so when we couldn’t hit each other we were who the class wanted to see. Then he got distracted and I knocked him back. I went to offer my hand and he pushed it away. HE PUSHED ME AWAY!_ (The next few sentences are blurred into long smears of writing but it faintly reads ‘he hates me I’m so sorry’ but it could also read a number of things such as ‘hell… ate my ice… story but Marvolo thought that the first sentence his mind supplied was much more accurate) _I don’t know anymore. He lets me kiss him and then he pushes my hand away, he tells me he loves me and then he takes my wand. He is so CONFUSING! How am I supposed to know what he is thinking? Why can’t he just let me like him and not be such a git about it. I have been holed up in my room for the past two periods. I’m started to calm down, it smells in here so I think Crabbe and Goyle showed up and farted or something. They’re disgusting and they remind me of them, those bastards. I’ll kill them. But anyway, I will write as soon as I can. Good luck Future Harry, remember that you will be able to do whatever you want when you get out of school. You’ll be the greatest wizard of all time!_

It ended and then without a title it read: _Troll_ and then there was a deep ink spill that drenched a few pages into a mess. Luckily it didn’t ruin any of the passed writing. He did however copy empty sheets covered in ink onto his perfectly fine parchment. He flipped the pages until he saw the next entry. This one was dated to the Saturday after their encounter. He almost wanted to skip it, but he knew that what he was looking for could very well be centered around this entry. It was long and he wanted to skim through it first but decided it would be best to get the whole picture. There were to be no short cuts when it came to his son.

     _19 of November 1991_

_Yesterday I saw some things. Severus told me about sex. He said that people who really love each other do it. I don’t want to believe him because what if they loved me. He said it felt good. It hurt me but when they touched me it felt good too. I’m such a freak. I’m horrible. I’m sick! Disgusting! I should just kill myself and save everyone the trouble of having to deal with me. Draco didn’t seem scared. We got back from potions with Severus. I asked to make a sleeping potion. I knew more about this potion but I didn’t want to tell them the other parts about it. I’m not sure if I should write it down. What if somebody finds this and stops me. The potions, the sleeping potion, is like Draught of the Living Death but without the cure, which I didn’t add to my journal book on purpose, it slowly shuts the body down. I’ve made enough for one phial and Severus wants to test it on a rabbit, but when it goes to sleep it will stay alive for a long time. He will think it to be a sleeping draught and then I will take it and then I will die. Then I won’t have to bother anyone anymore. I planned it all while Severus held me. He was touching my hair but I wanted to push him away. I don’t want to get my filth on him. He’s above me. Father however, I’m scared he could hurt Severus. Severus may like whatever sex entails but if he’s hurting Severus then I don’t want him as my father anymore. I would kill him too but I can’t safely make enough without Severus finding out. His wards on his storage is tight and even I could get in trouble for accessing the ingredients without permission._

_When I was touched, I felt dirty, I thought that they hated me because they laughed when I cried, they gathered around me and took pictures and tied me up. I couldn’t stop them, they all looked at me like I was meat in front of their starving eyes but they were fat and lazy, just like uncle Vernon. They worked with him. I will make sure to have Sorm give this notebook to father when I am dead so he can punish those men. I don’t remember their names, I remember their privates and their hands. They would touch me and I didn’t like it but then they did things that I did like and I felt even worse. How could I like it. I’m a sick freak, I’m sick, sick sicksicksicksick disgusting! Draco will hate me. Nobody will want me. I’m soiled goods, nobody likes broken toys, I would know, I got all of Dudley’s broken toys and I hated every single one of them. Why do they even want me. I’m scared that they will force me to do things too. How else could I ever repay them for being so nice to me? I hate them, I can’t wait until I’m dead. I can’t wait. I don’t care anymore. I just want to hurt people, hurt things, hurt myself, hurt my family. My family. They aren’t my family. My family didn’t care about me. I don’t know who these people are but they want something and I don’t want to stick around and find out what they want because I don’t want to give it to them._

    Marvolo set the journal down. There were three more entries but he didn’t want to read them. He couldn’t. He took the papers and folded them before putting them in his pocket. He went to check on Harry. He saw his son asleep in Draco’s arms. He looked so at peace. Nobody would ever guess how much he is hurting just by looking at him. He learned how to hide it so well that it just makes it all so much sadder, but sad isn’t a strong enough word. It was ineffable, the kind of anguish and sorrow that someone could feel, that Harry was feeling. Marvolo was sixty years old and couldn’t deal with those kind of emotions. He left the room with the door cracked and he ran into Narcissa and Bella.

    “You snuck away during dinner. Were you planning on sneaking away again?” Narcissa had a harder edge than Bella. Bella loved Marvolo, romantically and platonically, she just loved him with her full heart and would die, live, do anything for him, even without the madness affecting her mind. Narcissa was well aware of the limits she had since she was still his follower but she of all his followers had gained the right to question him, even though he wanted to revoke that privilege at times. Like this time.

    “I just found out some disturbing things and I need to tell Severus, it’s about Hadrian...you can come too Bella.”

    “What’s wrong? Is he safe?”  
    “No, he is trying to brew a potion to kill himself. He is not safe. He is not okay. I don’t know what to do,” Marvolo was whisper yelling and Bella and Narcissa looked at each other. They both put their hands on opposite shoulders of Marvolo’s and took him to the living room with the floo in the center fireplace. Bella threw floo into the fire and put her face in. She called for Severus and demanded it was important and urgent. Bella stood back and Severus walked into the room. He saw Marvolo and fell beside him, he put his hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.

    “What happened? Where’s Harry? What’s wrong?” Severus was looking at the three others in the room with wide eyes, worried, concerned, panicked. He was trying to remain calm but this was not a calm environment, this was chaos hiding under a sheet of ease, this was the eye of the storm and it was about to hit again, Severus could feel it.

    “I talked to Tonia tonight. She said that Harry had a diary. I did something I shouldn’t have, but Draco told me some concerning things about Hadrian and I decided it was the best to look through his diary. I know that this may seem unethical but he wasn’t just talking about what was happening, he was making plans. He has the murders of everyone he feels and who has done wrong to him planned out. I skimmed over it. It was horrible. It was scary. Then he, just recently, said he brewed a potion with you, a potion that was for sleeping. That potion breaks down the body, he didn’t translate the cure. He has been planning his own death for a while now. He also had a go through with it. I think you should read these. Forget about morals and ethics, privacy is not as important as keeping him safe and I don’t regret my decision to dig through his things. I haven’t read the last three updates though. His latest update is from tonight, at least before dinner.”

     Marvolo had taken out his papers and Narcissa erected a silencing bubble around them and then wards to make sure everyone stayed in their rooms. Severus read some of them out loud, choosing to keep some parts hidden from Bella and he continued to read the last three parts. He handed them back to Tom and summarized for Bella who looked pained and Narcissa who looked sick and defeated.

      _5 of December 1991_

_It’s so close to a new year. I won’t live to see my next birthday but I do hope to wait to see Draco’s birthday. I don’t want to make it to fresh so he can never enjoy his birthday again. I love Draco. I love him so much and he wants things that I can’t give him. I know he doesn’t want me, but even if he did I couldn’t do what he wanted, I can’t do it. I would do anything for him, I would kill anyone I would do_ anything _for him but I can’t give him what he wants. He says he likes sex, or at least the idea. When I ask about it he blushes and tries to change the subject. I told him about my plans for the ritual. I wanted to do that for Draco’s birthday. He would make a beautiful creature I bet. I would probably be something ugly or gross like a troll or an ogre. I need to kill three creatures to have however many that can drink the blood turn into their creatures, their recessive genes. With that raw magic, we would be unstoppable. Father will be able to kill Dumbledore. I hate him, I hate a lot of people. I feel like the word is truly losing it’s potency and that is sad. For such a strong word to mean so little means that I have grown indifferent. I am still sensitive to Draco. I saw him in the shower the other day. He was beautiful, just like I’d imagine. I’m glad he will be rid of me. He needs better people to be around. I’m just a piece of dust on such a wonderful person’s shoe. Lord Malfoy wants me gone, too I bet. Draco needs to marry a strong woman with money so he can have an heir. I’m none of that, I’m a dead man walking._

_13 of December 1991_

_Pamsy called herself Lady Malfoy and Draco smiled, he smiled at her. I don’t know what I was thinking but I was hoping that Pansy didn’t like Draco like I like Draco. Here I am again. I’m so selfish. Selfish and worthless and pathetic. A freak, pathetic, dirty, rotten, no-good garbage. So I understand. I didn’t know why I expected different. I just thought that one day, if I didn’t take my potion, that I would be father and Draco would be my Severus and Lord Malfoy, but I want for too much. Selfish, so selfish. I should have stayed, I should have let them kill me. I don’t want to be here but I don’t want to leave them. I’m so selfish. I’m worthless I hate everything I am so angry!_ There were dark gashes in the paper and rips and holes along with scribbled words, manically written in a scary frenzy. Marvolo turned the page and looked at the entry.

     _22 of December 1991_

_I asked Tonia and Sorm to tell you, father, about my journal. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist. I’m sorry that I had to do this, but I felt it be best. I scribbled out a lot of things, some were there before I scribbled it out and some were just marks from when I was so angry. I’m sorry that I’m not good enough. I hope you find a better heir and son. Don’t try to make the counter poison, you won’t make it in time. It’s parselmagic so only you could do it anyway and there are six books that could contain everything. Goodbye, tell mother I love her, and Narcissa and Lucius thank you. I love you Severus and I love you Draco, I love you so much._

    Marvolo threw the papers on the ground and ran up the stairs, he opened Harry’s bedroom door and woke Draco up. Draco got up as Marvolo got to Harry. Harry was breathing but it was slowing down and his heart was pumping but barely. Severus looked down at the note and read it before running up the stairs. He had Narcissa get his potions bag. She grabbed his bag from his office and then ran to the floo and back into her house. She bolted up the stairs, just behind Bella who had finished reading the note. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was worried and asking what was going on.

    “He took poison, especially difficult to counteract because the potion is hidden in the one of his books.”  
    “No it’s not,” Draco said, he opened the trunk that Harry had brought home with him and he turned it to the fourth compartment, but he didn’t know the password. “I don’t know the password. Say something in Parseltongue. It’s something funny like password, four or open.” Marvolo said all three of those but it snapped open when he said four and he slid down the ladder and started digging through the books he had. He looked for that stupid journal that Gemma had given them. He had seen Harry writing in it, and he knew that wasn’t Harry’s journal originally because Harry wasn’t so tacky. Draco found the book and threw it up into the room. Marvolo grabbed it and flipped through it. He looked for potions but there was nothing. Harry grabbed Harry’s hand and a letter opener. He cut his hand open and when the blood dropped onto the book it started to change into a potions book. Severus grabbed it and Narcissa healed his hand. Severus read through the potions, there was only one cure and it was a cure to the Angel’s Trumpet Draught, which was a recipe that no potions master had been able to brew for centuries, not even himself. He saw the faint recipe on the opposite page of the cure. Severus ran down to the potions lab and started to brew the potion needed. He was throwing all the ingredients he didn’t need around and pulling out the ingredients he did need. He grabbed a silver cauldron since it tended to make potions faster. He panicked and looked through the recipe, it didn’t say anything about not being able to be brewed in silver but then Harry had made this himself so this may not work at all. He had faith in the boy’s abilities. He dropped the notebook and a note slid out of it. He picked it up and Narcissa ran inside.

   “Can I help with anything?”

    “Is this note important to this potion? I can’t read it, I have to prep everything and reading it will slow me down.”

    “Okay,” she takes the note. “I’m going to read it aloud,” she cleared her throat and held back a sob, Harry had really done this, “Dear Severus T. Snape, I have all of my potions in this notebook, it is blood activated and also password accessible for when you no longer can use my blood. You can change the blood lock as well by entering a new password and dropping four drops of blood in the middle of the back cover. Don’t mind the mouth. I think I figured out the Angel’s Trumpet Draught. I wanted to wait until after Draco’s birthday, but I don’t want to keep being a burden for that long. Thank you so much for teaching me and holding me when I cried. You are the best father that anyone could ever ask for. I’m sorry, but it is what had to happen. With all my love, Hadrian Severus Black-Riddle.” Narcissa was openly sobbing and Severus was compartmentalizing, he was pushing all of his sadness and anger away and putting up walls to block it out his his conscious mind at the moment. He started to look at the ingredients in both potions and doing as the instructions called for. He had to do away with one thing because adding that certain ingredient while the potion was cold would make it coagulate and it said that the consistency was syrupy, not jellied, and a lime green colour when finished. He used a crystal stirrer and Narcissa’s crying melded into background noise as he concentrated. It took nearly two hours but the potion was complete and he went up the stairs and handed one potion to Marvolo who was holding Harry. He uncorked it. If this didn’t work then Harry would die, and if it did then he was going to be seeing a mind healer as soon as possible. Marvolo massaged his throat to help him swallow the potion and his breathing started to grow heavier, normal almost. Draco was holding onto Bella, he had been hysterical since he realized that he couldn’t help anymore and he watched as his best friend was dying in front of him. He had turned away and was sobbing into her robes. Marvolo waited for Harry to wake up anything. He coughed a little as his lungs started to properly function again. Narcissa came upstairs and did a scan over Harry’s body. He was stabilizing. Everyone released a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead yet but they needed to monitor him. Narcissa helped set up a nice hospital like setting in his room and Marvolo propped Harry up against the headboard. Draco looked hesitant but Marvolo nodded at him and he crawled in beside Harry and placed his head by his hips and closed his eyes, he was still softly crying but it wasn’t gross sobbing like earlier when he didn’t know what was going to happen. Severus and Marvolo stayed in the room all night. Bella transfigured, or tried to, a chair into a bed, and they got some cross between the two things and she was resting there with Narcissa who decided it would be best if she, a certified nurse, was there to help if anything else happened.

    Marvolo had never felt anything like it. He had been horrified, he had never been so scared in his entire life. He wrapped an arm around Severus who leaned against him, tired himself and still holding back tears. Marvolo was doing the same so he couldn’t blame the potion’s master. Suddenly, after everyone else was comfortably asleep, Severus let out quiet cried, his shoulders shook but Marvolo pretend to be asleep, tightening his arm around him as if it was a reflex and Severus managed to cry the quietest he had ever heard. Must have been from years of being too scared to cry. Harry had horrible things happen but he was rescued earlier than Severus who was in the situation far long even if it wasn’t as extreme. Both were both very damaging to them and caused them and will continued to cause them difficulties. But like all obstacles, they can be overcome.

    Harry slept most of the next day but Narcissa ensured them that he was doing much better and almost as healthy as when he came. Lucius came home after the night. He couldn’t find anyone so he checked the rooms and eventually Dot told him that they were all in Harry’s room. He of course thought something horrible had happened and rushed inside. Everyone turned to look at him, except Harry who was still asleep.

    “What is going on?”  
    “Hadrian took poison last night in an attempt to end his life. The antivenom has been administered and he has stabilized but he may not wake up until he is ready to come back,” Lucius looked at Draco who was sprawled over Harry, holding his hand in his hand and running Harry’s fingers over his cheek gently.  
     “Is there anything else you would like to tell me before I give you the good news?” Marvolo perked up, the only good news that would be coming from Lucius would be if something happened at the School or something major happened in the Wizengamot.  
    “I think I will look into some things before I discuss things further with you about this,” Marvolo said carefully, “How about you tell us the good news, Lucius.”

    “Of course my Lord. Madame Pomfrey had been suspended as the Healer at Hogwarts and Narcissa you have been asked to join on request of many of the board members. Also, Albus Dumbledore is being investigated in the case of abuse of Harry Potter and may be charged with endangerment to a child, abuse of a child, neglect of a child’s welfare as well as be removed as Headmaster where Minerva McGonagall will be taking his place instead. Unless we ask the Sorting Hat what we should do, in that case, the Hat, being the closest living consciousness of the founders will give their opinion and then we will discuss as a board and give our final ideas.”

    Narcissa got up and kissed her husband, Draco was lethargic, he looked up at his father and smiled and his father smiled back but Draco continued to move Harry’s hand over his face, not really aware of what he was doing, just knowing that he didn’t want to leave Harry alone for a while. Bella, Marvolo and Severus congratulated Lucius and he thanked them for also helping. Lucius would return after lunch to give the news that Narcissa would be going to Hogwarts to be the head Healer for the rest of the year or longer depending on if they find a suitable replacement. Nobody questioned why Madame Pomfrey was fired and everyone knew it was because of her tendencies to brush off students she didn’t deem important or necessary enough to give proper treatment or report the signs of abuse and neglect like she had in Severus’ case and a few other muggle raised wizards and the rare pureblood.

    They all ate dinner in Harry’s room except Lucius, who was back at the Ministry before he could return home for two days and then once again it was back to work for long shifts and changing schedules. The next morning Harry was as unresponsive as ever but when Severus had to return back to the school Harry stirred. Harry flinched when he felt Draco touching him and he pulled back before seeing Draco. He looked at all the faces in his room. His lip trembled and he looked down at his hands. Tears started to roll down his cheeks in big, fat, droplets.

    “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to cause more trouble. I thought that you would have just accepted the fact I was as good as dead. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m so sorry,” Draco pulled Harry to his chest and Harry cried into his chest, he teached up and smoothed his thumb across Draco’s cheek.

    “You can’t die on me. I care about you too much. We all do,” Draco whispered into Harry’s Hair and Harry just started to cry harder. Severus didn’t want to leave but he had to. He opted to call this a definite family emergency and he needed to stay with them at the moment. Minky brought a quill and parchment for him to write on. He asked for her to deliver the letter to Dumbledore and she did.

 

   Dumbledore was sitting in his office. He was being accused of horrible crimes. None of them true, no, no Albus Dumbledore of the Light would never do such things. He accused the dark wizards and the Lord Voldemort for having people turn on him but that just made people angrier. The goblins were auditing the school and all the children he has had in his care to make sure nothing came up missing from their vaults. He was removed by several seats and they went to their rightful owners of the Lordships and he was left with little to none. He still had the Slytherin seats but even that had been taken away by the time Albus had finished reading the last letter sent by Gringotts. Then Minky popped into the room and delivered her letter. He took the note and looked at it. It was Severus saying he was having a family emergency and requires to take a few days off. What could be so important? He had Harry Potter? He had him and was probably tainting him with all of his dark nonsense and corrupting him and ruining him! How would Harry Potter have a family emergency except maybe not getting what he wanted as fast as he wanted it? The letter burned to ash in his hands and he burned all the Gringotts notices. He was not having a very good day and he felt like it was just beginning. Everything would be going downhill soon and it will be very fast unless he could get a grip before it got too far.

 

It was the last meeting until the new year with the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore hadn’t shown up and nobody minded all that much. They were all introduced to many new faces as well as Marvolo who was holding the Slytherin and Peverell lines as well as using the Prince votes on the Lord of Prince’s behalf. Who would believe that Marvolo was the dark Lord when he looked so human? He had a son, he was dating an accomplished potions master who had helped raise the scores of all potions classes higher than they had been since hundreds of years prior as well as being the only teacher to never have a student die in his class! He also had strong community ties to many families. He was even attending the Malfoy Ball where he would becoming more acquainted with the other families. It was actually that evening. Harry was allowed to sit out from dancing as he had been ill and that was the story they were sticking with. Since Harry had woken up, Draco had hardly left his side. He got him everything and then even more. Draco was scared and didn’t know how to act, he wasn’t used to dealing with the fear of loss like that, at least not since Marvolo had stopped random torturing and killings of his followers.

    Draco was helping Harry get ready and Draco braided Harry’s hair as much as he could before they looked at the faint but slowly and surely disappearing scar on Harry’s forehead. It was apparent, especially with his hair out of his face, but it was disappearing the more Marvolo’s soul had started to connect. They were being drawn back into his body so he could keep them all with him while he drank the elixir of life. It was painful for Marvolo but it hadn’t caused any pain to Harry. It had been happening since he had gotten better but it was only now noticeable. Harry thought in a few years, the scar would be completely gone. Draco took him to the bathroom and they used the expensive makeups that his mother wore to cover the rest of Harry’s scar as well as add some red to his lips. Draco did the same, just the inside of his mouth and then used chapstick to make them look soft. It make lips look juicy and kissable and Harry knew it for a fact worked and Draco was agreeing. The boys were dressed earlier than the guests were to arrive but they were in the ballroom, dancing with each other to nonexistent music. Harry didn’t want to dance at the ball, but he didn’t mind being led around by Draco. Draco pulled Harry to his chest.

    “I thought I was going to lose you,” he whispered, “I was so scared…”

    “I thought you would be better off without me,” Harry cocked his head to the side, he still thought that. He knew that they were telling him the truth but somewhere he still thought they were lying to him. Deep deep down there was a voice telling him not to trust them that they were the same as everybody else.

    “I love you so much, Harry,” Draco was still young but he didn’t want to love anybody else unless it felt the same as the way love Harry felt. Harry nodded his head.

    “I love you too,” But Harry knew that there were titles to be taken into consideration, honour and the family name was very important and Harry couldn’t provide any of that. Draco really would be better off with Pansy Parkinson. Harry decided he would be like his father, he would have someone he loved but he would blood adopt someone who needed him, who needed help because he didn’t want anyone to go through what he had gone through and the world should protect children not leave them to die. If Marvolo’s plans went as they wanted then Harry would be able to adopt a muggle born child and they would never need to know anything outside of magic. There would be no differences in blood, there would only be magic and those without it, there would also be no light nor dark. Marvolo walked into the room in long black robes, not unlike Severus’ but he wore very nice clothes underneath and his robes didn’t billow like a bat, but more like a wind whipped God. Harry admired Marvolo as he helped relax Severus who already looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Severus downed another potion and then nodded at whatever Marvolo was whispering to him. Harry watched their interaction and waved at them before Bella came out in a stunning white dress with red garnets glinting against the candle light. Narcissa looked just as beautiful with the same outfit but black and opals shining along her body. Draco and he knew why their mothers were so happy, they had matched. While Harry had light blue with silver, Draco’s was silver with light blue. Lucius wasn’t very pleased with the discovery but didn’t say anything as he didn’t want his wife nor Marvolo’s wrath upon him. They were all ready to help greet guests. Severus and Harry were both nervous and Bella’s hand and Draco’s arm on him helped soothe him until he felt too closed in. He stood away from them but watched as it began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I may have skipped this chapter on the original update. I'm sorry. I hope you can look past that mistake and keep reading. Thank you.

    After introducing everyone and welcoming them to the ball, they started to socialise. Pansy, Millicent and Blaise were the first to stand by Harry and Draco. Pansy wore a long red gown with crushed velvet crimson robes with embroidered white snowflakes. She looked much older than eleven. Blaise was wearing a suit with an open pair of black robes per his mother’s request. Lady Zabini was actually still talking to her next prey, telling him how unfortunate her husband is being ill once again, showing her worriedness was great to appeal to people’s sympathy and sympathy was easy to manipulate. Millicent was wearing a matching crimson robe but she wasn’t wearing a gown and the robes were closed to not reveal her underclothes. She was being quiet but they all knew that she was waiting for Daphne Greengrass or Tracy Davis so she, along with Pansy, could go and speak with all the eligible and uncontracted men. Millicent was more interested in having a contract drawn up with Pansy but the Parkinson family was very proud and would demand an heir that Millicent wouldn’t be able to provide. They believed highly of blood. The Parkinsons were speaking with the Malfoys. 

    “Your son looks so handsome tonight,” Mrs. Parkinson said with a smile, she wanted to push for some things and flattery was the best way to bribe people, “As do you, Lord and Lady Malfoy,” Mr. Parkinson didn’t want to talk about this. His daughter was a child, he didn’t want her in a contract this young, what happened if the two later hate each other. They wouldn’t be able to break the contract without disgracing their names or making them ineligible for a new contract. He thought that by third year, Pansy should know who she would like and then they could draw a contract accordingly. After all, who wouldn’t want to marry such a beautiful, young Parkinson.    
    “Thank you, Mrs. Parkinson. Your daughter’s dress and robe is quite stunning. They looked foriegn did you purchase them in Paris?” Before Mrs. Parkinson could reply Narcissa continued, “You look quite wonderful yourself,” her eyes narrowed, but only slightly, not enough to seem rude or angry, she had a smile on after all. She knew what Mrs. Parkinson was doing and she was disagreeing now. No Parkinson would marry a Malfoy. Parkinson might be wealthy but they are not a most noble nor ancient house, unlike the Malfoys and Blacks like Draco came from. He would marry into a status equal or above him, marrying below would be very detrimental, especially if they allowed him to be married to Pansy, who was very low on the connection and influence scale. Narcissa was polite and Mr. Parkinson tried to talk to Lucius but stopped after he was made feel inferior intellectually.    
    “Who is that young boy besides Draco, I haven’t see him,” Mrs. Parkinson said. She had never come to Harry’s birthdays, in fact, they dropped Pansy off at Draco's and then Draco just took her with them. Pansy didn’t tell her parents lots of things because she felt like they were idiots, and in some regards she was right.    
    “That’s Hadrian Severus Black-Gaunt. Lord Marvolo Slytherin Riddle and Bellatrix Black Lestrange’s son. Pansy has attended one of his birthday parties, I’m sure she must have mentioned him to you,” Narcissa’s smile grew to be faker as she wondered how much they even knew about their child, but she still seemed quite genuine, or as genuine as she let the public see her.    
    “Lord Slytherin you say and your dear sister?” Mrs. Parkinson looked around, “I would like to meet them, Pansy must be very taken with such a handsome young boy,” Narcissa hid a cringe, of course Mrs. Parkinson would try to go after an even higher profile son so she could dig her claws into them and leech off of their fortune and fame.    
    “Here Bella comes,” Narcissa waved Bella over, of course she did this with class and elegant gestures instead of frantic waving that would be common among the commoners. Bella made her way to her sister she curtseyed to Mr. Parkinson who looked rather taken by how Bella looked. She no longer had a crazy glint in her eyes, but she seemed to be softer and loving. She was quite beautiful, much more so than his wife, who Pansy took her looks after with a pinched face and upturned nose. 

    “Good evening Lady Black-Lestrange,” Mr. Parkinson greeted and Mrs. Parkinson did the same.    
    “I am quite curious about your son. He seems a great young man,” Mrs. Parkinson smiled, but unlike Narcissa, the fakeness was easily seen through. Bella however knew that most everything in a ball was fake, especially the discussions as they were all manipulative in some way, someone was getting what they wanted by socializing and that was the point. The children sat at a table together and sipped on flutes of sparkling cider.    
    “He is indeed. He is attending Hogwarts, a Slytherin too. He will make a fine man one day,” Bella turned to look for Marvolo who was speaking with Xenophilius Lovegood while his daughter and heiress Miss Luna Lovegood was sent to the table with the other children. The Lovegoods are related to the Malfoys albeit distantly but close enough that they share many of the same qualities. Despite their eccentricities they were very influential and powerful in the world around them, or at least they could be if Lord Lovegood would leave his brilliant and creative mind long enough to throw around his power. Marvolo felt eyes on him, and these weren’t the eyes of the women who looked him up at down. He had no woman on his arm, just Severus, and they all assumed a man such as Marvolo was in need of a wife. Like Jane Austen said, “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.” 

    Marvolo excused himself and Severus and they made there was to the Parkinsons. Narcissa also excused herself as Lucius was long gone and speaking to a group of men, all of whom worked at the Ministry and were invited strictly out of need to save face and show equality. Even if they were muggle supporters and light wizards. He spoke to them kindly, or as kind as he could get without seeming like a different person, and saw Marvolo and Severus moving. That was bizarre, they were in quite an interesting conversation from what Lucius could tell by reading their lips. He turned back to the man speaking before nodding his head and silently wishing that he could speak to people who actually mattered. He also knew how important appearances were and in order to maintain his he had to speak to the boring group of officials he was standing and listening to talk about dreadfully dull things. They weren’t intelligent enough to have an interesting conversation or even make plays on words to spice things up and perhaps insult or tell them rude things without being rude, technically, but they weren’t. 

    Bella smiled at Marvolo who looked down at Mrs. Parkinson. “Hello, you must be Lady Parkinson, Pansy’s mother.” 

    “I am, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord?” 

    “Slytherin-Riddle, but please call me Marvolo.” 

    “You can call me Peony,” she smiled as Marvolo took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

    “Thank you, Peony. So, how are you enjoying the evening. Lady Malfoy has out done herself this year,” Peony had never seen Marvolo at any other Malfoy ball, she felt as if she did, she would definitely remember. The nervous man beside him however, she had seen. He was usually alone or was watching over Draco when he had been younger. He was motherly if anything and not interested in the politics of balls. 

    “Yes, it is very amazing,” there was was a large tree with live birds flying around it and at the top was a blue glowing star. The room was lit with soft blue lights and on the tables were candles with white flickering flames illuminating faces with clear radiance. She had indeed out done herself. The children were sitting at a table, but when the tables would appear, they were to sit by their parents. The Malfoys, the Greengrasses, Severus, Marvolo and Harry would sit at a table together. Bellatrix would sit with her husband, his brother, the Parkinson's and Yaxley and his current girlfriend who changes more than he changes underwear, which is very often. The others sat around at different tables but after they ate there would be the removal of tables and the soft orchestra playing, instruments all tuned to play while an instructing wizard conducted the instruments to play, would grow louder and living wizards would take over the opportunity to play for the ball. They would dance, Harry would watch and have fun with the others who felt it wasn’t important or didn’t want to dance, and then people would soon be leaving after that. “Lady Malfoy is always the host to the most stunning balls.” 

    “Indeed she is. I forgot, how rude of me, Peony, this is Severus Snape, he is my partner,” Severus looked nearly as shocked at Peony did. Peony quickly adapted. 

    “Good evening Mr. Snape.” 

    “And to you, Mrs. Parkinson,” Marvolo slid his arm around Severus who almost shot a glare his way but instead kept his eyes occupied on other things, mostly the younger children, not there children, who were running after the birds near the tall pine tree. 

    “Severus works at Hogwarts. He is the youngest to be granted the title of potions master,” Severus felt himself starting to blush. He didn’t like it when Marvolo presented him to others, especially not in a good light. It made him uncomfortable, he had never learned how to accept compliments. He would whisper thank you but he stayed silent. Peony saw that Severus was very nervous and smiled, she took one of Severus’ hands between hers. Marvolo tensed. 

    “I knew I recognized your name. I apologize. I did not make the connection. That is quite an accomplishment Mr. Snape, there aren’t many  _ competent _ potion master’s left. When I was at Hogwarts we had Horace Slughorn who seemed more interested in making a human collection of who he liked rather than teaching.” 

    “Yes, I also knew Professor Slughorn. A mess, he truly is,” Severus gently brushed his fingers against Marvolo’s hand, that rested on his hip, before crossing his arms. He was very intimidating when he was anxious or intimidated. Being in a room full of people who had always thought themselves better due to their pureblood status compared to his half blood status didn’t make him feel any better. It was times like these when he wished his mother had either never had him or married into a pureblood family so he would know the proper etiquette of a ball. He wasn’t used to attending with a partner, he hadn’t expected Marvolo to mention it because he didn’t see that it was very important or pertinent to let others know, but there was a part of him that liked how Marvolo openly claimed him as his partner. It could have been a partner in everything but when Marvolo snaked his arm around him it was very clear in how they were partners. 

    “So, Pansy was present at one of your son’s birthday parties,” Peony tried to get more information on Hadrian. He was wealthier than the Malfoys if he had the Black fortune from Bellatrix and the Slytherin fortune which meant the Gaunts or Peverells who were some of the richest, if not weirdest and grossest, wizards in the world.    
     “She was. She gave a very nice gift. He is wearing it tonight actually. He is a parseltongue like myself so it means much more than it would if it was another wizard,” Marvolo looked over to see Harry, under his robes, over his light blue shirt were his silver snake bands that hugged his upper arms comfortably. 

    “I’m glad that you saw her gift suitable for your son,” Peony smiled and Narcissa realized she was no longer needed and gave a warning smile at Marvolo who nodded to her as she excused herself to find her husband. “She is quite taken with Hadrian, she has mentioned him in letters but I didn’t know him. Perhaps he could visit us over the holidays.” 

    “That is very rude of you,” Marvolo’s tone grew dark but it wasn’t at all mean, “to try and force your daughter onto the Malfoy heir and then change your target to our son.” 

    “I don’t know what you mean, Lord Slytherin,” she stated sweetly, she would deny everything. 

     “I do hope that Hadrian and Pansy stay friends because Hadrian speaks fondly of her. However Hadrian is likely to enter a contract with another. I do hope you let your daughter chose who she wishes to be wed to because she is such a sweet, young girl. Very bright and very polite despite her mother. If you will excuse us,” Marvolo pulled Severus away and Peony was left angry and grasping for something. She would be sitting with Bellatrix at the meal, perhaps she would be more suitable to speak to about a contract with Harry. After an hour of talking, tables started to appear and rearrange themselves on the far side of the ballroom. The music grew softer, it was  _ pianissimo _ before but not it was a breathy  _ pianissississimo _ . Everyone took their seats. There were menus on the table and options for different foods. Narcissa had arranged for all the house elves to work extra quickly. When a wizard stated what they wanted, they would be served as quick as possible. She believed in the Malfoy house elves, they were very good at their jobs, except maybe Dobby who lamented and complained to the other elves. 

    Narcissa took a seat beside Lucius and Draco sat beside his mother at the round table. Beside Draco was Harry and then Severus. Marvolo sat on beside Severus, effectively making himself a barrier between his lover and unknown and talkative guests that Severus didn’t want to converse with. Harry looked at the menu. There were many foods, some he didn’t even know how to pronounce or say.    
    “Draco, what do I do first?” 

    “You have to chose a soup or salad. Which one do you want?” 

    “I’ll have the soup then,” a bowl of soup, delicately garnished was placed upon his fancy plate in an equally elegant bowl. Draco also got the soup but Narcissa got salad as well as Severus but it didn’t look like green salad. There were long crunchy looking red roots with feta cheese and a glistening sauce. From sitting beside Severus, he smelt how sweet the salad smelled, and it smelled like pears, but he wasn’t sure if what was on his plate  could classify as a salad. Harry watched as everyone got their food and he looked down at all of the different silverware. How many forks did someone need? Harry looked at the soup. It didn’t look like soup. He watched as Draco was eating. He pulled some of the cheese off the top and then ate the bread with the cheese. Harry did the same, following the way Draco did this. Why couldn’t he just eat the soup like he did when they had soup at home? After eating the bread, he finally got to the soup and was already a little full. He ate some of the soup however before he was finished. He put his spoon down and his bowl vanished with a silent house elf. Other dishes were being taken away as well. Harry looked at the menu again and there were three options. Two were meat, and one was a vegetarian dish. 

    “Which one should I get? I’ve never had any of these things before.” 

    “Just get the duck, it’s really good,” Draco whispered before asking for the roasted duck with orange-bourbon glaze. Harry did the same thing and the food appeared in front of them. Everyone got their food. Lucius had a whole little chicken on his plate, it was like all the times that he had eaten the little chickens when he had dined at the Malfoys, but he had never seen it prepared in the same way as Lucius’ looked. Once everybody had their food, or at least at the table, Lucius struck up polite conversation with the Mr. Greengrass. 

    At Bella’s table, Peony sat beside the woman and Pansy beside her. 

    “Madam Black,” She greeted quietly and Bella turned to look at her. Bella winked at Pansy who smiled back at her. 

    “Yes, Mrs. Parkinson?” 

    “I was curious about your son. Pansy had written to me a great lot about him. I have heard he is not contracted and I’m sure that Pansy would make an excellent wife,” Lord Parkinson looked at his wife and ignored her. Drinking the red wine a little too quick to be polite but the Parkinson’s weren’t exactly the top of the upper class, and hey were closer to high middle-class yet they were still invited due to Mr. Parkinson’s work at the Ministry. 

    “Oh, I see. Have you spoken to his father about this development?” Bella saw Pansy grow flushed in the face and take small, dainty bites. Pansy didn’t look up from her plate after that, in fact she looked ashamed at her mother’s behaviour. She didn’t want to be contracted to marry Harry or Draco, they were her best friends, how could she marry her best friend and have babies with them? It was ridiculous. 

    “It may have come up, but I thought it was a mother’s duty to make sure their children are betrothed to a proper partner. I find that maybe Lord Slytherin may not understand the importance of a daughter’s need for marriage, considering he only has a son and, well, he is with another man.” 

     “I find it funny that you say that. I will make sure to bring it up with him. I will speak to him about that matter later. For tonight, Hadrian is recovering from a nasty sickness, he is well enough to be here, to grace us with his first presence as a young boy, but I don’t think we will be taking your offer of Pansy’s hand in marriage. I have nothing against your daughter, she is a smart and talented little witch. I just hope you don’t force her into something she will resent you for,” Bellatrix gave a hoot of laughter that shocked everyone, she needed to off put her cruelness with something and reminding people that she could possibly still not be in her right mind was a way of being able to get away with just about everything without worrying about tact. Tact, something that Mrs. Parkinson should worry about but lacks. 

     “I beg your pardon? My daughter knows that it is her duty to the Parkinson line to provide an heir for her husband,” Peony tried to look angry but really she was shocked that she would be told such a thing so casually. What was this? This was a place of elegance and cunning words, but Bellatrix just stated what she saw and thought and it was blunt and it had made Peony nervous. It was also true, and Peony didn’t like that Bellatrix hit so close to her truth. 

     “I wouldn’t know how to raise a daughter however, so I wouldn’t know. Hadrian thinks Miss Parkinson is quite a good friend. I would like to see them remain that way, wouldn’t you?” She looked at Rodolphus. 

    “I would, it would be a shame if anything were to ruin that friendship. Someone might get their  _ feelings _ hurt,” Rodolphus smiled before turning back to his meal. Bella smiled as well and nodded her head, her big curls bouncing with the movement. 

     “Did you get that, Mrs. Parkinson?” Peony frowned and paled. She understood. 

    “Yes, Lady Black. Excuse my rudeness and forceful behaviour, it was very unlady-like,” Bella hummed before continuing to eat. 

    The meal ended after dessert which was either a apple salted caramel tarts where the apple was sliced thinly and shaped into roses or small red velvet cakes with creme fraiche, it was beautiful like Christmas. Harry and Draco got different things and then snuck each other bites of the other food so they could taste both. 

    The tables started to disappear, leaving a few tables near the back of the ball room but the amount of tables shrunk as they disappeared with elves silently apparating them away. Harry took a seat at one of the tables and watched as Pansy went to sit beside him, she had a red face and it looked like she was about to cry. Harry motioned for her to sit behind him so they could talk in private. He turned to face the chair behind him and Pansy took a seat. 

    “What’s wrong?”    
    “My mother is...she’s just being  _ mother _ ,” She looked around and Harry called Tilly and asked for a tissue or something for Pansy to wipe her eyes. Tilly handed Harry a tissue. He handed the tissue to Pansy who took it with a quiet thanks. 

    “What did she do?” Harry hadn’t heard Pansy talk about her mother, ever. And he had known her for almost two years. She wiped her nose and eyes as she tried to cry pretty but her face started to get puffy. 

    “She’s trying to arrange  me. She thinks that if I can get into a contract early then we will become richer. She’s trying to marry me off to the wealthiest heir and she asked your mother about it and I am so embarrassed. I can’t believe she would do something like this at such an event. I will be punished for not being enticing enough or pretty enough or  _ good _ enough to have someone like me. She just wants me to have an heir so she can get more money.” Harry had long since pulled Pansy into a hug. He was running her fingers through the few loose curls that hung around the sides of her head while the back was up in a sophisticated bun. Harry knew what not being good enough felt like, he felt it so much and on a very deep level. 

    “Well, you can have my heir if you want, we won’t have to get married, but if you have my heir then we can be like my father and mother, they are friends but they do not want to be married,” Harry thought it was a good idea but Pansy just started to cry harder and he hugged her back, not knowing what to do. Someone must have seen the interaction because Pansy was ripped out of Harry’s arms. 

    “Pansy Anne Parkinson you will not be alone with boys!” Her mother shouted and she hid her face in her hands and tissue. Marvolo saw the commotion and excused himself from the dance with Mrs. Amelia Bones and went to the commotion. A small group had gathered around, not to watch, but idly stood and conversed, just staying within range of the commotion, nobody wanted to appear to be gossipers. Mr. Parkinson grabbed his wife’s hand. “I will not have my daughter in the arms of some...some  _ boy _ ,” she shrieked and Harry wanted to cover his ears. Her voice was like a fork scratching a plate and Pansy was sobbing but also trying not to cry so there was deep breaths and choked sobs coming from the shaking girl. 

    “I’m sorry, she was crying and I didn’t know what to do,” Harry started to say but Marvolo slipped between people like a snake and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

    “Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong, Harry. Miss Parkinson is your friend, I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding. Mrs. Parkinson, can I ask you why your daughter is so upset? If Harry did this I will allow any punishment you see fit.” 

     “I bet he tried to force himself on my darling girl! She is one of the most sought after young ladies in this room,” she looked down at Harry, the same Harry she was trying to convince them to let her daughter marry. Harry looked up at Marvolo. 

    “That’s not true. She said her mother was trying to force her into a contract so that they could become wealthier,” Harry whispered, he looked back at Pansy who had recovered but had her mother’s arms gripping her wrist so tight that her hand was turning bright red. Red like Vernon’s face when he was pissed or angry. “I said that if she wanted money then I would let her have my money. She said she needed a baby so I offered her to have a baby with me. I don’t want her upset. Why can’t we be like you and mother, father? Why can’t I be with Draco and have Pansy have our babies?” 

    “Hadrian, we’re not going to talk about that right now-”   
    “Is he in a contract with the Malfoy heir?” Peony was shouting and Lucius came up with Narcissa behind him. They asked people to leave the area and gathered the people that were arguing into the sunroom. Narcissa had left Bellatrix in charge of the ball since everyone was dancing, it wouldn’t be too big, however it was very rude and she would have to apologize for the events that happened. 

    “Everyone had a seat on a chair, Severus had come in, not feeling comfortable being around a bunch of people who wanted to dance with him and with no good natured lover beside him to keep him from having to speak, Draco had followed, concerned for his friends and hearing something about him. 

    “Let’s start this from the beginning. What happened?” Lucius was calm, he was wearing his face of indifference and he was cold but firm in his tone. 

    “Pansy came up to me and was sad. So I asked her what was wrong. She said her mother was trying to make her marry people because she wanted to get more money. She started crying so I hugged her because when people cry they want to be hugged,” Harry was trying to stay objective, put his emotions aside and just do as Lucius would do. Lucius always knew what to do, he could handle everything and anything. However, he was feeling sad and he didn’t want to have to be like Lucius. His friend was sad and he didn’t know what to do to make her feel better. “She said she needed to have an heir so that she could gain wealth, so I said that we could be like mother and father and she could have my heir. Since I want to marry Draco and two boys can’t have an heir together,” everyone was quiet. They thought about what the child had just explained and thought it over. Marvolo was thinking about how Hadrian planned on getting Lucius to agree to letting him marry Draco. Lucius had planned Draco marrying a rich woman for a long time so the Malfoy name would live on. However, Harry had found an alternative. 

    “Harry, you know what marriage is, right? Mother and father are lucky that they’re in love, but most marriages, at least pureblood marriages, aren’t like that. You marry to keep your line going, to keep your blood pure,” Draco was whispering. Harry wanted to marry him, and he didn’t mind. He hadn’t thought about marrying a boy, in fact, he hadn’t thought about thinking about marrying anybody until he was at least thirteen, that’s when finding and writing contracts became very important, as soon as you turned into a teenager, your life was dictated until you fit the mold your parents wanted you in. 

    “Yes, I know what marriage is. It’s when you love somebody and you want to be with them for the rest of your life. I don’t care about pureblood things!” Harry jumped out of his chair but Marvolo’s hand stayed on his shoulder, “I want to marry Draco and I want Pansy to have our babies and we can all be happy!” Harry sat back down, “I’m not a pureblood though, so I understand if you don’t want to ruin your bloodline with me.” 

    “No, we don’t think that at all, Hadrian,” Narcissa said. She had her ankles crossed and Lucius was just breathing. He was focusing on his breathing, he was trying to review some of the things that had been happening. They were eleven years old, they didn’t know what they wanted, it was his choice -- his  _ duty _ \-- as Draco’s father to have him married to a pureblood of equal or higher standing, a woman. Someone he could have pureblood children with. It was important, that was important. That’s what he had done and his father and his grandfather and so on, it had been that way for generations, centuries! “We want you to be happy. We all love you, but I’m not sure that marrying Draco will be your wisest decision, right Lucius?” 

    “Right,” Lucius let out a deep sigh, “I think that we need to discuss what happened between Miss Parkinson and Hadrian. He claims he was comforting her after she heard news that she did not want to hear. I heard the accusation of him forcing himself on her and now I’m hearing things that…”  _ I don’t want to hear _ , Lucius continued in his head. He took a breath, “...things that are off topic.” 

    “Mrs Parkinson is angry because both Bellatrix, Hadrian’s mother, and myself have turned down her offer of Pansy’s hand to Hadrian. This may be clouding her judgement. If you want to see memories, I can extract them and we can view them from a pensieve.” 

    “That won’t be necessary my Lord,” Pansy said. “I was crying and Hadrian called for a house elf to bring me a tissue and then I was hugging him and he hugged me back. I was upset because my mother was embarrassing and is...she’s just being herself. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble,” Harry tried to make a move forward but Marvolo held him in place. Peony turned to Lucius and Narcissa. 

    “I apologize for my daughter’s trouble and I thank you for an excellent ball, but I feel that we should take our leave,” Peony stood up and motioned for Pansy to follow. Mr. Parkinson was waiting outside of the room and thanked them before they exited to the floo to go home. Lucius closed his eyes and took a moment. Hadrian had tried to stand up to go back out to the ball but Marvolo still kept him still. Narcissa went to start saying goodbye as their ball should be ending soon. Lucius opened his eyes and crossed his legs, his cane against the arm of his chair and his fingers running across the cold snake head. 

    “I would like to discuss the importance of contracts. We must have left that out when we were trying to explain our world to you a few years ago. That is our fault. A contract is an arrangement and agreement between two families to merge their lines together and keep the family name alive. For nearly three hundred years, there has been no same-sex contracts drawn because it left the possibility of not having an heir and that could get you disowned from your family or you would risk having your family line die out--” 

    “But, Lord Malfoy, we could have Pansy have our babies or we could make them, I found a recipe, it’s...it’s old magic…” Lucius looked cold and his eyes were focused on Harry. He shrunk into himself, “I’m sorry for interrupting, sir.” 

    “As I was saying, contracts are very important, and ensures your line’s survival. Without this, then some of the ancient magic that runs through our blood would be lost. You have questions, you may ask them now.” 

    “I could turn us back into our ancient magical selves! I have the rituals! I found the texts! There are so many things that have been buried in the Black Library that I have found the roots of our power! We could create life!” Harry had brushed Marvolo’s hand aside and got onto his feet. 

    “I found something similar, father. In the back of the library. There’s a chamber full of old texts, I had to use a spell to translate some of them, but I am learning how to decipher them so I can make it even more accurate. It does speak of the rituals and potions needed to do as Harry is wanting.” 

    “We could be the most powerful wizards in the entire world! Please, let me show you. Let us do it this year, I will prove to you that I can do this. I promise.” Harry had moved to stand in front of Lucius, the latter was so tall, even sitting he was a few centimeters taller than a standing Harry. 

    “I will look over these texts. Bring them to me tonight. Severus, would you please assist me in this?” 

    “Of course,” Severus had been very quiet, he was lost in his thoughts. Unsure of what to do or say.    
    “I will also help, I am curious as to what you children have been reading and even more so as to  how  _ I _ didn’t find it first,” Marvolo stood up and pulled Harry back. They all left the room and saw the last few out of the ballroom and to the floo where they would go home. Narcissa and Bella looked at the boys and men, curious as to what was happening. The youngest two looked determined but Draco was far away from harry, or at least further than he usually would have been, and Lucius had a protective hand on his shoulder, a display that was very uncommon for them. 

    “Mother, we are off to find some books. Thank you, it was a lovely ball, Narcissa,” Harry said before going to the floo and flooing to the Black Family Manor where the bulk of the library was. Inside, it was dusty and he stepped through the fireplace and waited for Severus and Marvolo to follow behind him. He led them through the house and to the library. 

    “When did we come here?” Marvolo drawled, not knowing how his son had managed to find this place. 

    “I looked at the Black family properties and found out where the main library was. I have also taken books from the Black family vault, courtesy of mother, or at least copies of them. I copy all the books here that I find but I sometimes can’t fit everything. I think we should use the original copies so we don’t miss anything important,” Harry led them into the library and down the dusty aisles until he came across a section that looked cleaner than the rest. He pulled down several books and handed them to Marvolo who, despite his old age, was still the strongest out of them. Harry then moved to another part of the library and much like the secret portion of the library in Malfoy Manor, he knocked on a certain part of the wall and a small door opened, only big enough for him. He walked inside and came out with books, handing them to Marvolo and then Severus who started to take them. He finished with all of the books he had. “I would like to see what is in the Gaunt shack, seeing as you’re related to them, father. I feel like we could find vast amounts of knowledge and I would like to know it all.” Harry carried a few tomes of his own in his arms before they shrunk the books down and flooed back to Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Draco were in the sun room with a tall pile of books and then some journals and scrolls. Draco was watching his father read through what he had been reading. He was nervous, what if his father disapproved or was angry at him for reading these things. He could always tell him that he just had to know but sometimes his father was protective of him, even if he didn’t like to show it. 

    Marvolo and Severus unshrunk the books from the Black Library and then Harry pointed out the ones they should read first. Severus and Marvolo took their seats and opened up the books. Harry took off his robes and untucked his shirt before taking his shoes off. He crawled on the loveseat and rested his head on his hand that was on top of the arm so he could watch for any negative reactions from his fathers. Draco’s fingers tapped anxiously against the side of his leg as he breathed down the back of Lucius’ neck. Lucius eventually turned to look at his son. 

    “Please take a seat. You are making me nervous,” Draco sat down and rubbed his sweaty palms against his robes. He pulled them off and pulled his legs up onto his chair. Eventually Draco and Hadrian fell asleep since watching people read was pretty boring. 

    By morning Harry was sore in his neck and back and Draco was feeling similar pain. The three grown men were drinking their fifth cups of coffee and were half way through the books. Draco and Harry stumbled into each other as they rubbed their eyes and tried to beat the other to the bathroom. Harry got in first and he relieved himself before nearly passing out at the sink. He rubbed his eyes again and went to his room to change his clothes. He got into soft pants and walked around his closet looking for a shirt that was soft so he didn’t have to wear anything constricting. He left his arm bands on and decided to pull on a sleeveless top before pulling on some fuzzy socks. He hopped down the stairs and to the sunroom where Narcissa and Bella had joined the men. Narcissa was reading a book now with her morning tea, already immaculately dressed. Draco followed Harry down the stairs and passed him to sit on the loveseat that Harry had slept on. Draco was in a similar boat as Harry and he pulled on some nice clothes, but they were the most comfortable of his nice clothes. A white jumper and grey slacks, he pulled on black dress socks since they were high quality and nice. He yawned and propped his head up on his elbow. Harry sat beside him and looked at Severus who looked the most composed of all of them. Marvolo’s eyes were drooping and he was swaying slightly as if he was about to pass out or flop to the side in exhaustion while Lucius was somewhere between the two. Narcissa was reading through the texts. 

    “Where did you find these? Who has been reading these? Is this what you’re letting the children read?” She looked up at Lucius who turned to her and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He turned back to the book and flipped the page. 

    “Your son found a secret chamber in our library that has been sealed for generations while hunting for new books and Hadrian has found a home in the Black Family Manor’s library. They have been reading these books. They found some interesting things and now we are looking for those things,” Severus said finally. 

     “Is this about Hadrian’s...proposal, shall we say?” 

    “I think it’s a wonderful idea to contract them. I for one, am all for it. I read in this book,” Marvolo wobbled very uncharacteristically since he was usually so collected and graceful, and picked up a book, “that there is a way to harness raw energy from a recessive creature trait. These creature were the first things made of magic by Lady Magic herself. They however started to evolve and fight and the Lady did not like that. So she took out their cores and put them into a select few wizards. She made hundreds, maybe a thousand at most, and they all have a different magical creature core that runs through that line. Some lines merged and have more than one. It just means they have more power in their core. When people do things that Lady Magic does not approve of she turns their cores weaker or darker until it destroys them. It’s selective breeding,” Marvolo extended the book out to Narcissa who opened it and looked through the messy table of contents. 

    “Which one of our little cuties was reading this one?” 

    “Hadrian was. Most of the scrolls and books by Lucius are Draco’s books, all the others are the ones Hadrian has taken an interest in,” Lucius huffed as he saw yet another reference of creating life. It seems that Harry and Draco did speak of these things, if not quietly, then they spoke about their ideas and books without knowing they were giving each other details. Draco was quiet as he listened to the adults talking. Harry turned to look at him and he leaned back to rest on him. Draco was hesitant at first before pulling Harry up closer to lay on his side and then wrapped an arm around him so he could run his fingers through his growing hair. 

    “Do you really want to be in a contract with me?” Draco whispered. Harry blinked  before closing his eyes. 

    “Of course. You’re my best friend and I love you. I want to be with you forever.”    
    “I don’t think you know what marriage entails because it’s not all buddy-buddy and snuggling,” Draco doubted that Harry truly wanted to enter a contract with him. He was scared that his father had gotten so quiet and didn’t want to talk about it. When Harry started bringing up ways to make an heir without a woman, his father just seemed to get angrier. Draco continued to slide his fingers through Harry’s hair and tugged on the waves and then pulled them through the flips at the bottom. “You need a haircut. You have split ends.” 

   “You shouldn’t be rude to me, I’m  _ basically _ your husband already,” Harry felt Draco pull away and he sat up. Had he said something wrong? Did Draco really not want him. Was he just confused? Was this a friendship and he was mistaking it for more,  _ was he just confused _ ? He wanted to go back to his room and lay in bed so he could think about this, but he wanted to look at Draco because Draco was beautiful and he made him feel better. 

    “Husbands… when people get married… they just… what I’m trying to say is… bloody hell!” Everyone turned to look at Draco who looked at them with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. “Forgive me, I shouldn’t speak like that. It’s improper and unattractive,” with that everyone went back to looking over the mountains of texts they had to read. Harry watched as Draco got lost in his head, his eyes glazed over with thought and he could see that Draco was breathing slower as if he wanted to meditate. 

    Draco was searching through everything he had ever learned, all the information he stored away in his mind and couldn’t find a single thing to help him express himself verbally. Draco stayed quiet and lost in his head for a long while, minutes, maybe longer, but when he looked up he saw Harry. Harry’s eyes were wide with concern, and Draco shut his eyes, pulling Harry to his chest and hugging him. 

    “I want to marry you too. I’m just worried that you will realize that you don’t want me. I’m not like my father, I’m not good at being indifferent, I feel too much. I’m not a great healer like my mother, I don’t feel enough. I can’t even brew potions as well as you and that’s what I want to be, but I can’t do it. What happens when you find someone better than me.” 

    “I’ve known you since I was nine. You were my first friend, you have always been there for me. You helped me steal your father’s books and you helped me get my first wardrobe. You sleep with me when I’m scared and you hold me when I cry. I don’t know any other eleven year olds that can say that they do that with somebody else, but I know that nobody else would do that for me, besides you.” 

    “It’s only been two years. You still have a long time before you even realize what you want in somebody, who you want is probably different than me. Maybe he’s kind or funny, or I don’t know, a girl. What if he’s smarter than me or richer than me, or she’s prettier than me or she’s braver than me.” 

    “You are kind. You are funny, even when you’re trying to be serious. You’re very smart. You have the second highest grades in the entire first year! You are beautiful, and even if I thought I wanted a girl, you definitely take time getting ready like one. And I don’t need you to be brave, I need you to there, for me, when I need you. Just like I’ll be there when you need me. I can be brave for both of us. You have to be smart for both of us.” 

    “I hate to break up the sentimental whatever-you-think-you’re-doing, but I think I found the ritual you had described. Unlocking the recessive creature gene in order to release physically bound magical cores because the human body can only be so strong without damaging itself,” Severus was as blunt as he could have ever been and everybody stopped watching the exchange between the boys and looked at Severus. “It requires a vampire, werewolf, naga and veela blood. Full veela. They don’t have to die, they may however because of how much blood is needed in order to make enough for four people. However, the creatures who are awakened by the ritual may used their blood if they are to ever perform the ritual again rather than random beings. It needs to be on a full moon, the blood must be collected by cutting their skin with an obsidian blade. The being who is on the point towards the North must be have their blood collected in a moss agate bowl. In this example with this being it would be the naga’s blood. To the East would be the veela and her blood would need to be collected in a fluorite bowl. To the South would be the vampire and their blood would be collected in a carnelian bowl. The last is the West and their blood would be collected in a moonstone bowl, this would be the blood of a werewolf. Once their blood is collected they have to stay in the circle for the ritual. Their blood is to be placed on an altar to Lady Magic and there is an incantation that must be said before a mixture of dittany and honey is added to a chalice. It says you may also add wine instead of honey, but then the blood must be mixed with the obsidian blade and then it is to be taken internally. It says it’s painful and could kill someone who is weak if they are not eased through the transition… How did you figure -- you, an eleven year old -- would be able to accomplish this task of releasing your bound core?” Severus looked at Hadrian who stood up. 

    “Well, I had many plans. I didn’t think I would live to go through with any of them, however, so they are hidden where I thought somebody might find them one day. In my trunk, in the library, inside the cushion of the chair. I have all the plans and even the people who I know to contact in order to get ahold of the beings and part humans for the ritual… I would like to perform it before I return to Hogwarts.” 

    “Absolutely not,” Marvolo and Severus said at the same time, without having a chance to think about it. 

    “But, father, Severus, I could be great. If you do this, I will never ask anything of you again. I want to be the strongest. If I learn to control my power then I will be able to wield it easier as well. I would like for you both and Draco to join me with this, as it says it can release four cores.” 

    “I would like to do that,” Draco chimed in a not very helpful way. Lucius just raised his brow and closed the book in his hand. 

    “Narcissa, I’m leaving the choice to you. I would like to know by the full moon, which is on the thirty-first,” Lucius got up, “I’m going to go to bed, I’ll be back for dinner.” He kisses Narcissa’s lips softly before walking out of the room. Severus and Marvolo looked at each other and then back to Harry and Draco. 

    “What will you do once you get back to school? How will you control your new cores? You can’t even control your bound cores. What happens if you inherit a very noticeable creature and you look distinctly inhuman? You can’t always wear a glamour, you don’t know how to cast glamours. Severus, please back me up on this.” 

    “I am curious to find out this great power. I would assume you would be jumping at the chance to grow stronger. I think that under supervision and since Narcissa will be working as the head healer, they have more options to turn to somebody within the organization and within a few months to the next year the headmaster will be replaced and the old rules will return. We need children inside who we can trust are strong enough to take care of themselves. I don’t want any of them to be hurt, because I love you and Harry and Draco is my godson, but I think if Narcissa is there to assist us we could complete this. It would definitely prove interesting. However, I want you to research all the possible creatures and beings that your family could be. Both of you, the more you know the better you will be prepared.” 

    “I am inclined to agree with Severus, my Lord.” 

    “Then I will accede, but you will do as Severus has asked. Now, I believe you both have reading to do. Can I trust you to stay safe in your raids of the libraries at your disposal?” Harry smiled and jumped up to haug Marvolo. Marvolo smiled and held Harry. “I love you, now, go do your homework.” 

 

    Draco and Harry sat in the back of the Black library in the Black Family Manor. Harry was settled between Draco’s legs, his back to Draco’s chest. Draco was reading the book over Harry’s shoulder. 

    “So, this one is a possibility. All of these beings have gone extinct. How are we going to narrow it down?” This was their fourth full book they had read. Just directories with small excerpts about the magical creatures presented. Of course, they pull the books on the possible creatures to learn more about the ones they were finding. There were many things that Harry had heard when he went to muggle school and some things he heard at Hogwarts and then there was what was written which was much more in depth and gave better explanations once they got to a book to focus on it. Tilly brought them hot chocolate and a blanket before they continued to read. By dinner they didn’t realize how many books they had skimmed through and how much they had been writing down. Tilly brought them more hot chocolate and then she brought gingerbread cookies and they ate those before Harry took the books up to one of the rooms. He practically carried the entire library into the room. Draco followed with his own handful of books.    
    “Tilly,” Tilly popped in, “Will you tell my father and Lord Malfoy that we will be home for breakfast. We are still reading.” 

    “Tilly can do, Mister Black-Gaunt sir,” she popped out and Harry climbed onto the bed after casting a cleaning charm on it. He looked at his wand. 

    “Did Marvolo remove your trace?” Harry asked. Marvolo had moved the trace on his wand as soon as he had gotten back for the holidays and he told Harry he would be doing the same for the summers as well. He was going to be learning, the rules for not allowing children to practice was ridiculous and when Marvolo changed the wizarding world, that would be a rule that is definitely thrown out. 

    “No, not yet. He hasn’t gotten around to it. I think it’s because father doesn’t trust me not to use dark magic in the house,” Draco crawled on top of the big bed and drank his hot chocolate, sliding under the blanket they had been under for a while down in the library. Harry joined him and put his empty cup on the floor next to the bed, he also took Draco’s cup and put it near his. “Should we eat some food? Would our parents want us to eat? I could drink another cup of hot cocoa, honestly.” 

    “I think we’ve had enough hot cocoa. Perhaps we should eat. Are you hungry?” 

    “Not really, well, I want to eat marshmallows and some more cake from the ball,” Draco smiled, thinking about how delicious that sounded. Harry called Tilly and asked for those things and Tilly popped back in with a tray of food. 

    “Mistress Narcissa told Tilly to give yous more foods,” Tilly place the tray in front of the boys on the bed and they saw all the delicious looking food. “She’s also says to be home early. Tomorrows is day of boxing. Does young masters need anything else?” 

    “Nope. Thank you Tilly,” Tilly smiled at Harry and popped out of the room. On the tray before them was a dish of caramelized onion goat cheese tarts, a dish of apple pie cinnamon rolls covered in cream cheese frosting and dripping sugary goodness, a plate stacked high with fresh, buttery rolls that glistened in the light of the candles that illuminated the room, two servings of bacon wrapped pork with candied cherries and two glasses of sparkling cider. Off to the side of the tray was a bowl of elf made marshmallows and two petit four red velvet cake with creme fraiche, the same as the desert from the Ball. Harry and Draco started eating and when they were finished, Tilly took the tray back and went home to clean off the dishes and prepare for the next day. 

    Draco rested on his side, holding a book up and reading at an uncomfortable angle. He groaned and shut the book. Harry looked away from his text, equally as boring but full of useful information nonetheless, and at Draco who had the book beside his head, his eyes closed as he opened his mouth to complain but no words came out. Just another groan and then he put the book on the floor beside the bed. 

    “All of these beings are girls. They have only ever been recorded as girls. I don’t want to turn into a minotaur, and that’s how it’s looking like I’ll be so far,” Draco finally said. He rolled around, shifting and annoying Harry but Harry just laughed at how his friend was wiggling around like a worm to face him. Harry raised a brow as Draco looked up at him. “I don’t want to be some ugly minotaur, I’m handsome, I want to remain that way, thank you very much.” 

    “I’m sure you’d be a very handsome minotaur. Plus, I think I know what the Malfoy line may be, at least a more accurate assumption as I doubt you would be a minotaur. I was thinking about a Norse light elf; a ljósálfar,” he pronounces the name wrong, but then it is a difficult word to pronounce as someone who doesn’t know what all the acutes above the letters mean. When Draco didn’t say anything, Harry continued, “I mean, they are beautiful, light creatures that are said to be as radiant as the sun. Everybody in your family could match that description. You, your father, your grandfather, or at least from what I saw in his portrait. I didn’t look long because he started to shout at me, but he looked similar to you and your father. You are much easier to look for than myself because I have so many marriages and change of names. Malfoys have been Malfoys for centuries. They may have married into other families, but they are still similar. My parents looked very different and my mother was a muggleborn! How will I track down her lineage? Severus comes from the Prince line, and they were a family of very dark witches so I looked into dark creatures for him. I think I found the right one. It’s a species of vampire, but they’re special because they’ve not only been extinct, but they have none of the problems that modern vampires have. They can walk in the sun, aren’t affected by silver or garlic and more importantly, they are stronger and smarter. They are inherently magical, they are some of the most magical beings that existed centuries before humans were created.

    “They were some of the first humanoids to ever be created! The lived off the blood of animals as that was just as potent as drinking human blood  _ but _ they have highly addictive genes, meaning they are very likely to be addicted to something and from what I have been reading, the first vampires were Sanguines that dishonoured magic by drinking her children’s blood and as punishment they lost their humanity and therefore lost their ability to avoid the afflictions that Sanguines had. As for my father however, I have no idea. Not a single lead, nothing. I assume there is something to do with snakes but I don’t know. I’m assuming Parseltongue was a trait that came from the remaining power of their original creature core. I’m not sure though.”

    “That’s interesting. I hope I’m not a minotaur. What have you found on these ljósálfar elves. Do you have the book with you?” Harry grabbed a book and caused a bunch of other books to topple over. He handed the book to Draco. 

    “I think that’s the one. I would read through the index first, there’s all the Norse beings and lore in that one,” Draco opened the book and flipped through to the index before searching for something that sounded familiar to what they had been talking about. He found a bunch of things that were spelled like ljósálfar (the mispronunciation) sounded like but he couldn’t find anything about elves until Harry pointed to the name while looking over his shoulder and Draco flipped to look at those pages. Draco finished reading and finally fell asleep, the book open, back bent open and flat over his lightly moving chest. Harry looked at Draco and then he put his book down, picking the book off of Draco and setting it, open, beside the one he had been reading. He wanted to curl up with Draco, wrap his arm around him and rest his head on his side, but he was scared that after his wish to wed him was announced, he wouldn’t want to be around him too much, or at least not in an affectionate way. He had been very good about it the entire day, giving Draco space. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Draco and lifted the blanket up over his shoulder and neck as it was cold and nippy. The air had frozen the tips of his ears and his nose was damp and red due to the coldness, but that didn’t stop him from cuddling up beside Draco. He had been resting against his chest, but that was when Draco had allowed it. He didn’t have the conscious decision to hold Harry or not as he was asleep. 

_  Harry woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of tapping against a window. He slid out of bed and heard Draco groan as his arm reached out to search for the now missing body. He walked towards the window in the bedroom and he peered out from between the curtains, just enough to get an idea of what was making the noise as opposed to looking out in case it was dangerous. He saw an owl knocking on the window. He pushed the curtains back and flipped the lock open on the window. It slid up and the owl flew into the room, perching on Draco’s legs before walking to the bottom of the bed and then it dropped a letter on the floor. Harry went to the owl and picked up the letter. When he look up from the ground, there was a tall man sitting in the place of the owl. He had his legs crossed and looked very similar to Lucius in some respects but his face was much pointier and his eyes were quite dangerous. Harry looked at Draco and was about to run and wake him up and get him away from the mysterious man but he was caught in long arms.  _

_     “Let me go!”  _ _  
_ _     “Shhh, you wouldn’t want to wake him, would you? He’s in his own dream. In fact, he’s being visited by one of my twins,” Harry stopped struggling in his arms and the man let him go. He stood in front of him. “Well, read your letter. It’s important now, isn’t it?”  _

_      Harry looked at the wax seal. It was a triangle with a circle around it.  _ (It  wasn’t the Deathly Hallows symbol)  _ The triangle was broken on the bottom and it fanned out in sharp points. “Who are you?” Harry slid his thumb behind the seal and ripped it off with a gentle pull. It opened and it was much too large to house the few words written on it: _ She approves.  _ “What does this mean?”  _

_     “I am one of Mother Magic’s, or Lady Magic’s, child. I was kept after the fall, as we were born by her with the creations of herself. It’s lonely with our mother, my five brothers and I. My father is special, like your father. They are similar actually. He isn’t my father by birth, but he is special to me. He sent me here, along with Mother. They have been speaking of you for quite some time. About three hundred years now have I been hearing about you, Harry. Or do you prefer Hadrian. My name was not originally Gareth, but it is what I go by now. I didn’t have a name until father gave us names. We were just magic, power, love, knowledge, and more ideas and vague notions in reality.  _

_     “She wanted me to let you know that we are prepared for you to revert back into your unbound form. In fact, we have been waiting for someone to do such a thing. In some ways, my mother has grown lonely, watching over her children, so weak compared to how they used to be. It is sad to see your children never reach their full potential. All parents want the best for their children...or at least that’s what I am told.”  _

_      “She approves of the ritual we are planning? She personally sent you to tell me? You said your brother is visiting Draco. Is he being approved as well?”  _

_     “Yes, among other things, he is being given approval. In fact, everyone who knows of the ritual is being given permission to do such a thing. You need to let Magic know your intentions. One of you had called to us, asked us if it was safe, if we would be angry if you went through with this. I believe it was your father’s lover. He knows more than he let’s on about the old ways. In fact, he knows more about the old ways than I have seen for a very very long time.”  _

_      “If we did it without her approval, what would happen?”  _

_     “You would be killed by the rush of energy. She is assisting you now. She has taken an interest in you. Like I said, she has been talking about you for hundreds of years. She is excited to see the world grow to what it used to be. It was much more, well, it was very magical, but it was magical in a different way. Not the magic you know today. I am here if you need me, but I need to be going, it is almost morning and you will be getting woken up by your friend Tilly. She cares for you and your friend very much, so dedicated to help you and give you whatever you want. Did you know house elves can’t have children, but they love children and they love their charges.”  _

_      “How do I get in contact with you?”  _

_     “Just ask Mother to speak with me. I will be back though, even without your call. I need to stay with you while you go through your changes. You will be comatose for up to a week and I will stay with you and guide you through that, so you aren’t scared. You are precious, just like all of Mother’s children are precious. Have a great day today, and if you are curious about anything, I can be your friend. I think I need a friend as much as you need one. Goodbye little Harry,” Harry watched as the man turned back into an owl and tapped at the window. Harry opened it and it did the same thing as it had earlier but he flew outside.  _

    Harry lunged forward, breathing heavily. Beside him, Draco had done the same. In their hands were letters with their notes. The same from in their dreams. The sun was rising slowly but the curtains were so thick that the sun wasn’t noticed yet. 

    “Did he visit you too?” Harry asked, looking down at Draco’s note.    
    “Yeah… He was a ljósálfar. He said that they appeared as our bound cores to appeal to our senses so our magic didn’t reject them. He was so beautiful!” Draco fell back and panted, he was sweating even though it was frigid. His sweat was cooling on his heated skin and he shivered as it got colder in the room. Harry collapsed beside Draco and looked at his friend. 

    “Gareth didn’t tell me that. He looked human to me, but he turned into an owl.” 

    “He turned into an owl! That’s so cool. You could be a shape-shifter and I’m just an elf,” Draco rolled off the bed and wrapped his arms around himself, it was so cold. The floo sounded in the other room, but the boys didn’t hear it. Harry got up and pulled the blanket with them and wrapped it around Draco and then wrapped himself under it and rested his head against his shoulder. 

    “We will be so strong. We can rule the world… together.” 

    “I would love to be at your side, my Lord,” Draco said before Harry started laughing and Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek. Draco’s face got red and he turned away. “We should get going…” 

    “Yes, we’ve come to collect you. I’ve never seen you be late to get your presents, little Dragon,” Narcissa said from the doorway. Severus was behind her, his arms crossed. He eyed the mountains of books and cups along the sides of the bed. Harry pulled away from Draco but left the blanket wrapped around him, Harry followed behind Narcissa and Severus who were walking a little too fast for his legs, and his feet were freezing despite the socks on them. The hardwood floors were so chilly his toes felt numb. Severus waited for the boys to floo back to Malfoy Manor and then Narcissa before he left. 

    Draco ran into the living room, where the tall tree from the ball had been moved and underneath it’s needle covered branches were boxes covered in the most colourful of all wrapping paper. Draco sat down beside his father and Narcissa sat beside him. Harry sat beside Marvolo and Severus sat beside him. Bella was on the floo near the trees and she was looking through the presents before she started to pass them out to everybody. Draco unwrapped his presents, ripping off paper and shredding it with longing fingers. He looked at everything and added it to his pile of presents and new things. Harry took his time but he was just as eager, if not more so, than Draco to see what he got. He loved that everyone got him things but he loved the fact that they cared enough to think about him much more. Severus wrapped a blanket with a warming charm around Harry after he continued shivering and Harry opened a present from Bella. It was so beautiful, they were earings and he also got a ring. He looked to Bella who stopped to watch him open his present. 

    “Mother… they’re so beautiful. Thank you!” Bella laughed and smiled. 

    “You’re welcome. They are from the Black family vaults. They have some hefty protection charms. The earrings will help with your occlumency as well, and the ring can only be taken off by you so nobody steal it. It adds a little flair to your spells, so put it on your wand hand,” Harry nodded while Bella handed a present to Narcissa who was shocked to get more than two presents. It was from Marvolo and Severus. She opened it and inside was a set of phials filled with different amounts of distilled magics.    
    “For the salves and balms you make. Severus made the potions with different potency so you could use them for different things. They can also help you grow your plants, especially if you would like to to bloom with  _ magical  _ beauty,” Marvolo explained. Narcissa smiled and thanked them, having Minky put the phials in her work area, the one that was on the opposite side of Severus’ so they would cross-contaminate each other’s works. Bella picked up a present for herself. She never got Christmas presents, even when she was a little girl her mother rarely got her anything so that she would learn to get what she wanted with work rather than free gifts. Her idea of working had been manipulating others to get things for you but same difference. She opened it up and everybody watched as she plucked the ribbon off and tore through the paper. 

    “Hadrian… thank you, so much. It’s beautiful,” much like what Bella had gotten him, he had gotten her a piece of jewelry, but he had this custom made with the money from his own personal vault (as opposed to the family and larger vaults). He had gone to Paris for it and it was a long dragon that would wrap around her neck, it was made of silver and had black diamond eyes but it was beautiful and she put it on, letting the animated dragon crawl around her shoulders and wrap itself around her neck. She jumped up and hugged him, kissing all over his face as he laughed and held onto her. “Oooh, you’re the best son anyone could ask for!” She sat back down and looked to Draco, “And you Draco are the best nephew anyone could ever want,” Draco seemed content with that. 

    “Open the present I got you, aunt Bella,” Draco said, pointing to the pale turquoise box with a black ribbon tied in an elegant bow around the package. She opened it up and saw that it was a shrunken 19th century Gothic armoire and a bedside table in the same style. “For your bedroom! I know that you have to share it with your husband, but he is usually out on missions, so I thought you would like to customize it even more. Harry said you didn’t buy much for your room and still haven’t so I thought it would be nice that you could have something you liked. If you don’t like that, then you can take it back and I will buy you ones that you like.” 

    “No, no, they’re very nice. I love them. My room will look better, it seems empty at the moment as has for years. I suppose I haven’t felt the need to decorate it much or change it from how it was when we moved in. Thank you, love,” she got up and kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, which he immediately went to smooth down. They continued to open presents and Harry got to Draco’s present, which was hidden in the back. It was small and he had gotten it before the ball, before he knew Harry wanted to be contracted to him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to take the gift or if it would cause many problems. Harry opened the little box and inside was a ring and a piece of finger armor. Harry pulled the ring out of the box and looked at it. It was a thick ring with a large black stone on it and then a piece of finger armor for the thumb, where it wrapped around the thumb and gave a sharp point that extended past the finger nail. Harry put them on and didn’t say anything about it. He looked down at his presents and when he felt eyes on him he started to turn pink before he was handed a present by Bella. Even she looked hesitant but Harry started to open the present and everyone else finished opening the rest of their presents. Since the boys had gotten up later than Draco usually made everyone get up, they were having a very late breakfast, almost lunch. They had small dishes full of small bite sized snacks for everyone so nobody got too full so they could have a large feast that night. 

    “Father, Severus, did you meet someone in your dreams last night? Like someone who wasn’t human. Sent by Mother Magic,” Harry looked to his fathers and Severus looked at Marvolo. 

    “Yes. Severus and I woke up very early with letters in our hands. They said the same thing. I assume, since you asked, this happened to you as well.” 

    “And Draco. He said his name was Gareth. And Draco’s dream man said that they were appearing as what our being core is, so they could soothe our magic. Draco’s man was a ljósálfar, and mine looked like Lucius but he didn’t tell me. He turned into an owl though and Draco’s didn’t. What were yours?” 

    “Mine was a vampire of some sort,” Severus was whispering, he didn’t feel comfortable with knowing he was a bound vampire and that they were going to release that part of him. Marvolo reached over to him and held his hand. 

    “A, well, a gorgon. She was very  _ different  _ I’ll tell you that much. Gorgons are one of those types of beings that is only thought to be legend even in legends. There has never been proof of them existing at all in the magical world. So, when she told me about it, and when I first saw her, I was… startled to be honest,” Marvolo looked more uncomfortable than Severus did and Severus knew that Marvolo needed to be held more than he did at the moment. 

    “What did she look like?” 

    “She looked relatively human but she had very snake like eyes, slits and they were yellow. Which I have no problem with, I love snakes, they are magnificent creatures. However her hair was made of snakes and she had these large fangs.” Harry held back a laugh, Marvolo looked so uncomfortable and he squirmed, just barely and hardly noticeable unless you were focusing intently like Harry had been, before he glared down at Harry who was looking too amused for Marvolo to be comfortable. “Do you find it funny, son?” 

    “Well, yes, I do. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, or maybe they’re wrong, they could be wrong. I bet you’re an angel or something. If you don’t want to let your core be unbound, I’m sure mother wouldn’t mind.”    
    “No, I would like to do this. Also long as Severus decides he doesn’t want to be with, well, me after that,” Severus pulled his hand away from Marvolo and once again crossed his arms, then followed by crossing his legs. Harry shifted so he could lean against Severus better. “What, did I say something?” 

     “If you think that my affections for you are purely superficial then you are sorely mistaken,” Severus looked down at Harry who was rubbing his head up against one of Severus’ hands until Severus ran his fingers through his hair. Harry shut his eyes and grinned at them both. Marvolo shook his head and stood up. Tilly was taking their things to their rooms and Harry had creature take one pile of his things to his room at Grimmauld Place and let Tilly take the other pile up to his bedroom. 

    “I think father is embarrassed,” harry stated after Marvolo walked away. Severus just hummed and watched as Harry basked in the attention that Severus was giving him. “When did you realize your loved father?” 

    “I don’t think I realized it until I was older, in my late twenties, maybe. But I have been with him since I was seventeen.” 

    “How old are you?” 

    “Thirty-one.”

    “Have you loved anyone else?” Severus stopped petting Harry’s hair and shut his eyes before resume to pet Harry’s hair, running his fingers through the wavy mess. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” 

    “No, you didn’t make me sad. I loved you mother, Lily Evans. She was my best friend, and she didn’t love me the same way. We drifted apart because we wanted different things, but we became friends again when you were born and then when she passed, I tried my hardest to get you. If I had my way you would have never lived with those  _ muggles _ . That was an evil man’s doing and I can’t forgive myself for letting you stay there for so long.” 

    “You mean the headmaster? He’s the evil man, right?” 

    “Yes, he is. He thought that if you were very hurt, then you would like him more because he would be nice to you. It’s a form of manipulation. You will learn about that later, you don’t need to know about those sort of things, but you were supposed to become a weapon. He was going to use you to kill your father, because the headmaster hates a lot of people and your father is the one person he hates the most.” 

    “Why does he hate father?” 

    “Because your father is better than him,” Severus pulled Harry up and kissed the top of his head. Harry put his head on Severus’ chest and let his other father play with his hair. He was hungry but food was so far away. A whole meter away and that was too long of a walk. He thought about calling Tilly to give him a plate of food but he knew that Severus wouldn’t be pleased with his laziness and decided he wouldn’t eat until he wanted to get up, as an incentive to move. Draco had left to put the things Tilly put in his room in order and in specific places. He had received an empty book from Harry and he knew that Harry had done something to it, but he didn’t know what. He had it open on his bed. Was it just a journal? He wrote in it. 

_ Hello.  _

    Nothing happened for a long minute but there must have been something more. Suddenly, words started to write. 

_ Hello. I’m Hadrian Black-Gaunt. You must be Draco Malfoy. I must be dead. _

_ No, you’re still alive. _ Draco panicked, did Harry die in the short time he had been in his room? Was it some freak accident that everybody was too nervous to inform him about. He was about to run downstairs when it started to write again. 

_ You must have saved me. I don’t like to brag, but I’m very smart. I put a piece of my consciousness into this journal, so even when you aren’t with me, I will be there with and for you.  _

_ Why did you do that? _ Draco looked at his writing and realized the previous words were fading away. He would never run out of room to write. He would never have to get another journal to talk to Harry again. How did he do that? Where did he get the power for such a thing?  _ How did you make this journal? _ There was nothing for a long while but then there was an ellipsis that appeared from the Harry in the book. 

_ I did something very bad. I split a piece of my soul. It will forever be in this book, or until I take it back. You will always have a piece of me with you. I will never grow old, and I will never die, at least not in this book. I will forever remain your Harry.  _

_ How did you split a piece of your soul? _

_ I killed someone. _ Draco thought that he should have gone and told his parents, but he didn’t want Harry to get in trouble. He had heard his father and Severus arguing about Marvolo splitting his soul as well, but he didn’t know what that meant. Had Harry done the same thing?    
_ Who did you kill?  _

_ Myself. I died, if I didn’t then I wouldn’t be here, writing to you now. Unless you saved me. I must have died at some point.  _

_ I’m going to tell your father, I think he needs to know about this. _ And quicker than any other response, almost immediately after he had written about it the journal responded. 

_ Don’t! If I am still alive then they will make me put this piece of soul back in myself. I can’t do that. I want you to have me. This is only for you, always for you _ . 

    Draco looked at the book and he closed it. What was he going to do? He was going to have to talk to Harry about it, but which Harry should he be talking to? Journal Harry or his best friend Harry, the one he can hug and the one that kisses his cheeks? Draco opened the notebook again and all the previous writing had disappeared. 

_ Harry? Are you still there? _

_     I’m always here.  _ Draco knew this was bad, that he should tell someone but he was also greedy, and he had a piece of Harry all to himself, forever. He didn’t have to share him with anyone. He was all his. 

_ Do you still love me, at least does Journal You love me? _

_ Every part of me loves you. Are you scared that I no longer love you. Did my other half say something that made you upset? _ This was wrong! Draco felt so wrong. He had a piece of Harry’s consciousness with him, he could ask so many personal questions and what would journal Harry say? He already told him that he was his. All his. Draco still felt wrong but he wanted it, and Malfoys always got what they wanted. 

_ Your other half didn’t thank me for my gift. He put them on, but what if you just did that to be nice? What if you hated them? _

_ I probably didn’t, if that helps you calm down. Don’t worry. Ask me, the other me, and I will tell you the truth. I’ve very honest and open with you. Ask me, the other me. Do it now. I will wait for you to return.  _

    Draco closed the notebook and walked out of his bedroom before skipping down the stairs. He saw Harry resting against Severus. He looked so peaceful. They were eleven, he was only eleven! He didn’t want to be dealing with such complex things. He wanted to be an adult, what kid doesn’t want to be an adult, but he honestly  _ doesn’t _ want to be an  _ adult  _ adult. Harry’s eyes cracked open when he heard tiny footsteps. That must have been Draco since there was no heels, no tap of a cane and there was a sound (whereas Marvolo was very silent, like an actual snake). 

    “Hello Draco. Did you like my present? It works, right?” 

    “Yes it works,” Draco sat down beside Harry with a rushed step and his leg bounced as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to keep his hands busy and hide the fact he was shaking. Whether he was shaking because he was nervous, scared or so excited, he couldn’t tell. Harry cocked his head to the side to watch Draco’s movements. Draco never fiddled with his hair, or at least it was rare. He spent a long time making his white hair perfect every morning, although he hadn’t this morning, but that usually kept him from messing with it. Something must be wrong. 

    “You don’t like it, do you?” Harry asked, his eyes were downcast. He felt so horrible. He had done a lot of studying, a lot of bad things. He read how dark making Horcruxes were, and all the extra magic he needed to make it animated was even more difficult. He was doing seventh year magic in the ways of the dark arts but he still couldn’t cast a proper  _ lumos _ at school. Draco’s fingers touched his face, gently as if he was touching a snowflake and didn’t want to ruin it’s unique pattern by damaging it, and tilted Harry’s face up. Severus was watching this interaction with curious eyes. What exactly was Harry’s gift? That journal? How could a journal not work? Something definitely wasn’t right, he would need to consult with Marvolo. If it was somehow magical, then Marvolo would be able to figure it out. Severus moved and let Harry’s weight shift to the back of the loveseat. Severus excused himself to find his lover. When Severus was out of the room Draco looked down at Harry who looked so pretty with his open lips and big eyes, glistening with unshed tears. 

    “No, I love it. I can’t believe you care so much about me. I would give you one, but I don’t know how… Harry, how did you make it?” 

    “It was extremely difficult. And to make one, you have to kill somebody. I must have died that night in order to make it. You must have let me die only to bring me back,” Harry was crying and he jumped up to wrap his arms around Draco’s neck and shoulders. “I’m so sorry, I will never do that again. I didn’t want you to be alone though so I made you that journal for you. You can tell the other me anything you want, I don’t know what you tell him, we can’t talk to each other, we’re separated.” 

    “Did you like my gift?” Draco was blunt, but he didn’t know how else to approach it. Harry had given him something so personal and great and he got him two pieces of stupid jewelry, not even enchanted. He just thought they looked nice, he should have gotten Harry something better. 

    “Yes, I love them. They’re beautiful. I look so dangerous and cool,” Harry was still holding onto Draco, and his thumb with the armor pressed softly against the side of Draco’s head as his fingers splayed to hold the back of Draco’s head. His other hand, with the ring he got on the opposite hand with the ring that Bella gave him, and it was between Draco’s shoulder blades. 

    “Oh. I shouldn’t have made a big deal about it. That was stupid of me,” Draco brought his arms up to wrap around Harry as well. 

    Lucius was with Marvolo in the hidden study and Severus was making his way inside. Narcissa and Bella were also inside the room, all sitting around the desk that Lucius sat at with a piece of parchment and a quill. 

    “I think we should contract the boys together,” Marvolo said. Lucius had been hearing things about a contract for the past two days from everyone. Marvolo had mentioned it the previous day and the previous night, when Narcissa came to bed, she spoke of how wonderful Harry would be and how good it would be for the family name. Bella was nodding along with what Marvolo said, she didn’t have any say nor did she know how to draw up a contract. 

    “I understand, but I disagree. Draco will marry a woman. How else will we have heirs. I’m sure you would like grandchildren as well, yes?” There was a knock at the door and when Lucius said ‘enter’, Severus walked inside the room. 

    “I hate to disrupt you all, but I need a word with the Dark Lord. I feel that it is very important,” Nobody questioned him. He hadn’t called Marvolo his name but rather his title. Marvolo excused himself, saying he would be back to continue that conversation before letting Severus lead him out to the hall. Severus cast a silencing bubble around them. “Harry gave Draco a journal this morning.” 

    “... Yes?” 

    “Harry was concerned if the journal  was ‘working’ or not. How many journals do you know that ‘work’? He didn’t give him a regular journal.” 

    “Yes, maybe it’s just another twin journal, there are many explanations for this. Severus, I’m trying to have Lucius agree to my proposal, I really need to continue this while he is in a decent mood.” 

    “I don’t think you understand. Do you remember when we gathered all your soul pieces and put them back into you. What was special about your diary? You had to kill someone to make every single one of those, and what did Harry do. He nearly killed himself. He asked if it worked because he technically didn’t die therefore it could have not taken. It apparently works. Do you understand what I’m trying to say? Perhaps I’m just worrying over nothing but I still think you should check into this.” 

    “Yes, that does sound suspicious. We will talk to them at dinner. Would you like to sit in while we discuss Draco and Harry’s contract?” Severus cancelled the silencing bubble and they both walked back into the room. Marvolo was ready to make a deal and Severus was there to make sure he didn’t get too unrealistic in his demands. 

 

    Draco was pressed up against the arm of the loveseat and Harry was sitting between his legs with a new book that he had received. It just came out and it was about alchemy. He had also gotten a book on the uses of dragon's blood since he had gotten some for his birthday from Blaise, but hadn’t had the chance to use it since it wasn’t common in potions as much as it was in alchemy (which interested Harry but was also a dangerous field which Severus easily told an unknowing Blaise about in the guise of using it for potions which was commonly known to be something Harry enjoyed working with). Draco was combing his fingers through Harry’s hair, something that he knew Harry liked when he wanted to be affectionate. 

    “Where do you think everybody is?” Harry asked offhandedly. Draco shrugged letting out a deep breath. 

    “Probably talking about politics or something. Maybe they’re reading again or preparing the ritual. We need to find some beings.” 

    “I guess. That’s a possibility at least. It’s so quiet,” Harry continued to read, the turning of pages seemed loud in the silent house. One could hear a needle drop in such an atmosphere. 

    “Tilly!” Tilly popped up, “Can you go see what father is doing and tell me what they are talking about?” 

    “Tilly can do’s Master Draco!” Tilly popped out again and Draco went back to reading over Harry’s shoulder. Harry pointed to a diagram. 

    “You see this? This is a basic circle for alchemy. It’s interesting, alchemy is considered old magic and alchemists follow the old ways yet people don’t call Nicholas Flamel evil, now do they? Yet others are persecuted. Wizards just want to make friends with such a powerful wizard so they can take advantage of them. When we become the strongest wizards, we have to hide it and then strike when nobody suspects it, like a burrowed spider.” 

    “Okay. I will be your potions master and you can be the Dark Lord.” 

    “No, I’ll be a Lord in general. I don’t want people to consider me Dark or Light, I will be the Grey Lord, and you will be my potions master and my politician, you are so great at so many things,” Harry let out a sigh.  _ His _ Draco was so amazing, he was going to do such great things one day. Tilly popped back in a few moments later. Draco turned to her and she was shaking like all house elves shake. 

    “Well,” Draco says after minutes of silence, “What are they talking about?” 

    “Theys be wantings yous to be married,” She started to cry, “Tilly must be punished, Master Malfoy said not to tell, Tilly is not to tell!” Draco grabbed her hand. 

    “No, no, Tilly. Don’t hurt yourself. Who did they say I was to be married to?” 

    “Master Dark Lord sir is saying that Master Hadrian will be married to Master Draco,” Tilly’s hand was let go and she started crying before picking up a box and beating herself on the head with it. Harry turned his head only to tell her to stop and she started to cry. “Does masters be wanting anything else?” 

    “You are free to go as long as you don’t punish yourself,” Harry said, putting his book down. Tilly nodded and popped out of the room. Harry turned to Draco who was shocked. He was trying to think about it. Would he be able to get married to Harry. That meant they would have to court and they wouldn’t be able to cuddle anymore because that would be improper. He wondered if a contract was worth giving up his casual and sweet touches and Harry’s cute kisses. 

    “What was Tilly saying? I was focused on my book. Who do they want you to marry?” 

    “Your father is trying make my father marry… you,” Harry blinked for a moment, just focusing on how many times he had blinked while he let the information soak in. He shut his book and sat up. He held his thumb in his book to hold his place before he threw his legs over the side of the loveseat. 

    “If we did have a contract, what would happen?” Draco almost forgot that Harry still didn’t know what contracts entailed. Why was Marvolo making his son be in a contract when he didn’t even know what a contract meant? Draco nearly threw his hands up and cursed the heavens, but he contained himself and cleared his throat, feeling a lump forming. 

    “Well, we would court each other. Which means we would go on dates with supervision and we would give each other gifts. After a certain amount of supervised dates, then we could hold hands, then we would be able to kiss on the cheek and then we get married and do  _ other stuff _ that married people do.” 

    “Will we be able to cuddle and sleep together still?” 

    “We might if it allows for that in the contract. I was just giving a very basic outline. In our case, since we’re so close, they could tailor the contract to suit our needs or however they think would be necessary,” Harry just nods and then snuggles back up on Draco and opens his book again. He wiggles a little bit because by moving back his pants rose in a very uncomfortable way. Draco blushed and put his hands on Harry’s hips to stop him from wiggling. “Stop doing that, it’s very uncomfortable.” 

    “Sorry,” Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and read while Draco thought about everything that could be happening. 

    They didn’t see the adults of the house until dinner. Draco and Harry were told to go to the dining room by Tilly who had a bruise on her head from hitting her head on things for disobeying an order. They took their seats in their usual places. Soon the adults filed in, taking their seats. They were all deathly quiet and Draco and Harry stared at each other before looking away. 

   “Don’t hide it, we know that you had Tilly spy on us,” Lucius drawled taking his seat at the head of the table. Marvolo took his seat at the opposite end. Narcissa and Bella took their seats beside each other and Severus sat down beside Marvolo and across from Harry. Food was served and it was much like Hogwarts. So many different things were on the table and Draco let his father get food first as did Harry who was used to waiting before taking food from others. He waited until everyone else had food before Harry served himself. Lucius and Marvolo were eating in silence and Severus looked pinched. Harry swallowed his spit that had collected in his mouth before taking a drink of water to get the slimy taste out of his mouth. He cut his roast into smaller bites before lifting one to his lips. Once he had food in his mouth, Marvolo started to speak. 

    “We have decided, after long negotiations, that we will continue on with the ritual that you have been researching. We have found beings who will give us their blood for the ritual and we have some of the other items necessary and what we don’t have can easily be found in the right places. Like Knockturn Alley. After our magical cores are released, Lucius and I will consider writing a contract between you, Draco, and you, Harry. This will be considered if these criteria are met, your creatures are compatible, we can find a proven method or have a proper way to produce an heir for all the Lordships you will be passing on, and after a price is paid and put away for your posterity. The ritual will be happening on the thirty-first as that is when there will be a full moon and we expect everyone to be ready. It will be taking place by the pond here at Malfoy Manor and if it successful and we have permission from Mother Magic, then we will do the same for Lucius, Narcissa, Bella and one other based on a unanimous choice between the first changed. Do either of you have any comments, questions or concerns that you would like to be answered while we are in good graces?” 

    Harry swallowed his bite of food, realizing it was a tasteless lump, with a horrid pulverized texture, in his mouth after chewing it in a concentrated daze on his father’s words. Marvolo looked down at Harry. 

    “I don’t have any questions at the moment, sir,” Harry saw his father nod and Draco said something similar. They all started to eat. It was tense and quiet. Finally Narcissa brought up her plants and how she was going to start cultivating mushrooms so she could start offering fungi to the clients who buy potions ingredients from her. Severus said that her choice is very wise and was a good idea. They continued to talk quietly and when they were finished with their meal and dessert, Harry and Draco excused themselves to go to their rooms. Harry sat in his room to read and Draco sat in his room with Harry’s journal. He opened it and took out a self-inking quill. 

_ Hello Harry. I just found out some interesting news.  _

_     What is it, love? _

_     The other you and I may be entered in a contract to be married. I’m unsure how to feel about this. I was raised and expected to marry a woman of higher or equal standing in the magical world so we could further our name and fortune but you, and the other you, are the most desireable and one of the highest ranking wizards in Britain. I think my father still thinks the idea is a wrong or bad one, but your father seems very adamant. I think he wants you to be happy. He loves you a lot. I think he loves you more than my father loves me.  _

    Harry didn’t respond. There was a knock on his door before he could pay any more attention to his journal and he closed it and set his quill down, hiding the book under his blankets. “Come in,” he called and the door swung open to reveal Marvolo and Harry. Harry looked pained and Draco didn’t understand why. Marvolo conjured two seats. 

    “Severus has brought it to my attention that you may have something very dangerous in your possession. It was a gift from Harry but I don’t think either of you realize how problematic this could be. I would like to take a look at the journal you received this morning. I am not forcing you to let me see it, but it will look suspicious if you don’t let me see it and I would hate for your father to hear about this,” Marvolo saw so many emotions flit across Draco’s face. Finally Draco pulled out the journal and a quill. He handed it to Marvolo. Harry almost cried out for him to not give it over but he stayed quiet although he twitched and flinched when Marvolo opened the cover. 

_ Hello. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. Who are you?  _ He wrote in the journal. Nothing happened. He waited, watching for the notebook to reply. Nothing happened still. He handed the notebook to Draco. 

    “Write something.” 

_ Hello, Harry. It’s me again. I just ate dinner. Do you ever feel hungry? _ Marvolo looked down at the journal and it wrote back but Marvolo couldn’t see it. 

_ I’m charmed to only appear for your eyes (and mine). They won’t see anything. I am smart enough to take safety precautions. I didn’t think it would work. Is it working? _ Harry stayed relaxed, if not as nervous as before. Draco watched as his writing faded and Marvolo’s face relaxed, his mouth curled up in a smile. 

    “I see. I’m glad it didn’t take. Harry, I would like to speak to you in your room about this kind of magic. Thank you Draco,” Marvolo stood and waited for Harry to stand up before vanishing the chairs. They walked into Harry’s room and Marvolo sat on the chair near the brightest lights while Harry sat on the edge of his bed. 

    “You tried to make a horcrux. I know. I made many of them myself. They are very very dangerous… actually, I don’t think dangerous covers how unsafe they are. I don’t believe in dark or light magic but if there was such a thing as harmful and horrible magic, then making horcruxes would be there. Too many of them can cause you to lose yourself. I know it may seem nice, because if it was to work then Draco would have been able to speak to you anywhere, but it would be harmful to you. And I care about Draco, he is Severus’ godson and Lucius’ child and I’m his friend but I care about you more. I love you and if something bad were to happen to you I would be very angry with myself. When you find new branches of magic I would like you to come to one of us, any of the adults in the house at this moment, and ask us about them because there are some things that should never have been invented. Some things are bad, not dark, but bad as in horrible. They ruin the wizard and they ruin others as well.

    It makes me very sad how and why you made him a journal with a piece of your soul. I can assure you that Draco would rather have you than a journal that thinks like you. He cares about you quite a bit. That’s why I’m trying to pressure Lucius into having you two marry. I believe it would be beneficial for both of you. Draco feels like he is in a shadow of his father, of his family. He is controlled too much and you need stability and love. You can help each other a lot and I think that you may be young to understand some of this but you have been through things that most adults haven’t been through, you are strong and mature. I trust you to make the right choice when it comes to things,” Marvolo stood up and walked to Harry’s bed. He got down on a knee and pulled Harry to him in a crushing hug. “I know I’ve only been your father for two years, but I have grown to love you so much. I just want you to be safe and happy,” he pulled away and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Now, look at some of the things you got. Sorm and Tonia missed you last night. They’ve been pouting in the guest room Severus and I have been staying in. I can bring them to you if you want.” 

    “No, I think I want to be alone right now. I love you too, father. Goodnight,” Marvolo nodded and stood up. He walked to the door. 

    “Goodnight. Sweet dreams.” 

 

Draco looked down at the journal. 

_ I couldn’t respond earlier, but I can now. I would be very happy to be with you. Would you be happy to be with me. If not then you should tell the other me or your father so you don’t end up in a place that you can’t get out of. It’s okay to not be sure. I’m not sure often, but you should voice your concerns. It’s healthy. Your father cares about you, he just has a funny way of showing it. I know my father also cares about you. You are his right hand man’s son, and his lover’s godson, you’re also family. Your father has been there for my father for a long time, since they were little, barely older than us, they are very close.  _

_    Okay. Well, I’m going to go to bed. I have a lot to think about and I need to help read and figure out if making children with magic is real so I can marry the other you. Goodnight. Sweet dreams  _ Draco shut the notebook but opened it again before adding  _ I love you _ . He put the journal on his side table along with his quill before getting out of his clothes and changing into actual pyjamas rather than soft clothes. He crawled under his covers and pulled them over his face. The candles snuffed out and then the fire place in his room lit and started to burn and crackle. 

    Harry had changed into actual pyjamas as well before flopping onto his bed and tangling himself up in his fluffy covers. He fell asleep with his pillow and most of his blankets on top of his head like a burrowing animal. 


	10. Chapter 10

    It was the thirty-first and everyone was gathered for luncheon. Draco ate in silence and Marvolo conversed casually with the others, but Draco was intent on eating his food. He was so scared of turning into an elf. What was going to happen? He was so nervous, he was practically vibrating out of his seat as his body trembled furiously. Lucius looked down at his jumpy son and sighed before excusing himself.

    Since Marvolo and Lucius had gotten into their discussion of marrying their sons together, Lucius had been abnormally distant. Narcissa stood to get the door and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked through the house and to the table where they were served. Sirius sat beside Harry and patted him on the back. Harry was reading at the table… again.

    “Hadrian, put your book away. It’s not safe to eat in such a close proximity with ancient tomes,” Severus scolded. Sirius laughed.

    “What, Snivellus? Scared he’s gonna get a precious book dirty?” Severus scowled and Harry shut his book before placing it on his lap. Sirius was hurt that James’ son didn’t find him funny or their comments about Severus.

    “I’m sorry. It was just so interesting. I can’t wait for the ritual tonight. I’m still trying to find the books about making babies,” Sirius laughed and blushed. The child was reading about making babies? Sex? Did they not tell him about that? Leave it to Mr. Virgin to be too inexperienced to talk about sex with his godson.

    “What do you mean making babies? You have sex. It’s that simple,” Sirius was loud, just as loud as always and as tactless as well. Severus groaned and excused himself, walking behind Harry and kissing the side of his head before leaving the room. Sirius scoffed, “What is with him?”

    “I know about sex, Padfoot. I’m looking at a way to make a baby with magic and potions. I need to be able to have an heir after all and I would need a woman in order to have an heir in a traditional way. It’s complicated magic, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”  
    “Hadrian, apologize to your godfather. You may be angry that he insulted Severus but you do not insult people,” Marvolo was casual as he spoke. He didn’t care, he just needed to pretend like he cared about how Sirius was treated so Bella thought he was being a good father. She was vicious in her motherly-ness or whatever. Thankfully Bella was out with the naga woman and Narcissa was busy greeting the veela at the door. All four women walked, or slithered, into the dining room and they had lunch, or finished their lunch. Sirius couldn’t help but to stare. The veela had his full attention and the naga creeped him out a bit.

    “I’m sorry, Padfoot. I didn’t mean to insult your intelligence, or lack of,” Harry brought a spoonful of peas to his mouth and ate them. Sirius just looked down at his barbaric, tongue lasher of a godson and smiled.

   “Don’t worry about it. It was funny. I know you don’t mean it,” Harry just nodded and continued to eat in silence. Draco moved to sit in front of Harry and he focused on eating rather than conversing. Narcissa clicked her tongue as she finished her food.

    “Boys, don’t you want to have a conversation while we eat? It’s very rude to ignore our guests.”

    “I don’t know what to talk about. It’s not my fault I don’t know how to have a proper conversation or start dialogue,” Harry said and Narcissa laughed nervously.  
    “He takes after Severus. You’re becoming more and more like him everyday,” Sirius opened his mouth to complain but Narcissa turned to him and raised her eyebrows with a cruel smile and he closed his mouth. Remus was also being quiet, but he hadn’t been feeling well as of recently. In fact, with his furry problem getting closer, he has been on edge, more so than normal and he just wished that he hadn’t become a werewolf. He would trade anything to be human again, he didn’t understand why the children (of all people!) wanted to bring out their creature cores. What good would that do? It just made him miserable. He hoped they didn’t regret it but he was never one to say no to helping people do things in the pursuit of knowledge.

    Lunch was quiet and they were waiting for their vampire. The ladies spoke quietly in the sun room together while the boys and men, except Lucius who had been grouchy for the past few days, gathered in the living area. Severus had all of the bowls and the obsidian dagger sitting on the coffee table. The bowls were all labeled so they wouldn’t mess anything up.

    “So, what did you mean about needing a woman to make a baby. Of course. That’s how it works. Are you not planning on marrying a woman?” Sirius finally brought up after a long and awkward silence among the group. Marvolo opened his mouth to change the topic but Harry beat him to it.

    “Yes, I am planning on marrying a boy actually. Or at least that’s the hope.”

    “Oh, what is he like?” Sirius moved to sit on the edge of his seat. Remus put a hand on Sirius’ chest.

    “Don’t embarrass him. You don’t have to tell us if you’re not comfortable with it,” Remus tried to be supportive and kind but Sirius was staring at him with excitement flashing in his grey eyes.

    “Well, he’s really tall, or at least taller than me. He’s very smart and he will one day be a potions master. He is very good at potions. In fact, he’s almost better than me, and I practice potions more than he does. He’s very good at magic, a great duellist, or at least from what I’ve seen. He also is very nice although he doesn’t like to admit it. He has an ego but it’s not horrible. Not like his father anyway. Not that I would ever say anything mean about his father though. He is also a great man. Saved my life,” Harry had been looked at the floor but at the end he turned to look at Draco who was blushing and smiling but trying to hide his grin. Sirius nodded and then he followed Harry’s eyes to Draco. He shot up from his seat.

    “You can’t marry Malfoy!”

    “Sit down, Padfoot!” Remus pulled Sirius down so he was sitting again. Harry frowned, what was wrong with his choice? Was there more blood feuds? Was it because Sirius was a blood traitor?

    “Why not?” Harry crossed his arms and then crossed his legs, much like Severus would. Severus was his favourite parent and he took after him the most.

    “Well, because… because you just can’t. As your godfather, I forbid it,” Harry looked down and bit his lip, tugging off the dry skin with his teeth until his lips started to bleed.

    “As his father, I will allow him to do what he wants. I actually encourage it. If you have a problem, or if you make Harry upset every time you see him, you will not be able to see him again,” Marvolo said as Harry got up and went to sit by Draco. Sirius almost growled, almost. He was not going to be told what to do by a bunch of dirty death eaters. He was about to shout it out when Remus dug his nails into his shoulder which cause him to keep his mouth shut.

    “We’re sorry. Padfoot will be learning how to be kinder to our pup, isn’t that right, Padfoot?”

    “Yes.”

    “Good. Only a few more hours before the ritual will be taking place and then it will be the New Year. Let’s start it with a clean slate!” Marvolo announced and both Severus and Sirius grumbled. They were hopeless and while they could both be helpful at times, they ultimately hated each other and there was no getting over years and years of bad blood.

    When the sun fell below the horizon there was a knock on the door and Narcissa answered it like she had with everybody else. There was quite a cute vampire, young, barely over twenty, but here he was. He was led outside to the back where everyone was getting prepared to leave and go to the pond. The large group moved to pond and set up the faintly outlined ritual circle. Severus and Marvolo placed the bowls and moved the beings into place. This was there last amount of time to be human. Harry and Draco were both giddy but they were also nervous. They stood off to the side. Narcissa had Severus’ bag of potions and she had taken out the ones she needed and had them in all of her pockets as well as her wand at the ready. Sirius was in his animagus form and circling around Remus’ feet. Once everyone was in place, Harry walked around the circle and collected blood from everyone except Remus who was turning. When he was turned, and out of it, Harry cut him quickly and drained his blood. Narcissa stunned Remus and he stood in place while Padfoot sat at his feet and comforted him. The blood was taken to the makeshift altar and then Severus, Draco, Harry and Marvolo began to chant around the marble structure.

    As they chanted, the blood started to glow faintly and then they each took a bowl and poured it into a steel chalice with a bit of wine as well as dittany that had been crushed into a paste. Severus stirred the blood and wine up with the obsidian dagger. It took a moment for the dittany to start to mix better with the liquid. Narcissa had gone to each being in the circle and given them a blood replenishing potion or a potion similar that would work on their type of being, seeing as sometimes normal potions didn’t work the same for different creatures. Severus took the first drink as he was first in the line, he passed the chalice to Draco who drank and then he passed it to Harry who did the same before Marvolo who finished the last of the blood. Once the chalice was set back down on the alter. They all dropped to the ground in the order that they drank the elixir. Four wizards held their chests on the cold ground by the Malfoy pond and shouted and hissed as they felt themselves be ripped up and healed at the same time. Then Severus was gone. In a coma. Draco followed and then Harry and lastly Marvolo. Narcissa, Lucius, Bella and the vampire, Chris, levitated the wizards and took them inside the house and put them on four beds lined in a row in a makeshift infirmary. The veela and naga entered the house while Sirius and Remus stayed outside.

    “Are they going to be okay?” Shiva, the naga, asked.

    “This was part of the ritual,” Narcissa said quietly as she looked at her friends and family before starting to have their vitals read through her wand. Merry, the veela, walked with Bella and Shiva down to the sitting room where they had tea and Bella healed them up better before handing them a healing tonic and a slight pain relieving potion because healing skin rapidly was always a little painful. Everyone stayed the night and Chris stayed in the potion’s lab, hidden and sleeping in Severus’ quarters when he slept in the potion lab. It was dark and devoid of the sun.

   

    Once they fell, all four woke up in a different plane. They saw themselves in front of them, tied up and stuck in large cages. They approached the cages and their other selves lunged and growled at them. Even Draco’s handsome elf was struggling to get out and attack. They all froze when they heard the footsteps behind them. Marvolo was the first to turn around and face the people behind them. The rest followed.

    Before them was a ethereal woman, she was translucent and blue with three faces as well as a torch in one hand. She smiled at them, her main face anyway. Behind her were the four who visited in their dreams and then two others who they didn’t know. They looked different but they felt familiar, like they knew them. They were as heavenly as she was. Completely androgynous and mystical.

    “You are the first wizards to come to us for a long time. I’m surprised. You are, well most of you, are still so young. Even you Severus,” she let go of the torch and it floated beside her. There wasn’t a light that was inherently good nor a darkness that was inherently evil, they were surrounded by a grey fog or mist and the torch’s flame was black but emitted a soothing white glow. “Those, in the cages, they’re you. Your innermost fears, issues, anxieties. They are also your best friend, your potential for greatness, your ability to love and cherish. They are scared, probably as scared if not more frightened than you are right now. Would you like to know what you will be when you wake up?” The figures behind her, Mother Magic’s children, faded out and then there was the rattling of chains and the clash of metal against metal. Even the great Mother faded and when the four wizards turned around they saw her once again. Her children were by the cages and the first one they released was Severus’. He broke out of his chains by himself but struggled against the cage, bending the bars until the children of magic herself opened the cage. He lunged forward and tackled Severus to the ground. Severus fell was a thud and then he stood up. He was different. He was much different, but it wasn’t so much his looks but his presence. He looked down at his hands and then at Draco and Harry who were staring. Marvolo was in an intense staring contest with his own creature. Severus opened his mouth to speak and his lips moved but there was no sound.

    “You cannot talk here. Not with you voice anyway. Let’s get the little Dragon free,” She said and her children stood aside while the elf in the cage struggled out of it’s vine bindings and then he pulled apart his cage and ran to Draco. Upon collision he disappeared inside of Draco, leaving him frozen in place until his muscles relaxed. He did change, his ears were pointed and his hair was even whiter if that was possible. His eyes were silver, even more so than before and he grew a gracefulness along with a lithe body despite his age, where he should have had cute baby fat, he was so strong and powerful looking. Like a king.

    “And now, we have you Hadrian,” Harry’s looked different, he was an adult whereas Draco’s had been Draco’s age. Harry’s broke out of his own bonds and then turned the cage into butterflies before strutting towards Harry and then taking his hands and in a similar fashion he turned into a fine mist and wrapped around Harry as he started to change. He felt his ears grow sore as they grew into points and then his damaged bones and scars healed with a brilliant feeling of chilly water running over his heated skin. He fell down, forward onto his hands and knees and cried until he lay down and just inhaled and exhaled. Draco would have fallen with him but there was something keeping him from moving too much, something restraining his actions. “He’s fighting it. Let him heal himself.”

    What felt like an eternity later, Harry floated back up to his feet and from his shirt he grew two large owl wings. They thrust through his shirt and flapped wildly. He took calming breaths until his change was finished. Many things were different but they wouldn’t be noticeable until he grew older. Marvolo stared at the snake haired man before him and mother magic didn’t speak as he broke all of his bindings with sheer power and tangling around Marvolo’s body and merging with him in a brief haze. Marvolo’s hair didn’t turn into snakes, thankfully, but his hair did move on it’s own and there was a soft hissing that seemed to come from his head. He opened his mouth to speak and his jaw detached and his jaw fell revealing sharp fangs that came from two shoots that lined the roof of his mouth. Mother Magic went to each of them, starting with Marvolo and gave them kisses on their cheeks.

 

    It had been five grueling days. Lucius and Narcissa had been very nervous and just as impatient. Bella sat by Harry and held his hand while he was away. Suddenly, Marvolo shot up from his bed. He was panting and he started to scream as his body morphed into what he was in their trance. By now, everyone had come rushing in due to the screaming and they saw Marvolo writhing until he touched his throat and rolled onto his side.

    Harry was next and he started to change before he even sat up. His ears reformed into points, although not as distinct as Draco’s which were already starting to grow and form. Harry’s fingers broke and healed until there was no remaining damage from his abuse, his scars healed. He felt the pressure against his shirt from his wings but they didn’t break through his clothes, they rested against his back and tickled his skin like feathers usually do. He sat up and hugged Bella who was watching over him in shock. He opened his mouth and when he went to speak his tongue ran over small kitten fangs. He frowned and decided to stay silent and let his moment pass.

    When Draco started transforming he was screaming and rolled off the bed he was on. He grew taller, his legs crunching as his bones reshaped themselves and his skin stretched. His ears grew long and pointed, very long, very noticeably. He looked out with his eyes and saw things that he had never noticed before. He pushed himself off the floor and sat down on the side of the bed. Lucius and Narcissa ran to him and held his hands. There son looked so different but so similar. He looked like an elf from some novel, not even close to being human. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

    “Father! Mother!” He wrapped his arms around his parents and both held onto him, even Lucius. When they pulled away everyone turned to Severus expectantly. Nothing was happening.

    Draco and Harry got up to sit beside Severus’ bed. Marvolo stood up and stumbled over to a chair that had appeared just as he thought about it. With a jolt Severus’ back lifted from the bed and his voice sounded hoarse as he let out horrible screams. Eventually he silenced himself and his heart stopped beating, his opened mouth, open from screaming showed clear fangs and he collapsed back down on the bed. He was asleep again and the others waited for something else to happen but nothing did. Severus’ hair looked healthier and his skin was a pale shade but it was sickly anymore.

    Three of the four wizards to go through the change were taken downstairs to eat. They were served massive amounts of food and Harry didn’t even wait for anyone else to grab anything he started to pile things onto his plate and eat. Draco picked at some berries from a bowl and ate a piece of rye bread with some warm butter spread on it. The other adults waited around, watching their charges and Marvolo interact. They didn’t speak much. Like always Draco and Harry ate in the peace and quiet. Severus walked out of the room and into the dining room. He sat at the table and looked at all the food. He felt disgusted and his stomach rolled in an unpleasant way to tell him that he no longer ate such foods. Severus watched as the other three ate their food and when they finished everyone gathered in the sitting room.

    “So, what happened?” Narcissa asked hopefully. She wanted to know everything. She looked at Draco who was looking healthy. There was a radiance that made him seem inhuman (which he was) but there was also a calmness that felt like he was wise beyond his years. Severus asked for the date and then inhaled a sharp breath. Marvolo stood as Severus did.

    “You have to get back to the school,” it wasn’t a question, but Severus nodded in response to Marvolo.

    “I will see you soon. Perhaps in a month you can floo to my quarters and we can discuss the changes more thoroughly,” Severus was pulled into Marvolo’s arms in a warm hug despite Marvolo’s room temperature skin. Severus inhaled the wonderful scent that accompanied his lover, something new, and something he was taking in just then. His face was pressed against the column of Marvolo’s neck and he could hear and feel his blood flowing, pumping through his veins but what was enticing him was his jugular that was so close. Marvolo let out a high pitched moan which snapped Severus out of his trance. Severus pulled back to see that he had sucked a violent red mark against Marvolo’s throat.  
    “See you soon,” Marvolo smiled, pressing a kiss to Severus’ lips before Severus saw himself out and back to the school where he was sure Dumbledore would be furious but not show it. Instead the old man would be passive aggressive about his dislike and for his feeling of being out of control since he couldn’t seem to keep Severus controlled like he could the others. Severus scolded himself for his own control, he had let the enticement, the novelty of his new needs show in front of a room of people. He was sure that was very improper in conduct and he would be receiving some form of lecture from Lucius upon seeing his next. Marvolo took his seat once again.

    “You asked to know everything. We will tell you what we can,” Marvolo told her about the goddess that stood before them and magic’s children which helped set their inner selves free, Harry and Draco gave their input and how they felt about the exchange. They described the amount of pain they went through but it was clear that Severus had gone through the most horrific change as his body had died completely whereas their bodies just changed.

    “I feel the energy coursing through me, it’s like constant adrenaline in my veins. I want to use magic, I can feel my fingertips burning with the want to practice, to cast, to be the best,” Harry explained as Draco moved to sit by him. Draco sat down on the floor by Harry’s legs and he leaned his head against Harry’s knee.  
    “Me too. It’s truly ineffable. I wish you could feel this because it is amazing,” Draco felt Harry’s fingers caress his ears, his fingers lingering on the tips of his ears and it felt very good. Lucius had given Draco a lecture the last time his son had sat at Harry’s feet. Draco was not some pet, he was no dog, Malfoys did not sit on the floor nor did they let others pet them while on their knees, at least not in front of others.  
    “Draco, we have spoken about this, you are not to sit at someone’s feet. You are not dog to be fed under a table.”  
   Draco looked at his father and stood up, he sat down beside Harry and Harry pulled Draco to him. He ran his fingers through Draco’s hair which was still growing, although it was slow it seemed; it was growing very fast compared to the speed that hair naturally grows however. Lucius eyed his son and Harry. They seemed very compatible, and he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Marvolo had come to him as a friend, not as his Lord, and more importantly, he had gone to Lucius as a father and he had good reasons as well as solutions to all the issues that came with contracting a same-sex couples in high profile family lines.

    “Does anything else feel different?” Narcissa pushed. She wanted to know what was happening to her two favourite young gentlemen. Harry looked to Marvolo who seemed lost in thought.

    “I just feel… different. It’s hard to explain,” Harry summoned his wand wordlessly and it flew into his hand. He took a deep breath and cast a _lumos_. The tip of his wand grew bright as white light poured from the tip. He cancelled it and held his wand in his other hand so he could continue to show Draco affection. “I couldn’t cast that spell before… it felt easy. Too easy. I think that Draco and I should learn how to cast glamours before we return to school, we will need them to hide our changes.” Lucius observed the way his son lounged on Harry and how he leaned in for touches. He acted like an attention starved kitten, it was not how a Malfoy should act. But Draco was different, he wasn’t even human anymore. Harry heard those thoughts of Lucius’ and looked at him. “No, he isn’t human. When you let the ritual change you, you will also change.”

    “Did you read my thoughts?”

    “I believe I did, yes,” Lucius didn’t like the arrogance in Harry’s tone. What had happened to make them so different. Marvolo and Severus seemed the same if not only slightly different but Draco was submitting to Harry’s dominant presence and that was very unlike them. “Don’t worry, it should wear off. My inner core was an adult, I’m sure his mind has mixed with mine and we are now struggling to reach a balance. In a month’s time we should be the same as we always were. Draco is… well from what I’m hearing, he enjoys the attention and feels like he should be treated like a prince, even more so than he already is. I will gather more information on him for you so his behaviour doesn’t shock you as much, Lord Malfoy.”

    Lucius nodded, “Thank you. I will be back by dinner, I however have been away from the Ministry for too long and we’re so close to getting rid of the old man at Hogwarts. I will be satisfied when he is completely stripped of his titles but until then, taking away his position as headmaster will suffice,” his kissed Narcissa and nodded to Marvolo who nodded back in acknowledgement of his goodbye. Lucius exited the room, the click of his slightly heeled shoes and the tap of his can as he walked was prominent but only to the new beings. They were beings that had been extinct. Lost creatures for more than hundreds of years -- thousands of years even. Narcissa had Tilly bring her some tea and she placed a bowl of strawberries near Draco who took them with nimble fingers and pressed the sweet fruit between his lips. To Harry, it seemed such a beautiful thing to do. Something in him had changed, perhaps he had grown older in his actions, he had been freed of his childishness chains that were placed on him by years of abuse and constricted him, keeping him contained and harming his ability to grow, but now he was strong, he was the strongest and he knew things that his ancestors had, he saw things of the last member of his family. He was quite the fae, in fact, he was a ruler of armies, it was his birthright, but he kept quiet, staring into Draco’s eyes as he licked red juice from his fingers.

    “Would you like a strawberry, Harry?” Draco finally asked and Harry nodded. Draco picked up a strawberry and fed it to Harry before wiping his fingers on his pants. Something he would have never done had he been human, but he wasn’t human, he shouldn’t be kept to standards that humans had. He was better, he was a  ljósálfar, a light elf, higher and above humans. They were divine, _he_ was divine. Narcissa smiled, she was clearly nervous and Harry turned to her. In some ways he felt bad, he could hear her thoughts and she was worried as to how her husband would be reacting. Harry knew that Lucius was a good man, he had worked hard and found the necessary loopholes in order for him to legally take Harry, but then he also made him disappear by making his clone and killing it. He had done so much for him and in a way he felt bad that he wanted to do something that Lucius didn’t want. He knew that Lucius wanted Draco to be in a normal relationship with a normal person, normal meaning someone that could bare him a grandchild and birth the Malfoy heir, but Harry was greedy and selfish and he wanted to keep Draco as he knew Draco wanted to keep him.

    Both Harry and Draco were brought from their thoughts as Marvolo stood up and called for them. “... Let us go practice glamours. It is advanced magic and it is very useful that you erect a very strong glamour or else any stronger-than-usual wizard would be able to see right through it,” the boys stood and Draco kissed his mother’s cheek thanking her for asking Tilly for the delicious strawberries before he followed Harry and Marvolo into the duelling room.

    In the duelling room, it was easy to practice all kinds of magic except mind magics like occlumency and legilimency as they needed concentration and honestly it took years or practice unless you were born with the affinity for mind magic. There were two raised platforms on opposite sides of the room, much like the platform used in DADA when they were paired and had to demonstrate what they learned. They were specifically duelling platforms. There were dummies enchanted to move and even some that could send out very basic spells, it was great to teach younger people, or normal first year students. However Marvolo knew that the children he was about to teach were smarter than average and far from _normal_. The room’s walls were covered in tall, panels of mirrors. You could see everything from every side. Marvolo took them to the mirrors that faced north.

    “There are a few different types of glamours, there is the basic glamour. It changes a few things and is as strong as the wizard casting it. Watch as I use it,” He didn’t need to say the spells but he did as he changed his hair colour to blue and made his nose long and sharper. “They are used to change small things. Even the smallest of disguises tend to work. People will look at something and that will be their image of you, you may look differently in everybody’s eyes but your traits are always the same no matter how they are perceived. Change one of those things and you are essentially a new person. The next glamour is the one you will be needing to use and this is borderline dark arts, watch now as I hide my traits and look as I did before any of this happened,” Marvolo once again cast the spell around himself and changed different parts of himself until he looked the exact same as he had before they had done the ritual. He had them try and Harry had an easier time with it than Draco. Draco however was too focused on watching as Harry changed again, it seemed so drastic and he couldn’t recognize the old, frightened little boy that was his friend. He was so different now, he had seen him change twice and he accepted the changes easier as they fit with Harry’s personality better, even though that also changed, he was still his Harry.

    Draco managed to get his ears to return to normal but his eyes and hair stayed the same. He couldn’t manage to make his baby fat return but with his ears hidden, that was the most that was needed to be done. As long as nobody looked into his transfixing eyes, nobody would be able to notice that they were too different and his hair had always been long. If he braided it, as he wanted to do, then it wouldn’t be as noticeable as to how long it had gotten. He could have simply lost a lot of weight. Who would think he was an elf. He didn’t look like a house elf and the other species of elves were myths since they hadn’t been seen or heard of for so long, nobody would suspect him being different, but Marvolo told him to practice and try to change his baby fat back just in case. He reminded them to never underestimate your opponents, even if you thought them stupider than you or unobservant, they sometimes surprised themselves and others with their abilities. Harry looked normal but to Draco he looked the same.

    “How did you do that? You look the same to me but you look different in the mirror.”

    “I read some theory on glamours when I was first looking into the dark arts. It’s quite simple, watch,” he demonstrated the spell he used and he had added a word to it that Marvolo hadn’t stated. _Rimari_ , or probe, in the context as in ‘prying eyes’, was added at the end and his glamour changed him on the outside to others. Marvolo saw it, but then it changed so Marvolo and Draco saw him as he would look naturally. Marvolo was very impressed with how quick it took them to pick up glamours. It was a difficult field or magic, in fact it was, as all transfiguration, some of the hardest magic to master, yet they both seemed to manage it quickly. His children were sponges and they soaked up information quicker than he had ever seen anybody do before, they rivalled the magic that Severus was able to do, but Severus’ strong suits were mind magic, the dark arts, potions and spell creation, not transfiguration. He hadn’t seen Severus cast a glamour in his entire career of knowing him, he wondered if he could do it. He was sure Severus could, Severus was good at almost everything, he was very talented.

    “I believe it is nearly time for dinner. I would like to see if I can ask Mother Magic a question before we eat. It is important,” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek before rushing out of the room in a very pre-ritual-Harry-esque way. At least not every part of him was lost. In fact, Draco and Marvolo were both sure that Harry was as articulate as he had been since he woke up, but he simply was too nervous and scared to be able to form his words. Even his journal entries were mature for such a young boy. He was a fifth year in a first year’s body. Draco walked out of the room after thanking Marvolo for the lesson on glamours and went to the library where he crawled into the secret room and looked up texts on what they all were. He looked at the history of ljósálfar and their purported relationships with other creatures so he could get a brief and largely incorrect understanding of how they, he, had once been, according to the wizarding scholars who put their lives into trying to find the long lost race of beings. He found out what Harry was as well. An _ao si_ , or a special type of fae; there were descendants of the Gods and Goddesses themselves. Most of the literature written didn’t cross the races from their original lands. For example the ljósálfar are Norse light elves, while the ao si, or sidhe, are from the times of the ancient Celts. He did find out that the ljósálfar had a dark component, the dökkálfar, or dark elves. He also found the specie of vampire that Harry had told him about, a Sanguine or Pure Sanguine, which were the first and original vampires, they didn’t have the restrictions as modern vampires but they were very prone to addiction so they had to be careful. It is reported that the downfall of such creatures was due to corruption, their desire to destroy and kill everything due to their elitist attitudes. He knew that Severus would never become corrupted, at least not that way. Draco knew his godfather well, and he knew that if anything he would become an addict to something as he was very prone to obsession in other areas even if they weren’t harmful. Obsession could be just as dangerous as addiction and Severus was a very obsessive man.

    Draco left the library and walked to the dining table. Lucius had just come through the floo and was dusting off his robes before he took them off and handed them to Dot, who took them to clean them and then hang them up. His father wore a white button down and black slacks. He always looked so regal. Marvolo came in from the dueling room with sweat dripping out of his forehead. He was walking beside Sorm and Tonia who were explaining how worried they had been about their speakers when they weren’t responsive. Marvolo had to excuse himself from the conversation so he could sit at the table and not carry on a conversation that nobody else could understand as that was very rude. Narcissa walked in from her bedroom where she was pulling on a robe over her nightgown. A long white nightdress with no sleeves. It fell down to her ankles where it turned into ruffles until it brushed against the floor. Along the high neckline there was very beautiful lace in a very intricate pattern. That must have been a new night dress as Draco had never seen his mother wear it before, in fact she usually wore a blue night dress that was silky and only reached to her knees. She pulled her robes on and buttoned up the front before taking her seat beside her husband. Harry came in last. He had an interesting conversation with Mother Magic indeed.

    Earlier, when Harry had gone to his room he lay back on his bed and asked for Gareth and mother magic.

    _He opened his eyes in a luxurious den. Six androgynous beings were playing as innocently as toddlers. They all had large wings, beautiful and made of pure energy. Mother Magic sat at a table with tea before her. She motioned for Harry to take a seat._

_“I suppose you would like to learn about your kind. Perhaps see the memories before their fall,” Harry had taken a seat and Magic was pouring his a cup of tea. He thanked her and took a sip._

_“I do. I am curious.”_

_“It is to be expected. You are very curious. Without such curiosity you would have never found the ritual that brings you here to me at this moment, now would you?”_  
_“I suppose.”_ _  
_     “Do you suppose or do you know?” She smiled and called for one of her children, there was no name but when she spoke to her child it sounded like the mermaids songs, beautiful and soothing. One of her children ran to her a cute being and then they turned into the Gareth that Harry knew. Gareth pulled up a chair and sat down, he crossed his legs.

_“Hello again, little one,” Gareth said this with a fondness that made Harry feel warm inside. Mother Magic poured her child tea and he took the cup between his delicate fingers and sipped on it._

_“I personally saw over many beings, one of these races of beings were the fae, which is what you are. They are born from the Gods, in fact, Mother made the Gods to make you, or your kind at least. Do you have any questions that you need answered or are you just here to listen about your history?” Gareth finished the tea quickly and set his teacup on the light blue saucer. Harry wondered why light blue was such a common theme. Wouldn’t magic be purple or even green, like royalty and mysticism or like the earth and mother nature? Harry took a moment to think up the specifics he wanted. He had wanted to talk to them once again, as during their unleashing he didn’t talk much with the Mother and Gareth had told him that they could talk._

_“Will I be able to speak with you often?”_

_“You can always call on us. Sometimes we may not be able to answer, but as of now, we are rarely busy. People have forgotten about us,” the lady sighed, her voice was longing, her eyes said it all, big and full of sadness, regret, remorse maybe. There was a flurry of emotion around the magical woman. She seemed hurt by the lack in believes in her and her children, they were made of magic, they gave gifts and then had to take them away but now they were being freed once again. It was time that their children’s punishment was over and they were ready to once again be sought after and cared about, much like they had been in olden times._

_“I have changed, or at least I feel different. I was scared, and I hated myself. I no longer feel it, at least not as bad as it was. Have you healed me?”_

_“No, we did no such thing. You healed yourself. We gave you the necessary tools. We have guided you in the direction you needed in order to fulfill your destiny, to do as you should do, but in the end the choice is yours. You worked hard to learn to care about yourself, you had to trust the people around you and you had to learn that you meant a lot to so many. You did all the hard work, we simply gave it a little shove to get your started,” as Harry watched Mother Magic he realized she didn’t have any hair, at least none that he could see. She was bald and had a large black dot above the bridge of her nose, as if it was a jewel, a passageway to her mind. “We healed your physical wounds, your magic did when you were released, and your fears have melted away due to your own belief that you are strong. You know that you are strong, you have no reason to be scared anymore. Remember that feeling fear isn’t a weakness, but also know that you should not let your fear control your actions. You have learned and balanced this with our help. We only want the best for you, as any mother wants the best for all of her children.”_

_“You are needed for your meal. I will visit you tonight if you wish, just say my name before falling asleep and I will come. I will see you then, Hadrian. You must leave now, open your eyes and go be with your corporeal family, they love you too.”_

    Lucius looked at Harry who seemed to be in a dream state, airy and grinning as if he just swiped the last cookie. Marvolo looked at Harry who looked down at the plate that was placed before him. He used his fork to cut his meat into pieces and ate them. Small bites. He looked distantly in front of him, at the wall covered in paintings and painted in a soothing colour. Lucius cleared his throat.

    “You are needed to report to the school, and take your things for the rest of the year as you will be staying there, on the ninth. You have four days before you must be there, my love. Boys, you will be getting on the train on the eighth to go back to Hogwarts. You must work on your glamours until then.”

    “We have already learned how to cast glamours, father. In fact, it was easier than most magic we have done before,” Draco pushed the meat on his plate to the side and ate the asparagus that was on the side along with the mashed yams covered in sweet cinnamon butter. Lucius looked to Narcissa who nodded at him to let him know that it was indeed true. He was shocked and very impressed with Draco as well as Harry.

    “That is very good then. You have the next two days to do as you please then. You have the days to yourselves, feel free to do what you like. I will be gone for most of the next week, but I will try to be there to see you off to the train back. If not I, then Bella will do so definitely,” the rest of dinner moved along quietly, but comfortable. It was peaceful and serene. The epitome of a happy family meal. Draco and Harry asked to be excused and Lucius granted them the permission. Marvolo followed the boys after excusing himself. Harry and Draco went to Draco’s room and started to cast minor cleaning charms on their pyjamas. Harry climbed into Draco’s bed and pulled the blankets up to his cheeks, just his eyes and forehead poking out from under the blankets. Draco smiled and slid in next to him.

    “I’m so glad that we did this. I feel so free, I feel good, I like this feeling,” Harry said while pawing at Draco’s chest. Draco pulled Harry to him and wrapped his arm around him, reaching up to run his fingers through Harry hair in a soothing manner. Marvolo knocked on the door and Draco called for him to enter. He conjured a chair and sat by the edge of the bed.

    “You do realize if you are to be married this will have to stop, right?”

    “ _Don’t get caught_ ,” Harry whispered into Draco’s chest. Marvolo smiled, he had heard that. He was proud of his perfect son.

    “Yes, well, I came to let you know that you will have to restrain yourselves at school. It would be dangerous if anyone were to find out about you. It could cause an uproar. It may be dangerous getting into the school as it wards away magical creatures, and that is what you are. Her magic will accept you however because you are there to learn. I will also be accepted, hopefully. I wish you a good night, and sweet dreams.” He stood up and left the room. Draco closed his eyes and felt as Harry’s hand brushed up against his sensitive ears and his thumb ran over his skin.

    “Are you sure you want to marry me?”

    “I’m positive. I would love to marry you,” Harry looked up and kissed Draco softly before resting his head back against his chest. Draco smiled and buried his nose in Harry’s messy hair, just taking in his, hopefully, future husband. Harry whispered ‘Gareth’ and then went to sleep.

     _An owl tapped at the window. He was back in the room at the Black Family Manor/ Harry opened the window and the owl flew in. He turned into Gareth. Harry lay out on the bed. Gareth sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as Harry made himself comfortable in his dream land._ _  
_ _“You called for me. How was your meal? You fell asleep in your lover’s arms, that must feel nice.”_

_“Can you not have anybody to love you, or love you like I love Draco, anyway?”_

_“Who would want me? I’m just energy, I cannot touch nor be touched, I am a mass of magic, nothing more. I have no solid form.”_

_“Oh. Well, you’re my friend, and I love my friends. Not like I love Draco, but I still love you all the same,” Harry gauged Gareth’s reaction. The man laughed and smiled down at him. His eyes twinkled, but unlike the Headmaster, there was only innocence and care in his gaze._

_“Well, I thank you for loving me, friend,” Gareth shifted on the bed, turning and crossing his legs on the bed rather than letting them drape over the side of the bed. He leaned forward in an inelegant slouch but a familiar informal way that made Harry feel relaxed. “I’m here to answer you questions.”_

_“How were the sidhe? Were they light creatures or dark creatures?”_

_“They were just creatures, just fairies. There is no such thing as light and dark. I know you know this because you hold it close to your heart. Even light elves and dark elves aren’t classifiable, they are named differently due to their environment, light elves in a light and beautiful land and dark elves in a dark and dangerous plain. Aos si are just aos si.”_

_“Oh…so a vampire isn’t a dark creature?”_

_“No. They are just a vampire, just like a werewolf is just a werewolf and a gorgon is just a gorgon,” He reached over and touched Harry’s head, running his trimmed nails over Harry’s scalp gently before sliding his hand down and tugging on his ear in a playful manner that reminded Harry of when he liked to play with kittens who would wonder what was pulling their ears and twitch or look up with cute eyes full of curiosity and a growing affection for their keeper. Was Gareth his keeper?_

_“Are you my keeper?” Harry blurted before he could censor himself. He closed his eyes and sighed, he felt Gareth’s comforting hand retract from his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”_

_“It’s fine. A valid question. I am not your keeper. Nobody should have a keeper. You have parents and guardians, a keeper are people who tend to animals or a position in that game you know about. You’re mind is hazy in that area. Perhaps you’re afraid of flying… but I’m getting off point. I am your guide. I was gifted to help you by Mother Magic, my mother. She trusted me to help you grow and learn what you need to in order to survive and thrive and hopefully bring about a new generation and time for the magical world,” Gareth stood up, “I don’t want you to feel pressured. I know you feel enough pressure, I can feel it when I’m with you. It’s suffocating, but you are the shining star for magic, you are the chosen leader of the revolution that is to come. You have people who love and support you and they are your greatest allies, you should not push them away… I must be leaving now. It is nearly dawn and you need to wake up. If you would like me to visit you tomorrow, repeat what you did to call me tonight and I will come to you. Ask Draco about his guide, I think you will find my sibling to be quite funny and maybe even more blunt than I.”_

_Harry snorted. Gareth was anything but blunt. He spoke in riddles and his sentences sounded like lines of poetry or hymns from churches and what the angels apparently sing. Gareth smiled at Harry and then he was an owl and he started to fly away as the room dissolved around him and turned into a large, grey, vastness. Gareth’s owl form flew so far away, Harry couldn’t see and then he opened his eyes._

Harry was going to roll over but there was a firm arm around him that kept him from moving. He started to panic. He felt restrained, trapped. He wiggled out of Draco’s arms and Draco woke up. His eyes fluttered open before closing again as he threw his head back. He sat up.

    “I didn’t mean to scare you,” Draco moved away to give Harry his space. This wasn’t the first time that Harry had pushed away. One could never know with Harry, he changed according to what he was given and in certain ways he felt trapped while others he felt safe. It wasn’t his fault, and Draco never blamed him. He only felt bad for causing his friend distress. Harry nodded and slid off the bed, his pyjamas fit well, but were also loose enough to be comfortable, but either way Harry looked much smaller than he was in his clothes at that moment and Draco wasn’t sure if it was because Harry was naturally retreating into himself or because he was still so small. It was both, and Draco let Harry walk around the bed and come to him. Harry sat beside Draco and looked down at his hands which he held in his lap, his fingers loosely intertwined.

    “It’s okay. I’m sorry,”Draco propped himself up on his elbows before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He ran his fingers over Harry’s cheek before turning his hand around and running his loosely curled hand against his cheek, his knuckles brushing against soft skin. Harry wanted to close his eyes, he felt like he was about to get punched. When Draco pulled his hand away, Harry released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

    “Should I kiss you now? Like a ‘good morning’ kiss. Mother and father usually kiss but it’s at breakfast. I don’t see them when they are in their room. I’m not allowed there.”

    “I wouldn’t mind,” Harry flushed and raised his hand to his mouth where he chewed on his fingernails, “I mean, I kissed you last night.”

    “It’s just a kiss, right?” When Harry flinched, Draco knew that he had messed up. Harry nodded in staccato. His eyes quickly looking away from Draco.

    “I’m going to get dressed. I’ll see you at breakfast,” Harry jumped off the bed and ran for the closet where he opened the door and ran through into his room. He shut the door and rested against it for a moment. _It’s just a kiss, right?_ It was, Harry supposed, but was that really all it was. He kissed his friends on the cheeks. He did that because he felt some form of love for all of them. A healthy and friendly love in which he displayed through affectionate gestures. He hugged them, he held their hands, he kissed their cheeks. Had that ruined his quality? Did his kisses mean less since he gave them so freely? Was he a kiss whore? Harry cringed and started to strip. He was putting on clean underwear when there was a knock on his closet door. Harry pulled the underwear on before going to the door and cracking it open, peering out at Draco who stood in wait.

    “I didn’t mean it like that, Harry. I hope you know that,” He said quickly. Harry opened the door a little more and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Draco’s mouth before pulling back and shutting his door. He went to his drawers to find some socks but realized he would need to go back into the closet to find a robe, shirt and trousers. That would mean seeing Draco and he had just left him stunned there.

    Draco left the closet after pulling down his clothes and walking to his room to get dressed. He heard Harry’s door open, or more the sound of the handle turning and brushing against the latch. He stayed away, he had apologized, at least he did so to the best of his ability. Draco Malfoy never said ‘sorry’. It was weak and he was anything but. Draco met Harry outside of their rooms and walked down the stairs together before joining Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Marvolo at the table. They took their appropriate seats.

    “I spoke to the child again. He calls himself Gareth and says he comes from Mother Magic herself. He said that you all had a sibling of his to help guide you through as well. How is yours, father?”

    “She is very nice. She is sometimes male, sometimes female. When I asked her about it, she said she didn’t care, that she had no gender but would prefer to be called a girl, so that is what I am doing. She goes by but Euryales, I do believe I told you about her before. It was quite disturbing but entertaining and educational. Is yours nice?”

    “He is. He can turn into an owl, so I suspect I can as well, but I don’t know how yet.”

   “You will learn. We are all still learning… speaking of learning, I must see to floo calling Severus to see how he is feeling with the changed and being around so many people. I will do so after breakfast,” as he finished his sentence plates of decadent and rich breakfast foods appeared before everyone at the table, except for Narcissa who had a piece of crumble cake with her tea and coffee. Harry dug into his but after eating three or four bites, he added more syrup to all of it before drizzling a spoonful of honey onto his bite. He looked up as he chewed a large bite of food, probably a bite that should have been cut into thirds. He was being stared at. Draco looked slightly disgusted but the others looked curious.

    “Not sweet enough?”  
    “No, it is. I’m just… I just want to eat all the sugar in the world. I’m craving sweet things. I would really like some honey cakes and treacle tarts, but I can wait. It is only breakfast. Thank you so much Lord and Lady Malfoy for having me for breakfast. I will try to eat with better manners. Please excuse my rudeness, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Lucius nodded before sipping his coffee and waiting for the Daily Prophet to come by owl. An owl swooped down and Lucius picked up the copy of the news dropped and Lucius put a sickle into the coin purse around the owl’s ankle before he hooted and flew off. Draco put another small handful of blueberries in his mouth before leaning as far forward, to look at the Prophet, that was polite. Lucius looked up at him and handed him the news. He didn’t know why he bothered to pay for such rubbish, but it was entertaining when it wasn’t slander about him, and very nice when it was good things about the Malfoys. Ever present in media and even more known for their power; it was great… wonderful actually. Draco paged through the Prophet and saw something about a new law being passed but he didn’t bother to read it all the way. He set it down beside his untouched plate of sweets as he took a smaller salad plate and filled it with fruit that was served in dishes in the middle of the table. He eventually took a bite of the crumble cake offered but he only took that one bite. He was satisfied with his fresh goodies and he was content with drinking his milk and pumpkin juice (which was honestly still too sweet but it was tolerable).

     “I do believe that the board will be meeting in one week, the first board meeting of the new year. I will see about replacing Dumbledore. He has a few things on him that we’ve pulled. His unfounded Order, his placement of Hadrian in an abusive muggle home, his negligent homicide of Harry Potter…” Lucius stopped talking but everyone understood what he was getting at. He was going to either ruin Dumbledore’s reputation, putting a sizable dent and spreading doubts to all of his supporters, or he would have him removed from the school and be out of their hair for a while, or until they could deal with him fully.

    “Great!” Marvolo stood up and his plate disappeared, “I will be in the library, I have some laws to review in relation to our new creature inheritances,” Marvolo disappeared towards to the library and Harry followed after him, asking to be excused and being granted. Draco was hot on Harry’s heels. Draco pulled Harry into the drawing room and shut the door.

    “What’s going on?” Harry narrowed his eyes but not to glare, just to try and get a clear read on Draco’s expression. He got nothing, it was too similar to Lucius’ mask of indifference. He hated that, and he didn’t like it when Draco imitated his father, but he understood the feeling to need to please your parents.

    “I think we should spend the day together… outside, doing things that our other selves might want to do. Maybe we can learn some things. I feel so cooped up in this house,” Harry laughed. Malfoy Manor was huge! Way bigger than Grimmauld Place and Draco still felt confined. He stopped laughing when he saw how serious Draco was.

   “I think that is an excellent idea. Let me tell my father. I would like to bring a few books that I have hidden in your library since I thought that father might want to read them as well.”

    The boys walked to the library and grabbed the books, only two texts. Harry told his father that they would be outside if they were needed and Marvolo dismissed them by telling them to have fun before burying his nose back in his reading. Harry knew that as soon as nobody was looking he was going to call Severus and worry about him and make sure he was alright.

    Sun streamed through the trees near the pond, filtering in tiny rays of light over the soft, damp grass. It was luscious and more like a bed of moss than grass. Draco had taken off his robe, as well as Harry, and hung them over a tree branch to keep them off the ground. He had taken off his shoes and socks and rolled up his trousers so he could feel the earth beneath his feet and between his toes. Draco seemed to really be enjoying himself. He had climbed a few trees and picked out leaves that he liked wand wanted to press in old books as well, leaving them in a pile beside Harry. Harry however had only taken off his shoes as Draco’s encouragement and rested against the trunk of the tree with the dangling robes while he read his books.

    “It’s beautiful out here! I wonder where light elves would live if they were still alive. I bet they would live here.”

    “I bet they would as well. It is very nice out today,” Harry watched as Draco sat near the edge of the pond and put his feet in, watching as the fish moved to swim around his feet. Harry watched Draco in silence, an sort of pride washed over him. He couldn’t help but to think of Draco as his, and only his. Draco didn’t see anyone else in the same way he saw Harry and it made him feel incredibly special. He got to see the sides of Draco that nobody else got to see and it was a privilege he enjoyed. “What do the books say?”

    “They are about the light elves. They lived northeast of here, in what is now Norway, Sweden, and Finland. They also had pockets in Denmark and the Netherlands, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. They also had colonies in Iceland. They were a very prominent race, they used to rule all of the magical world. They were leaders and the most experienced healers and caregivers. They are natural remedy makers and animal speakers. Light elves were very earthy and grounded. I don’t see how they’re anything like you at all. You are ambitious and have big dreams, your heads are in the clouds,” Harry saw Draco frown before he replaced it with his mask of indifference.

    “What does it saw about sidhe? The fae?”

    “I haven’t read much about them. There are many different types however, the ao sis are a certain type, my type, I think, but fae is all encompassing even though they mean nearly the same thing: fairy folk. It does saw that we were strongly attached to animals and were often rules of other races that needed help governing themselves. Like goblins, originally, they were ruled by a Great King, a Tylwyth Teg or ao sis, I’m not sure I can’t tell the two apart,  and Ancient Magics, someone I suppose would be my ancestor. When he was transformed, it left the goblins without a ruler, they had to appoint an actual goblin to rule and then they had many wars and all the stuff we’re learning about in History of Magic. Fae are supposedly manipulative but not always in a bad way, but they like to get what they want and will do anything to get it.”

    “Wow. Informative,” Draco stood up and padded over to the mossy grass before sitting next to Harry. He looked down at the book and leaned his head onto Harry’s shoulder, he was at an awkward angle due to their height difference however. He stayed still however and waited for Harry to do something. Harry reached up and petted Draco’s hair before combing his fingers through it like they had done for a long time now.

    “Are you scared?” Harry whispered, almost wishing that Draco hadn’t heard it, but also needing him to know.

    “About what?”

    “About _this_. Being creatures. We aren’t human anymore. What if someone finds out? We’re already alienated by others,” Harry more than Draco, but all the same.

    “No if I… well, I worry that maybe we will be expected to do things that we cannot do, and we will hold the burden of failure if we do not complete the trials and tasks that destiny has placed in front of us,” Harry hadn’t thought much about that part. He was actually thrown off by Draco’s comment, but he knew that Draco had pressure placed on him but he had the most pressure placed on him by himself. He was living up to his unrealistic expectations even though his father expected much of him as well, it was what he thought he could do that made him so stressed, angry and sad.

    “Would you like to help me find things about our powers, so we can have a better chance with those trials of destiny?” Harry saw Draco smiled and then he took the second, unopened book and opened the cover before looking through the table of contents to find what he wanted to find. He could have checked the index or the glossary but he honestly thought that looking at the titles of the chapters would help with this particular text which was less modern but clearer than the others.

 

_IV:_

_The Aos Si and the Tuatha De Danaan_

_… The Tuatha De Danaan was a group of great fae warriors or many things, their children were the Gods and Goddesses and they were the purest of the fae. Fighting and defeating many creatures that wished to do harm to their folk or people they protected. The Aos Si is a race of Godlike fae, they are more like elves than the diminutive pixies and sprites although they are fae & fairies nonetheless. _

_Strong warriors and protectors of their family and cared for, they disappeared suddenly, along with many other magical races, and haven’t been seen since. It is speculated that they followed the light elves into the realm of Alfheimr, one of the many realms that the world has around it. A place of light and magic that dominates every inch of land and every fiber of the peoples’ being. It is that they could have returned to their home in the Otherworld and left this realm for their safety…_

_VIII:_

_Relations_

Interpersonal Relations

_...The fae people can either be very friendly or very cruel, and there is very rarely a middle ground. However all fae need to find someone in order to share their eternity with as without communication with a being of equal status, they can find themselves to be in dull situations that can cause madness or severe depression or outbursts of rage and frustration. Although there is no difference between the light and dark when it comes to magic, there is a difference between saintly and devilish, in a purely non religious sense of the words. Perhaps a better way to describe the two prominent and common types of fae would be sweet and mischievous._

_The fae have always been on good terms with their racial cousins, the elves, and their offspring and makers, the Gods and Goddesses, as well as having a deep connection with the earth, both theirs and ours, and Magic herself, to whom has created and gifted them to help maintain and keep the peace. They are peace keepers and will often know how to get out of situations they no longer want to be in or they will try to settle disagreements by agreeing to disagree…_

Mateships

_… Like most creatures and beings, fae do have bound mates, however they are not limited nor do they have to abide by who Mother Magic has placed them with. They have never been about procreation as the fae are an abundant race and some may even possess the ability to brew children with magic and the guidance of the Great Mother without the need for copulation…_

_….A rejected mate would feel a sharp pain, likely in the chest and then the head, but it will go away. Not everyone feels the same for each other, but the draw between mates would feel unlike anything one could have previously experienced. There are no words to describe this feeling, but it is said that one will know it when you feel it as it is very hard to avoid or escape. If a mateship is accepted than the couple that is to be mated would be mated under the traditional fae bonding…_ (There’s a long, and uncomfortably detailed explanation of the bonding and what is required of the mates. Draco cannot help but to frown. Was nothing in his life going to be simple?)

 _…The feeling of mateship will only manifest when the fae is emotionally and physically mature enough to be mated. Unlike the_ filthy _humans, mates do not need to have a sexual relationship, as many fae are asexual and desire only love and company. Intellectual stimulation and someone to remain with them for their eternal lives. If their mate is not immortal as they are, their lives will extend until a new, suitable mate is available and chosen in order to replace the mate. However the love, the piece of the soul that is shared between the fae and partner is never returned. They are forever part of each other…_

    Draco closed the book. That was a little too heavy for him, he didn’t like the direction that was heading. Too much about eternity and relationships. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous that he and Harry wouldn’t be destined for each other and then what would happen? He pushed that thought out of his head. Harry could reject his mate to be with Draco if it came to that. Draco set the book down on the grass beside Harry and folded his hands in his lap. He lay down, his long hair splaying out like a white-gold fan around his delicate face. Harry looked down at Draco and then at the book. Had he finished reading it that quick? Harry put his book down. He needed to know what Draco knew, so they could discuss. He rested the book he had been reading on Draco’s stomach and the book rose and fell with Draco’s moving muscles as he breathed. Harry opened the book.

    “I’m nervous, Harry,” Draco finally said, while Harry flipped through the pages, skimming for important or relevant information. He didn’t need to know about the fae currency because there were no other living fae that he could trade with and they had a currency, it was managed by goblins. He stopped to look at Draco once he realized his friend had spoken.

    “About what?”

    “Read chapter eight. It’s a cause for concern,” Draco closed his eyes and Harry moved to rest on his stomach beside Draco, getting grass stains on his white shirt as he wiggled to get comfortable. He read the chapter and stopped when he read about mateships. He paused to sigh before his eyes flitted to Draco’s face. He looked so peaceful and regal but Harry knew that Draco was nervous. His eyes were closed to likely keep the tears hidden. Had this upset him this much? He continued the chapter and shut the book. He took the book off of Draco’s stomach, as Draco didn’t move to remove it himself and he set them near where he had been sitting before he pulling his robe from the tree, almost ripping it on a stray piece of rugged bark, and pulled it over Draco’s form and then tugged in over him. He wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled his left side to his chest. Draco’s head rolled to the side to look at him. “What do you think?”

    “I think that if you are my mate, I will be very happy, and if not, then I will never stop loving you because of it,” Harry nuzzled his head up on top of Draco’s arm, near the crease between his bicep and chest just under his shoulder joint. He looked up and saw Draco’s eyes glistening and he really was fighting tears.

    “I’m so sad and I don’t know why,” he said as he closed his eyes again, Harry watched as the first fat tear rolled down his cheek and onto the ground. The grass grew slightly and a flower sprouted from between the blades beneath them. Dark bark stem grew and a flourish of flowers sprouted from quickly growing buds of white and light yellow. They opened into subtly fragrant flowers.

    “Draco, you just made a flower grow!” Harry jumped up so fast to pluck the flowers and to hold them, Draco was forced to open his eyes and frown up at his friend. Harry waved the flower bundle in front of Draco, it was beautiful with white, soft petals that formed stars. It was jasmine and Draco let Harry move the flowers down to brush against his face. Draco laughed between choked out sobs from his overwhelming feelings and Harry got on top of him and rested his head on Draco’s chest. He held the flowers in his hand and clutched them to Draco’s side. Harry closed his eyes and slowly opened them as he blinked languidly. “I love you…” it was full of emotions that younger people weren’t thought to have, but indeed they did. Draco reached up to wipe away his tears and fanned his face to cool it down so it wouldn’t look too puffy when they returned to the Manor.

    “I love you too,” Draco let Harry kiss the few tears that continued to fall and then Harry stood up and pulled Draco up with him. He pulled Draco to the pond’s edge before splashing a handful of cool water on his face. Draco laughed and splashed him back. Draco stepped in the mud and for the first time, he didn’t care. He didn’t want to have the clean feeling or the pristine and sterileness that he was partial to. He hopped along into the surrounding trees and climbed up in one of them. He called for Harry to find him and Harry ran along trying to find his best friend. He looked up in the trees and he saw a flash of white hair before it was gone and Draco was calling from a different direction. He was moving in the trees, balancing and jumping from the branches. Even the thinnest branches held him and the newly sprouting leaves helped guide his feet as he walked around them. He pulled gently on a branch beneath him and it helped him hop to the next tree. He felt so free, it was great! He finally stopped and sat in a small nest the leaves and dry branches made for him. It was a warm day for winter and he wondered if it was so beautiful everywhere. He felt the icy chill that reminded him of the time in the year but that was all that reminded him of the New Year. The sun was bright and golden, giving his face a glow and the trees had their leaves still, mostly they were bare of had golden leaves attached loosely and they fell to the ground as he ran along the branches. He stayed in his seat and called for Harry. He heard the crunch of feet approaching him and found Harry who climbed up the tree and sat by Draco.

    “You are so fun when you’re happy. You are happy right now, right?”

    “I am happy right now. You make me happy,” Draco stood up on his branch and held his hips before kicking a foot and looking down. “Now, I am King of the Trees! This is my forest and I will protect my trees! Will you be the queen of this forest, Hadrian?” Harry stood up and tried to balance but couldn’t. The trees branches made softly rustling sounds as they went to surround Harry and held him still and protect him if he did fall.

    “I will be Queen of the Trees! This is our home tree, she is the mother of these trees. Her name with be Rowan, since she is a Rowan tree,” Draco nodded and then they heard the crunches of someone else approaching. Narcissa was cringing as she watched where she stepped. Her heels did not take kindly to the soft ground, soft with melted snow and slightly hardened with the cold. She had their robes draped over her forearm. She looked up into their _mother tree_.

    “Hello King and Queen of the Trees, we’re having a late lunch, would you like to join me and Marvolo in the garden?”

    “Yes, we would… I think. I must consult with my Queen first,” He turned to Harry and they whispered to each other. Narcissa watched with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. “We will join you, oh mighty Queen of the Manor,” she watched as her son climbed down from his tree and then helped Harry down as well. She saw his muddy feet, which weren’t only dirty but bare. It was chilly out, not too cold, but it definitely wasn’t the kind of weather to be running around barefoot in, it was still winter. She handed them their robes and they pulled them on, leaving them unbuttoned.

    “Draco, honey, why are you not wearing shoes? I could have sworn you were wearing your boots when you first came out.”

    “I wanted to feel the earth between my toes, mother,” Narcissa let out a hum before leading them both to their tree. Harry gathered the books in his arms and Draco grabbed his shoes, since Harry was still wearing his. They then continued until they were in the garden. All of their winter flowers were at bloom and then the greenhouse was also full of needed potion ingredients and flowers that Narcissa wanted to grow all year as she thought they were the most beautiful. Mushrooms of different kinds grew on damp stumps left in the shade specifically Severus’ doing as he and Narcissa often brewed potions and needed the mushrooms for their potions. They were quite useful.

    Marvolo was sitting at the outside table. It was clear glass with a stone support to hold it up. There were soft chairs gathered around the table, enchanted to stay dry and to keep the moisture from ruining them when it rained or snowed. They still managed to fit the mood of the brilliant, stoney outdoors however. Marvolo looked at the approaching trio and nodded to Narcissa who stepped aside to reveal Harry and Draco who were strutting beside each other.

    “Well, what have you been up to?” Harry set the books on the table and looked at his father. Draco pulled Harry chair out for him with a grin and then took a seat next to him.

    “Draco and I have become King and Queen of the Trees,” Harry watched as Marvolo motioned for him to hold his books in his lap. Harry moved them to his knees and then Marvolo folded his hands on the table.

    “That’s quite interesting. Did the trees allow you to govern them or did you just claim the title?”

    “They were helping Draco run. I saw him be flung into the air by a branch and then land on a branch no wider than my wrist! He didn’t even wobble!” Harry had declared, his hands pressing on the table as he leaned forward to tell his father this in excitement.

    “That is interesting. Have you read up on the light elves? Is that something they can do? Perhaps you are starting to come into your natural skills.”

    “He made a flower grow with his magic. He just shed a single tear, because we wanted to see if he had magical tears -- not because he was crying! -- and a jasmine flower grew from the ground, a bunch of them. It was magnificent! You should have seen it,” Harry had become very animated, moving his hands gesticulating widely and Draco was blushing as Harry complimented his skills. Marvolo let out a deep chuckle, and it ended in a smooth hiss.

    “That is quite interesting, and if Draco had been crying, that is okay. Crying is healthy and I encourage you to cry rather than hurt yourself or others, Draco,” Draco nodded at Marvolo who smiled as the food was served to them. Marvolo would soon be going back to avoiding everything Kreacher made in fear he would be poisoned despite being approved by Walburga’s portrait. Kreacher didn’t like him, but he tolerated him because he knew how strong he was. Harry and Bellatrix were doted on by Kreacher, but only because Kreacher thought that Harry was Bellatrix’s pureblood son despite him calling Marvolo father. He especially hated Severus however and often called Marvolo’s love a ‘dirty halfblood’ or a ‘greasy potion slave’, he was very rude to Severus.

    Dobby, the house elf that served them, took a while longer to admire Draco and Harry. He smiled at them. He was always a weird little house elf. Harry smiled back and thanked him for making their lunch.

    “You’re very welcome, Master Hadrian, sir,” he didn’t move and admired them a little more before he asked, “Does Masters be wanting anything more from Dobby?” They excused Dobby who disappeared with a soft pop and then they all began to eat. Dobby had given Draco some berries and fruit at Draco’s request and then brought more juice for Harry who was gulping down the sugary juice like it was water. Draco finished along with Harry and they sat and waited with their parents as Narcissa and Marvolo spoke to each other about vague and unimportant things. Being the ‘housewives’ was brought up and Marvolo simply laughed and asked why he couldn’t be a house-father, it was then Narcissa’s turn to laugh however it was quite uncomfortable. They finished and let the boys run back outside, but before they were out of the garden, Marvolo called for them.

    “Hadrian, Draco!” They stopped and turned around. They waited for Marvolo to approach them. He pulled them to a stone bench that rested against the fountain that trickled as subtle ambient music. “I was curious as to what else you could do. If Draco is able to manipulate trees, then I would like you to find out what you can do as well. Test your magic out, play with the ground, you are both creatures who are very intune with nature so you will want to be closer to the earth, I think. I haven’t read much on the powers that light elves and fae have, but I have read that they are quite powerful and are not destructive forces rather governing forces or the keepers of the peace. Light elves however have had wars so your magic might be a little more defensive than Harry’s, Draco,” the boys looked up at him and waited for him to stop talking. He saw that he was boring them, “Go play. Come in as the sun is setting, and no later than when the night is full,” Harry and Draco skipped off into their forest of trees and Harry wondered along the ground as Draco stayed beside him but in the trees. He eventually found their Rowan tree and pulled Harry up to him. They sat down.

    “I wonder what I can do now. Gareth can turn into an owl, but I don’t know how. Can I do something interesting like you?” Harry wondered and Draco just listened as the trees whispered faintly. It was an odd thing, to hear the trees speak. Their spirits were awakened by the presence of a speaker of the earth.Draco’s presence. Harry tried to summon his magic and nothing happened. He tried again and then he gave up. He thought that the third time charm would work but he didn’t want to be disappointed even more so he stopped. He would ask Gareth at night. Draco was running his fingers along the branch he sat on and small leaves began to sprout and buds of rowan flowers grew from beneath his fingertips. He could hear Rowan speak. She was indeed a woman and she was a proud one at that.

    “ _I have never seen an elf before. A speaker of the trees and animals. You must be new, perhaps that energy that was released the other night._ ” Draco looked around as he heard a woman speak, he looked down at the tree. Harry watched as Draco tried to speak back but he was just whispering in a weird hymn.

    “ _Are you Rowan? You, who speaks to me? Do you know what else I can do? Do you know about my kind?_ ”

    “ _I do. All trees know about your kind. They used to raise us and love us. We are not tended to by them anymore. They haven’t been around for thousands of years. Do you not know your powers, little one?_ ”

    “ _I don’t. Can you teach me, Rowan? I want to be King of the trees, and Harry, he’s my Queen._ ”

    “ _You are both Kings, are you not? I don’t know much about humans, but I know neither of you are human anymore, but your body is the same, isn’t it_?”

    “ _It is_ ,” Draco huffed and Harry touched Draco’s shoulder. He shot up and looked at Harry.

    “What are you doing?”

    “I’m talking to Rowan. She asked why I called you my queen since we’re both kings, because we’re boys. I think she can teach me about how to be like light elves used to. She said she knows about them,” Harry nodded. He was happy that Draco now had something, or something, that he could talk to, something to guide him in the physical plane. Gareth only came at night and he couldn’t practice with him in his dreams, at least he didn’t think he could.

    “Oh. Tell her I said ‘hi’.”

    “ _Harry says hello to you… anyway, can you teach me?_ ”

    “ _Yes, I can try. I haven’t spoken to anyone in several years. I nearly eighty,_ ” Draco plucked the flowers from where they grew on Rowan and handed them to Harry, absentmindedly. Harry took them and ran his fingers over the petals. Draco was so strong and amazing, Harry was thinking, so powerful and sweet. He continued to think about these sorts of things as he watched Draco leaned down and place his ear to the tree.

    “ _I can make flowers grow, and I can speak to the trees. They helped me walk through them. I was stealthy like a bat. What else can I do?_ ”

    “ _You should have an affinity for shape changing or shifting. I believe I have heard a wizard call it being an animagus, but you should have a form that is specifically like you, it’s very common for elves to travel in packs as animals in unknown places to stay hidden and safe. I don’t know how to do it, but I’m sure you’re smart enough to learn how to do it, if I tell you what you can do._ ”

    “ _Yes… what else?_ ”

    “ _The dark elves can walk in the shadows, but you can blend into your surroundings like a chameleon. You simply disappear. You can reflect all the colours around you, but it’s untraceable and doesn’t emit a magical signature because it’s not focused magic but raw magic. I will speak with the other trees and see what else you can do. I suggest you speak with the centaurs, they were very close to your people. Perhaps the trees that surround the centaurs can help you as well. They will be more well versed than I in what you are able to do. I do not often see magical creatures. Only wizards._ ”

    “ _Thank you, Rowan. I will visit you in the summer, when I return home. I will show you what I can do then and tell you what I learned so you can be the wise woman of the trees. Be my wise woman as I am King._ ”

    “ _Yes, you are King, little one,_ ” Draco looked up at Harry and sat up. Draco told Harry what Rowan had told him and both boys got excited and jittery. The decided to run around and get out their energy before they had to return to the Manor. They were inside almost exactly when the sun disappeared. Draco was immediately sent for a bath by his mother and he pulled Harry along with him. They walked to the bathroom.

    “I thought you were uncomfortable in your nakedness. You didn’t like me seeing you before,” Harry had said. Draco blushed as he remembered, he did like seeing Harry naked, he didn’t like the tension he felt when he looked at him though.

    “Well, you are the Queen of the trees, and I am your right hand and future potions master, we must learn to remove any awkwardness between us. It is best to do so now, I think.”

    “Okay, but you can’t force me out of the bath in the middle of bathing because I don’t want to be covered in soap and suddenly in my own room with bubbles in my hair,” Draco got undressed first while the large tub filled with water. They were using Draco’s bathroom which was larger than Harry’s bathroom since that room had originally been the guest room on the upstairs floor and before that it was the nursery so nothing needed to be as large and luxurious. There was the hot water that filled the tub through the main tap and then several other taps that could be turned on. Draco had left them all off and instead he poured a little blue phial of potion into the water and the bubbles seemed to grow bigger and bigger until it was a mountain floating on the water. Draco turned off the water and got inside the bath first. Harry then finished taking off his clothes and then he slid into the water. He pushed the bubbles out of the way and popped them until he could see Draco who was looking away with a red face and dilated pupils. He twitched when Harry called his name.

    “Draco…”

    “Yes?” Draco still didn’t look at him. Harry stood up and reached over him to grab the soap and then sat back down. He sunk under the water to get his hair wet and then poured his potion soap into his hands and rubbed it into his hair. Draco stood still. Harry was silent and he was sad that Draco wasn’t comfortable with him enough, but he wasn’t going to push him to do anything he didn’t want to do. Draco finally grabbed his own soap and a cup. He used the cup to pour water on his hair and then he put his strawberry shampoo in his hands and rubbed it into his hair making pink bubbles. The bathroom smelled like strawberries. Harry splashed Draco with some water when he was moving around and Draco turned to look at him. He threw a handful of bubbles at Harry.

    “That was rude,” Harry said with playfulness in his voice, “I think you should let me put a bubble mustache and beard on you now. As your Queen, I demand it.”

    “Alright, my Queen,” Harry leaned forward and still his his body mostly by bubbles so Draco didn’t feel too uncomfortable and then put the bubbles on Draco’s face. Harry sat back with satisfaction. Draco was sporting crazy bubbly facial hair. Draco wiped off his bubbles and then used the cup to pour water over his head and remove the soap he relaxed against the side of the bath and wiggled his toes to remove the dirty from them. He enjoyed the earth now, way more than he had originally, but he also liked being clean. He grabbed a sponge and poured some soap onto it and rubbed his chest and arms with it to remove the dead skin and dirt from being outside and then he rinsed himself. Harry just relaxed and closed his eyes. Harry heard his name being called out.

    “I’m in Draco’s room!” Harry answered and Marvolo walked into Draco’s bedroom.

    “Where in Draco’s room?”

    “His bathroom. We’re in the bath tub,” Harry didn’t realize how bad it sounded until Marvolo stood outside the door.

    “You are a little old to be bathing together, don’t you think? It would be inappropriate if you were a girl to be bathing with Draco, and you have expressed that you would like to marry him. I’m not sure that joining him in the bath was a wise choice,” Marvolo didn’t sound angry, but rather like he was about to lecture Harry.

    “Yes, but I’m not a girl. I’ve seen Draco naked before. We do have communal showers at school. If it was anything remotely inappropriate I wouldn’t have told you where I was, now would I?”

    “... Touche. Just hurry before Lucius comes home. He isn’t as lenient as I am.”

    “I will,” Harry called out and then he rinsed his hair he put some conditioner in his hair and then rinsed it out quickly. It felt slimy and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but he felt that way every time he lathered conditioner into his hair. Draco did the same but he rubbed the access conditioner on his skin and then rinsed it off. Harry stood up first and he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and toweled himself dry. Draco was next but he was more hesitant and quickly covered himself with the towel, just like he did at school, and then walked into his room. They parted ways as they got into their pyjamas and then put their dress robes on over them to go to dinner. They walked down the stairs and into the dining room where everybody was already seated and chatting conversationally, without many heavy subjects being spoken about. Narcissa and Lucius spoke about how Narcissa’s day went and Bella was speaking to Marvolo about his transformation and what it felt like to not be human. Draco and Harry sat in their respective places and had a pleasant dinner. Things went well for the next few days.


	11. Chapter 11

    Going back to Hogwarts after the three week break was bizarre, especially knowing that they had changed so much since the last time they walked into the castle. Both Harry and Draco felt something weird when they walked into the castle, like they walked through a large wall of jelly that caused them to slow down and push through that barrier before getting into the school. They had come from Hogsmeade and it had happened at the gate and then again at the main hall entrance. They weren’t rejected, which was Marvolo’s fear (which he voiced and consecutively scared the two boys nearly to death) but they did have a tingling on their arms and a static feel to their movements. The Headmaster knew something was different at once. Draco saw his mother at the head table where Madam Pomfrey had once been. It was now Madam Malfoy and she headed the school infirmary, it was much better that way too as Narcissa could ask Severus for potions to restock and Severus wouldn’t be snarky or mean to her since he knew Narcissa was as competent as he was and simply couldn’t do it and work, while Pomfrey hadn’t been able to make near anything. He was still surprised she had been hired as the school healer. Severus sat at his table and the students filled in the Great Hall for the after holiday feast. Dumbledore stared at Harry and Draco, both who were very conscious of his eyes on them. He then looked across the table at Severus. He had taken a stand and welcomed everyone back. He didn’t mention that he was on thin ice and was being revised as Headmaster, with Severus or Minerva to take his place as Headmaster/mistress (although Severus hoped that Minerva would get the job and he would be given the DADA position but he also didn’t know who else was a potions master who could teach the students what they needed, Merlin knew that Horace Slughorn was a horrible collector of children rather than a decent potions master. 

    Severus watched as Harry and Draco ate silently and then when the meal ended the prefects took them to their common rooms. Severus stalked into the room to welcome everyone back and to give Harry a gift that was left in his office for him, he didn’t know who it was from but he thought it was from Dumbledore, he had opened it and knew it had been James Potter’s invisibility cloak. He remember how they had used to to hide from him and sneak up on him to torture him during his school days. He almost didn’t want Harry to have it, but he knew that he would want it, or at least he could offer it. He pulled Harry aside and into his quarters where he presented him with the invisibility cloak. Severus had tested it for any other charms and nothing came up, so at least it was safe. 

    “An invisibility cloak?” Harry didn’t seem to happy about it, but he wasn’t angry either. He looked at the little card left for him. No signature, just ‘ _ use it well _ ’. Who was his father? Severus and Marvolo were his fathers, why did they not sign their name if they were giving him a gift. “Why didn’t you sign your name to it. Was it father, he might have been scared that the Headmaster would recognize the name… but why didn’t he give it to me on boxing day?” 

    “Because it’s from James Potter. Harry Potter’s birth father. I suspect if was gifted to you by the Headmaster and I checked it for any other charms and found nothing. It is safe for you, but I did not want to hold back something from your past life, in case you wanted it.” 

    “I don’t want it. Give it back to the Headmaster, my father isn’t James Potter. He never was. I didn’t even know him. He died, he left me with muggles!” Harry threw the cloak down and looked at it, “You and Marvolo are my fathers, I don’t care about  _ Potter _ .” 

    “While I disliked him, I do believe he didn’t die on purpose. He fought to help protect you. I hope that you realize he wasn’t  _ all  _ bad,” Severus was frowning deeply, he hated to say that, but he didn’t want Harry to feel like he was bad because of his parents or heritage. He was still heir to the Potter line no matter his name and how they lied about it, he owned that land and he would one day sit for the seat of Potter along with others. 

    “Why did you dislike him?” 

    “He wasn’t very kind to me. I don’t want to ruin any care you have for him, so I’m not going to tell you anything else,” Severus took a seat, he realized he had been hovering over Harry, nervous of what Harry’s reaction would be. Harry went to sit on his lap and he left the cloak on the floor near the fireplace where he had thrown it. He wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck like he had done when he first met him. He hadn’t grown up very much. Most eleven year olds wouldn’t want affection from their guardians, at least they wouldn’t behave like Harry did. It wasn’t inappropriate, it was just odd. He knew that Harry was simply making up for lost time, when he didn’t have anybody to love him, that’s why he was so affectionate with everybody he cared about. 

    “Draco can talk to trees. He made a flower grow with his tear and then he made flowers grow on this tree. He gave them to me. He asked me to be his Queen of the trees.” 

    “Why not King and King?” 

    “Because that doesn’t sound as cute now does it?” Harry smiled and Severus didn’t know what to think, but he agreed. 

     “Yes, I suppose it doesn’t have the same ring,” Severus tapped Harry’s leg and Harry got off of Severus and stood in front of him. “You should go and talk with your friends, I have to do  _ unsavory _ things soon and you will be safe in your common room.” 

    “Okay… I love you, Severus. Thank you for taking care of me,” Harry hugged Severus again and Severus just patted his back until he let go. Harry walked out of his quarters and through the portraits. Severus groaned, he had to go to Hogsmeade again to feed on someone. It had been so many times, he was losing count of who or how much he fed on people but it was an insatiable hunger and he was scared that if he didn’t try to fulfill his cravings every night that he would attack a student and he would never intentionally hurt a child, no matter how annoying they may be. 

    Severus left his quarters and walked out of the castle and when he reached the gate he was called for by the headmaster. Severus turned around and walked to Albus who waited for him near the entryway to the main hall.    
    “Yes, Headmaster?” 

    “You’ve been working for me since you were twenty-three, that’s how many years now? You may call me Albus,” he started and Severus just stared at him, an eyebrow slowly raising as he wondered why he had been flagged down. “I am curious, I have heard that there have been vampire attacks near Hogsmeade, I hope that you are careful,” there was a twinkle in his blue eyes, behind half-moon spectacles. Severus felt the attempted intrusion into his mind. He was a master occlumens but he didn’t even have to try to block legilimency, it was second nature now that he was a Sanguine. He saw that Dumbledore was taken aback at how strong his shields were and how easily he was repelled. Severus didn’t even make move to notice, not even a blink in recognition of the intrusion. 

    “Did you need anything, _Albus_?” Albus just assumed that he was angry for when he had taken Harry Potter, his godson, away from him. Who wouldn’t be angered by something like that?   
    “I did indeed, my boy. Has anything changed recently with Hadrian? Or with Draco? There was _something_ _different_ about them that concerns me greatly. I just wish the best for them, as I do all my students,” Albus leaned forward unconsciously as he searched for answers, he tried to cast legilimens again but once again he was effortlessly repelled. Albus made a noncommittal sound. 

    “No. Nothing has changed with them, that I am aware. If you suspect they are afflicted with some ailment then I suggest you have them report to Madam Malfoy as soon as possible to make sure they are healthy,” Severus almost growled, he wanted to just tear into the man before him, if he did however, they would know it was him,  _ they _ would be able to tell he was a Sanguine, or at least a vampire, and he would be executed like an animal. 

    “Well, thank you, Severus. I will see you tomorrow at the morning meal, yes?” 

    “Yes, of course, Head -- Albus,” Severus bowed slightly before turning and walking towards the gates. Albus stood and watching as his potions master left the gates and he could see the ripple in the wards as he left, there was a glint of light blue as the magic adjusted around him. He turned back and went to his office. There were many things that needed to be done. 

    Recently, Albus had been busy with trying to clear his name. He could not be held responsible for Harry Potter’s death! It was absurd. The boy wasn’t really dead! Nobody believed his claims however. Was defeating the greatest Dark Wizard in all of history not worth anything to the modern young folks? Albus looked at the spread out papers on his desk. The Order had been disbanded until they were needed once again yet Molly and Arthur Weasley Minerva, Severus, Moody and the new girl, Tonks, still planned on meeting in an informal environment as friends, no matter how reluctant three of his participants seemed to be. He was honestly worried about Hadrian, who he knew -- he  _ knew _ ! -- was Harry Potter and the Malfoy boy. He couldn’t have those two being friends. He couldn’t have the saviour of the wizarding world being outcasted by being in the Slytherin house, yet he was. He should have been a Gryffindor like his mother and father, Lily and James. Not like Bellatrix and Severus. However he could use these things to his advantage. He had dealt with abused children who felt alienated before. The only problem was that one turned into the Dark Lord Voldemort while the other became a follower of the Dark Lord and consequently a spy for the ‘light’ due to the crushing guilt of being the reason for his best friend’s death. 

    However, Malfoy was  _ not _ the friends that Potter should have been making. He should have been friends with the Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, yet he wasn’t. He was led astray. He would wait a week, he decided, and then call Hadrian to his office under the guise of talking about the marks he received the previous term. Potter couldn’t have been that smart, he grew up with muggles. 

    After reviewing the copies of his work from the file that was kept on the current students, and his marks, Albus realized that Potter was indeed a smart boy and intelligence was not a fitting quality for a broken boy, a boy who could be molded. Intelligence meant freedom of thought, it meant rebellion and it meant power. He did not need his Boy-Who-Lived to feel powerful, he needed him broken and sad so he could better manipulate him like he had tried in the past. He was sure he could get it right this time however. The boy was perfect for grooming and molding into whatever and whoever Albus wanted. 

    Draco and Harry went to their bedroom with Crabbe and Goyle. The hulking pieces of breathing flesh were talking to each other about Quidditch which surprised both Harry and Draco who wouldn’t have suspected that they were capable of normal human speech. They also realized they were being very mean and unfair, although they wouldn’t bring it up to each other, both being scared to make the other boy upset at being called mean or cruel. Harry shimmied out of his robes and into his pyjamas before he sat on Draco’s bed. 

    “If we ever properly court, we won’t be able to sleep together, you realize.” 

    “Then, we won’t court, we will just get married. We will brew beautiful babies. With you eyes and my nose, or we could have Pansy have them. I don’t want to make babies with her though so I would let you make babies with her,” Harry waited for Draco to climb into his bed. He burrowed under his blankets and Harry rested beside him, placing a soft kiss on Draco’s forehead before he got up and went to his own bunk. He was right however, it wasn’t proper for them to be sleeping in the same bed, no matter how much they wanted to. 

    The morning was cold, but not terribly unpleasant. Harry was shivering but woke up when Draco shook the bed. Draco had a nightmare and bolted away rocking the frame of the bed. Harry was on the floor and beside Draco in no time at all. He hovered over his friend. Draco’s eyes were wide with shock although they were still droopy with sleep. Not wanting to startle his friend even more, Harry gently placed his hand on Draco’s cheek and then ran his fingers down the side of his face and then bopped his nose. It was a little different, or at least it felt different, then when Bella had done it to him when he had been crying one day, but Draco smiled at him all the same and Harry’s mission was accomplished. They went to breakfast and then to their classes. It was a relatively peaceful day. Even the meals were nice and they were so warm compared to the brisk fresh air that flooded the castle as the giant wooden doors opened to let students in and out of the halls. Harry and Draco had spent their free period by the Forbidden Forest. They were more than happy to wait by the darkness of the trees and let the other students leer at them or whisper about how close they were. They were called many things like ‘brave’ or ‘stupid’ but none of it mattered because they were stronger, they were  _ better _ now. They weren’t like everyone else, they were different and knowledgeable. They were powerful and they let people think what they wanted to think. Hagrid came out of his hut with Ron and Neville rushing behind him. This peaked both boys’ curiosity and they followed behind them. Some of their natural skills from being graceful and stealthy hunters in their past lives of their ancestors creatures were useful as they followed unnoticed behind the trio. It was quite comical, such a large man followed by two dwarfed children. Lavender Brown was rushing towards them though and pushed past Ron to glare at Harry and Draco who quickly turned to look at something else. 

    “I saw you stalking them you weirdos,” she said, her big hair just as ugly as her big buggy eyes. She wasn’t very pretty but Harry wasn’t going to tell her that. Draco on the other hand was feeling a little mean, but Harry’s hand on his reminded him that he couldn’t be cruel around Harry, his friend was too pure for his nastiness, he couldn’t taint him. 

     “We weren’t stalking anybody. We were just following the same path as them. When they stopped, we wanted to observe this area of the school. We haven’t been here before and look at the view of the forest from here. It’s magnificent, don’t ‘cha think?” Harry lied smoothly, although he wasn’t as good of a liar as Draco, he was getting rather good at the art of deception. Lavender humphed indignantly before turned to grab Neville’s hand and pulling him away. Ron turned around towards them. Draco and Harry looked up at Hagrid, waiting to see what the half giant would do. Couldn’t he sense that they were magical beings like him? He had to feel something. 

    “You can’t lie very well you slimey snake,” Ron hissed much like a snake, “Stay away from us. We don’t need baby death eaters trying to kill us for not being evil like you and your filthy parents.” 

    “I think I will tell my father what you said, Weasel,” Malfoy said, putting his arm in front of Harry and taking a step forward. 

    “Well, now don’t ye be rude now, he’s jus’ not used to yer kind,” Hagrid said in defense of the rude little Weasel. Harry almost scoffed. How could he be telling them that they were rude when Weasley was being mean? Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Draco pulled him by the sleeve, away from them. 

    “We’re better than them anyway,” Draco told Harry, trying to soothe his own pain of being mistreated for no good reason. Harry just nodded and let himself be led back inside to the main hall so they could go to their last class and then dinner. 

    In bed that night, after Crabbe and Goyle were plump with sweet cakes and pudding and snoring like hibernating bears, Harry rolled from his side onto his stomach, twisting his pyjamas around himself uncomfortably. He fixed his clothing situation out before letting out a sigh. 

    “Are you still awake, my King?” 

    “I am, my Queen,” they both snickered before settling down. “Are you still upset about the redheaded menace and the great oaf?” 

    “I am hurt a little, yes. I don’t know why he can hate us so much and not get reprimanded but we try to stand up for ourselves and we get talked to,” Harry couldn’t comprehend the injustice done, at least not in this way. How would he know how to navigate his way through the school diplomatically, he hardly knew how to talk to Lucius without feeling like a complete dunderhead, which usually just rendered him speechless in front of Draco’s father. Draco rolled onto his back and looked up at the bottom of Harry’s bed. He touched the beams supporting the bed with his fingers, taking in the rough edges and smooth flow of wood grains. It was warm, the wood, not in temperature but in colour and what it gave to the atmosphere. It offered homeliness that one wouldn’t expect in a dungeon. 

    “He is an idiot. He only know so much, and sometimes so much isn’t enough to know what is actually going on,” Draco pulled the blankets up under his chin and turned his head ot the side, it stretched the muscles of his neck and it felt uncomfortable after a few minutes. The silence that they were stuck in was also slightly uncomfortable but only because there was so many things happening without the use of words. So many ideas and conversations running through each of their minds, but without wanting to voice their opinion. A pregnant pause. 

    “They only hate us because we’re Slytherins, if I was a Gryffindor would he still hate me?” 

    “Probably not… would you want to stoop to a Gryffindor’s level just to please someone you don’t even care about?” 

    “Probably not,” followed by tired laughter. Harry turned back to his side, content with what had been said, even though many things remained unspoken. “Goodnight Draco. I love you.” 

    “I love you too. Have sweet dreams.” 

     The next week went by smoothly. There were little to no conflicts between anyone that Harry was around. Pansy was a major gossip and Harry realized how much of the school she really knew when they walked down the halls together because she said hello to everyone but not only that, she called them all by their first or last name depending on how close they were. She had wrapped her fingers around Harry’s hand and nearly broke it as she pulled him along. It was a Wednesday, the second week back after the holidays, and Pansy was taking Harry outside to the black lake. The snow was clearing up. It was still marring the ground in dirty white spots where mud had been kicked up and dirt covered the once pure snow. There were trails to be avoided that were packed snow from people walking on the snow constantly and packing it into a slippery ice. There were several trails like this so Pansy took him along a road less travelled quite literally. 

    Pansy put her bag down on a clean rock and then dusted snow from the rock beside it. She took a seat and Harry stood beside her. She looked like a Queen on her throne, her legs crossed and her nose turned up as she held a regal elegance about her that few eleven year olds had, the only two with it were Draco and Pansy, out of the people Harry knew. Pansy patted her knees and Harry stared at her. She did it again. 

    “What are you doing? There’s nothing on your clothes I promise,” Harry said looking at her legs to see if she was brushing something away. She snorted. 

    “No, I want you to sit on my lap. I am going to braid your hair. It’s gotten so long and pretty, I just want to run my fingers through it,” she waited for Harry to crawl onto her lap. He hesitantly sat on her thighs and she reached up and took a ribbon and held it between her teeth as she parted Harry’s hair and started to braid it in a long braid. She tied it up with the ribbon and he hopped off of her. He reached behind his neck and felt his hair twisted. He loved it when his mother wore her hair in braids, she looked so pretty without her hair hiding her sharp features. Draco had let Pansy braid his hair before as well and from the looks that Narcissa had given the girl, there was something that made Harry feel like Narcissa had forced Lucius to braid his hair at one point, although the Malfoy men would never admit to having such a thing done to them. Harry grinned. 

    “Thank you Miss Parkinson,” he bowed, “you are the most excellent at braiding hair. Shall I escort you inside. I need a pretty lady with me to make me look good, and you are the most exquisite.” 

    “Stop being a creep. Of course I’ll walk with you. We all know that if you talk like that around some of the other Slytherins we would be married so fast we wouldn’t be able to blink.”

    “Hey, you are beautiful though. So cute, with your little button nose. I wish I was as cute as you,” Pansy picked up her bag with a scoff and wrapped an arm around Harry’s arm before they started to walk back towards the school for Charms. Harry thought that Pansy was his best friend besides Draco, but he loved them differently. He would do anything for Pansy, he loved her like a sister. If she needed help he would help her no matter what, but Draco… there were so many feelings he felt for Draco and it was overwhelming at times and at others it was just confusing. He was actually a little hurt that Draco had separated from them earlier. He would see him again in Charms, but Draco seemed distressed and Harry was feeling guilty for not helping him. 

    Draco was in the class when Pansy and Harry arrived. His eyes lit up when he saw Harry and he smiled at him, kindly before turning to scowl at some of the gossiping Ravenclaws. They were usually quiet, and weren’t as into gossip as the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, that was the only thing they had in common, but they still had their drama queens who liked to cause problems. Hermione wasn’t one of those but she definitely didn’t like Malfoy. 

    “You look gorgeous,” Draco said standing and waiting for Harry and Pansy to take their seats before he sat back down once again. He had his quill and parchment out while his wand was in the holder on his wrist. 

    “Thank you,” both Pansy and Harry answered at the same time. They giggled and Draco didn’t bother correcting them, they could think he was talking to both of them, it was better that way. Everyone knew he loved Harry and would do anything for him, but they also had bets on how long it would be until he married Pansy, he didn’t want to fuel the fire too much by confirming nor denying his words. Let them think he cares about them both equally but let Harry know he cares about him more in private and treat Pansy like the sister he never had like he always would. 

    Charms went surprisingly well considering that they hadn’t be allowed to practice over the holidays, well not the majority, somehow Granger had been able to and that concerned Draco but he didn’t mention it. He didn’t need Harry to stress out about anything that he didn’t need to stress about, and he would stress about how Granger was able to get her trace off her wand and then he would start to get paranoid or something very Harry-esque. At the end of the class, Theo had excused himself from his Slytherins to converse with Hermione. They apparently kept in correspondence over the holidays and taught each other different things to understand the culture of each other better. Draco didn’t like the obsession that Theo had with muggles and muggle borns, and particularly Hermione Granger. Something was  _ off _ about her and Draco didn’t like feeling like that. He would ask his father about her, he would know, all muggle borns must have their families welcomed into the wizarding world and then take an oath of silence and learn the laws and abide by them. That means that there is record of her family and his father could probably access it. 

    At dinner everything seemed normal. Severus was in his seat, the boys were eating silently and then after they finished they talked to their friends. Then everyone was dismissed as the meal was over and Severus headed back down to the dungeons. He had papers to grade and potions to look at and check. Of course, he didn’t expect much from his students. Having high expectations for such brats was only asking for being displeased. He had low standards and yet somehow some couldn’t even reach those. He shook his head as he walked, thinking about how terrible some of the students were at potions. He was stopped in the middle of the hall by someone calling his name. He stopped and turned around. He was greeted by Albus who was wearing appallingly colourful robes with little golden snitches sewn onto the crimson fabric. Some of them flitted about and flew around the robe in a game of chase with each other, and others were stationary. Severus was interested about how the man seemed to have animated clothing, but he was said to have a similar flare with his robes, although in a very different way. 

    “Oh, Severus, I am glad I caught you in time. I would like to speak to you in my office if that is possible.” 

    “Of course,” Severus followed Albus back out of the dungeons and past the statue into the headmaster’s office. Severus was offered a seat but he never sat down, he stood, or hovered, around the exit, but not conspicuously so, rather he was close enough to be polite but far enough away to be safe. 

    “I am concerned about the marks your son has been receiving in your class.” 

    “What do you mean?” Severus knew exactly what was being said. Albus shifted around and sighed. 

    “I just want to ask you, and I would like you to be truthful, if you are perhaps giving him better marks than he deserves. He isn’t receiving as high of praise from his other classes, so I was just curious. Perhaps you are subconsciously favoring him.” 

    “Headmaster --”

    “Please call me Albus.” 

    “Alright. Albus, Hadrian has a great mind for potions. He is very skilled. He has been learning since he was very young, I’m sure that he deserves every mark he gets. Actually I can only think of three other students who are near his talent in the first year, another Slytherin and two Ravenclaws. They have similar marks as they are as talented, or at least they’re good at faking talent, as Hadrian.” 

    “Oh yes Mr. Malfoy. That reminds me, I have noticed that Hadrian and Malfoy are very close, is it healthy for them to be so attached. I like to make sure that all the students here are being friendly and have someone to confide in but they are very friendly for young boys.” 

    “They have known each other since they were toddlers. It is simply a deep and old friendship. Is this all you would like to speak to me about,” Severus couldn’t help but feel irritated with the man. Harry got great marks in all of his classes, he didn’t know what the headmaster had been talking about. It wasn’t his business who the students were friendly with, nor if they dated or anything of the sort. He felt personally targeted because the headmaster, correctly, assumed that Hadrian was Harry Potter. 

    “No, I think that is all. Thank you for speaking with me,” Severus turned around and then Albus spoke again. He had a habit of having the last words, the old man. “Oh, and please let Hadrian know I have an appointment with him friday morning before classes start, Mr. Malfoy may join him as the issue concerns him as well.” 

    Severus nodded and exited the office. He walked down the halls and into his office and then through the portrait into his quarters. He was greeted by Harry who was sitting on the couch, reading.

    “Good evening father,” Harry smiled and turned the page. 

    “Hello, Hadrian. I have been informed that you and Draco will need to report to the headmaster’s office on Friday morning, before classes. I don’t know why he needs you but he asked me to inform you,” Severus was already nervous. What would happen? He couldn’t always be there to protect Harry but he needed to make up for lost time. He sat down on his chair near the fireplace. He summoned his book. 

    “We need to finish that potion on Saturday, it’s been in my lab for the moon cycle. It’s ready to complete.” 

    “Okay. Draco and I will meet you in your office in the morning so we can finish the potion. I’m very excited to finish it. It’s a sleeping potion…” Harry stopped, he didn’t want to think about sleeping potions. Severus conjured the book to him and looked over the potion that was flagged in the book. It was a sleeping potion and it was very much like the potion that Hadrian had attempted to kill himself with, but this was less deadly. It was very strong and nearly toxic. 

    “I don’t think we should finish the potion, actually… we will make a new potion on Saturday and clean up that potion. We can attempt it again at a later date. Is that okay with you?” 

    “I suppose,” Harry frowned and closed his book, folding the corner of the page to mark his place. Severus didn’t see him do that but he knew that Hadrian had a bad habit of folding the pages over. He didn’t say anything. He put the journal down and when his arms were free, Hadrian was in them. “I’m so sorry,” he started to cry, his words accented by sniffles and choked sobs. Harry wiped his eyes on Severus’ shoulder and let Severus hold him. 

    “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m just glad you’re still with us.” 

    “I thought you wouldn’t want me. You have done so much for me and I’m just a stupid little boy,” Harry let Severus rub soothing circled on his back. The potions master was uncomfortable, because who wouldn’t be? However, he also knew that Harry needed comfort and he had never denied him before, he wasn’t going to now either. Harry cried until he fell asleep. He had said some disturbing things about how he was useless and how dumb he had been and how maybe he should have just died. Severus felt like he needed to protect him, his son. He had felt like that before, but he was sure that the monster he had become was much more instinctual than he had been and one of the most basic drives is to protect your young. He didn’t want Harry to wake up in bed next to him and be scared, but he didn’t want him to wake up alone and also be scared. He transfigured the couch into a bed and brought blankets. He put Harry down and then he sat back in his chair. He would just sleep in his chair. He didn’t need much sleep, he was a creature of the night, but he enjoyed the peacefulness that it brought. He appreciated sleeping now more than he was human, now that it was a luxury rather than a necessity. 

    In the morning, Harry stirred away and saw Severus relaxed in his chair, his head back against the chair and his arms crossed. He imagined his father would be achy when he moved but then his father didn’t feel those sort of things anymore. Like aches or pain, at least he hadn’t read anything about it. He knew that Severus was technically dead. He didn’t breathe and his heart didn’t beat, so he assumed that Severus wouldn’t feel bodily pain that came with being old or staying still in awkward positions for extended periods of time. Harry’s feet his the cold floor and it was much colder in this room than it was in the dungeons, but he was sure that now, because of Severus’  _ condition _ , Severus didn’t need to use heating charms so he probably didn’t renew the charms when they wore off. He padded over to Severus and shook his shoulder. Severus’ right eye cracked open and he looked at Harry before the other eye open and he looked at him. 

    “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” 

    “I did, thank you,” Harry smiled, he had slept well. “You could have gone to bed, I hope you aren’t sore today because of how you fell asleep.” 

    “I will be fine. Don’t worry. You should go get changed and get ready to go to breakfast. I will see you then,” Severus smiled and uncrossed his arms and stood up. He wobbled but not enough for human eyes to notice. Harry did notice and he put his arms around Severus to help him stay steady. Severus patted his head and told him to go back to the common room to assure Draco that he was safe. Harry left and was in his bedroom in no time. Draco was already awake and he had just gotten out of the shower since his hair was still damp. He wasn’t going to bother doing it up because he was just going to brush it and put it up in a ponytail so he didn’t have to worry about his white blond locks too much. He jumped when Harry walked into the room. He then continued to hug him. 

    “Oh, I was worried when you didn’t come back to the room last night. I assumed you were safe though after I did a sweep just before curfew and I couldn’t find you in the library or anywhere you usually are.” 

    “I was in father’s room. I had fallen asleep on him and he didn’t want to leave me alone. I was really sad last night because I was thinking about some sad things,” Harry bit his lip, “I don’t want to think about it anymore so I’m going to get dressed. Do you think Pansy would neaten my braid up a bit? I really like it. I feel so pretty when I have a braid in my hair,” Draco smiled. Only Harry could say something like that and nobody would call him names or make fun of his femininity because he wore it so well. 

    “You can ask her before breakfast. I’m sure she’d love to play with your hair again,” Draco tied his tie and put his robe on over his uniform. He slipped his shoes on and sat on his bed, waiting for Harry to get dressed. Harry took off his clothes quickly and put his clean clothes on even quicker because even with the warming charms it still didn’t stop his skin from reacting to the cold. He could feel his arms tense as goose bumps started to pop up. He pulled his robe on and cast a heating charm on it to warm up. He put on his shoes and then he and Draco went out to the common room to meet with the girls, Blaise and Theo. Pansy was too happy to be able to do Harry’s hair again and she had him kneeling in front of the couch while she sat down so she could braid his hair. It was much easier than when he was on her lap and he seemed so much taller. He was the perfect height for her to braid his hair now. She finished and looked around, she would have added a flower but there were none she could use. 

    “Okay, let’s get to the Great Hall,” Blaise said with a sigh. He wished that Pansy would get all close up on him. She wouldn’t with him though because it wasn’t ‘proper’. Neither was her interaction with Harry but Harry got leniency due to his fathers and mother who ruled over the ‘dark’ families or at least that’s how Blaise saw it. They all walked up to the Great Hall. 

    “Oh, tomorrow you and I have to go to the headmaster’s office to speak with him. He would like to see us before classes, so we will eat breakfast quickly and go to his office. I don’t know why he wants to speak with us and neither did Professor Snape,” Harry let Draco know what they had to do the next day. Draco just nodded, what else was he to do? He knew that the headmaster didn’t like him. His father was the one who was getting him investigated and nearly had him charged and kicked out of Hogwarts, to say that Dumbledore disliked him was maybe an understatement. 

    The day went well, but Draco had been more nervous than normal. Why would the headmaster want to see him? He and Harry hadn’t done anything wrong. Were they getting expelled for something? Did he just want to talk? Why would he just want to chit-chat with them? He went to sleep that night, scared for what was to come, Harry didn’t seem too worried though which made Draco even more worried as he had to watch out for both of them. Harry was too sweet to notice if someone was trying to manipulate him or hurt him, he only knew so much, he knew abuse and pain but he didn’t know false kindness and couldn’t recognize lies very well. 

    By morning, Draco had gotten sleep but he was plagued by horrific dreams of everything going wrong with the headmaster. He got dressed and Harry went out to get his braid fixed by Pansy. They went to breakfast and ate quickly before they excused themselves and went to the headmaster’s office. They waited outside, not sure what the password was. The statue turned and let them enter without a password but the headmaster was standing at the bottom of the steps. He turned and walked up into his office. He offered them chairs but Draco didn’t want to sit. Harry plopped down and Albus also took a seat. 

    “Good morning. I hope you enjoyed breakfast,” he smiled a warm smile but Draco could see through it. There was a twinkle in his eye and Draco felt a prod into his mind before he put up what shields he had and broke eye contact. Draco then took a seat, thinking it would be easier to avoid looking at him if he wasn’t also focusing on balancing despite his anxiety. 

    “It was really good. It’s always really good, sir.” 

    “I’m glad you enjoy it. Now, do you have any idea why I called you here today?” 

    “No, sir,” Harry was trying to do as he had been told and avoid eye contact but he usually looked at the people he spoke to. He looked at all of his friends when he spoke to them, but he knew that this man wasn’t his friend. He was the reason for his terrible childhood, for the pain and suffering at the hands of disgusting muggles. Harry frowned thinking about it. He wished that the headmaster was called into the equivalent of his headmaster’s office and was scared out of  _ his _ wits.  

    “Well, I am going to start by congratulating you both. You are at the head of all of your classes. It is good to have friends who challenge and help you with your education,” He waited for anyone to say anything and he saw Harry’s eyes glaze over.  _ Knowledge is power _ . They all thought. But nobody said anything, not wanting to state their opinion on that, especially not the younger boys to the headmaster who they didn’t like nor trust. It was clear that he didn’t trust them either, and his obsession with Hadrian in particular was unhealthy. 

    “Thank you, headmaster,” Draco was quiet, he didn’t want to sound too forward but he didn’t want to sound submissive either. Harry nodded in agreement. 

    “However I hear that you have been fighting with the youngest Weasley attending Hogwarts and his friends,” he was bringing this up because Harry Potter was  _ supposed _ to make friends with Ronald Weasley, he was supposed to go to the Weasleys and gain the family he never had. Dumbledore was locked out of the documents concerning Harry Potter after he was found dead and he was sure that Lucius had him, since he was the only person who would be working inside the ministry who doubted his ability to take care of his students as he was friendly with Severus, another one of his semi-failed attempts. 

     “Ron and the girl keep calling us baby death eaters though. We’ve never done anything mean back to them though. I promise,” Harry almost pleaded. He didn’t want to get in trouble. If the headmaster was the one who let him live with the Dursleys then how would he punish him when he did something wrong? He had him tortured for nine years and he did nothing wrong, was he going to beat him now? He slowly started to retract his body and pull himself into himself, shrinking down. Albus watched the reaction, it was the reaction of an abused child. He could use this to his advantage. 

    “What’s wrong, my dear boy?” 

    “N-nothing. Do you believe me? Are we in trouble?” Albus looked to the side, thinking of a vague answer to give. 

    “I do not know yet. I will need to speak to all of your parents. Bullying is something we do not tolerate here--”

    “But we weren’t bullying them!” Harry rose to his feet and Draco reached over to hold onto Harry’s hand. The clock seemed to tick louder and Harry looked over at the tall grandfather clock before turning back to the desk which the headmaster sat behind. “If anything they are bullying us. Huh Draco?” 

    “Yes, they do seem to have something against us. We have run into them several times on accident are threatened by them or accused of being evil,” Draco traced his thumb in circles on the skin between Harry’s thumb and index finger. Harry sat back down. 

   “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to shout. Forgive me for that outburst. We’ve been targeted by Ron since the beginning of the school year. I spent a few days at the Weasley’s home at the request of my uncle Sirius and his mate and they all seemed hesitant to speak to me. My loyalties in the war, that I didn’t know much about, were brought into question and ever since Ronald has been quite cruel to me as well as Draco. I don’t understand why. I never hurt him. I’ve been nice to him, or at least I’ve tried to be.” 

    “I see. I was misinformed. Perhaps we can have another meeting with Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown?”

    “That might help clear things up, I think. Thank you for believing us,” Harry stated, he looked up at Albus and met his eyes, only to see a twinkle and then feel a gentle throb at his temple. He didn’t look away, something made him want to keep his eye contact and then Albus released his mind. 

    “You poor child,” Albus whispers to fake being shocked but loud enough so that they hear his sympathy, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to see into your past. Did you parents harm you? I wouldn’t think Severus had it in him, but maybe Bellatrix…” Albus trailed off, waiting for Harry to speak. Baiting him into giving up sensitive information. 

    “No, no. My parents didn’t hurt me. I just fell down a lot as a younger child. I’m sorry, may we leave. Unless you would like to continue to speak with us, but we have classes soon and I wouldn’t want to be late to Professor McGonagall’s class. She is quite strict. Very informative and helpful. One of my favourite professors actually,” Harry knew that Albus was fond of McGonagall and he was only saying the truth. He did like her very much. She was very nice and justly strict opposed to Severus who even Harry could see was rather harsh. 

    “I suppose it is almost time for you lessons. I will send you both letters with the time our meeting with the other students will be a day in advance so you can talk to your teachers about being late. You best be running along now. Have a great day, and Mr. Malfoy, I hope we can speak more at our next meeting, you were awfully quiet,” Albus offered his signature warm smile and let Draco drag Harry down the stairs. Once free of the office and the headmaster’s listening ears and prying eyes, Draco pulled Harry into a nook in the hallway, behind a ridge in the stone wall. 

    “Did you feel any pain? Anything? You caught his eyes, and he knew about your past, he must have read your mind. This is not good. Your fathers will kill me if they knew I let this happen,” Draco continued to ramble on about how he had let Harry down and his father and the Dark Lord and so on and so forth. Draco’s hands were on either side of Harry’s face as he examined his head, moving his head around like a ball on a socket, rotating his neck and lowering his head so he could see him at all angles as if that would give a clue to his intrusion despite the spell being without any visual effects. The bell chimed and it was time for them to hurry to class before they were late but Draco was paying more attention to Harry who had reached up and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s slender wrist. 

    “Draco…” there was a pause, and Harry leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Draco’s, “I’m fine. My fathers won’t do anything to you. You’re under my protection. Your queen will take care of you,” Draco pulled back and looked around the empty hallway. 

   “Okay. We need to get to class before the --” The bell chimed and both boys moaned, annoyed with this development, “The headmaster did have us in his office, we could say we just got out of his meeting late. She won’t know.” 

    “Well, it is mostly the truth,” Harry let Draco pull him around, albeit he was gentle about it and walked at a pace that Harry’s shorter legs could keep up with. They entered the class late and they looked around for their professor and saw the cat sitting on the desk at the front of the class. They both sighed and took their seats as the cat leaped off the desk and turned into their bespectacled professor.  

     “I hope you have a good reason as to why you’re late,” she said, her voice wavering with old age. They looked up at the looming professor. When she wasn’t lecturing she didn’t seem frightening but she was quite intimidating otherwise. 

    “The headmaster requested our presence in his office. There was an issue and he let us out rather late. We won’t be late again, professor,” Draco replied and she nodded, humming and stalking passed them and up to close the doors that led into her class. She turned and clicked her way back up in front of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws and began her lesson. 

    By lunch, Harry was feeling the effects of being so thoroughly invaded with mind magic. His head was pounding and he was tempted to go to Severus directly for a potion since he didn’t want Narcissa fussing over him, but he knew if he went to either of them they would question how his meeting with the headmaster went and with his symptoms they would know what had happened. It wasn’t until he was in herbology when he was called upon three times, without responding, did Professor Sprout make him see Narcissa. She had a hufflepuff boy take him to the infirmary. When he was walked in, hardly balancing and fearing that his lunch might decide to make a guest appearance due to the pain he was in, he was carried by Narcissa to a bed. 

    “How long have you been sick? Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” She had asked but Harry just groaned and took the potion she gave him. He almost coughed it up, the rising bile not helping it go down either. She gave him a glass of water and hovered beside him, worried. 

    “Since the headmaster. Draco thinks he used mind magic on me, and I didn’t want you or Severus to know because I’m scared you will be upset with me.” 

    “Oh, Hadrian, we wouldn’t be upset with you for his behaviour. Next time, you come to one of us. Although I would prefer you come to me so I can be the one to get the brunt of Severus’ worried frustration opposed to you. You’ll stay here for this lesson and your break. You can go to your next class though, okay? Call me if you need me,” she walked away, leaving Harry with a full glass of chilled water and his school bag between his knees. He pulled out some parchment and pulled the tray he could use to write on his parchment on so he didn’t poke a hole in his paper or spill ink on the unstable surface. He pulled out his transfiguration book and started to work on the paper that would be due on the following Monday. It was a longer paper and therefore they had extra time to work on it rather than turning it in on the upcoming Friday. Harry was dismissed from the infirmary and when he had his things put away and went walking towards History of Magic, he was pounced on by Pansy who wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her cheek against his. 

    “My poor little baby!” she cried with a smile, “Are you feeling better my dark prince?” 

    “I am, thank you,” he looked around for Draco. Why wasn’t he welcoming him back from the infirmary. He was usually the first one to see him. Did he do something wrong? Draco was nearly late to history but took the reserved seat beside Harry, it’s not like Binns would notice if he was late, he probably didn’t even realize the classes changed again. Harry was sitting in the back with Draco on his right and Pansy to his left. Draco was nearest to the door. “Where were you? Is everything alright?” 

    “I got quite an earful from Severus when I went to let him know what had happened before he caught word from mother. If he thought we were keeping something that important from him, how do you think he would trust us with other things? He is seriously protective of you. He nearly marched out of his ending class.” 

    “Oh. I hope he isn’t too angry. I’m sure it’s all just an accident.” 

    “You always find the best in everyone. It’s okay to think some people are bad. I don’t see why you still try to be nice to the Weasel for example. You just think everyone is kind somewhere inside of them when that’s not all that true,” Draco thought about his words. “I didn’t mean to sound harsh,” he modified himself, knowing that he had seemed cruel. He knew that Harry just had a kind heart, which he couldn’t understand after all the shite he had gone through how he could still be so nice. 

    “It’s fine,” Harry smiled and leaned to Draco and kissed his cheek, “I’m sorry Severus got upset around you. He isn’t very good at concealing overwhelming feelings such as anger and frustration. That’s why he’s so bitter,” Draco smiled at him and held Harry’s hand, enjoying how Harry moved his fingers around until he had them laced through Draco’s own fingers. 

    At dinner, Harry was eager to get back to the common room. If he hadn’t known that Draco was hungry and that Pansy wanted to gossip a little with him, then he would have just skipped the meal all together. He drank milk and ate mashed potatoes while Draco ate the green beans and a yam. Severus didn’t come down for the meal, Harry was sure that it was because Severus was upset with the headmaster and didn’t want to be tempted to argue with him. Severus was also very passive aggressive, a term that Harry had learned from his mother who was talking to her husband about Severus and mentioned that he was passive aggressive. When Harry had asked what that meant she explained it and Harry had to agree. Severus didn’t actively fight or want to engage physically or verbally and would rather attack through silence and bitter sarcasm. In the common room he was swept away from his friends by his father who was very concerned. He had him sitting on his chair by the fire and was checking Harry’s mind for anything that may cause pain or anything that was damaged. When he found nothing he made sure to hug Harry tightly. 

    “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Mind magic is very strong and unforgiving. It can be very useful to the user but sometimes it can really damaged the victim. You should be fine, go and let Pansy braid your hair,” Severus smiled and ran his fingers over Harry’s braid, “it looks very good on you. I don’t think I mentioned it, but it suits you. You look like a king -- excuse me -- a queen.”

    “I’m Draco’s queen and Pansy’s dark prince. I’m just a very exciting royal, am I your prince too?” 

    “Of course you are. You are the little Lord. Now, go have fun. I do hope that we can have a peaceful rest of the week. If anything happens though you let Narcissa or I know, understand?” 

    “Yes,” Harry stood up and kissed Severus’ forehead before running out of the room and into the common room. Severus just shook his head, still feeling protective and like he wanted to hug and hold Harry, to keep him safe from the dangerous world around them. He snapped out of it and stood up, having been on one knee so he could be level with Harry. He had to go do some damage control and see what Albus knew about after invading his son’s memories. In no time at all, Albus had summoned Severus to his office through the floo and Severus left through the floo and arrived in his office in a flare of green flames. 

    “Severus, please, have a seat.” 

    “I am fine standing, Albus. Did your meeting with Mr. Malfoy and Hadrian go well?” 

    “Yes. I found out a few interesting things… please, I think you should take a seat. I insist,” Severus sat down, throwing his robes up in a flourish and then taking a seat. He crossed his legs and arms. 

    “Interesting? What do you mean by that, Albus?” 

    “He isn’t human, is he? Did you plan on informing anyone? It is dangerous to let a child of creature blood roam free in a school full of susceptible humans, do you not agree?” 

    “Hadrian isn’t dangerous to the populace of the school. I can assure you. He doesn’t register as a dark creature, so there is no reason to be concerned.” 

   “What is he then?” Severus was quiet, he wanted to lunge and attack. There was something about what Albus was doing, perhaps it was the prying into things he didn’t understand or the way he assumed that Hadrian was dangerous, that made him want to attack. Severus had to think of what to do and he inhaled and exhaled to give the illusion of breathing before letting out a sigh. 

    “That is none of your business. He came into an inheritance, it is nothing uncommon. If he was registered dangerous then we would have talked to the board of the school before having him attend. None of the other schools protested his blood, in fact, they thought it made him all the more powerful,” there was a flash of concern on Albus’ face. That’s what the old man was afraid of. Hadrian being powerful and out of his control. 

    “Was he abused?” Severus scoffed at the lack of tack. He rolled his eyes as if to dismiss it. 

    “No.” 

    “I saw--”

    “You  _ saw _ ? How did you  _ see _ ? Using legilimency on unsuspecting children is a new low, I’m sure that some people would not like to know that the headmaster of such an accomplished academy would be using mind magics on children. I would be particularly unhappy to know you have used magic of the mind on my son. So, you say you  _ saw _ … what -- and how -- exactly did you see?” 

    “Nevermind, I see that you are busy and tired, I shouldn’t have bothered you. I suggest you go to Madam Malfoy and ask for a pepperup potion. Being irritable might not be the easiest way to get what you want. It’s easier to catch flies with honey, Severus. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

    “I would. I also know that flies are rather partial to filth, so I’m sure whatever you put out, flies will inevitably flock towards. They are mindless little insects,” Severus stood, “I hope I don’t catch flies, stupid little things they are, aren’t they?” Severus walked to the floo, “Good night Albus.” 

    Albus waited until Severus was gone to slam his fist down on his desk. That little brat! This isn’t the first time he has said something like this, and he knows how to push all of his buttons. It’s like he wants to make him angry. Severus of all people should know that Albus did not show his anger, at least not in the likes of death eaters, no matter whose side they claim to be on. It would be his luck that Severus was still sleeping with the dark rather than joining the light. He was a great spy, but that just makes him even more dangerous. He knew that Hadrian was Harry Potter, he saw the Dursleys in his mind. He just needed to convince the ministry to take a inheritance test, a blood test would tell them everything. He started to write his petition and argument that they should check Hadrian Black-Gaunt’s inheritance as there are mysterious circumstances of his birth by Bellatrix Black Lestrange as well as the possibility he might be a missing, and presumed dead, wizard child. He would have been able to use their sympathies, like the craziness of Bellatrix Black Lestrange, the fact that not only his mother was a death eater, but his father was a suspected death eater, but then they didn’t have any proof of his father being Severus or another. There were so many things he could call into question. He wondered if the dark had just been lazy or if they really didn’t know about all their inconsistencies but they were going to let him gain control of the saviour once again, he was going to find a way. 

    Hadrian was sitting on the couch as Pansy talked about who Blaise had started seeing and why he wasn’t with them. She said he was busy snogging in one of the abandoned halls with Daphne Greengrass, but either they didn’t believe her or they told her to stop talking about it because it could ruin both of their reputations for them to be behaving like that without proper authorization. She silenced herself about that topic and moved onto asking Harry about some deeper personal things and Harry just said he couldn’t answer. Soon though, people started heading for their dorms and when it was just the trio and a few older students, who were busy doing more important things than eavesdropping on some fickle firsties, Pansy started up the questions again. 

    “You two are different, I feel it in my bones!” She threw her hands in the air dramatically and then put one around each of their shoulders’. 

    “We’re not  _ that _ different,” Harry smiled and leaned his head onto her shoulder, taking her arm off of his shoulder and playing with her soft fingers. She had really pretty nails. 

    “Yes you are and I wanna know everything,” she whisper-yelled. She was excited but she was also smart enough to know when things needed to be kept a secret. She did know the importance of secrets, believe it or not. 

    “Can we tell her?” Harry tried to act serious but he giggled and Draco frowned at him. Draco was wondering if it was a good idea to tell their friend. In some cases she was extremely trustable and he knew she would keep their secret but he also knew that she loved to talk and she loved to have information that she could hold over people’s head. 

    “We can, but Pansy, you have to take a vow not to tell anyone what we will tell you tonight.” 

    “I, Pansy Parkinson, sweat on my magic that I will not tell anyone what will be discussed about the changes of Hadrian Black-Gaunt and Draco Malfoy. So mote it be,” she grinned. “Okay, so tell me, tell me, tell me!” 

    “So, over the holidays Harry found this ritual, or we knew of this ritual and Harry wanted to do it, so we, Harry’s family and mine, decided we could do the ritual.” 

    “My mother said that Harry’s father wanted to get him into a contract at the Yule Ball. Have you gotten contracted yet?” 

    “No, but I have asked for someone and our parents are likely negotiating for us,” Harry added. Draco nodded and then leaned in closer to the two of them. 

    “We did the ritual and now Harry is fae and I’m an elf. Not like a house elf, I would never be such a thing, but a light elf. They’ve been extinct for thousands of years, Harry’s fathers also got transformed into creatures…” 

    “Let me see your powers!” She almost squealed, although she did keep her voice as quiet as she could. 

    “Okay, I can’t do much yet, so let me show you what I look like under my glamour,” he took the glamour off of his body and let Pansy touch his ears. When her fingers touched his ears his eyes closed and he blushed. He ears twitched and Draco pulled away from her. “T-they’re very sensitive,” he whispered, “they’ve been getting more and more sensitive since I turned. They’re become rather bothersome actually.” 

    “Oh, okay. Harry let me see you,” Pansy didn’t dare touch Draco’s hair but he ears were still fair game, no matter how sensitive they were. She held onto Draco’s hand and let Harry take off his glamour. She looked at his grin and pointed to his kitten fangs. “Oooh, you’re both so cute!” 

    “Thank you,” they both said, feeling quite satisfied that she liked them. Harry lifted her hand to his mouth and nipped her knuckle before pressing a kiss over the area he bit. She giggled and Draco tried not to look too jealous but Pansy definitely saw it and pulled her hand back. 

    “Well, that’s cool. Can we do the ritual for me, I want to know if I’m cool like you. How do you tell what you are?” 

    “Before the ritual, Magic sends her children to you. They help guide you until you can use all your powers completely. We still have to ask them for help but they can only come to us in dreams. We are all different, every family line has a dominant creature we came from. That’s why some are stronger than others. My fathers, one is a Sanguine, a special and powerful form of vampire that can walk in the sun and the other is a gorgon, like Medusa or her sisters.” 

    “Oh, that’s neat. Will you help me inherit my abilities over the summer then?” 

    “Sure, I will send a letter to my father and ask, he may not be happy that we told you, but he knows your family so he shouldn’t mind too much.” 

    “Okay… well I’m going to go to bed after I work on that charm we are going to be tested on during Friday’s class. Good night,” She kissed Harry’s cheek and then Draco’s cheek before skipping off to her room. Harry and Draco both put their glamours back on and walked to their room. Harry was changing when Draco took off his glamour. They hadn’t taken them off since they came back to school. Crabbe and Goyle were still up but they weren’t paying attention and if they did see Draco, which they did from the corner of their eyes, they just shrugged it off as him being weird. Draco stripped out of his clothes and pulled his pyjamas on and got into bed.    
    “Harry,” he called and Harry stopped dressing. He was buttoning up his shirt. 

    “Yes?” 

    “Sleep with me tonight? And take off your glamour. Just for tonight?”  

    “Sure,” Harry buttoned up his shirt and climbed into bed next to Draco and removed his glamour. Draco put a silencing charm around them and then tucked his wand beside him. He looked up at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and moved so his head was under Draco’s chin. “Is my king lonely? Or does he just enjoy my company?” 

    “I enjoy your company,” Draco ran his fingers over Harry’s braid before pulling it out and running his fingers through his wavy hair. Harry slid his arms under Draco’s arms and held his shoulders, pulling himself closer to Draco’s chest. “Pansy reminded me about the contract…” 

    “What about it?” 

    “Do you still want to enter one with me?” Harry hummed and then closed his eyes, inhaling Draco’s chest. 

    “Of course, I never stopped wanting. Is that why you’re holding me? Because you want to enter a contract with me?” 

    “One of the reasons, yes. The other reasons are because I like being close to you, your hair is soft and you smell really good, you hold onto me like I’m the best person in the world when I’m not. You make me feel stronger.” 

    “I’m glad. You make me happier,” Harry smiled and Draco huffed out a sigh. “Will you get to hold me like this every night when we’re in a contract?” 

    “No, we would have to court, and that would mean we wouldn’t be able to do things like this. We would have to be very proper. It’s high society courting so you would get many gifts and lavish dates until we reached a certain age and then we would get married or bonded or whatever our parents decide for us, since this is mostly done by our parents…”

    “Oh. Well I want you to hold me like this every night. Until we die,” Harry opened his eyes and pulled away from Draco so he could look into his eyes. “And I read that fae can live upwards of five thousand years and light elves are immortal! We could very well live for an eternity with the right manipulations of magic on my part. We could be together forever. Wouldn’t that be cool?” Harry frowned, scared that he had frightened Draco. Eternity was a really long time and that could be very scary for someone else to think about. He knew that he wanted to be with Draco forever, but he wasn’t sure if Draco wanted that. He loved him, sure, but did he love him enough to stay with him for his immortal life? Harry slowly got back in position where he was pressed against Draco’s chest. Draco turned so he was on his back and Harry flopped on top of him, putting his head over Draco’s heart. He pulled one of his arms away from Draco so he could tap on his sternum.  

    “I would love to spend eternity with you… I’m just hesitant to ask you to stay with me for eternity.” 

    “Why?” 

    “What if you find someone else? Someone you love more than me and you don’t want me anymore? We’re young, what if we find someone new and we grow apart, or you forget about me?” 

    “I will never forget about you… you’re my first friend, my first everything! I never want to leave you,” Harry crawled so he was completely on top of Draco and he let Draco wrap his arms around him, under his arms and around his waist. 

    “Well, we can talk about it during the summer holidays. I just missed how pretty you were with your new features,” Draco touched the tips of Harry’s ears, which weren’t as sensitive as his, but Harry purred anyway, adoring the attention and Draco loved giving him attention. Harry reached up and rubbed his fingers over Draco’s ears and before Draco could stop himself he let out a moan and then he closed his mouth and Harry took his hand back. It got awkward, but Harry didn’t move off or away from him. He pressed his cheek to Draco’s chest and went to sleep. 

 

    On Saturday, Harry and Draco got up and put on their glamours. They decided that they enjoyed being free of their glamours so they could take in the other’s real appearance since it seemed more natural, it seemed better. They got dressed and met Severus in his office like Harry had said they would. Severus had already thrown out the sleeping potion but he wasn’t going to clean the cauldron out, so both of the boys worked on cleaning the cauldron. Harry scrubbed for a while and then passed it to Draco who finished it and rinsed it off, putting it up to dry. They grabbed another cauldron.    
    “Which potion will we be making?” Severus handed the boys the potion journal and Draco and Harry weighed their options and conversed very diplomatically to see what potion they would brew. They had only made a few from this journal and this was three journals worth of potions. 

    “I think we should make this potion, it’s a love potion, don’t you want to try it?” 

    “You just want to see if we’re soul mates, that’s so sappy!” Draco looked at Harry’s pout and changed his tune, “Alright, we will make this one, but I would like to pick the next one we make.” 

    “Oh, thank you,” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek and handed the journal up to Severus. Severus looked at the potion. It was a Soul mate draught, but it was for humans. Severus frowned, Harry looked so excited to make it and Draco looked interested because he knew that Harry wanted to make it and he was acting so adorably. 

    “This is specifically for humans… I do however know of a book that holds the information we need, however it’s only rumored to exist and it’s held by the goblins. I’m sure we could find a copy but I’m not sure.” 

    “What is it called?” 

    “ _ The Creature’s Compendium of Elixirs _ . Not very original, but it is self updating. Every time a potion made specifically for a creature or part-human, the book updates as the potion is written down. Therefore it has many potions in it. I could ask Lucius to see if the ministry has a copy and I could check with your father to see if there is a copy in the Black library,” Severus offered. Harry knew that this wouldn’t work. Both and Draco and Severus saw that before him, but he knew now. That was his best bet and he was glad he should have a good relationship with the goblins. He would need to see them though. This was a request that would be insulting if not done in person. How could they get out of school grounds? Severus could get in lots of trouble for taking them out of school grounds, but they may need it. 

    “You have them check, I think we need to visit the goblins. I will ask about my ancestor, the great Goblin King, before goblins governed themselves. I wonder if they will treat us differently now that… that we’re different.” Harry suggested, he watched as Severus flipped through the pages in the book. He knew there wasn’t a potion like that one but there had to be a love potion of some type or a cross between an inheritance test and a love potion. That would make a potion that they would want and hopefully it catered to all beings. 

    “Why don’t you two go play with your friends? I’m sure Miss Parkinson is dying to talk to you about whatever it is she talks about. Come back after lunch and I’ll see if I have found anything that might be similar. I will also look through some of my older, specialized books before we go and ask for assistance from Marvolo and Lucius, alright?” 

    “Alright,” Harry hugged Severus and pulled away, “I love you and we’ll be back after lunch. You need to eat too, don’t forget!” Harry and Draco left the lab and head out to get Pansy. Most of the third years were gone, excited to go to Hogsmeade since it’s their first year that they’re allowed to do so and they are cherishing the freedom, but some of the other students, who could have gone out, were in doing homework or lounging around. It was a very relaxed atmosphere in the common room. Pansy took Millicent with her along with the two boys and they went outside to sit by the forest. 

    Draco and Harry were walking outside. They followed the trail down the hill and towards the black forest. They were going to play in the trees and see if the trees were as nice as the ones at the manor. They were stopped by Hagrid speaking about the Philosopher’s Stone and Nicolas Flamel. Harry pulled Draco to his hut and they listened through the door. Through the window they could see Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan. They were listening to Hagrid tell them about what was in the castle, that  _ Voldemort _ wanted it so they needed to protect it. Harry and Draco ran away as the trio stood up and started to walk to the door. They stopped at the fresh patch of flowers that would become pumpkins later and throughout the year. Ron looked out at them and called for them, but not by name. He called them ‘baby death eater’s and he expected them to listen. Draco had to hold Harry back and then turned and walked to the forest. Ron and his group followed him until they were at the treeline. Harry took a step into the dark forest and felt a pleasing shiver run up his spine. Harry pulled him into the forest and Draco physically shivered, letting out a soft noise. Ron crossed his arms. 

    “What’s wrong with you?” He asked rather rudely. 

    “We’re just having fun. Why don’t you go back and leave us alone, you dumb Weasel,” Draco bit out, he held out an arm, his hand hooking onto Harry’s arm and then he walked into the forest. Ronald was calling for Hagrid and by the time the half giant was out, both Harry and Draco disappeared into the foliage.    
    “Black and Malfoy went into the forest!” Ron cried out. He could care less, but he needed to keep Harry safe, he could torture him, but he needed him alive. He was Harry bloody Potter! He couldn’t let him die, he was the saviour! Hagrid ran back into his hut and grabbed Fang before going into the forest where Ron said they had gone into the forest. Ron took his two followers back inside the castle and he was going straight to Dumbledore. Harry and Draco were giggling as Draco ran up in the trees and Harry followed on the ground. They came across a spider colony, not just regular spiders, but acromantulas. Draco jumped onto the ground and started to lead Harry away from the silken nest and once they were past it Draco climbed back into a tree and Harry took off his shoes, shrinking them and putting them in his pocket before running on the ground with Draco. Draco had done similar to his shoes and tucked his socks in his pocket as well. Being barefoot helped him guide himself on the trees and it hurt the trees less, they seemed to appreciate him not wearing shoes. They both stopped, Draco swung down the branches and then leaned against the tree as he caught his breath. Harry went to him and panted as well, trying to catch his breath from running. They heard rustling and they both got their wands out. Out from the hazy darkness came a centaur. He was broad shoulders with a fine dusting of hair on his chest that matched his chestnut hair. He had a bow in his hand, armed with a deadly arrow. He lowered his bow. 

    “You aren’t like the other wizards that wander into our territory,” he stated and Draco looked down at his toes as he wiggled them, feeling the cool, damp earth between his toes felt so nice. It was something he felt like he needed sometimes, to ground himself. 

    “No. Because we aren’t human. He’s a light elf and I’m a fae, I don’t know which kind though… do you know what type of fae I could be?” The both looked at each other and removed their glamours. The centaur nodded, that was much more believable, and their energy matched their claims. 

    “Follow me back to my village. We will welcome you into the forest. Your kind has been long forgotten, only to be thought about as legends and myths. There are another two fae at your school, they’re twins, quite annoying. They like to braid our tail hair when we are asleep or using dye to draw flowers onto our hide,” In the distance Hagrid’s voice can be heard as he calls for Harry and Draco. “He does not know of you?” 

    “Nobody does. Only our families. My fathers are also beings. A gorgon and a sanguine.” 

    “Those are darker creatures. They must be very dark in nature… we have read of one joining the school. A monster that stalks the halls. Is it that potion man who comes to the forest to collect ingredients. We have caught him in the forest on our rounds with humans. That explains quite a bit,” he shuddered and they approached the beginning of the village they had. It was a guard village, a post to keep warriors and rangers healthy. The other centaurs freeze at the presence of the two boys. They see that they’re not human but they haven’t seen their kind for thousands of years, their stars had been right. They were always right. It was shameful that they doubted them, they felt ashamed. A woman knelt by a bright fire, her breast free, her hair long and blonde, running down her back and covering her shoulder blades. She rose to her hooves and stalked over to the boys. 

    “Rafi, to whom did you bring us? Are they asking for sanctuary?” 

    “No, no. Nothing like that. They are being stalked by the half giant and his dog. They are new to being magical in this context. They are still learning. We could help them, we know many things about their kind, a fae and a light elf. We had teams everywhere and they had brought back their oral traditions of your people and we know much. We have kept them alive through our stories. Please, take a seat by the fire, little ones.” Draco was staring at the woman centaur. She was beautiful, she looked like his mother in a way, but she was also very different. Her hair reminded him of his father but her chest was all new, he hadn’t seen that before and he was entranced. Harry pulled on Draco’s hand, not liking the attention that Draco was giving the woman. 

    “Forgive me, we do not carry clothes with us. We don’t usually let others into our villages,” she said, kneeling by the fire and using a pronged stick to lift a boiling cup of eggs. She put them off to the side to let them cool down. She put the stick by her side. Rafi stood near them, but he was looking around, checking things and keeping an out for the giant man. “So a light elf and a fae. Do you know what kind? You are beautiful like the aos si but you could also be a tylwyth teg. You must have been contacted by Mother Magic.” 

    “I have, all I know is I can turn into an owl,” Harry looked down, she wouldn’t be able to help him. That was disappointing. 

    “Both could change, one to come from the otherworld and the other to go to the otherworld. Tylwyth teg are notorious for taking and unwanted children, the aos si are warriors of the faeries and parents of the Gods,” She poked the coals with a stick before tossing the small stick into the hot ash. 

    “I can also read minds, sometimes. When people are weaker willed, or just let their shields down. I can turn it off though. I have to think about reading minds before I can do it. When I want to hear what someone is thinking, or if I’m curious about what they would rather be saying, I can listen in. Is that helpful?” 

    “Can you manipulate time? Speak languages you didn’t know you spoke? Do you have a special place in your mind where you can control everything consciously? That could be your true home. Ever fae has a true home, there’s around the world through to the otherworld. I suspect that I am somehow related to the Great Goblin King, do you have any stories about him? Maybe I’m like him.” 

    “He was said to be with dull but pointed ears, fangs, he had a lithe body, long hair, his eyebrows were shaped as most fae eyebrows are, up in points. He had magic that he controlled in orbs of energy, he used them to play with humans when he was lonely. I haven’t heard much about him personally, I can ask for someone in another village to write down our stories for you, but it must be for your eyes only. You will have to return it. We cannot have information such as this known by the wrong people,” she picked up the now cool cup and reached in to grab the small bird eggs. She started to peel the eggs and then popped one in her mouth. She chewed it. The boys could hear soft crunches of half formed birds as she chewed her food. They frowned but forced themselves to be indifferent in Draco’s case and smile in Harry’s. She offered them an egg but the politely refused. She stood up and grabbed cups full of water and handed them out to the boys and then Rafi as well. She kneeled once again and sipped on the water. It tasted fresh and like magic, it was amazing. Draco took large mouthfuls and then looked up at Harry who was doing the same. The woman laughed, “It’s fresh spring water, this place is very magical, sometimes the power seeps into the water supply. That’s why the black lake, which has a stream feeding into it, is so full of life. Merfolk can only live in highly magical places as normal waters can’t sustain their own power. Drink up, and then we will talk about you, little light elf.” 

    Draco finished his cup and held it in his lap, he was sitting on a log beside Harry, and they both had their knees up around their chests as they sat around a fire. Despite it being daytime, it didn’t seem like it through the dense cover of trees above them. They waited for her to finish her water before she began to speak again. 

    “Light elves are very strong, they were once the leaders of all magic, they were Her first creation. A perfect being. They were smart, beautiful, strong and agile. They were hunters and gatherers, they were wizards and witches. I feel like you know what you can do already,” the shouting of Hagrid was getting very close now. Rafi galloped away to turn the man back, away from them. “You can speak to the trees, you can see faeries and others like them such as sprites, there are many things you can do. You can blend into your surroundings, reflecting the light around you and therefore blending in. You can also help guide the trees, plants will grow for you and ask for your care. The light elves valued purity above most things, or so I have been told by my parents and the elders, but they also held family in high esteem. There was a King, they called him King of Alfheimr, the world in which they came from. It is a world of magic, only the light elves live there. They were exiled upon the fall. You know of the fall, right?” 

    “Yes, when Magic stripped the creatures of their magic and bound it to humans.”

   “Exactly,” Harry looked proud that he answered correctly. “It’s nearly evening, would you like me to escort you back to the treeline? You will learn the way of the forest easily. Just like the twins have, the changelings. They have free runs of the forest, they are very bright. They died my hair pink with berries once, I found it very amusing. Perhaps you could find out who they are and talk to them, I’m sure they felt your new magic. Fae can feel other fae,” she stood up and reached down to pull both Harry and Draco to their feet. 

    “What’s your name, by the way? So I can remember to ask for you next time.” Draco asked. 

    “It’s Jupiter, now, let’s get you back to your castle.” 

    It was dinner time by the time they returned to the edge of the forest. They saw that there were guards around the forest, all centaurs and over in the corner, where they had entered, both Hagrid and Albus were speaking and trying to ask for the centaurs to help. It wasn’t Rafi who was speaking with them, it was a blond man with shining eyes, they looked to be that of a seer, he was beautiful. Jupiter kissed their cheeks and sent them off. They ran as fast as they could as quietly as they could and went to the hall. Filch was walking around and Mrs. Norris found the boys. Harry stopped and petted her head, she purred into his hand and rubbed her head against him. Filch walked up on the boys, expecting them to be scared but both of them were petting his cat. He tilted his head.  _ That wasn’t supposed to happen _ , he thought, assessing the situation. He cleared his throat and Harry immediately snatched the cat into his arms and held her to his chest. He looked at Filch and then put her down. 

    “We’re sorry, sir,” Harry said, looking down at the cat. Did the boy just respect him like an authority figure? 

    “Why are you out of the school. It’s dark, you should be inside. There are two missing students. You’re not them are you?” 

    “No, sir, of course not. We just lost track of time… you see, well,” Harry blushed and looked up at Filch and then turned to Harry, “he said he would be my boyfriend and I got a little excited… I’m very sorry, we both are. We will accept whatever punishment you feel fits, sir.” 

    “Oh,” Filch looked away from the children. He didn’t know how to respond, they were being nice to him, as if he mattered. Nobody acted like that towards him, he was shunned for being a squib, he had been his entire life. “I’ll take you back to the Great Hall, but don’t let me catch you two like this again, alright? Let’s go… you may pet Mrs. Norris on the way, she seems to like you.” 

    Harry picked up the calico cat and ran his fingers through her fluffy fur as Filch took him and Draco into the hall. Harry set the cat on the stone and thanked Filch, who just stuttered and told him to hurry and eat. Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall and went to the Slytherin Table. Minerva and Severus stopped their conversation with Filius to watch as Harry and Draco walked to their table. When they sat down, Pansy used a cleaning charm she had been practicing to clean their hands. They however were still barefoot and covered in soil and leaves. They looked heavily disheveled, their hair was a mess. It did look like they had been snogging up against a tree and then collapsed to the ground, but that didn’t explain the bare feet. Severus excused himself and walked down from the table and out through the staff room and to his office. 

    Albus walked into the Great Hall and looked around, he saw Harry and Draco. Hagrid started shouting at them to not go into the forest because ‘ye could’a gotten yerselves killed!’ which he had shouted before he was silenced by the headmaster. He told the half giant to sit at the table and feed himself and then he walked to both Harry and Draco and asked them for an audience after dinner, they agreed because they couldn’t not agree. He noticed their bare feet and smiled, going up to the table. Nobody spoke to Harry or Draco, nervous as to what was going on and not wanting to get themselves into trouble. After dinner, both boys padded up to the headmaster’s office. They waited for the statue to move and they heard Severus’ voice say ‘gumdrops’ and he followed them both into the office. Albus motioned for them to take a seat and both boys sat down. Severus was trying not to pace behind their chairs, he managed to keep himself still and grip the back of the chair his son was seated in. His jaw poked out slightly, like a cobra, due to his annoyance and his anger, he had been worried. He knew that they would easily have taken care of themselves but when Hagrid came back talking about how they woke up the acromantulas and now the centaurs weren’t letting him past them, he got nervous. They couldn’t gotten hurt and they could have gotten found out. He took a deep breath and Harry looked up at him, hearing his sigh. 

    “Did you boys go into the Forbidden Forest?” 

    “No sir, we, well… Draco said that he would be my boyfriend and I got… excited and we hid behind the castle and… you know,” Harry was blushing and everything, it was very convincing and so was Draco. If Severus didn’t know any better he may have believed them, but they were just good at lying, they were learning well. 

    “Is this true Mr. Malfoy?” 

    “Please don’t tell my father!” He blurted out, “Pureblood families are supposed to keep pure until a contract is written, and I will get in trouble for disobeying this tradition. Harry will get in trouble too, his mother, you know her! She will be very upset, you can’t tell them, please?” Draco was almost pleading and that little bastard was doing a good job. Albus laughed and sat back in his chair. Severus’ fingers loosened on the back of Harry’s chair. 

    “Did you do this before or after you decided to take your shoes off?” 

    “He likes my ankles, I’ll have you know,” Harry said haughtily, “and he has cute toes!” Draco continued to look nervous but deep down he was just imagining how disgusting feet were. They were the grossest part of the body, ankles were cute but feet? The heels of someone foot, the toes, they’re so unnatural it’s gross. Harry felt a similar way but they didn’t mention that. Severus held back a snort, Harry had made it very clear that he did not like feet at all, he didn’t even like it when he saw someone else put their feet on someone else or scratch their foot, it was bad. 

    “Then Mr. Weasley is lying, again?” 

    “He has it out for us. Please, you have to believe us sir. We would never do anything to jeopardize our education. Family is one thing, they usually won’t disown their only heirs for snogging but we could be expelled!” 

    “No, no. You will definitely not be expelled,” Albus said very quickly, but neither of the boys looked any better, in fact they looked terrified. 

    “Ron called us baby death eaters again,” Severus glared at the headmaster. They were being harassed and he hadn’t heard anything from the headmaster. He hadn’t heard anything from his son and godson. In fact, he was usually in the dungeons until nightfall, so he didn’t know much of what went on outside during the day, but he would definitely be asking about the name calling and finding out more. Such accusations could ruin someone, it wasn’t something to throw around lightly like the Weasley boy seemed to do. “So we went around the castle, to get away from him. We ran so we were out of breath, Draco sat down while I leaned against the castle. We felt tired but we were also pumping with adrenaline. It’s a hormone that’s released due to stress and stressors. So he saw my ankles and he mentioned that they were cute and so he stood back up and kissed my cheek. We do this often, I always kiss his cheek, he was just my best friend a few hours ago. I asked him if I could be his boyfriend, like so we could date,” Harry smiled, “well, actually I sort of shouted at him to tell me I am cute, but that’s embarrassing isn’t it? But I am cute, right? Sorry, that’s off topic. Anyway, he said he would do lots of things for me, and it sort of advanced from there. It just started with some kisses but then we heard someone getting closer so we went to the treeline. I sat down against the tree and he took off my shoes and kissed my ankles and up my legs…” he blushed very brightly, “Do I have to continue, or do you understand?” 

    “No, I think I understand. And you came back and Filch found you, right? Why didn’t he punish you?” 

    “Well, I petted his cat. She’s really pretty and fluffy, if not a little matted. She just needs to have a good brushing and she would be perfect. We apologized and said that he could punish us however he would like. We’ve heard that he chains students up by their thumbs, so I was prepared to dislocate my joints, I know I deserve it. I could have ruined everything, I could have ruined Draco’s life, and that’s not fair to him, is it? I’m really sorry, Headmaster, what I said is still true and I will take any punishment you see fit to give me,” Harry lowered his head, he wanted to smile. He thought he did a really good job at that. It was almost scary how easy that came for him. He saw Draco who was still blushing and shifting around awkwardly. 

    “Severus, what do you think is a good punishment for them?” 

    “Three weeks scrubbing cauldrons, taking out bug eyes and legs, and resorting the entire potion cabinets would be nice, but I wouldn’t mind sharing with Filch. The trophy room seems rather dusty as of late.” 

    “Alright. One weeks detention with Filch, five days, starting on Monday, in the morning so be up early. Severus would you please stay behind, I would like to speak to you. Boys you may go. I would advise taking showers, you look a fright,” Harry and Draco muttered a few ‘thank you’s and then left the office. Severus took a seat where Harry had sat. He needed to sit down before he started twitching and fiddling his thumbs to expel his energy. “Do you believe their story?” 

    “They seemed rather adamant about it, but they are great at telling half-truths. They are Slytherins,” Severus didn’t want to seem too suspicious by agreeing and acting like they were telling the truth because if it was anybody else he wouldn’t be so impressed with their story and would likely think it was a lie, it still seemed on the rather far fetched side but they were both great little actors. He would need to help them develop that talent, it was very important for people like them to know. 

    “Yes. Should we inform Lord Malfoy and Madam Black?” 

    “I think we should. Would you like to write the letter or would you prefer I send it as head of house?” 

    “Isn’t that a bit cruel?” Dumbledore smiled, “I was just curious. I don’t think we should tell Bellatrix no matter what, you may have had feelings for her but she may do something unfavourable and Lord Malfoy may take it as a threat and try to get me fired even harder… do you think I am unfit to be the headmaster? Did I ever fail you, Severus?”  _ Yes _ , was the immediate thought of Severus. Albus had failed him everytime he sent him back to his father despite him begging for help, everytime Poppy told him that he had been overreacting and his wounds weren’t too bad, when his perfect Marauders bullied him into near suicide, when he gave up and let himself be used because he thought he was too worthless for anything else… there were lots of things that Albus had failed for him. He had also failed Harry and made an very powerful enemy, not just Marvolo, but him when he forced Harry to live with those muggles, when he failed to protect Lily, when, if he was correct, when he killed her and blamed it on Marvolo to have Severus become a pliant spy. 

    Marvolo had been with Severus since he was fifteen, he had given him soft kisses and waited until he was older before making him know that he was cared about through carnal sins and passionate acts, when Severus had pulled away in shame, when he started to doubt himself, Marvolo had been there to hold him up despite his withdrawal, he stood beside him, gave him a family, a home where he had none. He let Severus torture and kill his father, his abuser, his oppressor. He had turned to Marvolo that night, he remembered it so clearly, it was the night that Marvolo had told him that he loved him and Severus had denied it and left him. Years later he saw Harry be born and he knew that he was going to lose something to balance out what he had gained in Harry. He lost Lily. He had loved her so much, he still sometimes feels like he has simply replaced her with Marvolo, but then he knows it’s not true. 

    “Severus?” Albus asked again. Severus turned his head up from the ground to look at him. 

    “Sorry, Albus, I can’t find anything in my mind. Perhaps he is just angry about Harry Potter.” 

    “Why would he be angry? His Lord, Tom, he wanted the baby dead, he should be happy!” Albus didn’t understand, Lucius should have been more than happy that Potter had died, Tom should have celebrated, but he feels like there is something working against him even more furious than it had been before. 

    “You haven’t been to any of the Order meetings recently,” Albus added quietly. 

    “I haven’t been invited to any. I thought you no longer wanted my support. I can see your concern, with Bellatrix and I having a son, I may be inclined to go back, but you know that I’m loyal to you. I have done everything for you. I lie to everyone every day, I lie to Bellatrix, I like to my best friend every day to make you happy and do as you want me. You just threw me away suddenly, like a used tissue.” 

    “We never meant for it to feel like that, my dear, dear boy. We were talking about very sensitive information and I know how strong Tom is, I didn’t want him prying into your mind and then hurting you. Remember when you came to us after he had tortured you, when you were seventeen and you snuck out to one of his meetings and you came back and had to stay in the infirmary for three days?” 

    “Yes, I remember,” That was a completely different event than what he had told them had happened. Severus had participated in his first raid and was injured by an auror. That was when Marvolo knew his talents were very much not on the battlefield and more suited to the potion lab or behind a strategy board, and four months later he realized he liked him in bed as well. 

    “There is another meeting next week, on Friday. You are welcome to come,” Albus says, “You look tired. You should go get some rest. You need it.” 

    “Thank you, Albus,” Severus nodded and left the office and went to his office and through to his chambers. He took a long shower and got his pyjamas on before sitting at his dining table and graded papers with a quill and red ink. He finished the first papers of the new term and set them aside before heading to bed. He was still planning on writing to Lucius, his son managed to pull off quite a feat. 

    Harry and Draco were taking showers, Harry put his face up against the glass divider. 

   “Draco?” 

    “Yes?” 

    “Can I move into your stall?” Harry waited for a reply but it never came. He repeated his question. 

    “Um, I don’t think that’s appropriate, Harry,” Draco finally replied. He didn’t know what Harry was thinking but they couldn’t take a shower together. A bath was different, there were bubbles that hid a lot of things, but in a shower, everything is out in the open, there is no privacy, no barriers. 

    “Oh, okay,” Harry sounded so defeated, and who was Draco to refuse Harry? They were only eleven, nothing bad would happen, they were boy boys, they have seen all their private parts, there’s nothing new. As long as they don’t touch they’ll be fine. 

    “You can come in, if you want,” Draco offered and Harry turned off his shower and quickly slid into Draco’s since it was chilly out of the warm water. How were they not going to touch? Draco hadn’t thought into the plan this much. Abort mission! Abort mission! He turned around and Harry looked up at him and let his glamour fall. He didn’t even remember putting them back on but he loved how Harry looked and even his scent changed slightly. He felt his glamour fall and Harry closed his eyes slowly and leaned up to kiss Draco, his had to balance himself by holding onto Draco’s upper arms and Draco put one hand on Harry’s hip and the other on the opaque glass barrier. He and Harry stood there, lips pressed together, eyes closed for thirty or so seconds before pulling away. Harry looked down and pulled his hands away. 

    “Draco… I have done things, really bad things, and I know that purebloods need to be pure, and I’m not pure or a pureblood, but I hope that you will still love me.” 

    “Of course I love you, I don’t care about the things you did, I just care about you,” Draco took a breath and kissed Harry again, trying to open his mouth but being shut down completely by Harry who refused to open his mouth. He pulled back and Harry rinsed his hair and his feet slapped against the wet floor as he walked out to get toweled off and dressed. 

    Draco entered their bedroom and Crabbe and Goyle weren’t in. They were talking with some dumb upper years like Marcus Flint who was dumber than two boxes of rocks put together, he probably didn’t even know how many boxes that would equal! Then Draco knew he was very harsh, but he wasn’t going to change his outlook. Harry was in his bed, on the bottom bunk, with the twin notebook. He had it open and was writing inside of it. Draco got his journal, that was warm, and opened it up to see the message that Harry was writing. 

_ So, I’m a halfblood and I don’t know much about courting or contracts, just enough to know the ideas behind them and what you and Pansy have mentioned, but I want to know how to formally court you. Can I court you without being in a contract? I just want to make you happy! I’m too nervous to say all of these things in person, so that’s why I’m writing to you. I’m in your bed because I’m going to be sleeping with you tonight… unless you don’t want to, then I can move into my own bed. I thought after the day, we could snuggle up and you could pet my hair and let me play with your ears. Black-Gaunt _

__ “You may sleep with me tonight, I would love for you to play with my ears and to play with your hair… courting, well, we would buy each other presents, each with a different meaning and the longer we court the fancier and more expensive our gifts would get. We would go on dates, and we would have to have special rules and permission in order to do things like we do them now. Many contracted couples aren’t allowed to hold hands in public or do anything like that, so hopefully we can convince them that we need that because we wouldn’t be able to function properly without that affection,” Draco had climbed into bed and removed his glamours and let Harry stroke his ears. He had his eyes closed, an arm wrapped around Harry while he ran his fingers through the bottom of Harry’s hair and then he felt warm, wet heat on his earlobe and he shuddered before he felt a nip on his ear tip and he moaned, before opening his eyes and pulling away from Harry. 

    “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Draco stated, and Harry just smiled at him, pulling him back to him and resting against him. 

    “No, I like that reaction. You don’t have to be sorry for that… that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say ‘sorry’,” Draco put his glamour back on and closed his eyes, letting out a little noise to let Harry know he was content. 

    “Forget I said it,” Draco hears Harry make a low purring noise in his chest and he could feel the vibration of that noise on his stomach, where Harry’s chest pressed into his body, and he knew that Harry had fallen asleep. This was the first time he purred, but recently, due to their ritual, they were starting to do many things they would have never done in the past, it was part of their change, of growing into what and who they were going to become. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting Chapter 11 twice. I posted this chapter as it was supposed to be up and I will add the second chapter in a moment. The updates might be getting a little slower. I have working on school really hard because I'm a little behind and need to catch up so I haven't been able to write much. I hope that the chapter mix up won't throw you off of this story. Thank you for reading!

    It was spring and it was nice enough outside to go into the forest. Although the headmaster was reluctant, he knew that Severus would take care of them and he knew that it would be very educational. Hopefully the boys seeing something that scares them would make them rethink going into the forest like they had, even though they had lied. It was night and Hagrid was waiting at the edge of the forest with Ron, Lavender and Seamus who had been given detention for trying to corner Harry into the third floor room, the one strictly forbidden. Harry didn’t want to go into some dusty old room, he didn’t want to know why he wasn’t allowed, he didn’t even care. He, Draco and Hermione walked behind Severus who met Hagrid with disdain. Severus didn’t like Hagrid, he never had, and he never will. He sneers at the half giant before letting Hagrid explain what they would be doing. Severus had only gotten the definite go-ahead from Albus knowing that Hagrid would be near. He didn’t know that Severus could rule the forest if he so pleased, but he knew that Hagrid had a working relationship with most of the beings and creatures in the forest, enough so that he was allowed inside without too much trouble. 

    It was a full moon and Draco swore he heard werewolves howling. He would have been much more afraid had he been human, but he was really just complaining to keep up his appearance in front of the Gryffindors. If they thought he was brave then he would be teased and there would definitely be something wrong, but if he was cowardly, the Gryffindors would assume that it was common, as that’s what they thought about Slytherins. They thought Slytherins were evil, cowardly, dark witches and wizards. Hermione was learning how to sneer, and she was doing it well, it wasn’t anywhere as intimidating as Severus’ but when Ron tried to pull her to the side and talk to her she gave him her look and he backed away like a dog with his tail between his legs. 

    They were to shoot red sparks if they were in trouble or needed help and green sparks if they found the herbs and fungi that they needed to harvest, or in the case of the detention students, if they found the wounded unicorn. Severus know that Harry and Draco were much stronger than Hermione and that they would be safe if they stayed together so he sent them off to find fluxweed while Severus and Hermione went on to find bloodroot flowers to get their red roots. 

    Harry and Draco were being quiet, and they could hear the forest living around them. The hoot of the owl, the whispering of the trees, the rustle of plants and branches, and the crunch of leaves under hooves rang through the forest as a tune of nature. Harry found a patch of fluxweed in an opening where the trees had all fallen and made a circle around a wounded unicorn. There was silver blood leaking onto the fluxweed and something attached to the unicorn’s side. The cloaked monster stood up, rearing back and then he lowered his hood, it hadn’t been feeding like a vampire, it was making sure to drain the blood effectively into phials and putting metal caps on top. It was Professor Quirrell. He looked up at the boys and tucked the filled phails into his cloak pockets. 

    “What are you doing here Professor?”    
    “Shut up, you little brat,” he hissed, pulling out his wand. He sent the killing curse at the unicorn on the ground and Harry flinched. How could he kill something so easily? Were all death eaters like that? “You won’t be telling  _ anyone _ about this, do you need incentive to keep quiet?” Harry knew he shouldn’t use his father over his Professor, there was respect and all that he needed to consider, but he knew his father would want to know about this. 

    “Does Voldemort know about this?” Harry crossed his arms, but he flicked his wrist, his wand coming out to his hand, he held it to his side so he could move quickly and cast a spell if he needed. Draco had his wand drawn and aimed, he didn’t take lightly to someone holding a wand to him. 

    “Come here, Harry,” Quirrell said, using his left hand to point to his side. 

    “No,” Harry took a step back and reached an arm out to pull Draco back as well but Quirrell summoned Draco to him and put his wand to his throat, Draco froze and his eye twitched. He should have seen that, this was bullshit! Draco struggled but very little, just enough to let Quirrell know he wasn’t happy about the progression of things but not enough to make him angry enough to curse him. 

    “Come here!” Harry walked to Quirrell and Draco was shoved forward and replaced by Harry. Harry was pulled against Quirrell’s chest and he struggled, this was a position that made him feel weak, and he disliked that feeling. Quirrell hit Harry’s wrist to make him drop his wand and when Draco shot off a curse, Quirrell shielded himself. Draco knew the killing curse, and he wouldn’t use it without valid reason, but this was dangerous and he felt like he needed to use it, but he wouldn’t. Not when Harry was so close and could easily be used to shield the target. Draco didn’t know what to do, but he wasn’t going to run. He heard galloping but it was far away, too far away to call to without alerting the Professor and Quirrell would likely just kill the centaurs if they approached. Quirrell had always been a cruel man, he was an idiot as well. Very stupid to do this to Harry, the Dark Lord’s son. 

    “You can wait until my father hears about this,” Harry snarled, Quirrell’s arm gravitating to hold Harry’s throat, his arm pressing against his developing Adam’s apple.    
    “Silence…” He looked down at Harry’s hair and then to Draco who was twitching as if he was about to act but was hesitating before he could move. “Draco, you’re going to drop your wand.” 

    “I don’t think that would be very wise, now would it Professor?” Draco moved a little to get a better aim at Quirrell, it was still too risky to cast anything too dangerous since there was still a chance it would hit Harry and Draco wasn’t willing to take that chance. 

    “You will do as I say. Now drop your wand or I kill him.” 

    “You wouldn’t, what would his father do to you if he found out you killed him?” 

    “And how will he find out if I obliviate you?” Quirrell attempted to obliviate Draco at the distance they were standing but Draco moved away from the spell and ran behind Quirrell. Before their professor had time to turn around, Draco petrified him, but not after he sent a nasty hex at Harry. Harry collapsed as he slipped out of Quirrell’s grasp and screamed as he clawed at his skin. 

    “I’m burning! It burns!” He was in tears, his skin was red and Harry clawed off his shirt and panted as if he really was on fire, he was rolling on the ground until he decided it only hurt him even more. His shouts attracted the centaurs that were around and Jupiter came out of the darkness and got down to hold Harry. Harry was whimpering and she tried to assess what was wrong with him. Draco didn’t know this hex, he was only a first year, he didn’t know all of this yet. He was advanced, but not as advanced as a trained and trusted death eater! Draco shot red sparks into the air and he heard Fang, the mangy dog that Hagrid kept with him. Draco willed the trees to move and block the giant’s path however and the man and the three Gryffindors stopped as the trees shifted into a prison. Hagrid tried to break the branches to get through but the trees just kept growing and moving. Draco heard the crying of not only Harry but of the trees as they were injured. He apologized and thanked them before Severus and Hermione arrived, running to them. Severus in front of Hermione in case there was some unimaginable danger that she needed to be shielded from. Severus dropped to his knees in front of Harry. 

    “He cast a hex, I think it was, um, I don’t know!” Draco felt Hermione staring at him and Severus shook his head at Draco. 

    “ _ Finite _ ,” Severus waved his wand over Harry and he stopped the burning. Draco hadn’t thought about that, but then he hadn’t read about the counterspell. He shied away and Hermione’s eyes followed him. “Your glamours have fallen.” 

    Draco reached up and touched his ears and shivered as he brushed them in a way that felt good. He shied away even more, walking towards the trees but he heard Hagrid’s shouts and went back to where he had been. Hermione gets down beside Jupiter and Harry. Her eyes big with worry and watery from her intense feelings of care for the boy who helped her when she was scared, for introducing her and being nice to her despite her differences. 

    “What are they, Professor?” 

    “They’re just different… are you alright Harry?” Harry rolls over in Jupiter’s arms and rests against her chest, his head resting against her pointy clavicle. 

    “I’m fine now. I don’t know why he was out here. I brought up father and he got angry. He killed that unicorn. Why would he kill it? What is unicorn blood used for?” 

    “It’s used to make one immortal, however it ruins your soul and destroys your decency,” Jupiter answered before Severus could. Harry just reached up and wrapped his arms around Jupiter’s neck. 

    “Thank you Jupiter, and you too father… Hermione!” He looked to her, his voice rising. She turned to look at him, her gaze shifting from Draco, “I’m… you can’t tell anyone about us, you have to promise. Please? The headmaster, he’s a bad man. He killed a child, he’s not who you probably think he is.” 

    “I know. He called me to his office with Ronald and told us that he would give us extra credit and let us work on his  _ side _ , the  _ light _ or whatever, if I agreed to spy on you. I told him no and he asked me why. I told him that you were nice to me and he told me that you were evil, that your father killed muggleborns and that you also hated people like me. I ignored him, he did this around Halloween, so I told him that it wasn’t right. You’re my friend, right?” 

    “Yes, you’re my friend. I knew Lord Malfoy was wrong. I didn’t scare you did I?” 

    “No, I was just scared that nobody was going to like me.” 

    “As much as I find this amusing, I think we should reapply your glamours and harvest the potion ingredients, just the fluxweed here in this area. Miss, if you would be so kind to take that man into the forest until we call on you. I know you have no need to help us, and it is more than I should be asking but--”

    “--You were in the stars a while ago. They told us to help you. You are assisting in the upbringing of two of our natural leaders,” Jupiter stood up and set Harry on his feet. “I promised to assist our allies after they visited us. The centaurs are quite taken with them and you by extension.” She trotted over to Quirrell and picked him up and galloped off into the darkness. Draco respelled his glamour on and Harry did the same, although Harry felt quite dizzy after applying the spell, like he sat up too fast or had been spinning in circles for minutes. The trees rustled as they moved and Hagrid pushed through, followed by the Gryffindor trio. He looked at Severus. 

    “What happened?” Hagrid bellowed, looking around and then he caught sight of the pale unicorn. He rushed to her side and felt for a pulse. She was very much dead and he picked her up. He would have sworn that Severus had killed her, he was angry with the greasy git and he bet that he had killed his precious creature. He saw the incision on her neck and the blood that was pooled on the leaves, her silver blood coagulated around the wound. Her body was growing cold. “Did ye see how she passed?” 

    “We didn’t see, I’m sorry,” Severus looked down at Hagrid who was examining the unicorn before he picked her body up and held her in his arms. 

    “It’s dangerous out here, ‘specially at night. Are ye sure it’s safe fer ya to have the kids out here this late?” 

    “You have children to serve detention with you. I don’t see how they are any more prepared than my advanced students. We will be collecting this fluxweed and then we will be heading back to the castle. It’s nearly,” he cast a tempus, “eleven, their detention and our gathering should be coming to an end.” 

    “Do ye need me to stay with ye? I was planning on takin’ the students back to the castle after I found the unicorn.” 

    “No, you should go ahead. We will follow behind you,” Severus lead the three under his watch to the patch of fluxweed and handed out the jars and silver knives used to harvest them to the children. He instructed them how to cut them, showing them with a single weed before depositing it in the jar. They all followed his example and harvested the patch of weeds. Hagrid had left with Ron, Lavender and Seamus long before the potions master and students were done. Jupiter came out of the darkness and dropped Quirrell’s frozen body into Severus’ arms. Now that Severus was a sanguine, he was more than capable, as well as strong enough, to carry a 180 pound man without difficulty. Severus took the children through the castle through the back entrances and used all the hidden corridors to take Quirrell’s body to his quarters without being seen. He left the children in the store room so they could deposit their gathered herbs while he bound Quirrell to a chair. He walked Hermione to her common room since it would be much less difficult to believe the boys being with Severus and having his word believed as to where they had been. Severus stopped outside the Ravenclaw common room. 

    “I don’t want to make you swear, but if you agree that it is necessary to help you keep the secret a secret then perhaps you should,” Severus started. 

    “No, Professor, I believe I can keep a secret. Have a nice night, Professor Snape.” She waved to him and he walked away. Why did the children try to be nice to him? He didn’t know how to respond to it. Was it because she had seen him with Harry. He would be the death of Severus and the potions master knew it. He stalked back down into the dungeons and then floo called Grimmauld Place. He called for Marvolo. It took him a few minutes to answer but he came to the fire. 

    “Severus, it’s awfully late,” Marvolo commented. 

    “Yes, however I believe that you would like to be informed of this as soon as possible. Tonight I took my three first year potion students to the forest to collect ingredients. I do it every year, one day for every grade. Hadrian and Draco stumbled across an injured unicorn and were confronted by Quirrell who apparently hexed Hadrian. I found Hadrian writhing on the ground in pain, I casted the counterspell and he was alright, but he has betrayed you, he hurt Hadrian and I thought you would like to punish him for it,” Severus sounded as angry as Marvolo felt. Marvolo asked to step through and Severus stood back to allow it. Marvolo stepped through the floo and picked up Quirrell’s prone body. 

    “Thank you for informing me,” Marvolo’s eyes narrowed, “is that all?” 

    “It is, my Lord.” 

    “Well then, that is good. Thank you,” Marvolo threw Quirrell over his shoulder before pulling Severus to him by the front of his robes, Severus stumbled forward and against Marvolo. “I can trust you, I always have.” 

    “As you should,” Severus closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Marvolo didn’t kiss his lips, but his cheek and then his nose before going through the floo. Severus rolled his eyes and went to shower and go to bed, if not to sleep then to daydream and think. He and Marvolo had their moments. They loved each other dearly one moment and then they were regretting their decisions the next. Severus was particularly bad at regretting his actions. He could think of everything he had ever said or done that had caused him to feel embarrassed or just uncomfortable and then he would think of all the things he could have done or said that would have been so much better. There were times when Severus felt trapped, restricted, compressed, oppressed by Marvolo. He was his Lord, he had pledged himself to him, offered himself, given everything to him. He had done and said things to Marvolo that he hadn’t even done and said to Lily, and he would never stop loving Lily. Severus was sure that Marvolo had done things that he would have never done to any of his other followers. The Dark Lord didn’t take lovers as he pleased, he didn’t care for others, he didn’t share his bed, his home, his mind, his everything with just anyone. Just Severus. That made the potion master feel good, like he was truly cared for, but there was always a nagging at the back of his mind.  _ He is using you. You are using him. _ It said to him and Severus could only think that it was sad but true. He wanted to love Marvolo, but he couldn’t. He had been with him for twenty-six years, yet he felt like they were stepping stones for each other. Both being used to get where the other wanted. Sometimes he thought he loved Marvolo, sometimes he felt overwhelming care for him, a fondness he didn’t give nor share with any other and he could see how Marvolo saw him through his eyes. He could see the adoration, the love, the passion when his Lord looked at him, truly look at him, looked  _ through _ him,  _ into _ him. What could Severus do though, he had given everything, there was nothing more to give. Without trade there was no progress, there was nothing left. He had nothing left to offer. 

    Harry and Draco tiptoed through the common room and through the hall of the dorms until they opened their door. Crabbe and Goyle were awake and talking to each other. Both boys stopped and looked as their roommates entered. Both duos were staring at each other. Crabbe and Goyle finally turned back to staring up at the bottom of the top bunk and the ceiling before returning to their conversation. Harry and Draco got their things and went to take showers. 

    Back in their room, after their shower, they got into their pyjamas and crawled into their beds. Draco felt like he was missing something. He had been sleeping with Harry ever night for a while. It wasn’t common for them to separate to sleep anymore, so when Harry climbed his ladder and got into his own bed there was a sharp pain of rejection that stabbed into Draco. He wasn’t going to ask for him to join him though, he felt like that would be pathetic, but he wanted Harry to join him. He was cold, and not temperature wise, but cold as in lonely (which he shouldn’t be as he had been him all day and he was surrounded by three other boys). He turned over and heard a scuffle in the room before suddenly his bed dipped and an arm wrapped around him. Harry’s warm breath hit the back of his neck and he felt Harry against his back. 

    “If you want to sleep alone tonight, I can sleep on my own bunk. I just wanted to make sure my journal was still there. I added a nice note for you for tomorrow,” Harry pressed his forehead between Draco’s shoulder blades as he moved into a position he wanted to sleep in. 

    “No, you can always sleep with me if that’s what you want,” Draco felt better with Harry against him, with his presence, and he wasn’t sure but he liked to think that Harry felt better when he was around Draco. 

 

    The headmaster stood in the DADA classroom, he had a book in his hand in another on his wand, waiting relaxed by his side. He read the passage out of the required bookwork for the first year students. It had been three weeks and Quirrell had disappeared from school. There had been no contact with him, no sightings, no known possibilities as to where he could have been or where he was. Still running short on staff, the headmaster returned to his teaching days as the Defense teacher and was boring his class to death. The Slytherins felt like the headmaster was imitating Binns but managing to pay enough attention to actually care if they weren’t paying attention to him. Finally the book in his hand closed in a fluid motion as his hand closed. He looked around, his spectacles resting low on his nose. 

    “Now, we will practice the wand-lighting spell as well as the wand extinguishing spell. I’m sure you have all practiced already as this is a very useful spell. So everyone, draw your wands and follow my direction,” he raised his wand, “ _ lumos _ .” The tip of his wand emitted a bright white light, more radiant than any lighting charm that Harry had ever seen. He had done the charm when he released his creature core. He remember how good it felt that he could cast a spell that they hadn’t been instructed to cast in class yet, but still having it in his book. He knew he would be able to light his wand so he waited for everyone else to start practicing and trying until he pulled out his wand. He waved it around, muttering gibberish until it appeared that he had been practicing with the others. A Gryffindor girl got her want to light and Albus was busy praising her before Harry cast his and the white was much more powerful. Not as bright at the headmaster’s light but it was very bright, much like an older student or even an experienced adult had cast the spell. Albus turned to Harry who extinguished the light just as fast as he had cast it. 

    “Very well done, Mr. Black,” he said and Harry nodded and thanked him for the compliment, “It wasn’t a compliment, my dear boy. You should just accept praise, no need to thank anyone for telling you the truth.” 

    “Alright, Professor,” Harry looked down at his knees and Albus turned back around, his gaze lingering a moment too long for his examination to be purely professional. Draco and Tracey Davis managed to light their wands and a few Gryffindors. To nobody’s surprise, Neville couldn’t light his wand and Harry noticed as the class was dismissed, that Neville was being taunted and picked on by the likes of the other Gryffindors, mainly Ron and his little posse. Harry marched right up to them and helped Neville put his things away. “Let’s go. What class do you have next?” Neville looked like a deer caught in some abnormally bright headlights and Ron snorted. 

    “So weak you’re having death eaters protect you. I didn’t expect you to go any lower and then you let filthy followers, the same ones that tortured your parents by the way, help you. You should just join them, we don’t want you in our house,” Ron flicked his wrist and turned to exit with the rest of the Gryffindors who were acting haughty, even by Draco’s standards. They were proud that one of their students managed to cast the spell before a Slytherin, and that gave them the feeling of being invincible. 

    “I’m sorry. You didn’t have to help me,” Neville whispered as Harry finished packing the ink into Neville’s book bag. He smiled at him. 

    “Don’t worry about it. I would have wanted help if I was in your position. Just think of it as amends for what my mum did. I know that I can never make it up to you, but I can begin to rekindle trust between our families, maybe? I don’t know much about purebloods or anything, I wasn’t raised with wizards, my family sent me away for the war, they didn’t want me in danger, so I joined them recently. I hope that we can be friends eventually. I’m always here to help, if you need it,” Harry ran off to Draco who was waiting by the door with Pansy, Millicent, Blaise and Theo. Tracey had already left, walking off Daphne for their next class. They had History of Magic and then they were done for the day, thank Merlin. Neville was approached by the headmaster as he went to leave, waiting until the SLytherins were good and gone ahead of him before running to get to class. 

    “Mr. Longbottom,” Albus called and Neville turned around. “I know you have your next class to get to, so I won’t take long. I know it’s none of my business, but I hope that your grandmother doesn’t find out about who you’ve decided to make friends with. She would have a heart attack, poor Augusta, if she knew you were socializing with Bellatrix Black Lestrange’s son,” Albus had made sure to use Bellatrix’s full name. It struck fear in people still and even more so in Neville and the other Longbottoms. Neville nodded and ran off to herbology. He was lucky he didn’t have Slytherins for any classes for the rest of the day, but that didn’t stop him from worrying about Ron who he was bound to see. Why couldn’t he just leave him be? Neville hadn’t done anything wrong but he was constantly picked on despite his efforts to remain impartial to the taunts. Ron didn’t know this, didn’t expect that Neville would ever turn to the dark due to what had happened with his parents, but nobody from the dark had ever hurt him directly, so what was stopping Neville from joining them? They weren’t hurting people anymore, they had gone inactive. Augusta said it was because Voldemort was in a coma from when he fought with Harry Potter and the death eaters were to lay low until he was better, but Harry had been nice to him. Even Draco had been nice to him, or at least respectful. 

    It was getting closer and closer to finals. They were in the final six weeks of school and they were scheduled for finals in a week and a half. Harry and Draco had been studying but they knew that they didn’t have to worry much about potions as they knew most of the first year potions by heart and wouldn’t forget them ever and they were both relatively good in DADA so that wasn’t an issue. They had to teach themselves most of it anyway. Nobody could understand what Quirrell had said most of the time so self studying was what they had to do. The only class that the boys were having trouble in was Herbology and History of Magic. Transfiguration, they felt like they would be average, they weren’t good nor bad. Harry wasn’t as good as Draco, but none of them were transfiguration geniuses. They knew they would pass, and the same for Charms, where the reverse was true: Harry was better than Draco. Draco would likely rank in the top percent of the first year, but that was because Draco always had been the best at whatever he applied himself to. His dislike for Hermione grew however, but Harry didn’t know if it was true dislike or if it was playful rivalry. They seemed to be speaking at least since the forest events, but they would likely never be ‘friends’. They were too stubborn in their ways and they would butt heads constantly. Harry snorted as he imagined Draco and Hermione having a tea party (he wasn’t entirely sure what prompted him to think of that, but he was imagining it quite vividly). Draco would look so cute in a dress, it was now something Harry felt he needed to see. 

    “What?” Draco asked, confused as to why Harry had snorted and was grinning to himself like a little imp. 

    “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Harry looked up at his blond before down at his book. Yeah he would look so cute in frills and even those cute bloomers the girls wore back in the Victorian days. He would look so cute in those ruffles! Harry giggled and finally submitted to Draco’s insistent ‘what’s. “You’d look so cute in bloomers and a petticoat and just…” Harry motioned with his hands and Draco frowned before laughing. 

    “You’re so funny, because you’re not actually thinking about that. What’s really going on?” 

   “No. I’m seriously seeing you wearing a ballgown. It started with you and Hermione being big bulls in my head and fighting but then I thought you would never be friends and have little tea parties, so I pictured you in a cute little dress and you were so adorable!” By the end of that little rant, Draco was shushing Harry who had grown in volume and Pansy, along with a few other and older students, looked at them since they were sitting in the back corner, near a cool lamp and the window to the lake. Harry calmed down and wiped a tear away before looking back down at his History of Magic book. It was terribly boring. He would think of anything, he would do anything, if he could just have the information implanted into his brain so he didn’t have to continue to read the boring book. Harry loved reading. He especially loved curling up in bed with a good book and resting against Draco’s chest while the he read over his shoulder. They had learned how to time the perfect page turns to their reading speeds through practice and true dedication to reading together, even. But  _ A History of Magic _ was the densest, most boring book that either boy had ever laid their eyes on. Perhaps it was the fact that it was completely unstimulating and was like reading the back of milk cartons rather than important information, but whatever it was, it was excruciatingly difficult to focus on. Eventually, on their wonderful Saturday that they spent mostly reviewing and would be the next weekend as well as well as their free time after classes the following week, they headed out of their common room for dinner. Harry had been eating little snacks that he had asked Bellatrix to send him for when he studied, and he ate all of them too fast. His brain was so bored that it was mistaking it for being tired and when you’re tired you want to eat so that you can fuel your brain, so you can stay awake, and it wasn’t working. Harry was full by the time dinner arrived and he was disappointed he had gone through so many sweets so fast. He didn’t eat much. He pushed the peas around on his plate and took a bite of sourdough bread with a little butter on it before waiting for Draco to finish. 

    They had gone to Severus’ potion lab that morning, before they had to study, so they knew they had their potion brewing. It had become a habit to brew on Saturdays since they had been doing it for the past five weeks in a row. Harry wished he had that specific potion they were currently brewing. They had finished one that day, and they had it in their trunks as they tested it on a bunny rabbit and the animal lived after tasting their potion, and so they didn’t have enough time to finish their second potion, but they still wanted to get it out of the way and closer so they could finish it by the end of the school year. Harry’s plan to finish the entire book of potions wasn’t going to work out, but he had another six years to brew every single potion with Severus and Draco. 

    When finals came, Harry made sure to take their pepperup potion with a few enhancements before going to class. The first class they had to take their test for was herbology. It went well. Potions and herbology went together well, so neither boys (in fact almost little to none of the first year Slytherins) worried about their herbology marks. Then there was Transfiguration which went well. The students were tasked with turning a mouse into a snuffbox. Harry felt like he did very well as his box turned out to be very pretty. It was silver with leaves etched into the lid and sides. The inside was silver rather than viscera, so that was good. It was much more pleasant than Tracey Davis’ which still had it’s whiskers and a single eye that followed the students around as Professor McGonagall moved it to her desk to put back in it’s cage after returning it to its original form. Harry was sure he did well in transfiguration, but Hermione had seemed to out-do him once again. It didn’t make Harry angry but it did irritate him. He wanted to be good, not the best, he didn’t want to outshine Draco, or really bring any attention to himself, but Hermione was so proud of herself and liked to talk about how  _ good _ she was, which was very annoying. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell her that it bothered him however, so he suffered in silence. History of Magic had an exam that was nearly as boring as the classes. Why did they need to know who invented the self-stirring cauldron? Any decent potion maker was going to stir their own cauldron, and anyone who didn’t was a shameful plebeian. 

    Charms was simpler than History of Magic just because everyone was actually awake to take their exam. After the brief written portion, they were to complete a charm in the back of the class, away from the other students. Harry was tasked with doing something to change one of the three items presented to him on a dilapidated desk as the back room was a fright and filled with cobwebs. Flitwick looked at him expectantly and stood out of his way. 

    “Any charm you know that will distort or change that pineapple, the book or make something appear. I suggest, for your year, you do something to the pineapple, unless you think you can try to do more advanced magic that is.”

    Harry looked at the book and flipped through the pages. They were blank. 

    He pointed his wand to the pages, “ _ Aparecium _ ,” he watched as the pages started to darken and then words appeared on those pages. Harry looked up at his professor who looked pleased. Harry looked back down at the book, “Can I try another charm, professor? I have only read about this one.” 

    “Go ahead,” Professor Flitwick encouraged. Harry waved his wand over the text. 

    “ _ Illegibilus _ ,” he tried and it didn’t work. He tried it again. On his fourth try, he turned around. “Nevermind, I can’t do it.” 

   “No, no, here, watch, I will show you how to use that. It is quite useful to hide important texts, but it is easily countered,” Professor Flitwick motioned for Harry to stand beside him. Flitwick cast  _ illegibilus _ and the words on the pages scattered. He had to use a  _ finite _ to repair the book and the text returned to normal. “You try again.” 

    “ _ Illegibilus _ ,” Harry tried again and once again it didn’t work. He looked to his professor who was waving his hands in a way to let him know he should try again. Two tries later and the book starts to morph, the letters swirling around on the page until they distort, but very rarely. The text it readable, just horribly written.    
    “Good job. I expect for you to show me that during the middle of next year, Mr. Black. I’m sure you will get it. I know how you enjoy to read. I see you reading often, so I assume you may want to hide some of the things you are reading from your parents. Severus must be rather… strict,” he laughed softly before dismissing Harry after grading his work. 

    Harry nodded and went back out to gather his things and then he left the classroom and went to the library while he waited for Draco. They had gotten into the habit of going to the library after they were finished with their exams. There weren’t books similar to any of the books held in the Malfoy or Black libraries, but there were harder to find texts about law and certain things about magical creatures that weren’t commonly held in their personal libraries. There was actually very little that wasn’t owned by their families, but there was just enough to keep them interested, and the restricted section was the most interesting, although they weren’t permitted to enter and search through those books yet. 

    Draco met him in the library, in their corner by the window, at the conjunction of the gate to the forbidden section and the small table and chairs near the window that reflected dimly off of matte black bars. Draco tossed his bag on a chair and then pulled a seat up next to Harry. 

    “That was so boring. I just cast a severing charm at the pineapple and it went flying. I got an odd look though. I think he was afraid I’ll turn into a death eater like my father,” Draco sighed and looked over at what his friend was reading. “Is that on contracting and traditional bonding by Margaret Jones?” 

    “I see you’re as observant as ever… and yes, it is. I don’t know why I haven’t looked it up already. Saying ‘I don’t know, I was never taught about bonding and contracts’ won’t fly forever. I need to learn about it. I’m not a toddler, I can read and learn for myself. You say you cut the pineapple. Into chunks small enough for fruit salad or just in half?” 

    “Wouldn’t you like to know? Well, I’m not going to tell you until you tell me why you’re reading it. I don’t want you lame excuses. Are you trying to learn about it so you can propose for a contract officially? You know, our parents are supposed to do that. We can try and suggest but it is up to our guardians of legal age. They make our decisions. You should be reading about pureblood philosophies and pureblood expectations in society.” 

    “I’m a halfblood though…” Harry looked over at Draco. 

    “You’re mother is a Black and your father is,” Draco’s voice dropped to a whisper. “ _ You know who _ ,” his voice raised back to normal. “Anyway, it’s important. You’re not a regular halfblood… I don’t think of you as a halfblood. You’re just Harry. You’re  _ my _ Harry.” 

    “You have redeemed yourself,” Harry smiled and closed the book, leaning over the chair and against Draco. “You were really digging yourself a grave for a while. It’s like when mum starts talking about blood purity and father, both of them, start getting irritated and then they are super passive-aggressive about it, or at least Severus is. He goes into silent mode, he just refuses to speak to her, or be in the same room as her, or look at her. He pretends like she doesn’t exist and father breaks things. He’ll break all the dishes in a rage and then mend everything back together. You can only fix a shattered teacup so many time, ya know?” Draco sighs. Yes he was aware of Harry’s dysfunctional family. He was happy with them and they loved him. What family wasn’t dysfunctional? He tried to pick Harry up but he was too weak for that, he managed to lift him up enough so Harry got the idea and he stood up and moved to sit on Draco’s knee. He set the book down on the table. “Do you have any recommendations for the books I should look into then?” 

    “Yes, I do.  _ Living In Luxury _ by Wilford Pucey and  _ Proper Purebloods: Etiquette and Eloquence _ by Circe Rowle,” Draco glared at a few Gryffindors that walked past them, first years, and also at a group of Ravenclaws who walked and talked as if they owned the library. Harry stood up, taking his book with him. “You’re going to get them right now?” 

    “Well, we are in a library. I was going to grab the books, if they have them. Hogwarts isn’t really into blood purity, but I’m sure there is a copy of at least one of those books,” Harry scampered off to put the book he had checked out back to Ms. Pince, the librarian. He looked down the aisles and for the authors of the books Draco recommended. Draco pulled out Journal Harry. He got his quill and ink out of his bag and set up a space for him to write. He smiled down at the book as if he was expecting for the book to smile back at him. Moments of peace, moments where he could give attention to both of his Harrys were both nice.. He enjoyed them immensely and he didn’t get to indulge often. He got to see Harry a lot, but poor Journal Harry rarely got to talk while they were at school, Draco felt bad for neglecting him. He knew that Journal Harry was suppose to be his only Harry, but he was glad that he had both of them. 

_ Good afternoon, Harry. How are you? _

_ I’m fine. Thank you. How are you? _ Draco sighed and looked up from his journal. It had only been a few minutes, and Harry could spend years just searching through the library, at least he could do that with the ones in their homes, he wasn’t sure about this library, as they have read many of the books that were here already. He looked back down at his journal. The ink had already faded. 

_ I’m fine. I’m spending time with the other you. You’re looking for books right now. I haven’t written to you for a while. I missed you.  _

_ I missed you too. Is the other me annoying you? Do you just want my attention purely on you? I was made for you, so I will always be here. Don’t forget about that. I’m yours. _ Draco frowned, he wasn’t sure if he liked that, or if he was concerned with how he felt about knowing that he owned a piece of Harry. Even more, he owned a piece of his  _ soul _ . That was something that shouldn’t just be thrown around and given to other people. He felt special, and he felt the same feeling he had when he had first opened him. On Christmas when he got Journal Harry. There was a shiver that ran up his spine and ground his teeth nervously. He had to mentally stop himself, thinking about stopping the movements of his jaw forcefully as he wanted to show his nerves discreetly and in a pureblood fashion, feigning indifference towards everything. 

_ No. I just, I’m scared. I like you, I like that I have you, that I have a piece of the other you. It makes me feel special, and it scares me. Is it wrong? You gave a piece of your soul. That’s very heavy, important. You wouldn’t do that for just anyone. What if I hurt the other you? What if I hurt you?  _

_ Did you do something to hurt the other me? I’m sure you didn’t mean it if you did. I love you. I trust you. You would never hurt me.  _ Draco closed the journal and put his head down on the table. This Harry, all pieces of Harry were so naive, he was so trusting, too trusting. He was going to get himself hurt and Draco didn’t want to be the one that hurt him, but what if he was? He opened the journal. 

_ How do you know that? What if I hurt you and then kept you? What if I hurt the other you and did horrible things to the other you but had you? You wouldn’t know, you would never even know. I could be horrible and you would never know of anything I do. You’re too trusting, you shouldn’t have given me you, what if I’m a horrible person! _

_     …  _ There was nothing for too long. Harry walked back to the table with his books. He had three of them. He sat down and looked over at the notebook but quickly looked away. He didn’t want to invade Draco’s privacy, especially when he talked to the other him. He set two of the books down and opened  _ Living in Luxury _ . He didn’t see when Draco shifted to put the journal away and put his things away. 

    “I need to go. I’m going to, er, study for potions. I’ll be in the common room if you need anything,” Draco slid between Harry’s knees and the table and practically ran out. Harry watched him as he left. Did he do something wrong? What happened? Did his other soul piece hurt Draco? What if Draco hated him now? Harry took a few deep breaths. He continued to read his book, just skimming until he found something that interested him. He didn’t want to know everything about purebloods, he didn’t agree or believe many things that the supremacists taught their offspring or liked to boast and think about themselves, but he would read a little bit of it, select certain philosophies and little quirks that he admired, and leave the rest for whoever wanted to study it. Harry lasted a good thirty minutes reading/skimming his book before he felt an overwhelming urge to try and correct whatever had happened. He knew he was clinging to Draco, he knew that he was holding onto him, and he didn’t want to suffocate his friends, his best friend, his future husband, who he wanted to please, who he loved… he gathered his books into his book bag and slung it over his shoulder before exiting the library. He walked as calmly as he could and managed to bump into Severus on his way to the dungeons. Severus took a good look at Harry, holding onto one of his son’s shoulders. 

     “What’s wrong?” he finally asked, leading Harry to his office. 

    “I think Draco is upset with me. I don’t know why though,” Harry sat in the seat that Severus motioned for him to take. Severus crossed his legs in a chair across from Harry. He crossed his arms next, completing his normal intimidating appearance. It was a habit, he didn’t mean to purposely Lord over people.

    “You don’t need to be completely okay with each other at every moment. Sometimes it’s healthy to be upset at one another, or to disagree. Difference in opinions is good, it means you can still learn and grow with someone. Did he say something that leads you to believe that he is angry with you?” 

    “We were in the library. I was sitting… er, I was sitting on his lap and he started talking about purebloods. I was reading about contracts and formal bondings. I was curious, I need to know about this. It’s important for people of our status to know about contracts so we can find a suitable partner in which to raise our political standing, as well as societal standing. It would do me no good to be contracted to someone who couldn’t provide me with anything or wouldn’t benefit me in any way, right?” Severus took a moment to look at Harry’s expression. The boy looked generally confused. 

     “Did you tell him this?” 

    “Of course not! He would think I was using him. That’s not it though. He told me to look at some books, and said I was as good as pureblood, or whatever that means. I went to get the books and when I came back, I started to read and then he left me. He looked upset, so I assumed it was something I did,” Harry leaned forward, letting his book bag drop onto the floor, although he dropped it lightly on the cobblestone floor. 

     “I’m not sure how to help you, but I suggest that you don’t crowd around him. I can’t think of a solution where you and him would both be pleased. If you ask him what is wrong he is likely to get irritated, but if he keeps to himself you will feel rejected,” Severus had been teaching for eight years and he couldn’t help a common relationship problem. If it had been anyone else he would be able to give impartial advice. He would be able to take into consideration only the feelings and concerns of the person he was giving advice to. He was better with people he didn’t know, but with Harry and Draco he felt for both of them and he knew both of them which made the advice much harder to give. 

    “That’s alright. I will leave you now. I’m sure you have potions to grade,” he stood up, grabbing his bag and walking to Severus to give him a hug before he turned and left to go into the common room. Severus was about to let him through the door from his office but if Draco saw, then he would know that Harry had been talking about him. Severus let Harry leave before going to gather the phials of potions from all of his classes to grade them. He took the potions to his lab and started to test them out on different things with different methods. He judged most by their colour, consistency and shimmer, but some that passed needed to get a further inspection of and test in a contained and safe environment. He wasn’t about to dose the other staff or students with ‘okay’ looking potions. He was the only potions master and professor to never have had a child killed in his class or under his watch, he wasn’t about to tarnish that reputation. 

    “Draco,” Harry called when he walked into their bedroom, having not seen Draco anywhere in the common room. Draco’s chest was open, he peered inside and saw that his room was set up inside the compartment. Harry knocked on the side of the chest. “Draco,” he called again, this time he called down into the chest. 

    “Hey, I’m not feeling well, I’m just resting. Do you need me for anything?” 

    “I just… I’m just worried. Did I upset you?” 

    “No, you didn’t,” Draco walked up to the ladder that led back up into the world, “I just, need some time alone. Is that alright?” 

    “Yeah, of course.” 

    “Thank you,” Draco smiled and climbed up to pull the lid of his chest closed. He had only left it open since he knew Harry would come looking for him and he didn’t want to have to open and then close it again or have Harry panic. He climbed down and went to his bed. He had a few plants growing in the darkness. Plants that thrived without too much light. A few little peperomia plants and his bed had been transformed into a climbing plant nest, dirt under the bed frame for the plants to root into and then iceberg climbing roses twist up his four bed posts and where there would have been nothing above the four posts a cage like structure had been placed to accommodate the blooming wisteria flowers that hung down over the bed. Unlike natural and normal flowers, they didn’t drop petals or leaves regularly but if they did they would be cleaned by Tilly who regularly watered the plants and straightened the room up for Draco. The room was illuminated by false sunlight so bright that Draco had to pull curtains closed over the lights or turn them off completely. He loved the light, loved the sun on his skin despite the nasty sunburns he got (never which left him with anything close to a ‘tan’). The sheets were cool and cotton-y, he wrapped his legs up in the sheets on his bed before opening Journal Harry again. He grabbed a self-inking quill from his bedside drawer for when he wanted to write on the bed but wouldn’t dare put an ink pot down in fear that it would spill (and he wouldn’t want to waste ink or ruin such nice sheets). 

_ Harry, I don’t know what to do. _

_ What do you mean?  _ Draco knew that he was just losing his mind, this couldn’t be normal. 

_ You know I love you. We’ve been talking about contracts, I’ve told the other you that I love you, I have told you that I love you, but what if… what happens when my father doesn’t allow us to bond. Your father is the Dark Lord, but he hasn’t commanded my father to do anything recently. I doubt that he still holds that power. My father sure isn’t afraid of Marvolo anymore. I don’t want to give you or the other you hope if we shouldn’t have any.  _

_     Hope is always good. Your father won’t own you once your of majority anyway.  _

_     That’s it though! You know nothing about our world! How could I expect you to know why it’s so important for him to allow this, to approve of this. Without his approval I lose everything, I would be nothing. I wouldn’t have anything to offer you. I would be as good as a baby muggleborn without my family name. He could disown me. I can’t lose my family.  _

_     I understand…  _

__ There is silence for a long time and Draco wanted Harry to reply, to give him something more to work with. He felt himself crying and before he could stop it his tears fell onto his notebook and the pages curled as flowers sprout from the paper and he pulled the flowers out ripping out pages in the process. He heard a scream from upstairs and from the journal. He looked up and dropped everything, running to climb up to the outside world. He pushed the top of his trunk open and Harry was on his bed, curled up crying. Draco went to hold him and Harry swatted his hand away. 

     “What’s wrong?” 

     “That is a part of me! I can feel when you pull my pages!” Draco shut the door as people started walking towards the noise and he locked the door. He didn’t think about the simple unlocking charms that could have been used. 

     “I should have told him. It’s not healthy for you. You need to take that piece of your soul back. You can have it back!” 

    “What is that supposed to mean? Do you not want me anymore?” Harry was screaming and he had rolled off the bed and hunched over, his head killing him as there was still a pain that thrummed through his entire body but focused in his head and chest. Draco paused and looked down. 

    “I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ . I want you and I want you to be whole again. Your father did the same thing and he went crazy and killed people. You’re a little kid, what are you going to do without a part of your soul?” 

    “Not kill people!” Harry pushed Draco down and unlocked the door, walking out. He had his wand drawn and wouldn’t hesitate to hex someone. He ran out of the dungeons and went up to sit by the lake for a while. He could calm down at the lake. It was so serene and quiet. He would find a place without other people and he would be fine. Draco however was standing in his room, he went down and grabbed Journal Harry and he hesitated. He liked Harry, his own personal part, he could talk to him, could tell him things he couldn’t tell anybody else. He could have the other tell him anything, ask him to do anything and Journal Harry would do whatever he could to please Draco. He loved him, but he was just a journal, a diary, a soul trapped in time. He would be eleven forever and he would never learn with Harry, he wouldn’t talk to Harry. He couldn’t. Draco sat down on his bed and looked at the flowers that had grown from within the book. Torn foxglove stalks lay on his floor along with crumpled pages. White bell shaped flowers, their inner petals covered in crimson speckles. Draco almost threw the journal as hard as he could. Just to make it go away. He could pretend like he had never gotten in. He could have pretend that he never opened it today, just make the day disappear. Why did things have to happen like this? He didn’t even mean to hurt Harry, he would never hurt him! But he had and that was gnawing at him, a deep seated self loathing mocking him, making him aware that he had hurt Harry, he had hurt him and made him cry and now Harry would hate him. Now the only thing he had left was the journal, so he had to keep it. He had to covet it now, he didn’t have anything else… when had everything become so intense? When did his life become a ‘life or death’ situation every time something bad happened? He pulled his self inking quill off the floor and brought it to the journal’s page, the first one not crinkled or ripped. 

_ Are you there? _

_     I am always here. Why did you rip my pages? They will grow back, but were you angry? Sad? I felt your tears hit me.  _

_     I cried on you and flowers started to sprout so I pull them out and accidentally ripped your pages. Harry said he could feel the pages get torn. Can you feel what Harry feels? _

_     No. Only the host can feel what happens to his soul pieces. He had the original piece of soul, therefore he can feel any damage done to me, this journal. We can’t communicate however. We do not share a consciousness, not anymore. He can just feel his soul, there’s a resonation, piece of his body aches to have me back with it… don’t worry about it though. Alright? Are you feeling better? Why were you crying? _ That’s it, Draco had to take this to Severus. It could hurt Harry, his body needed it. What would happen without it back? Draco didn’t take it back. ‘Not yet,’ he told himself, ‘soon.’ 

_ You didn’t answer me. You just said ‘I understand’ and then nothing. I was worried. _

_     I didn’t mean to make you worried. Were you worried or were you scared? _

_     I was… I don’t know.  _ Draco looked down at his journal, it wasn’t large, not like their twin journals that were larger. It was a moleskin notebook with soft pages and he watched as magic slowly took care of repairing the journal that he had ripped. He dropped the notebook as he felt a surge of power run through his fingertips. He picked it back up and the journal was warm. He opened it up. There was a reply. 

_ I meant ‘I understand’ because I know how important family is. I didn’t mean to make you scared or worried, or whatever emotion you felt that made you cry. Are you feeling better now, at least?  _

_     I’m worried again. The other you ran off. He looked angry and hurt and like he needed me and I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t help you.  _ Draco felt magic reach out from the journal, unlike it had ever done before. It caressed him and he fell down on his bed, pulling the blankets over him. 

_ The other me will be fine. I am probably crying by the lake. I would be. Don’t worry, I can take care of myself, but I will always  _ want _ you to be with me.  _ Draco closed the journal. He heard the knocking on his chest. Heavy rapping against the leather and wooden lid to his room. He closed his eyes and held the journal to his chest, he felt that feeling of magic wrapping around him like a thick warmth, but not too hot, it was just perfect. He didn’t cry but he felt like he wanted to. The banging on the top of his chest didn’t stop but he did go to sleep after twenty minutes of focusing on the way his body tingled with magical energy. 

    Harry was sitting at the edge of the lake. He rested against a big hunk of wood he moved so he could lean against it. He saw the tentacles of the Giant Squid flop out of the water and then submerge once again as he swam around and played with the mermaids that stayed deeper in the water, not wanting to be seen by the ground-dwellers. He could feel his other half piecing himself back together. It had shocked him. He felt like he was being torn into two, again, though not as painful it still hurt. Sometimes he wanted to reach other talk to his disconnected piece and see what Draco was thinking or wondering, but he knew that he couldn’t nor would he actually go through with it. That wouldn’t be fair to Draco who knew his thoughts were private. Privacy. Harry scoffed, he and Draco hadn’t been apart for weeks, and now Harry felt like he either wanted to hex him or cried on him and let Draco hold him. He sat outside until sunset came. He hadn’t been bothered but when he started walking back to the school he saw the other first years and some second years stare at him. News sure travelled fast, more like gossip. He wondered what they  _ thought _ was going on, he turned into the Great Hall and remembered that he didn’t care what anyone else thought about him at that point. Not at that moment anyway. Any other time he would be shaking under the attention, but he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t. Perhaps it was the rage that boiled under the surface, anger at himself, at Draco, at everyone in the entire school, the world and he didn’t know why he was so angry with everyone, just that he was. Or perhaps it was the easier way of dealing with pain and sadness which was to simply ignore it and try to force yourself into pleasant numbness. He sat at the table but Draco didn’t come to dinner. He was on the fence, he wanted to see him but he didn’t. He knew he didn’t give his friend much time to explain himself before screaming at him, but Draco had hurt him. He had hurt a gift that he gave him. Harry normally wouldn’t have cared, he was free to use what he gave him however he wanted, but such a big present, such a piece of himself. That was important, that was deep and he put a lot of faith in Draco, trusting such a thing to him and he had torn it. 

    Pansy stared at Harry the entire meal and murmured to Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis who also didn’t stop looking at Harry. Harry got up in the middle of the meal, grabbing some food, wrapping it in napkins and then putting it in his pocket. He hoped that Draco wouldn’t mind some roast beef that had been in his pocket for the journey to the dungeons. It was peace food. Harry walked into the common room which was empty due to everyone going to dinner. Harry walked into the room and knocked on Draco’s trunk. 

    “Draco,” he called for him. He called again but Draco didn’t respond. 

    An hour after Harry got back into their room, and discarded the roast beef on top of his trunk so he could give it, if he even wanted it, to Draco when he came out of his trunk, Draco’s trunk flipped open and Draco climbed up on out. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and held the journal in one hand, it had mended itself and he had taken the foxglove out of his room so he could throw it away. Bad memories and he didn’t like foxglove, they were poisonous and meant death. He looked to see Harry in his bed with a book in his hands. He was reading. Draco sat down on his bed, letting the flowers drop from his fingers. His grip tightened around his journal. 

    “I’m sorry, I was sleeping,” Draco started and Harry looked up from his book. What Harry wanted to do was envelope Draco in a hug and kiss his face until they were both laughing, but he just nodded. 

    “That’s alright. I hope you slept well. I hope everything is okay between you and other me… we’re okay, right?” 

    “We are if you want to be,” Draco lay back on his bed, forgetting the flower. He rolled onto his side and looked at Harry who was trying to look busy with reading, but Draco knew that look. Harry was just waiting for the perfect time to strike and hug Draco or do something that he would find adorable, no doubt. Harry closed the book, the one on pureblood etiquette that Draco had recommended, before tossing it gently to the floor, over Draco. It crushed the flowers and Harry looked at Draco. Harry was sitting up on his elbows, so in a rare moment, Harry was looking down at Draco, who had a face like an angel. 

    “I would like that,” Harry fell down, letting his arms buckle before he curled up and scooted closer to Draco. Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry and pulled him to his chest. “I brought you a little bit of dinner, I’m not sure if you want it though. It was in my pocket and then on my trunk for the past hour, at least.” 

    “I’ll pass, but thank you for thinking of me.” 

    “Sure, sure,” Harry touched the back cover of the journal that Draco was holding to his chest and he closed his eyes. Draco hadn’t turned his journal in, he had kept it, he had kept him. “Did you mean to rip the pages out of the journal?” 

    “I was… my eyes leaked onto the pages and flowers started to grow so I tried to pull the flowers out before they could do too much damage and in my rush I accidentally ripped the pages. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I really love you, and him.” 

    “I overreacted. I should have just let you explain, I was angry and hurt. I was so hurt and I don’t know why it was so intense. I just felt like you had just killed Sorm or Tonia, I was angry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. Well, I did in the moment, but with a clear mind, I don’t mean it. Understand?” 

    “Yeah, I got it,” Draco sighed, “You can sleep, but I think I’ll just read over your shoulder or something because I was just sleeping. We could go into my room, the bed is much bigger and there are pretty flowers growing all over the place,” Harry truly considered his options for a moment. Did he want to be cramped up on a tiny bed where Draco was forced to hold him and be close or did he want to go rest with Draco in a large bed where they could stretch out and look at all the foliage that Draco was maintaining with his new magic and the help of Tilly. 

    “Let’s go to your other bed,” Harry squirmed a little in Draco’s arm and Harry stood up to get into his pyjamas and Draco took his idea and copied it, deciding that sleeping in his school robes once was enough. They went down the ladder and into the room. Harry jumped onto the bed and spread out, his stomach peeking through his shirt as he stretched himself out and then he curled up, inching closer to the barely noticeable dent of where Draco had been sleeping earlier. Draco slipped into bed and pulled the blankets over them. It smelt like roses in the room, not fake roses, but real roses, beautiful and fresh and soft with delicate notes. Harry grabbed two fistfuls of Draco’s pyjama shirt and placed his head between them, kicking Draco’s legs apart so he could slip a leg between his and then going to sleep. It was only seven o’clock but that mean they could get up earlier, and even if they couldn’t fall asleep, Harry could relax and cuddle with Draco for every second for the rest of his life and still want more. Draco had set his journal under his pillow before he lay down. He put one arm under his head and the other he used to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. It took them nearly an hour to fall asleep, as Harry kept talking and Draco would answer or tell him to be quiet, and Draco fell back to sleep even though he was planning to read after Harry fell asleep, but he was so comfortable, and it was nice and chilly but comfortably cool under the covers. 

    The next and last exam was potions and they were all to make their potions separately. Harry and Draco made their forgetfulness potions in a good and appropriate amount of time before they turned them in. Draco was a little quicker than Harry but he didn’t lose time as a sacrifice of quality as it was just as good as Harry’s and better than the rest of the first year students’. Harry took Draco out to the back of the castle and he sat against the wall. The sun beat down in this spot at this time, but it was warm but pleasant as there was a cool breeze rustling the leaves in the dark forest and disrupting Draco’s perfectly groomed hair, making it shift around much to Draco’s displeasure. Harry thought about how easy it was to lose himself in Draco, how easy it was to forget to be a separate person. He wanted to just melt into him and stay with him forever, but he knew that those types of feelings weren’t normal. He knew that it was part of his problem set and he knew that those feelings were dangerous. Draco felt the same, but he had no abuse to blame it on, no problems with family that could explain why he felt to depend on Harry so much, why he wanted to just disappear within him and stop existing apart but create the perfect being together. Harry moved to lay on the soft zoysiagrass and pulled Draco with him. Draco fell ontop of Harry with an ‘oomph’.    
    “Who’s the regal little light elf now?” Harry teased and Draco just groaned, pushing himself up so he didn’t crush Harry under him. 

    “You better be quiet, or else everyone will figure it out and then we will have to be separated,” Draco said before smiling, “but that is the perfect little pet name for me, I think. Nobody will even suspect it. Malfoy, the purest of purebloods don’t have creature children.” 

    Harry smiled and closed his eyes, before opening them slowly to take in Draco’s profile. He looked up, arching his back and neck to see if anyone was coming. He saw four feet getting closer, but that’s all he could see at the angle he was at. 

    “Who’s there?” 

    “Weasleys,” Draco nearly spat the name as if it were venom, but then Fred and George swept up to them and sat down. Harry sat up, pushing Draco off his gently with both hands on his chest. Draco glared at them and they only snickered in return. 

    “We happen to be Weasleys, right Gred?” 

    “Yes, Forge. Indeed we are, aren’t we?” They both giggled and watched as Harry moved so he could see them. Draco was sitting on his knees, his wand hand to his side where his wand was drawn. He didn’t like Weasleys and they didn’t like him. They really didn’t like Harry and that was the nail in their coffin. 

    “We’re not like them,” one of the twins said. “Honestly. Scouts honor or something. We’re like you.” 

    “What do you mean,  _ like us _ ?” Harry scowled. What could  _ Weasleys _ possibly have in common with them? 

   “We’re magical too. Not like wizards, but like beings. We’re fae ourselves. Shapeshifters actually, we’re called Changelings. We were swapped at birth by the common fairies. We were children with restrictions on our cores, so we were given off, magic bonded us to the Weasleys and we have been with them ever since. They don’t even know that we’re not their actual sons.” 

    “Interesting story. Do you have proof?” Fred touched Harry’s cheek and turned into Harry and George touched Draco’s cheek, Draco of course pulled away quickly, but he then turned into Draco. They laughed at each other and then hopped around a little bit before sitting down and changing back. “What do you really look like, then?” 

    “We don’t know. Our magic is bound to the family, not by magic or her normal binds on wizarding magic. We look like our family looks. Although they’re awful wrong to be our family,” George pouted, “I mean, fae are neutral, we’re beings who don’t care one way or the next. We’re free spirits. We like to play pranks and make people laugh and help animals find their mums and stuff, we don’t like to fight. The Weasleys are very big in the war, big Dumbledore followers.” 

    “So, we felt you two when you came back from break, but we hadn’t been able to get a good time. You were always with others and when you weren’t with other people you weren’t together. We tried to go after you in the forest but Rafi got angry at us. He doesn’t like us because we paint flowers onto his arse. He looks adorable with blue flowers all over his rump, honestly!” 

    “But we found you now, we’ve come to talk to you. We want to help you. You have to be doing something to end the fighting. It’s not natural. And if you’re not going to end the fighting then you must be finding a way to get what you want out of it before hightailing it to safe territory,” George looked at Fred. Fred looked nervous but leaned forward. 

    “We can show you so many things. We didn’t know we were different, like really different, until we were your age, but we’re thirteen now, so we know a little bit more, yeah? We can go into the  _ otherworld _ . We are the only ones who can go there, and there are so many other beings who have been waiting for us. Even Magic and the Gods are there for us. You’ve spoken with the Great Mother, right?” 

    “We have,” Harry stated. He didn’t know if something was  _ off _ or not. They seemed honest, but if they really were fae then there was something they wanted to get out of this exchange. Harry felt the drive as well, he didn’t want to be on either side, he just wanted to take what he wanted and play around before leaving the fighting to the idiots who felt the need for violence. They threw themselves onto the ground in front of Harry and Draco and wiggled on the ground before getting comfortable on the hard earth. 

    “Great! That’s brilliant. You must know about us then. Right?” George was enthusiastic and Fred’s head nodded along with his words. They both had cheshire grins. 

    “No, she didn’t say anything about you two,” Draco crossed his arms in a very Severus-like manner, “How do we know you weren’t just glamouring yourselves? Or something? We don’t know. Show us something that we can’t not believe. Something so convincing we have to believe it.” 

    Fred and George looked at each other. What could they do? Whatever it was, Harry was excited to see it. Finally Fred and George stood up and jumped into the air, spreading out their arms and landing on the ground as two small owls. About as big as Harry’s face. Harry leaned forward and picked one of them up and brought him to his chest. 

    “Oh you’re so cute! Gareth does this too, you must be like me then!” He put the squirming owl back by his brother and they changed back. They panted and leaned on the ground, trying to catch their breaths. 

   “Sorry, changing like that takes a lot of energy. We’re still babies compared to other fae. Or at least the remaining fae in the world. There are mostly pixies, sprites and fairies. They hide though. Have you ever noticed flowers that moved or flames that danced without wind? Those are fairies, they are hidden from humans, we don’t like them --” 

    “--unless we want to love them, of course!” George interrupted his brother, throwing his hands into the air. Fred hit George’s nipple with the back of his hand and shook his head. 

    “Anyway,” Fred rolled onto his back, “Do you believe us now?” 

    “Yes.  _ I  _ do,” Harry looked at Draco who was nibbling on the inside of his cheek. What could he do with the information he was given? He could believe them and they could be real fae and could teach them things, or they could be lying and they could turn them into the headmaster. Their family was the main force of the light side under Dumbledore, they could be lying to try and get them to give over their information and then take over the war. 

    “I don’t trust you,” before anyone had time to react, Draco started to talk over the twins’ gasps, “Your family are the biggest believes and followers under the light. You could just be spying on us to turn us over to the headmaster. That would be very smart on your part, now wouldn’t it?” 

    “What? We’re stupid though. We’re telling the truth,” George whined, he pouted, looking at Harry. He looked like he could convince that little blond death eater to do anything he wanted him to do. “Promise. We gave the scouts honor, or whatever. We were never scouts, but same difference. It still counts.” 

    “Take us into the forest, we will ask Jupiter about you. She is a great read of character. She even liked father, and nobody likes father besides us,” Harry stood up and pulled Draco up to his feet. Fred and George rolled over each other, trying to stand up before the other and eventually they both rolled down the hill they were sitting on and hit a tree. They both stood up and waited for the other two boys to join them. Both Weasleys gripped their new acquaintances’ hands and pulled them into the forest. Draco took off his shoes, making everyone stop. He shrunk them and put them in his pocket along with his socks and climbed up onto the trees. He started talking to them and the three on the ground stared up at him. 

    “He can talk to trees and plants. They seem to like him,” Harry finally said to help out the two dumbfounded third years beside him. 

    “Well, we don’t know much about light elves. We came mostly for you. I heard from Vulparia that you are a tylwyth teg. She said you were special because you weren’t blond, and that your blond companion was an elf. She is a cute little thing. She’s about this tall,” George made a gap between his hands about five inches apart, “and is green with bright yellow hair. She’s real pretty. She told us that Magic told her about you years in advance, when you were born. She felt your power and when you started talking about certain things, last term, Vulparia told us to watch you and to talk to you, but we couldn’t get close enough,” Draco was walking on the trees branches now. 

    “Come on, I asked them to lead us to Jupiter, we should be able to find her within the hour if we’re quick about it,” Draco took off, his relax-time clothes still being a little different. He didn’t suit his environment at all in a pressed and starched shirt and soft slacks. He looked like he belonged in an office with his father rather than climbing trees and crying flowers. Harry started to run as well and the twins followed him. 

    Two hours after running and three breaks later, the boys approached the same little guard post where Rafi had taken them. She was practicing with a new weapon. Centaurs usually hunted with bows, and protected themselves with bows as well but she had a scimitar in her hand and was holding her own against a much larger centaur with a black hide and long orange hair, braided down his back. He wore a sash around his chest that looked to give him a rank above the others, but Jupiter wasn’t backing down against him. The boys sat down by the fire and watched as they fought. Centaurs around them whispered and looked at the ‘humans’ in their camp but didn’t say anything as it was clear they weren’t fully human if they had gotten into their camp. Rafi was patrolling but he had caught sight of blonde hair followed by red heads and he had started running. Those gingers were up to trouble again. They were demons, he just knew it! 

    Rafi stopped behind the boys who were sitting on a fallen tree, now log, by the fire. Jupiter almost had the boss-man or whoever he was, and then he reared up and she stumbled back and almost twisted her ankle, which would be one of the worst possible things to happen to a centaur. She didn’t drop her weapon but the man had long bone dagger touching her neck just enough to warn her that he had won. She sighed and he pulled the weapon away. He turned and looked at the guests and nodded his head toward them. Jupiter turned to look at them and asked to be dismissed. Once having permission to leave, she went to the children and kneeled down, sliding her weapon into the sheath at her waist, hidden by a satchel full of herbs hanging in front of it. 

    “How are you? And what brings the orange demons to us?” She grabbed a glass of water and drank it down before setting it beside her. 

    “We came because we needed to know if we can trust them,” Draco pointed to Fred and George who waved sheepishly at Jupiter. 

    “Don’t let our pranks cloud your answer either,” Fred added with a wide smile and George nodded his head before leaning down on his elbows that were on his knees. 

    “What do you need to know about them? You can trust them, I suppose. But what do you need to trust them about?” 

    “They said that they’re fae, but the only fae I know about is Harry, so…” Jupiter laughed and nodded. 

    “Oh,” she looked at Harry who had been rather quiet. “They are fae as well. Changelings. They were born to the fairies, well, to humans but then they were taken by the fairies and given to the Weasleys in exchange for their kids. The fairies did something with those human babies, but I don’t know nor do I want to think about it. There is a reason why Changelings are feared even though they are mostly peaceful. The adult fairies are vicious when it comes to the human babies. Fae don’t like humans, especially born fae, so when they take the human babies, I assume they kill them. It’s how they keep their babies safe, so they justify it. This doesn’t make them bad though, so don’t reject them because of what they didn’t have any control over.” 

    “Mum doesn’t think we’re her children but she doesn’t care, ever since Harry Potter died she has been much more affectionate. It’s dad that is mean. He doesn’t suspect but he is rude to her about us, he says that we are his children and that she needs to discipline us more. She does it enough I think, she’s just so nice to us still. Sometimes we wish we were human so she would love us more, because if she loves us now, how much would she love us if she was our actual mum,” George sighed, “But, we’re also very  _ bad _ children. Father says we are a disgrace, but then he smiles and takes us out when he can and let’s everyone know about the Weasleys. It’s embarrassing. We’re not the wealthiest and he acts like we should be Kings or something. But we still aren’t like our brothers and sister, so we get the short end of every stick, even when he’s feeling generous.” 

    “That’s not fair,” Harry finally said. The twins just nodded and relaxed. Rafi was quiet behind them and Jupiter looked up at her friend and everybody turned to look at Rafi. The twins chuckled. 

    “Did you like our latest present to you? You looked so good in blue, ya know?” They giggled and Rafi’s jaw jutted out. He groaned and marched away, nodding to Harry and Draco. Harry laughed quietly and Draco smiled but they weren’t cackling like the twins who were tearing up. “It’s funny because he was so angry. We stayed up in the trees to watch his reaction. He’s always the most reactive to our jokes.” 

   “Yeah. He hates us,” George choked out between his laughs. Finally they settled down, wiping their eyes and patting their red cheeks. 

    “So, did you come only to ask me if the twins were trustworthy?” Jupiter saw Draco blush, he didn’t look up at her but he smiled. 

    “Well, I came to see you as well. How have you been? You were fighting really well a minute ago,” Jupiter smiled and stood up. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he also stood up. Draco followed along and the twins looked up at everybody. Why were they standing up? Were they leaving already? They just got there, they didn’t want to run through the forest again, that was ridiculous. 

    “I have been well. Thank you. Sometime we will have to teach you how to fight. You will have to protect Harry one day. Fae don’t fight, light elves had some of the greatest battles but they are mostly forgotten now. Nobody believes in the stories about the light elves and their defeat of their traitorous brothers, the dark elves, and how they forced them to live underground. Or the war between the light elves and werewolves when the werewolves started to trample their crops in order to try and force them off of their land,” she smiled and looked back over to where a new group of centaurs were practicing.    
    “Why are you fighting? You aren’t in any wars, are you?” 

    “No, little one, we aren’t, but the wizarding world has been infringing on our land for a long time, and we may have to fight them sooner rather than later. We just need to be prepared, that’s all… why don’t you go play in the river. The one that I told you about. The one that feeds into the lake near your school. It is quite nice today, you would enjoy it. Get the dirt off of you and cleanse your energy,” she was so motherly. Harry thought of her sort of like Bellatrix and Narcissa. She helped the twins to their feet and then gave them a gentle pat to their shoulders and then watched as the group scampered off. She pointed to the direction the stream was and they went towards it. They finally found it and the first thing that happened was the twins taking off their clothes. They high-fived and jumped into the shallow water. They looked at the little frog eggs attached to a rock and were tempted to touch them but they didn’t. Harry took off his shoes and let his toes soak in the water. It was a little cold, but it was to be expected. 

    “Do you come to the forest often?” Harry asked, watching the twins act as if there was nothing in the forest that surprised them. They shrugged. 

    “We come here a lot. Nobody notices that we’re gone. We sometimes sleep out here. We make some excellent pillow versions of ourselves. We have a tent a few miles away. It’s really big on the inside and we keep all of our trinkets and inventions there. We have lots of shiny things that we’re picked off the student body. They didn’t need those things anyway, and we wanted them. Huh George?” 

    “Yes we did. And they are none the wiser. You’ll grow into it, you’re just a newborn fae anyway. Most of this stuff you can’t find in stuffy old books. You have to learn it firsthand. That’s why the blond prince may have a little trouble with his abilities. Nobody has ever met or seen a light elf in thousands of years. He’s all on his own.” 

    “That prince’s name is Draco,” Harry smiled, “but he is pretty enough to be a prince, however he is a King. King of the Trees.” 

    “How did he become king?” Fred demanded, almost angry that he didn’t claim that kingship first. 

    “He asked this tree named Rowan. She is our home tree. She said that he could be the king of trees. I’m Queen,” Harry kicked water up at Fred who grumbled and lifted a handful of water up and tossed it at Harry who shielded his face just in time, but still got him wet. He looked over to see Draco sitting on a rock that forked the river and turned it into two streams. He had shed his own shirt and hung it over the trees but he didn’t take off his trousers, which were likely going to get mud on them or something, and lay back on the rock, bathing in the dimmed light that filtered through the blanket of leaves above them. Harry got up and walked through the stream and sat on the edge near Draco. “Hello my King. What are you doing here by your lonesome?” 

    “Just thinking. Are you enjoying your fae friends?” Draco tried to hold back what little bitterness he was feeling but Harry caught it anyway. Harry sighed and moved so he could climb up on the rock as well and he lay beside Draco. 

    “What’s wrong?” Harry heard the twins laugh and then something heavy hitting the water followed by more laughter. They seemed so happy and they said they weren’t treated well. Why could Harry be happy, he was treated excellently by his family now, but he didn’t know if he was truly happy. He felt happy with Draco though, not at that moment, but often enough he felt happiness in Draco’s presence. 

    “You have someone to help you now. I don’t. How will I ever learn how to be the best light elf? How will I be able to build up an entire race of people if I don’t even know the extent of what I can do?” 

    “We can find that out over the summer, together,” Harry moved to run his fingers over Draco’s face and then into his hair, a privilege only he had. Draco closed his eyes and let Harry’s hand play with the hair that he spent nearly a half an hour on every morning (and he was about to let Harry ruin that perfection, that was how much he cared about his friend). And Draco couldn’t find any reason to complain about his hair when Harry made him feel so safe and comfortable with just his hand through his hair. He sighed and they were splashed with water before they both bolted up into sitting position. They glared down at the twins who were laughing and drenching in water and a little bit of mud. Draco got off the rock and helped Harry down even though Harry didn’t need help (he let Draco  _ think  _ that he had helped him off the rock). Fred and George got their clothes on and Harry insisted that Draco let him button his shirt up for him, and Draco acquiesced. They were all walking back to the castle when they heard a sharp snap of the twigs near them and Draco scooped Harry into his arms, failed, and then pulled Harry along with him. The twins followed. Draco climbed up the nearest tree and helped the other boys up into the branches, away from the noise. Under them now was Hagrid and Fang. Not too soon after he arrived, Albus arrived. They both looked around to see if anybody was close, but they knew that they weren’t followed by anybody, and the only people around them were people that they wanted to hear their conversation, or so they guessed they were there. Fang had tracked Draco’s shampoo and Harry’s smell from one of his socks, so the boys had to be around them. Albus had seen them run into the forest and had called Hagrid after so they could try and get Harry to do something heroic, to prove that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. 

    “Thank you for meeting me, Rubeus.” 

    “No problem, whotcha need?” 

    “I need you to make sure that Severus doesn’t go into the 3rd floor corridor. I have a feeling that he wants the Stone. He may be trying to get the stone for the Dark Lord. I’m not sure if we can trust him anymore.” 

    “I never trusted him anyway. The greasy bat, never liked me, has he?” Hagrid reached down to rub the giant dog behind his ears and then pulled his hand back when the mutt licked his hand and left thick drool all over his sausage fingers. Hagrid just wiped the mess on his shirt and Albus smiled and nodded. 

    “Perhaps you were right all along. If only he didn’t try to go after the stone, we wouldn’t have to go through with the plan to execute him. We can’t have spies, not for Tom anyway. We will need to recruit another spy for the light with Severus gone. It’s a shame, he was an excellent professor,” Albus figured he had done his job, “Let’s get back to the castle, before someone finds our disappearance strange.” 

     Hagrid, Fang and Dumbledore walk out of the forest, their feet breaking the brittle branches and crunching leaves as they walked. Draco jumped down and helped Harry and the twins down from their positions and they started to walk back to the castle. Harry was quiet, and the twins laughed and told them that they will be behind the castle, in the same spot they had all been earlier, on Saturday if they wanted to hang around. They left the first years and Draco took Harry to the common room and then into their room. 

    “I need to get that stone before Severus tries to get it. If I get it, then they won’t even suspect that I went. I’ll get in and out, quickly,” Harry reasoned with himself out loud. Draco sat on his bed and pulled Harry to him, letting Harry stand between his legs and bite his nails nervously. “You can keep watch. I’ll go in, get the stone, and then I’ll come out. I’m sure it’ll be guarded, so I just get past the obstacles and then I will get out of there and both of them will be happy with me.” 

    “They will be happy with or without the stone. If you go, I would like to go with you.” 

    Harry looked at Draco, chewing on his nail that he had ripped off of his finger. “No.” 

    “What? Why not? We do well together. Two heads are better than one and all of that stuff, right?” Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry’s hips and he pulled him closer and rested his chin on his flat stomach, looking up at Harry’s twitching face. 

    “No. You won’t be coming with me. You could get hurt.” 

    “That’s… You can’t expect to make me stay because  _ I  _ could get hurt.  _ You  _ could get hurt, but you’re going to go. That’s not a good enough reason. I will go with you, and if it becomes too dangerous, then we will both come back, or we will both continue on and get the stone. I care about Severus too, he’s my godfather. He doesn’t raise me like he raises you, but I’ve known him my entire life, if something happens to him, I will be hurt too. Don’t try to take him away from me because you’re scared for me. I’m just as scared for you and worried about him,” Harry put his hands on Draco’s shoulders and sighed. 

    “If it get’s too dangerous, then you will turn back. If I tell you to leave, you will leave. Alright?” 

    “Sure,” Draco lied. He wouldn’t just leave Harry, but he would say he was if it made Harry feel better. Draco scooted back, further onto his bed and then he pulled Harry closer, until Harry fell onto the bed, his knees bending to help accommodate him. He let himself go limp on top of Draco. “We need to shower and then make a plan.” 

    “We can do that later,” Harry huffed and rolled over, pulling Draco along with him. Draco sat up on top of Harry and leaned down close to him. “Stop looking at me like that,” Harry turned his head. Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry’s cheek and then moved his face against Harry’s neck. 

   “I wasn’t looking at you like anything.”

    “Yes you were,” Harry laughed as Draco’s hair tickled his neck, cheeks and ears. He pushed Draco away lightly. “We skipped all of our classes today. We better come up with a good reason.” 

    “Let’s just say that we weren’t feeling well and… well I can’t just do something to go to the healer now that mother is the healer here and she wouldn’t back me up, she’d be angry that I skipped class,” Draco pulled away and thought about a good excuse. He snapped, “You know what, we could just deflect the question until they understand that they won’t get anywhere and then leave us be.” 

    “That works.” 


	13. Chapter 13

   It was the last week of school and Severus had gotten more and more on edge until he finally knew that he had to get the stone before it was moved. He had called Marvolo through the floo. He leaned his face into the fire and waited, pulling away and sitting down on his prefered chair. 

   “Severus, what’s wrong?” Marvolo asked as soon as he answered. If Severus didn’t  _ know _ that Marvolo didn’t really care, then he would have been convinced by his worried tone. 

    “I’m going for the stone tonight. I don’t know what other obstacles are around it, but whatever it is, I hope that I make it back from it. For all we know I could get ripped to shreds by the cerberus guarding the entrance to the trials or Albus will be waiting for me and kill me. I just wanted to let you know…” He turned his head to the side. 

    “You wanted to let me know what?” 

    “That I love… Harry. I don’t want to scare him by going and telling him I love him now. He’s probably asleep already, so if I don’t come back, tell him that I love him,” Marvolo nods as Severus stands up. He had changed out of his flowing robes and just wore his black slacks and tight sleeved jacket over his button down shirt. There was no reason for his robes, the would only get in the way. “Hopefully I come back with success.  _ Iloveyoutoo _ .” Severus walked out of the room, hoping that Marvolo didn’t want to come and make him repeat himself. He walked down the hallway, acting as if he was patrolling the corridors as he always did and he did send and write detention for a lonely Hufflepuff who was shivering and standing in the hallway, pressed against the wall as if that would hide him from Severus’ superior eyesight. Severus walked up the stairs, but something was off, and he started to move faster. He opened the door to the corridor and walked through the empty room and then he unlocked the door leading to Fluffy and then their trials. The dog was asleep already. A flute was playing in the corner and the beast was asleep, growling and grunting in its slumber (and drool pooled around it’s paws that were sitting below his mouth. Severus pulled the hatch open and jumped down. He didn’t fall into any devil snare, he simply fell straight to the bottom of the cavern. He landed with a thud and looked up at singed plants, shriveled and and burnt to the walls around him. Someone was definitely already down here. Who else would come this way and leave a path of destruction in their wake? The next task was flying keys and he didn’t have to search for them because the key had no wings and was writhing on the floor near the door. Severus unlocked the door and slammed it before the other keys could attack him. He saw the chest pieces and they were slowly building themselves back up. Somebody was  _ just _ here. Severus walked past the board before the game could be ready to start and then he saw his obstacle and someone had taken the bottle to get out of the room with the stone. He didn’t know who it was, but they were either smarter than he wanted them to be, or they were Marvolo (which wasn’t possible). Severus drank the potion that let him inside the room. He could find a way out. He was smart enough to find a way out. He walked through the purple flames and entered the room and in front of the Mirror of Erised was Harry and Draco. Harry was sitting on the floor and Draco was swaying where he stood.    
    “Hadrian Black-Gaunt!” Severus called, walking up to Harry and pulling him away from the mirror. He then grabbed Draco’s shoulder and pulled him away from the mirror. He looked at them and snapped his fingers in front of their faces until they snapped out of their trance and looked up at him. He sighed. He was glad that they were safe, but he was curious as to why they were there with him. They didn’t know, they shouldn’t have known anyway. “Why are you here? What are you doing?” Draco started to slowly step closer to the mirror and Severus pulled him closer to his body. “No, you will stay here. That mirror will show you your greatest desires and you will die staring at what you could achieve outside of it’s allure.” 

    “We came to get the Philosopher’s stone. Dumbledore said he would kill you because you’re a spy and you are working for the Dark Lord. He said that you would come looking for the stone and then he would kill you when you got it,” Harry held onto Severus’ arm, “You can’t get the stone. You have to let one of us get the stone and then we have to leave as soon as possible!” 

    “What would stop him from killing you if he knew you had the stone?” Severus looked at the mirror and pried Harry’s hands off of his arm and then stood in front of the mirror. He could see himself sitting in Marvolo’s throne and beside him was Marvolo. He took the place that Severus had for so long and Severus was in control, he had everything, he ruled everyone. It blurred together and he saw Harry, happy with Draco, and Marvolo was smiling and had pulled Severus to him by the waist and they all looked so happy and united. Even Bella was there, smiling and holding Harry’s shoulder. Severus tried to find the stone but he couldn’t. He tore himself away from the mirror. Draco and Harry watched, wondering if they had looked that  _ distant _ when they looked into the mirror. Severus took a few breaths before he looked back into the mirror and he could hear everything he saw seeing, he could taste the air and scent his surroundings. He was standing in the room he was in, Marvolo’s hands reached out from behind him and wrapped around him before one of his hands slowly slid into Severus’ pocket. He pulled his hand back and sure enough the stone was in his hand. Severus went to grab the stone from the hand and then he was forced away from the mirror again. He slid his hand into his pocket and felt the awkward stone in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. He put the stone back in his pocket and he let the boys take the potion to leave first and then he took it and they all stood under the burned devil snare. He wrapped his arms around his godsons. 

    “ _ Ascendio _ ,” they all shot up into the air and Severus’s head connected with the bottom of the hatch. They hit the floor and Severus recharms the flute to continue playing a song to keep Fluffy asleep. Severus checks over Harry and Draco briefly to make sure they didn’t get hurt too badly now that they were relatively out of harm’s way. He helped them to their feet and led them out of the room and back down the stairs. The stairs were about to move and defy Severus’ wishes, they tried to keep them on the third floor, but Severus quickly took care of that by stunning the moving staircase and it stopped moving (he had to stun inanimate objects quite often as the portraits at Grimmauld tended to get rowdy at the most inconvenient times). He led the boys back to his quarters. They didn’t run into anybody, thankfully. Once back inside the safety of Severus personal rooms, Severus floo called Marvolo who answered quicker than ever before. 

    “Merlin, Severus you scared me. Are you alright?” He had been concerned and Bellatrix telling him that he might set of the wards of Hogwarts without Severus there to cancel his presence out or let the wards know that he was a guest, made him stop and sit down in front of the fire. He had been waiting for a call. “Hadrian? Draco? Why are you with Severus? Severus, why are the boys with you?” 

    “I found them trying to get the stone. They beat me there. They did quite a number on all of the tasks that were protecting the room with the stone. They aren’t harmed at all, thankfully. I’m sorry that I ran out like that on you. I… I didn’t want to disappoint you, but we got it. Would you like to floo in?” 

    “Yes, give me a moment,” Marvolo’s face disappeared and then he stepped through the green flames and into Severus’ living area. He wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed the top of his head. He looked down at Severus who glared up at him, not because he was angry but because he wasn’t sure how to react. “I’m glad you’re safe. I’m glad  _ all _ of you are safe,” he detangled himself from Severus and stood in front of Draco and Harry. “Now, why were you two trying to steal the stone?” 

    “Dumbledore said that if Severus took it, then he would kill him because Severus is a spy and he isn’t working for the light anymore. I didn’t want him to die and Draco wouldn’t let me go alone, so we went to get the stone tonight. We had planned it out for a few weeks now. We didn’t want to fail. It was purely coincidental that Severus happened to stumble upon us. I was sure nobody knew about us. Not even the other Slytherins knew, just the twins, but they helped us plan it. They know everything about the castle,” Marvolo smiled. Harry had been trying to protect his father, and Draco wasn’t going to let Harry go in and face danger by himself. Very Gryffindor. He let out a hum and sat down on the couch, pulling Harry to him. 

    “I see… Did the old man tell you this or did you overhear him?” 

    “He was talking to Mr. Hagrid in the forbidden forest. Draco, the twins and I had just come back from the stream and we heard Mr. Hagrid getting close to us because he was making lots of noise and Draco helped us all get up in a tree and then the headmaster met with him and said that he was going to kill Severus when he went after the Philosopher’s stone, so I decided that I would get it and he wouldn’t get in trouble.” 

    “Hmm, interesting,” the headmaster had purposely sought out the boys to let them ‘overhear’ them. This was all intentional. Marvolo felt anger curdling his insides. He forced a smile though, “Why don’t you and Draco go to the dorms, take a shower and just relax. It’s the last week of school. I will see you soon. I will be waiting at home for you after your mother picks you up from the platform,” Marvolo kissed Harry’s forehead dramatically, “Have sweet dreams Hadrian. You too Draco. Now, up you get,” Harry stood up and waved to his father as he and Draco walked to Severus’ office and snuck through the side door into the common room and into their room to grab clothes so they could shower and get the grime from the plants and sweat from the other tasks, off of their body and so that their bed didn’t get gross. 

     Marvolo looked at Severus and got up so he could move so he was straddling Severus’ thighs. 

    “Where’s the stone then?”    
    “In my pocket,” when Marvolo leaned forward and trailed his hands down over Severus’ front and down to his pockets, Severus amended his statement. “My right pocket,” Marvolo moved his hand accordingly and reached into Severus’ pocket and pulled out the rough stone. He flicked his tongue out against Severus’ neck and the potions master shivered, his hands moving to hold onto Marvolo’s body. He held him at his waist, one hand slightly lower than the other.    
    “Thank you,” he said before he added, “ _ Severus _ ,” in parseltongue. 

    “You’re welcome,” he whispered and Marvolo pulled away from him. Severus looked at Marvolo. He had changed in those few seconds. He had been smiling and teasing Severus and then he looked very serious. 

    “You know that I care about you, right?” Severus frowned, he didn’t like this anymore. He would have pushed anyone else off of him, but he couldn’t just push the Dark Lord off of his lap. He was sure that Marvolo wouldn’t act like he would have nine years prior, when he would have  _ crucio _ ed Severus for simply thinking about rejecting his advances or not responding to him, but he wouldn’t do that anymore. Severus still hesitated. “I didn’t mean to shock you,” Marvolo tried to laugh about it but a dry and scratchy noise came from his lips, “Please, say something.” 

    “You’re so different. Sometimes I’m still worried that you will start cursing people,” Severus felt Marvolo move away from him rather than see it, as he was seeing what was happening around him, he wasn’t processing it. He watched the wall intently, not being able to focus on anything of importance. 

    “Just know that I won’t start throwing curses anymore… do you want to know something? It’s important.” 

    “Yes.” 

    “I love you,” this time Marvolo did laugh. He stopped his maniacal laughter when Severus’ frown deepened. “Forgive me, sometimes I forget how ridiculous that sounds coming from me. I know you won’t believe me, but I have loved you for a long time. I have had you by my side for for  _ sixteen  _ years.” 

    “And Lucius has been at your side longer…” 

    “But Lucius isn’t  _ you _ . I don’t know how to convince you, but know that I genuinely care for you, I want to shower you with affection, give you everything. We’re raising a child together, although you’re doing all the hard work. I know that vampire’s don’t have mates, but I wish that you did because I want to be him for you,” Marvolo leaned down and kissed Severus, “Thank you for this. You have served me well. Have a good night and sweet dreams.” 

    Marvolo went to the floo and went back to Grimmauld place. There was only three days left of the school year and soon he would have his lover and son back with him. He went home and put the stone in a special box with advanced and dangerous wards. He stripped his clothes and got into bed. He stretched an arm out and felt the coldness where he wanted Severus to be. He closed his eyes. How could Severus not see how much he cared about him. Marvolo doted on him, even before he regained sanity, he was always better to his potions master, he always held the curses, he had been equally cruel, but he never subjected Severus to the same amount of time nor intensity of  _ crucio  _ as he would put others under. He took a lot of that extra anger out on Lucius since he was an easy target and Lucius needed to be controlled with something. Lucius wasn’t a follower, he was very much a leader, so to keep him as a loyal follower, he had to be strict and firm in his rule to make him know that he was very much under his control. Had he been too hard on Severus all of those years? Had he hurt him somewhere along the way in a way that was completely unforgivable? He hadn’t killed Lily, and yet Severus still went back to the man that did kill her, even if it was only a fake relationship that he upheld to remain his spy. 

    Severus was thinking of similar things. He had taken a shower, letting the warm water cascade over him as if it was washing about everything wrong with him. He hated himself, he hated so many things and he knew that perhaps it was his own insecurities that were forcing him to keep his distance.  _ He doesn’t really love you _ . He thought.  _ He will leave you like they always do _ . But he wouldn’t, he hadn’t for sixteen years, but there was still that fear.  _ He will hurt you _ . He rested his head against the wet tiles, they were so cold against his flushed face. He knew that there were tears leaking from his eyes but knowing that if anyone had seen him that it wouldn’t be noticeable, he felt better about his gross display of emotion. He turned off the water and towelled off, walking to his bed dropped the towel. He slid under the covers. They felt good against his skin. They were cool, as if they were damp, that’s how cold they were, but it was soothing and they started to heat up around his body to a perfect temperature. He pulled a handful of blankets up over his shoulder and moved so he could bury his head under his pillow. He had done good. He had been successful, he had pleased his Lord. His Lord, his friend, his lover had told him that he was loved, he should be happy. But he wasn’t, which made him feel guilty. Why couldn’t he reciprocate feelings, he was sure he felt them for Marvolo, he did, he knew he did, but he would never be able to verbalize his affection. When he had tried it came out in a slew of words and he was still mortified that he had said it.

    Neither boys were having problems even remotely similar to Severus and Marvolo. Draco had suspected something was going on between Severus and Marvolo because of the way they had acted (standoffish) but Harry was fine living without knowing anything disrupted his parent’s relationship. To Harry, Marvolo and Severus were in love, and they would always be in love because they probably always had been. He and Draco had finished their showers, which were quick and then they hopped their way into their bedroom, bouncing with wet feet on cold cobblestone floors. Harry and gotten dressed in his pyjamas and Draco got dressed up and unlocked his trunk, flipping the lid open. He climbed down the ladder and jumped onto his bed, tangling himself up in the blankets before he was joined by Harry. 

    “You were brilliant tonight,” Harry said as he twisted up next to Draco and pulled Draco’s arm over him and cuddled back against Draco’s chest. “You are a master at chess, and your flying skills were better than usual.” 

    “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked with a laugh. Harry smiled and laughed as well and finally calmed down. 

    “It means you did wonderful. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you… I didn’t mean to upset you though.” 

    “Yeah, that’s all forgiven. Just don’t try to back up on something you already said you would let me do with you. Last minute changes to a plan that we had spent weeks on isn’t smart. We spent weeks on it for a reason. We executed it flawlessly if I do say so myself. I was quite shocked when Severus entered. Great minds think alike.” 

    “Indeed,” Harry closed his eyes and Draco pulled Harry back against him, holding him. “Sweet dreams, my King.” 

    “You as well.” 


	14. Chapter 14

    Bellatrix was waiting for Harry at the platform. She stood around other parents who were waiting for their precious babies to return to them. The train whistle sounded in the distance and Bella let out a cackle. She was just so excited! She held onto her dear Cissy’s hand and squeezed. She let go when the train pulled up and slowed to a stop. Children started to leave the train, their luggage floating to them, all charmed to go to it’s appropriate owners. Harry and Draco’s luggage was picked up by a house elf before it was put onto the train to save them the hassle of waiting for their trunks. Harry and Draco finally pushed their way through the crowds of children and found their mothers who greeted them with open arms and plenty of kisses (mostly Bellatrix, but Narcissa did give Draco a kiss on the forehead upon seeing him). Both Harry and Draco turned to see the Weasleys all walking together. The twins looked at them, it was a longing glance and Harry ran off to get them. He stopped the Weasleys, asking to speak with Mrs. Weasley. They stopped and Mrs. Weasley approached Harry. 

    “Oh, Hadrian,” she didn’t sound happy. She sounded very nervous. “How are you? Did you mother not come to gather you? We can send a letter to Sirius if you need us to.” 

    “No, Mrs. Weasley. I wanted to ask if Fred and George could spend some of the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place. They have been really friendly and nice to me and I wanted to thank them. Perhaps you could all visit and have tea with us one day. I will owl you with more information if you aren’t opposed to the idea.” 

    “We don’t want to associate with death eaters. Mum, let’s go. He’s a baby death eater, he’s going to try and kill us or something. His father is the greasiest git ever and his little puppy dog’s mum is a horrible healer,” Ron started to complain and Molly told him to hush his mouth. 

    “Ronald Weasley, we do not talk about people that way. You will write an apology to Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Malfoy as soon as you get home and then you will write a sincere letter to Harry explaining why you will not be going for tea at his home. Hadrian, dear, we would love to visit you. Please send us an owl and we will try to be punctual, we aren’t a very organized family,” she smiled warmly and Harry returned the smile. “I’m glad you have befriend Fred and George, I was scared they weren’t going to make any decent friends. Well, we must be going. Tell your father ‘hello’ for me. Have a good rest of the day, dear,” the Weasley mother gathered up her ragtag group of children and took them towards the floo so they could go home and then the adults would apparate to the house with the younger siblings’ luggage. Harry went back to his mother and reached up to hold her hand. 

    “I may have just invited the Weasleys over for tea. I want you to meet Fred and George, they’re  _ like us _ .” 

    “They sound interesting enough, then. Let’s get home so you can see your father,” Bellatrix let Harry and Draco hug before she and Narcissa apparated their sons back to their estates. Harry stumbled when he touched the ground, he really hated travelling like that, and then ran forward into Marvolo’s arms. Sorm and Tonia hissed at him and slithered down the stairs and towards the commotion. 

    “He has invited the Weasleys over for tea. I’ll leave you to deal with that mess,” Bellatrix said dismissively before taking off her cloak and giving it to Kreacher to hang up for her. Sorm made his way up Harry’s body and Tonia hissed at his feet, wanting attention, but Harry just continued to hug Marvolo. Marvolo pulled back to look at Harry’s face. 

    “Is she joking?” 

    “No. I want you to meet the twins, they’re fae like me, but I didn’t know how to invite just them without sounding weird so I asked for all of them to join us. Thankfully Ronald won’t be joining us. He called Severus a greasy git, again, and then called us death eaters. If they only knew,” Harry smiled up at his father who beamed proudly. His son was very right,  _ if they only knew _ . Sorm demanded attention and Tonia was whining and begging for Harry to pick her up. 

_ “He has been sulking in his bedroom since Tuesday _ ,” Tonia hissed, “ _ I need attention. Pick me up please. The wild one has been feeding us and she can’t talk to us like you and him can. _ ” Harry reached down and picked Tonia up and let her slither up his arm and around his neck where she rested. She was getting bigger and bigger and she was heavy. Harry forced himself to lock his knees so he could keep standing. Sorm wasn’t too light either and they were moving and pulling him down with every tug and muscle they flexed to climb around his body. Marvolo picked him and his snakes up and set him down on the couch. Harry thanked him and relaxed. He stroked Tonia’s head, running his nails over her scales and then Sorm rubbed his nose and eyes against Harry’s ribs, he wanted attention too. Harry sat and hissed to them and gave them attention and affection until they were bored and slithered off to coil up by the fire. Marvolo had taken a seat and was watching Harry, but he wasn’t really watching, he was staring off, lost in his thoughts, and happened to be looking at Harry. When his fickle snakes (or snake and basilisk) slithered away, after telling him about how abused they were and how they weren’t getting big rats like they got when he was feeding them, Harry spread out on the couch. He hoped his great Aunt Walburga didn’t catch him with his shoes on the couch though, and he was too lazy to kick them off. 

    “Tonia said you have been sulking. Did something happen?” 

    “No, nothing happened,” Marvolo stirred and turned to look at Harry’s face, searching in his green eyes. What he was searching for, he didn’t know. Maybe he wanted approval, to know that he was good, even though he knew he wasn’t. He needed someone to see him as a good person, someone who thought more of his than the stars, and Harry had always saw the best in him, even when he told him of the terrible things he had done, Harry had come back and he had hugged him and rested against him. He missed Severus and he knew that Severus was pulling away now. It happened every five or so years, but it didn’t hurt any less anytime that it happened. Usually, Marvolo didn’t  _ mess up _ as catastrophically as he had this time though, he had never told Severus that he loved, him. At least not so directly, he had never needed to tell him, he thought he had shown it. The other death eaters were jealous of Severus and they either wanted to be him or they wanted to kill him to get rid of him. Marvolo would never let that happen. 

    “You’re lying… did I do something? Are you upset because I tried to get the stone. You have to believe me, I didn’t want Severus to die. I couldn’t let that happen. It would have been my fault if he had died, it would have been all my fault and then you would have hated me--”

    “--no, no, nononono, no. I will never hate you, and if Severus did get hurt,” he paused and took a sharp breath. “Or  _ died _ then it wouldn’t be anybody’s fault,”  _ but my own _ . “Sometimes bad things happen, and sometimes people get sad. There’s not always a reason for those bad things to occur or for people to be sad, it just happens. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not mad or upset with you. Come here,” Marvolo wanted to hold Harry and he also didn’t want the portraits to start yelling because Harry didn’t remove his shoes, and the portraits got annoying often (horribly and utterly irritating almost anytime they were active, actually). Harry got up and sat back down on Marvolo’s thighs, throwing his feet over the side of the chair and hugging onto his father. Harry was almost in tears, thinking that he had been a disappointment, that he had failed his father, that he was a bad child. He didn’t realize how painful it was to think that you meant nothing or that if you did anything wrong you would be left alone, or given back or thrown away. He didn’t worry much about that when he was at Hogwarts, he didn’t get reminded of those things when he was at school. Being around his family was amazing and horrible at the same time. 

    “Are you just sad? Why are you sad then? Is it just because it happens? That doesn’t make sense. There’s always a reason that somebody is sad.” 

    “I’m sad because I… I’m just sad. It happens, there are reasons but they are so different that I can’t pinpoint exactly when I became sad, or if it’s just one event, but it is a combination of all these little things and it turns into really dark sadness. It’s very lonely and cold, this type of sadness,” Marvolo wrapped an arm around Harry and then took one of his hands in his much larger hand, “But you don’t need to know about this sadness. If you ever think you are feeling this kind of sadness, you can always come talk to your mother, Severus or I and we will always be there to try and make you feel better, alright?” 

    “How can I make you feel better then?” Marvolo was quiet for a long time. He wasn’t expecting that, but after Harry had asked, he knew he should have expected it, especially from Harry. He hummed and thought for a moment, trying to draw this out a little dramatically so that Harry wouldn’t get to see how deep and how hurt he was actually feeling. Harry didn’t need to know about that yet. If Marvolo had his way, then Harry would never feel like this, but that was impossible, to shield him away from everything just to keep him safe. Harry should have never of felt anything remotely similar to what Marvolo was feeling, but he knew that Harry had felt like this before, if not in a different capacity and way. 

    “Well, we can go read, or we could help your mother braid her hair or you could ask to play with her makeup again. I know you enjoyed that. You could, well, we could do anything you wanted. We could go to Paris if that’s what you wanted to do.” 

    “Will you help me write a letter to the Weasleys. I also would like to arrange a date that would be appropriate for all of us,  _ all _ of us,” he repeated for emphasis, “to be there. I know you don’t like the Weasleys and I know Severus and mother hate them, but I would like for you to try and get along so that they will allow Fred and George over to the house so they can help me learn about myself. They are changelings, they were born without a restriction on their magical cores and the fairies took them from their parents and gave them to a wizarding family… they likely killed the other babies, but Fred and George are alive and they’ve learned about fae magic. They even knew what kind of fae I was,” Harry had shifted his bony butt on Marvolo’s leg and now his pelvic bone was digging into his thigh very uncomfortably but he wasn’t going to complain, he was just going to ignore the discomfort and let Harry hopefully squirm into a less unpleasant position. 

    “I think writing a letter and having us meet your friends is a great idea. We have met the families and children of all your other friends, I don’t see why we can’t be hospitable to the Weasleys despite our differences, if that is what you want,” Harry jumped up. 

    “I’m going to get my good parchment and my peacock quills. I’ll meet you in the library, okay?” 

    “Alright,” Marvolo waited until Harry had marched up the steps before getting up and walking to the library. It had doubled, if not tripled, in size since the last time Harry had been in here. They had copied lots of old tomes and texts from the other libraries and put them here, so they were more accessible. Marvolo had spent most of his time in the library when he wasn’t scheming with Lucius, calling for reports from his inner circle or sending his grunts on goose-chases just to ‘be sure’ that nothing was every legitimate. Marvolo had taken the texts on creatures, beings and anything related to that branch of information against the far wall and he had started to sort the library by content and then he would eventually sort those sections of different information by last name and then the library will be added to for the upcoming generations and so on. Marvolo sat at the drawing table near the window that had gauzy grey curtains draped over it, casting dim but white light over the wooden desk. He didn’t know why they hadn’t gotten rid of the tattered things but Bella couldn’t part with any of it. When she had gotten her armoire from Draco, she had moved the one that came with the house out of the house, she shrunk it and put it in one of the abandoned bedrooms where she put everything they didn’t need or didn’t want. She couldn’t throw away anything. Even all of Regulus’ things were shrunken and put in that room rather than thrown out, even his dirty socks and cum stained sheets. Nothing could go. It was all history, her family history and it was important because everything a Black did was important, or so she liked to claim. Harry came bounding into the library minutes later and ran to the drawing table. He set down his fancy parchment, thick parchment that cost more than the the combined Weasley wardrobes probably, and his favourite quills, two raven feathers and one peacock (one that Draco had insisted he buy since it was beautiful and matched his eyes) and a pot of ink. It was really dark green, but it was such a deep colour it would appear black to the untrained eye. He also had a pot of purple ink of a similar shade. He sat down and Marvolo conjured a chair beside him, not wanting to pull one towards him. 

    “So, when did you originally plan this tea party for?” 

    “Two weeks from now, but I’m not sure. Is two weeks long enough, or is it too far away? Should we do it sooner? What if they think we’re being awkward, what if they have plans and can’t make it?” 

    “Stop worrying. We can plan it for whenever you would like, as long as it fits all of our schedules so that you can have your wish and have the entire family with you. Are you going to invite Draco?” 

    “I didn’t think about Draco! Oh, I’m such a terrible friend,” Harry held a quill in his hand but he hadn’t opened any of the inks he brought and he stared down at the parchment. 

    “You’re not a bad friend, it’s okay to not constantly think about someone. It’s healthier than constantly thinking about someone actually. I will go ask your mother what she will be doing in two weeks time and then I will ask her to ask Narcissa and Draco. I will floo Severus and we can arrange from there. Why don’t you write a rough draft for what you would like to say, or how you want to word the invitation while I go make sure everyone is able to come? Hmm?” Marvolo stood up and patted Harry’s shoulder softly before going up the stairs and to Bella’s room. He knocked on her door. She answered with a red face. She was trying to braid her hair but she couldn’t do it herself and she was trying to do it without magic. She finally gave up. 

    “Is something wrong?” 

    “No. Hadrian wants to have tea with the Weasleys here in two weeks. Will you be free two weeks from today?” 

    “I don’t know. I don’t plan that far ahead. I won’t plan anything, how about that?” She laughed and smiled. Her teeth were so shiny, years of good hygiene from being a pureblood is how that happened. Her parents could afford the best of everything in the wizarding world, so even if she had ruined her teeth they could magically make them perfect again and money was no object with the Black women. 

    “Thank you. Will you also ask Narcissa is Draco could join us. She is also welcome to join us if she would like to. Let her know that it will be with the Weasleys and they might be on edge around her though,” Bella nodded, summoning her wand and quickly charming her hair into a braid. She walked with him down the stairs and she went to the floo. She called for her sister. Marvolo walked to his room and shut the door. He just wanted a second. He had been waiting for Harry to come home for weeks, he was dying to see him, and now that he had him, he was too depressed and anxious to be with him. He sat on his bed and lay out, stretching his arms and legs, resting face down on the pillows. 

    “Father?” Harry asked when he knocked on Marvolo’s door. Marvolo’s eyes snapped open. When did he fall asleep? He sat up and stood up, quickly growing dizzy and then having to sit back down. 

    “Come in,” he called and Harry opened the door and walked into the room. 

    “I’m sorry for waking you. I was worried when you didn’t come back to the library. I was sure you’d be okay, but I called for you around the house and when you didn’t answer I got scared. Sorm told me you were in your room though, so here I am,” Harry climbed up onto Marvolo and leaned against him. “Are you still sad, father? Lonely-sad?” 

    “Yes, but it will go away eventually. Did you write your draft? What time is it?” Marvolo picked up the wand that lay on his bed, nearly tipping off the edge beside him, and cast a tempus. It wasn’t very late, a quarter to six in the evening. “Did you eat dinner?” Harry shook his head. “Alright, let’s get something then.” Marvolo stood up and set Harry down on his feet. They walked to the kitchen and Harry greeted Kreacher who was absolutely taken by Hadrian’s looks, his manners, his intelligence, just everything about Hadrian was liked. And Kreacher only like Bella, Rodolphus and Walburga, but Harry had captured the grouchy house-elves heart (if he still had one). 

    “Does Master Hadrian be wanting anything?”    
    “Do we have any mashed potatoes or potatoes in general?” Harry asked, wishing for Hogwarts food, they had really good food. 

    “Kreacher be making mashed potatoes if Master Hadrian be wanting it.” 

    “Thank you Kreacher,” Harry smiled and hugged the house elf before dropping him and sitting at the table. Marvolo went to the cooling cabinet and then went to the pantry. He made himself a peanut butter and jam sandwich and it was delicious. He ate his sandwich in peace. He heard Kreacher grunting as he peeling potatoes and his feet slapping against the ground as he walked around to complete the assigned task. Marvolo sat back and watched as Harry was served hot potatoes with gravy and he didn’t know what meat made that gravy but it looked really good. Harry asked for a second spoon and shared with Marvolo. 

    “Has mother come back yet?” 

    “Lady Black has not been home since Master Gaunt be asking about teas, sir.” 

    “Alright, well, I hope she’s okay,” Harry finished eating and Marvolo ate the rest of what Harry couldn’t finish before they both headed back to the library. Marvolo read over the invitation and gave little suggestions. Some words were a little mature and probably wouldn’t be recognizable or could be intimidating and that wasn’t how you wanted to see in an invitation. Harry changed the words and moved a few sentences around before he put his letter down and put the caps back on all of his inks. He cleaned his quills and then left them on the drawing table while he looked around for something to read before sleeping. It always made dreaming so much better when he read before falling asleep. He grabbed a diary and took it to his room, after kissing Marvolo’s cheek and wishing him a good night. 

    While Harry fiddled around with the diary of some long dead ancestor of the Black family, Marvolo paced in front of the fireplace. He finally called Severus. There was no answer. He sighed and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. He could just sleep for eternity, but if he slept for eternity, he wanted to have Severus curled up beside him, tucked under his arms as he held his potions master. Marvolo sighed and stayed up for a long time. Well into the early morning hours before dozing off and eventually falling to sleep. 

 

    Two weeks went by so slowly. There was plenty to do around Grimmauld Place but there was nobody to do it with. He played with Sorm and Tonia often, they liked to tell him that he was a little hatchling and then they would tell him what to do. They liked bossing Harry around, and it was even better because Harry would do what they told him to. They just disguised their demands with questions. Harry had been practicing his magic, trying to learn how to cast  _ illegibilus  _ and as few more advanced charms. He could effectively conjure snakes, much to Sorm and Tonia’s dislike (they were jealous but they would never stoop to admit such a thing) and he was also getting good at wording vows. Marvolo had been helping him with wording vows more than he helped him with other things. Marvolo had said that vows were unbreakable promises and to break one meant you would die, or that you would lose your magic forever. He let Harry in on the secret to getting around certain vows, but one had to be very specific with their wording to be able to void a vow. 

    The day of the meeting of families came and Harry was excited. He had gotten dressed in his nicest robes and then he took them off and got into more casual robes. He didn’t want to seem pompous or rude. He ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the table, it was nice and there were biscuits and little petit fours on decorative dishes in the center of the table. There were more, but they were in the oven or cooling cabinet still, they didn't’ want any to go to waste but they didn’t want to run out either. They were serving a lot of people. Draco arrived first, and early, just because he could. 

    “Don’t you know what being fashionably late means?” Harry drawled as Draco lounged on the couch. Before Draco could answer Walpurga was barking at him to remove his ‘filthy hobbit feet’ from her beautiful couch. It was slightly tattered, and it was dark red, the colour of blood, and velvet, so when you brushed the fabric one way it was black. Draco removed his feet and pouted. He hated when his great aunt Walpurga yelled at him. She was like an angry chicken. Harry sat beside Draco and leaned against him. 

    “Something is wrong with father…” 

     “What?” Draco hadn’t heard anything from Harry. He hadn’t mentioned it in their twin journals. 

    “He said that he is sad. So sad, and that it’s cold and lonely, the kind of sadness he’s feeling. Severus hasn’t been home either yet. I’m worried about him. Today will be the first day he will be home with us. I think something happened between them,” Harry shifted against Draco and Draco wrapped an arm around Harry to keep him from fidgeting too much. “I don’t know what could have happened. They loved each other so much. Now I’m scared that they won’t want to be with me anymore. Severus hasn’t been here for two weeks. Even when I wasn’t at Hogwarts I saw him more than that,” that wasn’t true but it felt so lonely without him. He had Marvolo, Bella and Draco, but Severus was a part of him too, he was always there when the others couldn’t be, which was more often than not. Even when he wasn’t at Hogwarts, if something really bad happened, and it was after or before classes, Severus would come home to take care of him. When Harry had a nasty sickness, which everyone thought was dragon pox and was scared he would die, Severus brewed him all the potions he could and he even tried to make them taste a little better without ruining their effects, so they still tasted horrible, but he had brewed for him and he had gotten close to him, not scared of catching the illness and dying as long as he could make Harry better. 

    It was an hour later when there was a ring at the wards and Harry allowed the Weasleys through the floo. Arthur Weasley stumbled in first and behind him came Charlie, Bill, Percy, then the twins, Ginny and the last was Molly Weasley. They all looked around the house and Harry hurried them into the kitchen where the tables were set up before Walburga could start yelling at them about being blood traitors or whatever she decided to call them. They all sat down. Molly was wearing her nicest clothes and the rest of the family seemed to also be in their nicest clothes. Bellatrix took a seat, followed by Draco. Narcissa stepped out of the floo and walked to the kitchen. She kissed Draco’s cheek and then took a seat beside him. 

    “Marvolo should be here in a moment, and Severus should also be arriving any minute now,” Harry said. He was nervous that something would happen between those two. Marvolo walked into the room and shook hands with Arthur, introducing himself. He took a seat beside Harry and then the floo flared to life and Severus swept into the room and took a seat. He looked very angry, but Harry recognized that as his resting face. Harry had Kreacher pour them their tea, he was on his best behaviour and was getting help from Dobby from the Malfoy residence, so that someone could keep Kreacher in check when Harry couldn’t. 

    “This is lovely, Hadrian dear, thank you so much for inviting us,” Molly started. She smiled and let Arthur fix her tea and then she took a drink of it and her warm, motherly smile graced her face again. She leaned forward, “Ronald did send you the apologies, didn’t he?” 

   “Yes, he did,” Harry lied. He didn’t see how telling on Ron would make things any better for himself and he didn’t really want an apology. He had gotten what he wanted: Ron to not come to their gathering. She nodded and Severus looked at Harry. What letter? Harry just smiled at him and Severus sat back. He knew that that meant. “How has your summer holidays been so far?” 

    “They’ve been great, really,” Fred said, leaning forward only to get yanked back into his seat by the back of his robe by his mother. George snickered and drank his tea, hiding his laughter in his cup. Percy sat prim and proper but he was not hiding his distaste for Harry. Ron had told Percy of Harry’s ‘harassment’ of Neville and that wouldn’t be tolerated, not towards a Gryffindor or any of the other students. Bill and Charlie had come. Both of them were nervous and wore nicer clothes than the rest of their family, but not overly so. They were older and were quietly watching the interactions between the rest of the group. They were both interested in the way the boys would act towards the Malfoy heir and Lady since they had a blood feud with them. 

    “It’s been nice, if not a little hectic,” Molly gave a crisp laugh.“Thank you… how has your summer holiday been?” 

    “It’s been fine. I’ve been doing a lot of reading. We have a very large library and I’m very interested in more advanced branches of magic and they don’t have many texts like that at Hogwarts due to lack of interest in those kinds of subjects. I’m sure you’ve been busy. You have a lot of children. You all look so nice today, I should have said that sooner, forgive me. Your hair looks very nice today as well, I like what you’ve done with it,” Molly reached up to touch her curled hair. She smiled. 

   “Thank you, dear,” she thought about Harry reading the books of the Black library. They could only have the darkest of magic in those books. “What kind of magic do you like to learn about?” 

    “Healing magic mostly. I would like to be a healer after leaving Hogwarts. I think it’s a very honourable job. I would love to save people, it’s so noble and I care about the lives of others. I wouldn’t let anyone die on my watch,” Harry knew that keeping every patient alive was unrealistic, but it would sound pessimistic coming from an eleven year old if he tried to be realistic. Molly seemed to be quite shocked, but hid it well. She was raised by the Prewett’s, they were a nice pureblood family as well, perhaps she had some training like Draco, unlike Arthur who looked very confused. The Weasley monarch stared at Marvolo and finally Marvolo smiled down at him causing Arthur to look away, flustered. 

    “That is very noble indeed. I wish you luck in a healing career. I used to want to be an Auror, but I ended up a housewife,” she gave a sad laugh but hid her sadness behind a smile like she always did. “It’s nice to see you again Madam Black. It has been a very long time since we last saw each other.” 

    “Yes, it’s been a decade or so, hasn’t it? I’m glad we’re meeting under more  _ comfortable _ circumstances,” Bella gave a warm smile and raised her eyebrows before looking down at her cup and reaching out to grab a sugary biscuit.    
    “I don’t believe I have ever met you, Lord Slytherin. I’m quite surprised to only be hearing of you now, do forgive me, I don’t get out much, I’ve been raising a large group,” she motioned to her brood and Arthur turned to look at Severus who was scowling at him. Severus had a very intense dislike for Arthur Weasley, not because they had known each other in school but because he was sure that he was the reason that his children were so dumb. Molly seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, but Arthur was dumber than a box of rocks and too caught up in the muggle world when the magical world needed his assistance. He was also a blind follower of the light, never had he asked a question. He followed the orders like an automaton. 

    “It is unfortunate that we haven’t met, but I’m glad that we are meeting now. Hadrian was very insistent that your family meet our entire family. Lord Malfoy couldn’t be here, and he is almost a godfather to Hadrian. Lord Black and Mr. Lupin couldn’t make it, but he said that you had already met them. He said you were good friends with Lord Black and Mr. Lupin, actually. They have mention the Weasley family in passing, all good things I assure you,” Molly looked uncomfortable at the mention of Sirius and Remus, both of who she thought to be traitors of the light, but more importantly, traitors in general. How could she trust people who betrayed their friends? She nodded and Ginny knocked her tea with her elbow and Harry leaned forward and pulled it back away from the edge of the table before it tipped over. She looked up at him with wide eyes that only young children seem to possess. 

    “Thank you,” she didn’t say his name. She was unsure how she should address him. Her mother said to call him by his last name but add the title of ‘heir’ to it. That just sounded silly to her though so she didn’t say anything. 

    “No problem. I wouldn’t want you to spill tea on yourself. Your dress is very nice. The blue goes very well with your eyes,” Harry sat back and reached his hand under the table to grip onto Draco’s hand. He smiled at Ginny who looked awestruck with him. Percy rolled his eyes and sat up straighter (if that was possible). He looked like a statue, so stiff and fake. 

    “Oh, I haven’t spoken with them in quite a while though. It’s a shame, they did some rather upsetting things recently, so we haven’t been in contact with Lord Black and Mr. Lupin,” Molly said quietly, reaching out to pick up a small cake with firm white icing piped on in interesting but clean patterns. Marvolo grinned and then turned to Arthur. His wife sure did most of the talking, was her husband some sort of incompetent fool? He hadn’t said much. Her children looked uncomfortable, all of them. Fred and George were wiggling in their seats, waiting until they could be dismissed. They wanted to see Harry’s snakes. He talked about them so much and they wanted to run around and cause mischief, leave a few pranks so that Harry’s family would remember them. Percy, Bill and Charlie just looked the normal sort of uncomfortable and while Percy tried to look and act dignified, he looked very much like a pompous and up-tight teenager trying to be an adult. Bill and Charlie both looked less like their family as they had wild hair and lively eyes with warm smiles, but they hid their discomfort well, masking it behind their tea cups and a quiet conversation with Bella, who liked both of them very much, if not disliking them for being blood traitors at the same time. She could compromise though, she had been taught how to compromise by her mind healer as part of her healing. 

     “That is a shame. We understand though. Severus doesn’t much care for them,” Marvolo reached an arm around Severus and the potions master leaned back into the touch but it wasn’t natural and he knew that Severus wasn’t being honest, he was very much acting. Much like the Slytherin house, they needed to act united, stand together in the face of adversity (or annoying, light-side loving idiots). Molly’s nose twitched, as if she was trying not to but it happened anyway. Arthur looked disinterestedly at Severus and opened his mouth to speak but closed it, deciding that what he was about to say should be reworded before he spoke. He knew how pureblood standards worked, he just didn’t believe them nor did he like to practice him. He had a rather important argument with Molly on teaching their children some pureblood etiquette before coming to the gathering. Arthur insisted that they didn’t need to know it and Molly wanted to make a good impression. Arthur just asked her why she would care what death eaters thought of them and Molly became silent and ignored him until they had arrived at Grimmauld Place.

     Molly gave a shy smile, her wrinkles deepening. She looked like a very old woman when she couldn’t have been more than forty but she had the stress of seven children to look after and a husband who seemed distant if not completely useless. Marvolo almost pitied her. If she was on their side, which would be a big gain for the dark considering they were Albus’ biggest allies, they would make sure that they had enough money to take care of her family and that she would be able to have breaks and relax. If she entered their circle, she would likely be reminded of the traditional ways and how she was supposed to act. 

    “Some distressing news came up about their alliance, but this isn’t the place to talk politics,” she sipped her tea and took a bite of the cake. It was a little powdery but it was still good and it was very sweet. She took another sip of her tea. She looked to her husband and discreetly elbowed him, Marvolo caught it however. 

    “Yes, this is no place to talk politics. This is for Hadr--” another elbow hit him. “Heir Black-Gaunt,” he corrected and Marvolo smirked, she did know more about their ways then she was letting on and he seemed to not like that very much. “So, we know a lot about Severus -- I mean -- no, we only know some things about Severus. We  _ don’t _ see him often, however he is a potions master and teaches at Hogwarts. What is your profession, if I may?” 

    “I’m an entrepreneur.” 

    “That’s… interesting,” Arthur answered before hiding his face behind his tea cup, obviously not wanting to be there. He seemed very obvious and it was very impolite to make it obvious that you don’t want to be somewhere, especially if you had been invited specifically. 

    “Ignore him. He’s not very sociable,”  _ not with death eaters _ . “But that is very interesting. Any businesses here in Britain?” 

    “Yeah. It’s quite well-known, but let’s not go into specifics. Hadrian, would you like to take your friends to the library, I can see you would like to spend time with them. If that is acceptable to you Mrs. Weasley.” 

    “Of course. Fred, George,” she gave them a stern look as they stood up. “Do  _ not _ break  _ anything _ . If I get a complaint that you left behind a dung bomb or painted the entire library pink I am going to be very angry with you and you know what that means,” the twins nodded and skipped off with Harry and Draco. Harry invited Ginny and Percy but neither felt comfortable leaving their parents to search around in the house of well-known ‘evil’ wizards. Ginny scooted closer to her mother and looked up at Marvolo who loomed, without meaning to, and it frightened her. He looked scary, evil, something about him was not human, not  _ good _ . She pulled her mother down and whispered her conclusion in her ear and Molly just waved her hand and whispered back. 

    “It’s rude to whisper, let’s not do that again, alright,” Molly had obviously went over some of these rules but her child had still disregarded them. Yes, Molly would be an excellent addition to the lady death eaters, there weren’t many and she seemed tough and down to earth. In a sudden turn of conversation Molly looked downcast. “I feel so horrible about what happened to that poor child,” she said quietly, “about what happened to Harry Potter. He was so young, he could have been so much. Now we will never be able to see him. He was just a little boy… I don’t think that wizarding children should live with muggle parents--” 

    “Molly!” Arthur almost shouted. “Molly,” he repeated calmer. “Those are not  _ healthy _ beliefs. It is wrong to dislike muggles. They’re human just like us. We are not above them.” 

    “I didn’t say we are above them, I’m saying they don’t understand us, we shouldn’t let them abuse  _ our _ children. Harry Potter was only nine years old,” she looked to Marvolo, almost like she had done this on purpose, like she wanted to make her position clear to him, “It’s a shame. He could have been so great. He would have been so great. Such a lovely mother he had, now some people are thinking that Heir Black-Gaunt is the saviour, but he’s also just a child...” 

    “These things are not appropriate nor up for discussion. And James was kind as well,” Arthur added. Ginny had pulled away to look at her mother and Percy was openly glaring. It hadn’t been too long ago that Molly had changed and all of her children saw it, but it had never been so obvious. She was a good actress, she liked to know what Albus was planning, she reported what she saw to her children and ever since another wizard child was hurt by the hands of muggles she had snapped. She was talking like a death eater or something. Ronald definitely stopped respecting his mother. Bill and Charlie agreed but would never say so. They weren’t going to inherit anything from their family, so they had no reason to be scared of losing their chance to inherit a family fortune, but they still didn’t want to lose their father, brothers and sister. Molly ignored what Arthur had said about James. 

    “I never met him, but Albus said he was getting taken care of, and I believed him. Ginny, Percy, why don’t you go find Hadrian, Mr. Malfoy and your brothers?” It wasn’t a question and both got up and left. Percy sat outside the door. The adults all moved closer together. “Arthur, why don’t you go home? I will take care of the children and you don’t look very comfortable.” 

    “I wouldn’t want to be rude,” he glared at her and she glared back. They continued to glare at each other, everyone was silent, and the tension was thick. “I’m sure whatever you’re going to say, I can be privvy to hear as well. I am your  _ husband _ after all, aren’t I?” 

    “I suppose you are,” she said through grinding teeth. She turned to look at Marvolo and smiled. Bill and Charlie looked very uncomfortable but they also looked like this sort of behaviour was normal. “I--” There was a tapping at the window. Bella got up and opened the window and an owl flew it and dropped a letter on Arthur. He looked at it. It was from Gringotts. 

    “It’s from the bank,” he whispered. He excused himself to open it in the hallway. He opened it. He was being summoned, there were some issues with his few deposits. They must have caught him. Albus was syphoning money from the muggleborns of deadlines and paying the Weasleys for their help. They must have caught onto the theft. He walked back into the room. “Molly, we need to leave, I’ll gather the childre--”

    “Why don’t you go, we’re in the middle of a conversation. I’m sure you can handle whatever it is by yourself.” 

    “Er, alright,” he didn’t want to do this, “I’ll gather Percy, he will want to learn about this. He is interested in the bank. Bill, would you like to join me? You know the goblins better than any of us.” Arthur helped Percy up from his seat at the entrance of the dining room after Bill kindly turned down the offer to join his father and they flooed to Diagon Alley to get everything sorted out and hopefully without an Aurors getting involved, or worse, the goblins taking punishment into their own grubby, little hands. 

    “You seemed like you needed to tell us something. Is it something you wouldn’t like Mr. Weasley to know?” Bella asked, leaning forward a little and snatching a little cake off a fancy dish and eating it. 

    “It’s about… I know you’re death eaters…” 

    “Yes, and what are you going to do about that?” Narcissa asked in a calm tone, one of indifference and serenity. Molly shook her head. 

    “No, I don’t want to do anything, I… You-Know-Who hasn’t been raiding, he hasn’t been killing people. He didn’t killed Harry Potter, I don’t even think he killed the Potters at all. I found some things in the headmaster’s office during a….well a meeting, and he is stealing from children, all the muggle borns, he isn’t a good man, but Arthur is so sure of him. I was too until two, almost three, years ago. When a poor, innocent boy was killed because of his nonsense. I don’t want to fight for a man who lets children die!” 

    “So, what are you saying?” Marvolo inched forward, “Are you going to switch sides. Do you want to go against your husband and Albus and join the Dark Lord? You know his mark is painful, and he won’t be happy with how you have gone against him for so long. However you will be offered family, sanctuary if you need it. Your children will be provided for, you would be a very big help to his side. He needs more healthy and ‘good’ wizards under him. There’s nothing more to hate than people who abuse and hurt children. They are precious and they are our future… would you be willing to face your husband and friends on the battlefield when the time comes,  _ Molly _ ?”  

    Molly was crying now, and both Bill and Charlie moved to sit around her, rubbing her shoulders and shushing her very lovingly. She looked up at Marvolo. 

    “How could someone kill a child? I would have taken him in, I would have given him love, he didn’t have to live with monsters,” she sniffled and tried to hold back her cries for a moment. She composed herself, “I-I have been thinking about this for a long time. Since the meeting when I found the letter, over the winter holidays, when we returned back for the first meeting of the year. I just, I need more information. I made the wrong choice. I followed the headmaster blindly, it was stupid, I was stupid. I can’t just rush into this without knowing what it means, and I was excited that I was offered this chance to speak to you about it. I don’t want to fight you, you have a brilliant little boy, Fred and George told me a lot about him and also about Draco. I was shocked that a Malfoy was talking with us, but I just… I wasn’t raised like Arthur wants us to raise our children, I tried my best with Bill and Charlie and they are amazing,” she patted their hands, “but I have lost Ronald and Percy. I don’t want to lose my daughter either.” 

    “What do you need to know? We will have to talk to _our_ _Lord_ about this first, but we can keep a correspondence through owls. Your husband works at the ministry, so I’m sure that he won’t be home often enough to intercept your letters. You have an owl to use, correct?” Marvolo crossed his legs and stroked Severus’ side absentmindedly. 

    “I do… I need to know what his views on muggles are. I need to know that he wouldn’t hurt a child, that he wouldn’t condone those actions. I couldn’t… I couldn’t lose my sons, even if they don’t follow my beliefs, I can’t hurt them. Arthur is different, but even Ron and Percy, I love them, I have raised them, I’m still raising them. You know how having a child is, they are everything, I can’t just give them up, I couldn’t let them continue to be brainwashed by that man,” she looked up at Narcissa and Bella who were staring, “I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t appropriate to spring this on you. I just didn’t know how else or when I would get another chance.” 

    “That is understandable,” Marvolo started, “Don’t worry about Narcissa and Bellatrix, their Lord won’t let them hurt you, and he wouldn’t want them making you uncomfortable either,” both Bellatrix and Narcissa turned to look away from Molly. Molly’s eyes narrowed before she took a deep breath, she didn’t know, she didn’t suspect too much, but were they so loyal that just doing something he might not like made them change their behaviour or had their Lord just commanded them to stop making her uncomfortable. “I can answer some of those questions. I happen to be more familiar with him then the rest of the people here, except maybe Severus,” Severus rolled his eyes. 

    “He doesn’t want to kill muggles, he wants to keep them away from magic. He wants to get muggleborns as soon as they show magic and give them to wizarding families that will love them, to people will will understand them and care for them. Too many wizard are hurt by muggles and they are dangerous. They have weapons that could wipe us out entirely in the blink of an eye. And he would never hurt a child, even muggle children.. He may have done so in the past, but he wouldn’t, not anymore. He got help. He’s better. It took him a while, and he was angry and dished out a lot of curses while he was trying but after eight years he was better, although he still has his moments,” Marvolo smiled at her. 

    “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry, Lady Malfoy, Madam Black, and to you Severus, especially you.” 

    “Why?” Bella asked. 

    “Because I haven’t been fair. I have been fighting against you and I didn’t know anything, I didn’t know the truth and I should have questioned things, I should have known sooner, and I regret what I have done. I am so sorry. And Severus, I shouldn’t have, I… Albus thinks that Hadrian is Harry Potter, and he sent a fully grown mountain troll after him. He then tried to have him kill He-Who-Must-- I mean -- the Dark Lord. Hadrian is only a baby, he’s not even a teenager. I should have told you sooner, I thought that maybe… Albus said that… That Hadrian was being raised by Tom Riddle, he said he was evil and he made the Dark Lord, and he said that he was raising Hadrian and I thought that maybe he was being hurt. He always looked so scared when we saw him,” she looked down, “I should have spoke with you. It’s not fair, he is your son, he is all of yours, and I was blinded, and I shouldn’t have stayed with him this long. Sirius and Remus, I know have fallen for the dark, but I have been better. Today is the first time I have really said anything in front of my husband and I’m sure I will get a ration when I get home and then I will be interrogated by Albus, but I can’t go on like this, living with myself knowing all that Albus has done.” 

    “He killed Lily,” Severus whispered, “He killed Lily and blamed the Dark Lord. She was working with us. She was a snake in the lion’s den, the perfect spy.” 

    “I’m so sorry Severus, I know how much she meant to you,” Molly said before she could think. She was working on muscle memory now, her mind trying to process everything. Was she really doing this? She had been so good, she had been able to know and learn about what they wanted, she would be a great spy, the Dark Lord could use her, she could help the wizarding world, was she willing to be led by a dictator though? Was Albus really any different? 

    “Don’t,” Severus said bitterly, “I loved her, and I still miss her, but you aren’t at fault. She’s gone now, and… and I thought that you needed to know that Albus was doing more than abusing children. He’s not a good man, he’s barely tolerable and completely insane, unlike the Dark Lord, people just think he’s quirky but he had some serious problems… Now, I think we should call this a day.” 

    “Oh, alright. I’ll gather the boys and Ginny--” 

    “They can stay, if they want to. We can feed them dinner. We will send them home before ten. Hadrian is so excited to see them. He’s been talking about today since he asked you about coming,” Marvolo said with a smile. “If you’re alright with that. If not, then we can schedule another tea party or some gathering. Hadrian’s birthday is approaching. It would be nice if you and your family, or those who are friendly with us, would come.” 

    “That sounds great. By ten, alright? Let me gather Ginny. I’m sure the boys want to have some time to be boys without trying to act appropriate around a little girl.” 

   Marvolo took Molly through the house, where Molly looked at things and smiled at it all. It was all so nice, if not a little dusty. Marvolo knocked on the library door and walked in. Fred and George were rolling on the floor, and Draco was watching them laughing while Harry was slapping his hand on the floor. 

    “Boys?” Marvolo questioned. Ginny came out from the aisles with a book in her hand. She looked up at Marvolo and he looked down at her. “That’s a charms text, are you interested in charms?” She nodded her head while the boys got up and fixed their attire. “Well, you may borrow  a copy of that one,” he summoned parchment and quickly bound it with string and then copied the book onto the parchment and handed her the bundle of bound pages. She traded the parchment for the hard copy of the book. 

    “Thank you,” she murmured and Marvolo just nodded. 

    “Ginny, let’s go home. Fred, George you will be home by ten this evening or else, am I clear?” 

    “Yes mum!” They shouted together, Molly thanked Marvolo and Harry for the tea party and they both went to see Ginny, Molly, Bill and Charlie to the exit. They used the floo to get home and Harry walked back to the library with Marvolo. 

    “I take it you gained something, or someone. Is she a sympathizer to the dark, father?” 

    “She is, she hates people who abuse children, and the Dark Lord hates the same,” Marvolo smiled, “I mean, I hate the same. Sorry, I had to refer to myself as the Dark Lord. She thinks I’m a death eater,” Harry laughed and hugged his father. 

   “Thank you for meeting everyone. I love you so much… Now I’m going to watch Fred and George try to fight each other!” Harry ran into the library and Fred and George got in a stance before rushing for each other and both throwing themselves onto the floor and tossing around, kicking and fighting although it was really in good fun as laughter filled the room. Marvolo just thought about how weird children were and then went to the dining room. Severus was speaking with Narcissa while Bella ate the petit fours on the table. She sighed and chomped loudly, probably bored and just doing it to entertain herself, not to be rude. Marvolo entered the room and Kreacher popped in to clean up the dishes, Dobby was beside him, helping the grump out. 

    “Severus,” Marvolo finally called. Severus turned to face him. “Can I have a word with you? In  _ our _ bedroom?” Severus nodded and they made their way into their bedroom. Marvolo shut the door and Severus stood hunched over slightly. His posture had never been good but Marvolo moved to make him stand up straight. He was much more handsome when he stood straight and looked up rather than hunched over and staring at his feet. 

    “Marvolo, I…”

    “You what?” 

    “I don’t believe you. I don’t want you to lie to me. I don’t need you to love me, I just need you with me. Just don’t lie to me…” 

   “I didn’t lie. I told you the truth. I do so every once in awhile and you pull away, you pull away from  _ me _ . I need you too. No. I  _ want _ you, and I enjoy being with you, because I  _ love  _ you. You know, intense feelings of deep affection,” Marvolo moved and pressed himself against Severus, picking up his hands and raising him up to his chest. He saw Severus flinch and then lean closer, his head falling to his shoulder. He didn’t know what was happening for a second but then he felt Severus’ nose brush against his neck. Marvolo shivered, he needed affection, he was touch starved. What he wasn’t expecting was the growl that tore through Severus when he tried to reciprocate and move to kiss Severus, Severus grabbed his wrists in one hand and his jaw with the other and moved his head to the side. “Severus,” Marvolo whispered and Severus pulled back, he covered his face with his hand. 

    “I need to go out. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Severus tried to walk past Marvolo but Marvolo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to him. 

    “You can’t just do  _ that _ and then leave me,” Marvolo moved to press his throat against Severus again, “Did you want to bite me? Have you not fed? You poor, starved little vampire,” Marvolo cooed and turned and walked back to the bed. He fell back and Severus fell on top of him. Severus wasn’t breathing, and it was a weird feeling to be so close to someone who didn’t show many signs of living. Severus inhaled deeply and then forced the breath out of his lungs. His gums ached as his fangs slid out, he didn’t use them often, just enough to get by. How could one just go thirty-one years of being human to being a vampire, not even a vampire, a special vampire. He didn’t have any of the drawbacks of being a vampire and he wouldn’t unless magic felt it necessary to take those privileges away. He hummed against Marvolo’s throat and opened his mouth to draw the ends of his fangs over Marvolo’s skin. Marvolo fell back and tried to wrap a leg around Severus’ body, he had one hand in Severus’ long hair and he pulled on it, forcing him closer. “Do it, you won’t hurt me,” Marvolo didn’t take into consideration his own blood not being human, and the effect that may have on Severus. Severus made sure to numb the area where he wanted to bite by coating the area of skin with a thin layer of saliva before he let it soak into Marvolo. Marvolo could feel tingling at the side of his neck and then he could feel suction. There was no pain, it was painless but it felt good. Marvolo arched his back up and Severus sucked at his throat greedily, taking all he could and when he felt Marvolo’s heart approach a rate that meant he needed to stop, he reluctantly pulled himself away. He closed the wound with a lick and a little saliva. He pulled up and stood up before walking out of the room. Marvolo took a moment to gather himself but by that time, Severus had already used the floo and was back at Hogwarts or somewhere. Maybe Spinner’s End, maybe some other property he had Merlin knows where. Marvolo went back to bed and collapsed. He was tired and his entire body felt heavy and light at the same time. He grabbed the edge of the blankets and rolled over wrapping himself up in the comforter and he pulled out his wand, with a little work, and flicked his wrist to get him out of his clothes. He groaned and put the wand under his pillow and then he pulled the pillow that would have been Severus’ if he hadn’t of scared him away. He shouted into the pillow only to go to sleep with it on top of his face. 

    By half nine, Fred and George had eaten a delicious dinner prepared by Kreacher, and it hadn’t been poisoned, and then they had played with the snakes who were quite happy to have more attention as they loved to be petted, stroked and complimented and the twins were masters at charming anyone and anything. Harry walked them to the floo and sent them home with a hug. Narcissa stayed late and Draco was up in his room waiting for him. Draco was against the wall in Harry’s bed, under the blankets, his toes hanging out of the comforter that he had kicked up to only hang around his ankles. Harry went to his bedroom and got into his pyjamas and got ready for bed. He looked at Draco and then pulled the blankets down. 

    “I will not be sleeping like a savage,” Harry informed him. “I’m going to say goodnight to my parents. I’ll be right back,” Harry got up and left to say goodnight to Bella who was in the kitchen drinking tea and conversing with Narcissa about something, he heard ‘Weasley’ here and there and then he cleared his throat. They turned to him and he walked to Bella and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a warm hug and she hugged him back. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Narcissa also got a hug. 

   “Goodnight,” they all bid each other and then Harry went to find Severus and his father. He went to their room and knocked. He didn’t get an answer. He put his ear to the door, curious to see if they were already asleep or not. He didn’t hear anything. He opened the door and walked inside the dark room. Thankfully he wasn’t completely blind in the dark. He crawled up on the bed expecting to find two people but it was just Marvolo. He wrapped an arm around him and snuggled close to him. “I love you, goodnight,” Harry got a small grunt in reply, but Marvolo was very much asleep. Marvolo only woke up enough to turn over and wrap his arms around Harry and pull him to his chest.    
    “Severus?” This didn’t smell like his potions master. He cracked open an eye and Harry was in his arms. He smiled and kissed his forehead. “Came in to tell me goodnight?” 

    “Yep. Where’s Severus?” 

    “He’s out, he’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it,” Marvolo said, not wanting to scare Harry or make him feel like Severus had left him, because Severus had not left Harry, he had been keeping a distance, or trying to, between he and Marvolo. “Goodnight, sweet dreams.” 

    Harry was released from his arms and he slid off the bed and shut the door quietly before running up the stairs and going into his room. He crawled into bed next to Draco. He scooted close to Draco and put his head on his chest, holding his shirt in his fists. He closed his eyes but it was clear he was upset. At least it was clear to Draco. Draco reached down to pet Harry’s long hair. It was getting so long. 

    “What’s wrong?” 

    “I think my father and Severus are fighting, or something. Something happened, Severus hasn’t been here in weeks. This was the first time I got to see him since the summer holidays and he didn’t even say anything to me. What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” 

    “That’s not it. He would never leave you. Maybe he and Marvolo are just disagreeing about something and Severus doesn’t want to be around him right now. It’s not you, he loves you,” Draco felt Harry cry on him, his shoulders shaking. 

    “He doesn’t want me anymore. Did I do something wrong? What happened? I was so good, I’m a good boy. Right? I’m a good boy?” Harry cried into Draco’s chest and the other eleven year old stroked his hair, still, to try and soothe him the best that could and then there was hissing and the snakes decided to join them. Sorm moved to curl up around Harry’s ankle loosely and Tonia hissed and Harry moved to pick her up and she slid right between Harry and Draco. She must have said something funny because Harry was laughing and wiping his eyes although he looked like he could start crying again any second. Harry lay on his stomach and pulled the pillow up under his arms and folded it before putting his head on it and trying to sleep.    
    “Goodnight,” he whispered. 

    “Goodnight. Sweet dreams,” Draco added. He nearly got bit by Tonia when he leaned over to give Harry a kiss on his forehead and he hissed back the best he could. Tonia looked unamused and slid to rest in the crevice that Harry’s body made when pressed against the bed. Draco fell asleep, but it was a fitful night of Harry waking up and panicking and then Draco having to calm him back down. Harry eventually went to sleep and stayed asleep but Draco kept waking up and checking on him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part, but don't worry the story isn't over yet. If you noticed this story has become a series. I originally planned for eight installments, seven for the original books and the eighth for what happens after everything happens, but I decided to change that up. You'll see what I mean when it happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part and I look forward to you sticking around and reading the next part (if you still want to, no pressure people). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and everyone who commented or comments in the future. It's appreciated. Thanks for all the kudos thanks for everything. The readers make the writer. :)

    Severus had been gone from Grimmauld Place for three weeks total (he was gone another week after the tea party), but finally he came around. He didn’t floo in, he knocked on the front door. Bella opened it and invited Severus in. He looked worse for wear with tattered robes and blood matted hair. He smelled like death and he had dried blood and sweat on most of his showing skin. Bella called for Marvolo who was busy in the library with Harry. They had been playing a game of wizard’s chess and whoever lost would have to read the most boring book the other could think of and they weren’t allowed to complain about it. Either way, Harry won because he would read anything no matter how boring. Marvolo excused himself and walked into the living area where Bellatrix was. He saw the back of her black robes against the floor and he walked behind her, squeezing past her to look at what she was looking at. Severus was asleep in the chair, covered in muck, smelly and just in bad shape.    
    “Harry, can we pause our game for an hour or two?” Harry came running out of the library but Marvolo stopped him before he could get any closer to seeing Severus. “Why don’t you go to your room, or you can read anything in the library. You may even go to the dueling room if you promise to be safe and not try anything that could backfire on you.” 

    “I promise,” Harry’s eyes had lit up but he sniffed at the subtle scent of decay and he tried to look through Marvolo and Bella’s bodies, but they created an impenetrable wall that he couldn’t see past. He turned and walked to the library to grab a book of hexes before he walked downstairs to the dungeons and duelling room. Once Harry was out of range, Marvolo rushed to Severus and picked him up. He would have checked for a pulse but he knew there wouldn’t be one. He lifted Severus up into his arms and took him to their room. He set him in a chair near their bathroom and started to strip Severus. Under his clothes there were healing gashes in his flesh and bite marks everywhere. There were burns along his arms and stomach. He tried to push Marvolo away but Marvolo had him stop his foolishness at once. Severus was too important to too many people to lose (although he doubted he would physically lose him, his mental state could be in shambles). He carried Severus’ naked form to the bad and turned on the water. It was much hotter than it would be if he were in the bath, but he knew that Severus couldn’t feel temperature like he could, so extra hot would likely only feel warm to his cold body. Marvolo started by gently removing the grime and blood from his body before he washed his hair and cleaned his face off. He drained the bath once before refilling it so he could look at some of the wounds on his body and make sure those were clean. 

    There was one wound that looks like someone took a silver potion knife and ripped it through his skin. It was on his side and it didn’t bleed, in fact it didn’t look human as there was no blood in the wound at all, the skin was pale and bloodless, tinted yellow and trace amounts of cellulose were gathered in little yellow blobs. He let that be and then he went on to his burns. They looked small enough, maybe a candle was taken to him, or a cigarette even. Severus groaned and pushed Marvolo away again. 

    “How’s Hadrian?” Severus croaked, his voice rough and his throat sore. 

    “He’s been worried about you. Draco told me that he though you have left him because you no longer want him. I told him you would be back, you were busy with work, or something. That was a week ago,” Marvolo picked Severus up and when it became apparent that Severus couldn’t support himself he held Severus up and towelled him off. 

    “I would never leave him.” 

    “That’s what he was told, but he didn’t believe us,” Marvolo tilted Severus back and slid his hands under his knees to carry him back to their bed and he put him down on the cotton covers. Severus lay back and closed his eyes. Marvolo got out burn paste and bruise paste, ointments to help clean wounds and speed up healing. He got a wrap to cover up the gaping wound in Severus’ side as well. He started to apply all the slaves to Severus’ body. After several minutes of bitter silence Marvolo sighed, “Where have you been?” 

    “Out,” Marvolo sighs and continues to rub salves over Severus’ wounds.    
    “How did you get these?” 

    “You don’t want to know,” Severus lifted his hand to push Marvolo’s fingers away from the particular bite he was trying to add salve to. “Don’t heal them, leave them be. It’ll remind me not to be a dunderhead next time.” 

    “What do you mean, ‘next time’? I don’t expect you to pull this again. I am telling you that you won’t do this again, ever. Understand?” 

    “As you wish, my Lord.” 

    “Don’t do that,” Marvolo capped the salve tins and put them in a drawer near him and grabbed a large shirt from the closet and helped dress Severus in it. Marvolo grabbed a brush and sat on the bed, pulling Severus’ back to his chest before brushing his hair. 

    “I can’t believe you let me bite you,” Severus sounded so guilty, like he had killed the puppy next door. Marvolo continued to brush Severus’ hair and his potions master seemed to relax a little but that didn’t mean much when one was as tense as Severus almost always was. There was a knock at the door and before Marvolo could stop whoever from entering, Harry ran in and jumped on the bed, hugging Severus and crying into his chest. 

    “I’m sorry, I’ll be better. Don’t leave us again. I had to see you, I love you, don’t leave me, please!” Severus pulled Harry up in his arms and tried to ignore the fact he was half naked and he petted Harry’s soft hair. It was getting so long, it was longer than his. “Why did you leave? I didn’t even get to hug you.” 

    “I planned on staying, but something happened and I felt it was safer if I was gone for a while. I didn’t leave because of you, and nothing could keep me away from you forever, I will always be with you, as long as you want or need me… I’m a little exposed, will you allow me to get dressed and you can come back in and you can tell me about everything that happened over your holiday so far?” Harry nodded and crawled off the bed and left the room. Severus was tempted to ask Marvolo to grab him a pair of pants, but he got up, wobbled and balanced himself. He was going to find his clothes himself. He dug through the drawers and pulled out a pair of Marvolo’s soft, striped sleep pants and he put them on, having to reach out and balance himself. He needed blood, he had lost a lot, and he had taken a lot as well. He would need to stay away from Marvolo and Hadrian, not too far away, but enough so he wasn’t tempted. When his mind switched over, it became instinctual and he could only pull away with extreme control, control that he had been using for years and years, a control that was wearing thin. Marvolo got up and put his hand on Severus’ shoulder to balance him and then he got him into bed. 

    “I’ll go get Hadrian. You can catch up, I’m sure you would like time alone with him,” Severus remembered how soft their bed was, how big and how comfortable it was. His hair splayed around his head on the pillow like a halo of darkness. He looked very different than he usually did. Instead of his foreboding self with pure black robes and a scowl, he was wearing mismatched pyjamas and his lids drooped with a tiredness that he was sure was only because of how comfortable and safe he felt rather than actually being tired. Marvolo left the room and Harry ran inside and slid under the covers and curled up against Severus. The vampire wrapped an arm around his son. 

    “So, I have done a lot of reading. I would have beaten father at wizarding chess as well, but you’re much more important,” Harry started. “Draco has been over a lot in the past week. Bella has been making sure that we have enough snacks, she says that I’m still too thin and that I need food to grow. I love sweets, and she makes the best. You know that though. Well, you see so Draco and I were…” Harry continued on and Severus smiled, nodding and giving little ‘yeah’ and ‘I see’s when  they were necessary. Finally Harry curled up and pressed his face against Severus’ chest and just relaxed and told Severus that he was going to take a nap, if he was allowed, because he felt so safe with Severus and he wanted to rest. He then continued to tell Severus that he looked really tired and they both went to sleep for a few hours. 

    During those few hours, Marvolo checked on his two favourite people a few times, but he managed to get his letter written and sent to Molly Weasley. She was quite different than they had thought. She sent copies of the incriminating information she found in the headmaster’s office and Marvolo had given it to Lucius so he could get something done about his theft and to get justice served, or whatever. Marvolo had let Molly know that they would speak one week after Hadrian’s birthday, that they would meet at Malfoy manor, him and all the Inner Circle and that they would introduce themselves and any questions were to be answered, however she had very little option of joining. If she didn’t join then she would either die or be obliviated, he was leaning more towards obliviation since she had a family she had to take care of, but that didn’t mean her death wasn’t possible either as she would learn all of the inner circle. Perhaps he was being too trusting, but he believed that what she needed was to believe that she was trusted, she needed to be needed, and they could show her. If she had children that needed to be taken care of, or anyone that she would need to protect and care for, she would be very loyal. She was a nurturer, she cared, she had a large heart. She loved. That was very strong, a very powerful magic. That’s what Lily had. He sent the letter off with his common owl and checked on Severus and Harry one last time before he planned to wake them up. He saw that they were both sleeping and Harry had reached up and was curling Severus’ hair in his fingers and Severus had his chin on the crown of Harry’s head. 

    Severus was easily accepted back into their routine. Although it was slightly different. Marvolo ate lots of raw meats, or near raw meats, and he could always feel Severus staring at him. He had bought animal blood and Severus had consumed some of the blood warmed with a charm, but it wasn’t as satisfying and he was forced to drink blood more often than he would be if he was consuming human blood, but after what happened with Marvolo, he didn’t feel like it was safe enough to continue drinking human, or even Marvolo’s, blood. He was a little disgusted whenever he saw Harry consume large amounts of sweets, but he was disgusted with most regular food. He still loved to brew, but he had been teaching Hadrian other things he knew as well. Hadrian was a very quick learner, but he was also a child and children were easier to soak up information. Severus and Marvolo agreed that the more Harry learned when he was younger the more likely he was to remember and use the information or apply it to whatever situation he would find himself in. Of course, Hadrian was all too excited to learn and he taught everything he learned to Draco and Draco in turn taught him about pureblood culture, or as much as he could. Hadrian did have troubles understanding social cues and etiquette, but he was learning nonetheless. There was so much happening, or that was going to happen and even though Hadrian wasn’t the saviour he was still being targeted by the Order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter to the sequel will be posted on the 30th of April in 2017


End file.
